Gathering The Gang Of Four
by Heleigh
Summary: During the stampede, Simba sees how Scar throws Mufasa back into the moving herd. And like that's not enough but the king miraculously survives, however seriously injured. To save their lives, the two lions are forced to escape from The Pridelands as the kingdom falls under the darkness, starting a battle of life and death. Will they ever see their home or family again?
1. Not As Planned

**Well, hello again. As I told in Task's finale, I was gonna move on to new projects so here it is now. This story idea has spun in mind for a long time, so time to put it on the paper. I know there are many tales of Mufasa surviving the stampede and the start of this is not an** **exception** **. But sure I made a few changes, wanting to avoid the classic plot. The story's name will also probably change if I come up with something more fitting. So, yeah and blah blah blah...**

* * *

 _"DAD!"_

Simba tried desperately to find Mufasa in the moving herd. The stampede had gone for a long time now, and both lions were exhausted while battling for their lives.

 _Come on Dad, where are you?!_

Dust in his eyes, Simba kept looking for his father. He had no idea how Scar managed to find him so quickly, but it didn't matter now. The only thing running in Simba's head was Mufasa.

 _Where are you?! Dad, please!_

Suddenly, a figure landed against the wall, taking a hold. Lifting his head, Simba felt a huge relief when Mufasa began to climb up. He was exhausted and hurt, but alive.

 _Thank god…_

Deciding to climb up as well, Simba ran onto a rock pile. Despite his body was shaking, he kept going, wanting to see his father asap.

 _It's okay, Dad…we can do this! Just a little further…_

Mufasa climbed, body burning like hell. He was exhausted, fearing that his shaking paws couldn't hold him much longer.

 _You can do this, Mufasa, you can…_

Grabbing a stronger hold with his claws, Mufasa cursed his bad luck in his mind. He really thought he had warned Simba not to come here…what was that silly cub thinking?

 _He will surely hear of this…_

Lifting his head, Mufasa gasped as saw Scar standing above him. But instead of offering his help, he kept staring.

 _What is he doing…?!_

"Scar, brother!", Mufasa called. "Help me!"

No reaction. Mufasa started to get worried.

 _What is he doing?! Is he sleeping?_

Slipping down a bit, Mufasa tried to keep his grip. But it was hard.

"Scar…did you hear me?! I need your help!"

But Scar kept staring…he enjoyed this. He wanted Mufasa to suffer so much before his death…

For Simba, he had finally climbed back up. Panting, he shook himself and began to look around, trying to spot Mufasa. As he didn't see him, panic took him over.

 _Oh Simba, Dad is here somewhere…gotta be!_

"SCAR!"

That voice made Simba feel panic, relief, and scare. Running a bit ahead, he leaned to look between two rocks as Mufasa hung on the wall, Scar standing above him. Feeling the enormous ease seeing his uncle there, Simba knew that now, everything was gonna be okay.

"Scar, I can't hold on much longer! Help me…!", Mufasa yelled. His strength was giving up…

Seeing how his brother was gonna slip, prepared Scar for his action. Seeing his calm attitude confused Simba.

 _Why isn't he helping Dad?! He just stands there…_

Wanting to run, but Simba couldn't get through the rocks. He tried to yell, but his throat was dry because of the dust. Heart beating, he followed the scene. And what happened next…

"SCAAAR…!", Mufasa tried once more. Suddenly, Scar revealed his claws…and slammed them in Mufasa's paws. As his father roared, Simba's eyes widened and heart was close to exploding.

 _Oh my god, he can't…NO!_

Lifting his head, Mufasa stared as Scar leaned closer and opened his mouth…

"Stop…NO! UNCLE SCAR!", Simba managed to scream. Turning his head in surprise, Scar spotted Simba.

 _Whatta…how did he get here?!_

"Simba…RUN, SON!", Mufasa yelled. But Simba's body didn't obey him. All he could do, was stare as Scar stared at him, then turned to Mufasa…and said coldly.

"Long…live…THE KING!"

With that, Scar let Mufasa go. Staring at his son in shock for a moment, Mufasa yelled as fell down. Simba's heart froze.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Standing up, Scar gazed down…and then focused on Simba. Grinning, he revealed his claws and started to approach the cub. Awakening from his coma, Simba turned around and ran down as fast as he could.

 _No…my own uncle! He…he betrayed us! Dad…please be okay!_

Starting to head down as well, Scar cursed his nephew in his mind. Simba saw everything…now he had to silence him without using hyenas. Mufasa was out of the way…so killing a one silly cub should be a piece of cake.

"Simba! Oh Simbaa…!", Scar called out to his nephew. "Come out now! You know you can't beat me!"

Finally landing at the bottom, Simba noticed that the herd had passed by. Jumping to the ground, the prince gazed around the canyon.

"D-Dad?!", Simba coughed. As Mufasa didn't answer, Simba turned his head, wondering where he should go. Turning to left, he began to run as fast as he could, while looking over his shoulder.

 _Oh no…what can I do?!_

As Simba kept running, suddenly spotted something in front of him. A rock pile…and something lay on top of it. Approaching it slowly…the prince gasped.

"D-DAD!"

Mufasa lay on his side, fur covered in blood. He had several wounds, mane was messed up and half of his face was badly damaged. Claws were gone, obviously got cut during the fall. Somehow, the king had managed to slam himself against the wall and by doing so, avoided getting trampled.

"Dad…oh my god! Are you okay?!", Simba ran to his father, examining him. Opening his eyes a bit, Mufasa grunted quietly, while blood fell from his mouth.

"You're alive…thank god!", Simba burst into sobbing. "I saw your fall…why did Uncle Scar do that?!"

Lifting weakly his paw, Mufasa put it around Simba and comforted his son. Trembling, Simba buried his face in his father's mane. Father and son stayed in that position for a moment…

 _"Boss, you did it! I can't believe it!"_

 _"Yes yes, but something came up! Simba saw what I did!"_

 _"Oh, no…that hairball saw everything?!"_

 _"Well didn't I just say so?! And if that's not enough, but he managed to escape! We must find him before the whole plan is screwed up! Search the whole canyon, he couldn't have gone far! And when you do…kill him!"_

"Oh no…!", Simba gasped as he and Mufasa leaned to look behind the rock, seeing Scar talking to the hyena trio.

"S-so those predators are Scar's allies…", Mufasa coughed weakly. "And they are looking for us…"

"W-what can we do, Dad?!", Simba panicked.

"L-listen…", Mufasa said.

"But boss, what are you gonna do then? Shouldn't you tell the pride the sad news?", Shenzi asked.

"Of course I am! But before doing that, I'm gonna make sure my idiotic brother is really out of the game. Wait here! I calculated where he might have landed", Scar commanded and turned around, starting to walk while the hyenas ran in a different direction.

"S-Simba…hide! Scar can't see you", Mufasa commanded.

"But what about you?! He will kill you if sees you", Simba hesitated.

"Don't worry, I know a trick or two how to play dead. Now go", Mufasa pushed him forward. Biting his lip, Simba ran, hiding behind the rock. Taking a quick breath, Mufasa landed down and closed his eyes, avoiding to move and breathe. And as Scar finally stopped in front of him, Simba felt great hatred towards him.

 _You evil monster…_

"Well well, I was waiting for more of a pathetic scene…", Scar snorted and examined his brother. "But oh well, dead is dead."

As Scar had circled his brother a couple of times, he backed away…and grinned.

"Dead as a deer. Don't worry, Muffy…your brat will join you very soon. And the kingdom will be in good paws."

Laughing, Scar walked off. Once he was out of sight, Mufasa lifted his head.

"Wow, Dad…that was awesome! How did you know how to do that?"

"My father taught us how to play dead if it's needed", Mufasa coughed, lifting himself slowly up. "But now, we must go."

"Good idea…I can't wait to tell Mom about this! Uncle Scar will be in so much trouble", Simba nodded.

"Yeah…let's go…", Mufasa grunted. "I can't wait to see Scar's face either when he sees my little trick…"

 _ ***Later***_

Walking very slowly, Mufasa felt how his body was hurting like hell. Simba was worried.

"Will you manage, Dad?"

"Yeah, don't worry…"

As The Pride Rock finally rose from the horizon, Simba began to run happily towards it…but suddenly, stopped.

"D-Dad! Look!"

"Huh?", Mufasa lifted his gaze. And as saw the scene, he retreated into the bushes.

"Son, quick! Hide!"

Obeying, Simba ran to his father and they lay down, seeing how their home was…filled with hyenas.

"Oh my god…hyenas! Everywhere!", Simba stared.

"Yes…Scar must have told everyone that we are dead…and is gathering his clan here…", Mufasa muttered.

"But if that's so…then we must warn Mom and others!"

"No, Simba…I'm afraid we can't. Scar managed there before us…and if we show ourselves now, he would kill us right away."

"But wouldn't his schemes be blown if we appear? I wanna see Mom and Nala!", Simba said.

"I know you would…but I'm worried Scar might hurt them if sees us. You saw with your own eyes what he can do", Mufasa coughed.

"Well yeah…so what do we do then?"

"I'm afraid we must leave The Pridelands...as much as it hurts."

"What?! Leave?! But why?!"

"Son…I'm seriously injured and can't possibly fight against Scar or his hyenas. He has plenty of them here and they would kill us soon, even if we showed ourselves now. And that's not even the worst part…Sarabi and others could be targeted as well. And I don't want that. We must disappear at least for some time that I can gather my strength. And since those hyenas must be looking for you, we can't possibly stay."

"But I…"

"Simba…I know this hurts you, it hurts me as well. But we must think about what is the wisest move. And to tell the truth, your life is much more important to me than the kingdom. I don't say we are abandoning it, but I must protect you", Mufasa said, standing up. "Now, let's go before we are seen."

Dropping his gaze, Simba nodded and went after his father. Looking over his shoulder, the cub saw how Scar was standing on top of the rock, while hyenas surrounded his home.

 _Mom…Nala…I promise we will come back to help you! I love you!_

Moving quietly towards the border, Mufasa gazed at his son. Simba was still so young…he couldn't possibly understand the seriousness of this situation. He hated abandoning Sarabi…but he knew she would insist Mufasa take their son to safety. That's how she is…true and loving queen.

 _Be strong my love…we will be back._

Finally reaching the border, Simba watched the huge area in front of him.

"Where…where now, Dad?"

"I don't know…but wherever our path takes us, I'm here for you. Now, come on", Mufasa said, limping forward. Following him, Simba hung his head…and let tears fall.

As the sun disappeared behind the horizon, the two royal lions were now far from home and could only wonder what lies ahead. But at least they had each other…since they would soon notice how much their lives and relationship were gonna change…both in good and bad ways.

 **TBC...**


	2. Deadly Desert

The sun burned heavily as Simba walked across the desert. Sand under his paws was hot and burned his skin. It was still warm, despite the day was coming towards its end.

Step by step, the cub kept going. The wind blew sand on his face, making the prince cough. He was really exhausted.

"How are you doing, son?", Mufasa turned to see him. He was walking a bit ahead, trying to decide which direction they should go.

"Yeah, I'm okay…", Simba coughed more. "But how about you? Don't you think we should rest?"

"We can't yet, we are still way too close. Just a bit longer and I'm sure we find some safe place to stay for the night", Mufasa answered, starting to walk again. His wounds were still bleeding a bit and his bones cracked step by step. But the king bit his lip and ignored the pain. He couldn't faint, in case there were still hyenas or other dangerous animals nearby.

As Simba stared towards the ground while walking, the image of Scar's face and how he threw Mufasa back down flashed in his eyes.

 _"LONG LIVE THE KING!"_

"Dad…?", Simba suddenly stopped.

"Yes?", Mufasa turned around. "Son, we can't rest yet. I know you are exhausted, but just a little further…"

"Why Uncle Scar tried to…kill you?", Simba asked, eyes full of confusion. "Why didn't he help you back there?"

Gazing at his son made Mufasa sigh. He understood his son's concern and shock, but this was not the right time to talk about it.

"Son, look. I…"

"Oh my god, what is that?!", Simba suddenly interrupted Mufasa, staring past him. Raising an eyebrow, the king turned his head and saw a big, dusty cloud that was coming straight towards them.

 _Oh, no…a sandstorm!_

"Simba, run! It's a sandstorm!"

"But where?! We are in the middle of an open area! There is no way to run!"

Looking quickly around, Mufasa grunted as noticed how Simba was right. They were, true, without a shelter.

"Oh dear…hold on!", Mufasa turned around, trying to run…when lost his balance because of the pain and fell to the ground. And soon, the storm swept over them.

"D-Dad…!", Simba curled against the ground. "I can't see anything!"

"Just hold on and stay put!", Mufasa answered back. "I'm coming!"

Obeying, Simba sank his claws in the sand. Closing his eyes, he tried to stay still as the wind went through his small body. But it wasn't easy.

"Uhh…", Mufasa moved slowly further, despite his body fought fighting back. The wind slammed against his face and sand fell in his mouth and eyes.

"S-son…!"

"Y-yeah?!"

"Can you…can you move towards me?"

"I…I try!", Simba began to move forward…but it was hard.

"This storm is too strong…I…I can't…!"

"Try…I know you can do it!", Mufasa encouraged. "Slowly!"

Opening his eyes a bit, Simba pulled himself further. He moved his paws slowly, towards his father.

"You are doing good! Just keep moving!", Mufasa yelled, seeing Simba's features appearing from the dust. "Just don't stop!"

"Much easier said than done…", Simba muttered, closing his eyes. When he woke up in the den yesterday, he couldn't have possibly guessed where would be only a day later.

 _Mom…help me!_

Mufasa tried to get hold of the sand with his claws…when remembered them being cut.

 _Come on, not now!_

Suddenly, a huge blow wiped over the area…making Simba lose his grip.

"Oh no…DAAAAAD HEELLLLPP!", the cub yelled before disappearing into the storm.

"NO, SON!", Mufasa jumped up and ran after him. Rolling like a ball, Simba screamed as wasn't able to stop himself.

"SIMBAAAA!", Mufasa yelled, trying to place his son.

"I-M H-E-R-E-!", Simba yelled between his rolling. Locating the voice with his hearing, Mufasa ran towards it. Finally seeing the cub in front of him, Mufasa gathered his strength, made a jump and managed to grab his son between his paws, landing painfully on his stomach.

"A-are you all right…?", Mufasa looked down at Simba.

"I-I guess…"

"Good…now let's see…", Mufasa gazed around, spotting a trunk a couple of feet away. Dragging him and Simba behind it, the king lay down, burying the cub between his paws and covering Simba's head.

 _That's it…now we can't do anything but wait until the storm is over._

While the family covered, the sandstorm grew even bigger. Squeezing his eyes tightly shut, Simba listened to how the wind blew around them. He had never been in a desert before, it was forbidden to leave the border when Mufasa was still ruling. And the first experience of it wasn't pretty.

 _I hope we stay alive…_

 _ ***Hours later***_

Opening his eyes, Mufasa coughed as he was covered in sand. Looking around, he noticed that the storm had stopped.

 _Finally…_

Gazing down, Mufasa saw his son, who was still curling against him.

"Simba, you can open your eyes now. The storm is over."

Obeying, Simba opened his eyes slowly, lifting his head towards his father.

"Dad…?"

"Yes, are you okay?"

"Yep…and you?"

"I…I guess…", Mufasa let go of Simba and lifted himself carefully up. Shaking his fur, the king grunted in pain as his legs hurt.

"Still can't walk properly?", Simba asked.

"No…I need to rest. We must find shelter."

"But where? We are in the middle of a desert!", Simba gazed around. The sun had set and the moon appeared in the sky. It was night.

"I don't know…maybe we should stay here where we are. I…I'm honestly really hurt", Mufasa muttered. "And since the storm is over, the night is not gonna be so hot. We can sleep just fine."

"But…what if we are stalked by something dangerous like hyenas or something?", Simba shivered. Remembering Scar's command echoed in his mind.

" _Find him...and when you do, kill him!_ "

"I doubt they would have followed us this far. And besides, darkness gives us some protection. Trust me, we are safe."

"If you say so…", Simba lay down beside his father. Looking up, they saw stars shining. Seeing them made Simba remember the tale Mufasa told earlier.

"Hey, Dad…"

"Yes?"

"Do you think The Great Kings are watching us right now? What will they say about Scar's betrayal?"

"Hmm…good question. But I honestly don't know", Mufasa answered.

"What do you mean?", Simba asked in surprise.

"Well, despite we are looking for answers from them…but every king is their kind. We all have our personalities, values, dreams, memories. So I can't answer for sure what they would say about him. But I'm sure that in the end, he will pay for his crimes."

"I hope so", Simba sighed. "Because of him, we can't go home…and Mom and others are in danger."

"Yes…but I know they will manage. Sarabi is a strong lioness. She will cope."

"Even then when she thinks we are dead?"

"Yes. Of course, she misses us, but she will keep going for everyone. They depend on her. Trust me, your mother is strong", Mufasa smiled, then his face turned serious.

"Son…I need to ask you something."

"Yeah?", Simba gazed.

"Well, what were you doing in the gorge in the first place? I have told you not to go there because it's dangerous."

"Well, Uncle Scar took me there because of your surprise."

"Surprise? What surprise?", Mufasa was confused.

"He said you have a surprise for me and told to wait", Simba told. "Then the herd came down and…"

"I see…it looks like Scar tricked you, I had not planned any surprises. And caused the stampede with his hyenas…"

"I'm…I'm sorry", Simba was crestfallen. "I was so naive..."

"It's not your fault, son", Mufasa comforted. "But I gotta say that I got scared when I saw you on that tree. Luckily it was there."

"Yeah…but that is nothing when it comes to your accident! I don't think I can never forget how you yelled and fell and how Uncle Scar chased me…", Simba's eyes were full of tears.

"Simba…", Mufasa sighed.

"I'm...I'm so sorry, Dad! Because of my idiocy, you are hurt and The Pridelands is under Scar's control! I swear I didn't mean any of this to happen…", the cub began to cry. Muttering in pain, Mufasa lifted his paw and put it on Simba's head.

"Son, don't ever think this is your fault. You are just a child and witnessed a horrible case. You are the most innocent victim in this. If someone needs to blamed then it's me."

"But how? You didn't know what he was planning", Simba's teary eyes stared at his father.

"Well, these things stem from far behind, to our childhood. Your uncle has had a very rough life and it looks like all the darkness and bitterness led into this…I'm so sorry I wasn't able to protect you from it either", now it was Mufasa's turn to break down. Staring at his father in shock, Simba didn't know what to say. This was the first time he had seen Mufasa so down…usually, he was so strong and if there was sadness, he hid it well.

"Dad…", Simba wiped his tears away as Mufasa looked down, the sand getting wet because of his tears.

"I…I wish you can forgive me…all of you. Sarabi, Sarafina, Nala, Zazu, Rafiki…everyone. I failed you…as a father, friend, king, husband...in every way."

"Dad, please…", Simba leaned against Mufasa's chest with his forepaws. "It's not your fault! Please don't cry! I won't blame myself if you won't either. Fair enough?"

Lifting his head back up, Mufasa watched his son who smiled a little. Smiling back, Mufasa nuzzled him.

"Yeah, you're right…we won't get anywhere by feeling sorry for ourselves. I'm sure we will get through this, together", Mufasa smiled. "But now, let's have some sleep. I'm kinda hurt…"

"Okay", Simba yawned a little. "But can you promise we someday can go back home?"

Nodding, Mufasa lifted his paw as Simba curled himself under it. As his cub was sleeping, Mufasa looked at the sky. How funny his serious story sounded now from a different perspective.

 _"Those kings will always be there to guide you…and so will I."_

"Please, my ancestors…guide our way towards the light and love. Father, Great Mohatu…I need you. Simba needs you…we need you. Show the way back home…allow me to protect my son and give Sarabi and others strength to survive under my brother's control."

Feeling how pain made his body burn, Mufasa put his head against the ground and slowly closed his eyes...and both lions slept, letting the darkness surround and comfort them.

 _We are far from home now, lost, exhausted and scared. Going back is just an empty dream...and I honestly don't know can we ever return. If we do, Scar will kill us. I never thought he would do such a horrible thing...but I guess even kings make mistakes. But no matter what, I swear to take care of our son, Sarabi. Please, be strong...and I hope more than anything you won't lose hope. I wish you could hear my prayers...but I let the wind send them to you. I love you my strong, sweet and loving queen. Be careful and have faith._

And slowly, the emotionally vulnerable king fell asleep...while dreaming of a better tomorrow.

 **TBC...**


	3. Welcome To The Jungle

_"When I was a young meerkat…"_

 _"When he was a young meerkat…"_

A very unusual duo was walking through the jungle. A little meerkat and a warthog, happily singing. Sure there were many animals back in Africa, but seeing two different kinds together… well, it was rare.

"Hey, Timon!", Pumbaa the warthog asked his friend.

"Yes my iggy piggy friend?", Timon replied.

"How about we take a swim in the fountain? It's very hot weather."

"You are reading my mind", Timon agreed and the two friends ran through the trees, soon arriving on the cliff.

"Geronimo!", Timon jumped down, making a deep dive, finally coming to the surface.

"Aah, this is the life…", he rolled onto his back. "Hey Pumbaa, come on!"

"Just a moment!", Pumbaa yelled back, preparing himself. Retreating a bit, he took a breath…and jumped, making a cool spin before landing in the water.

"Oh my goodness!", Timon tried to swim out of the way but was too slow as the wave flushed over him. Taking water in his lungs, the smaller one came to the surface, coughing.

"Hah hah hah! Look at you! Like a fish!", Pumbaa laughed.

"Very funny, Pumbaa…you almost drowned me!", Timon spat. "Watch it next time!"

"Sorry…", Pumbaa answered and the two friends gazed up as the sun shone.

"Hey, Timon?"

"Yes, Pumbaa?"

"Could you have ever imagined what kind of paradise we bumped into? I mean we have everything here! Food, no predators, own spa…"

"Oh yes, I knew we were gonna find our dream home sooner or later. And no one can take it away from us!", Timon smiled.

"Yeah…I hope we can continue this lifestyle forever!"

"Well, why not? We don't need anyone's permission. Hakuna Matata!"

"Yeah, Hakuna Matata…", Pumbaa smiled.

There is no much to tell of Pumbaa's past. Before meeting Timon, he was wandering all over The Pridelands and didn't have many friends. Did he have a family on his own? That was a question the pig was hesitant to answer. And Timon? Well, he came from a huge meerkat society, which lived on The Savannah, near the borders. There he had some relatives…but he always knew that he was different. This tight and dangerous lifestyle day after another wasn't meant for him. He needed to find his own path and place. So eventually he left his home, and not soon after that met Pumbaa, becoming good friends with him. The duo wandered for a long time while looking for a place where they could settle in and live safely. And eventually, they found this beautiful jungle paradise with fresh and clear waterfalls, lots of food and no predators. They named their new home after their motto, Hakuna Matata.

"Timon?"

"Yes?"

"I'm really happy you are my friend."

"Me too Pumbaa, me too…", Timon smiled. Watching the sun, the duo sighed of happiness, without knowing how their paradise was gonna be a memory only hours later…

 _ ***Elsewhere***_

It had been a couple of days since Mufasa and Simba left The Pridelands. They had finally managed out of the desert and were having a rest in a little oasis.

Lying under a tree, Mufasa watched as Simba drank some water from the fountain. There wasn't much left, but just enough to fill their thirsty throats.

"Man, this water is so good…", Simba drank. "Want some, Dad?"

"No, I already drank. You drink", Mufasa answered, examining his wounds. They were still infected and made him feel a lot of pain.

"How are your wounds?", Simba asked, walking to his father.

"A bit better I guess…but my bones hurt. Walking is painful."

"Yeah…", Simba looked sad. "I wish I could help somehow…"

"Don't worry, son. I'm sure I'll get better once we find a place where to stay a bit longer. I need some proper food and a long rest. Then I'm sure nature will take care of the rest."

"I hope so…but where should we go now? You have never been here before?", Simba gazed around.

"No, I never went farther than to the border. So I have no idea where we are", Mufasa answered.

"Oh, okay. But to tell the truth, I'm pretty hungry."

"Hmm, I wonder if there is something to eat…", Mufasa examined the oasis but saw nothing. "No, nothing…"

"Well, guess I have to wait until we find something to eat", Simba sat down, holding his stomach. Seeing the cub starving made Mufasa feel pity.

"Simba…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm…I'm sorry about this. I wish more than anything we could be home with your mother…but it's impossible now."

"Dad, I understand why you did this. I'm sure Mom will be okay."

Smiling, Mufasa ruffled Simba's head with his paw. Turning to see the horizon, he began.

"The sun is gonna rise soon. Let's go before it gets too hot."

Soon, the lions continued their journey. Simba was on Mufasa's back as the king walked slowly forward.

"Are you sure this won't cause you extra weight, Dad? I can easily walk."

"Son, you are light as a feather. If something is causing me pain, it has absolutely nothing to do with you", Mufasa answered.

Feeling worried, Simba nodded and focused forward.

"Sand everywhere where I look…how big is this desert?"

"Way too big. And it starts to piss me off", Mufasa grunted, when heard something.

 _*Splashing sounds*_

"What is it, Dad?", Simba asked as they stopped.

"Shh! Listen", Mufasa commanded. Simba's ears pricked up, hearing it too.

"Is that…water? Sounds like a…river!"

"Yes…and it's not coming from far", Mufasa began to run carefully. Simba took hold of his mane.

"Do you think there is some vegetation if that's a river?", the cub asked.

"Possibly. And it also means fresh food", Mufasa answered. He has had enough of this desert and hotness.

"There, I can see it!", Simba pointed forward. "It is a river! Hooray!"

Running down the sandy hill, Mufasa panted and finally stopped in front of the flowing river. Jumping down, Simba watched it.

"Wow…it's huge!"

"Indeed it is…I just wet my fur a bit. Wait there", Mufasa walked into the water while Simba examined the area…and suddenly, spotted a banana tree.

 _Wow, bananas!_

As Mufasa focused on his washing, Simba decided to help and get some food. Despite bananas weren't his usual meal, but it was better than nothing.

"Hmm…", the cub ran under the tree. The banana cluster was hanging dangerously in a branch, which reached far above the flowing water. Revealing his claws, Simba quickly climbed up, then stopped before starting to move slowly towards the bananas.

 _Now, steady, steady…_

Feeling how cold water eased his pain, made Mufasa smile. Dry blood washed away and his bruises, as well as hurting bones, enjoyed this.

 _This feels so good…_

Moving towards the bananas made Simba gaze down. The water under him was moving fast and looked really deep. Shivering, the prince focused on his food.

 _Not so far anymore…you can do this, Simba!_

Coming out of the water, Mufasa shook himself. Then, he turned his head around.

"Son?"

When Mufasa didn't spot Simba right away, panic took him over.

"Simba! Answer me!"

The river was moving so loudly that Simba didn't hear Mufasa's calls. As he was just about to grab the bananas…Mufasa saw his son and gasped.

"SIMBA, NO! GET DOWN THERE!"

Turning his head in surprise, Simba lost his balance…and fell straight into the water. Gasping again, Mufasa started running.

"HELP!", Simba tried to keep himself on the surface.

"I'M COMING!", Mufasa answered. First the stampede, then the storm and now this…how many times would he have to save his son?

It took all of Simba's strength to keep himself above the water. It was moving so fast…

"Daadd…help! Help…"

Heart exploding, Mufasa tried to find a spot where he could get Simba to safety. But there was nothing, only sand dunes. So without thinking, he jumped into the water, swimming towards his son.

"Hold on, son!", Mufasa yelled. Simba watched him, but he was so exhausted…

 _*Rumble*_

"What…?!", Simba turned his head…and screamed as landed in the waterfall.

"SIMBA! SON! NOOO!", Mufasa yelled. Coming out of the water, he ran as fast as he could…until stopped.

"Oh my god…", Mufasa stared at a huge jungle that rose far from the horizon. The waterfall eventually split into two smaller downriver, which led straight through the forest.

 _What is this place?!_

Starting to run again, Mufasa looked at the area. He had never seen this jungle before, not that he could remember it. He didn't know areas outside The Pridelands well and that information he kept tightly to himself.

"SIMBA!", Mufasa called his son. But the cub wasn't anywhere to be found.

"SON, WHERE ARE YOU?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

Panic filled Mufasa's entire body as he called out to his cub. Desperately, he went through the water, trees, sand…but no sign of Simba.

 _Alright Mufasa, don't panic…Sarabi has taught him to swim. But the floating...and what if there are dangerous animals or the water is too deep for his strength…oh god, why did I leave him out of my sight?!_

And soon Mufasa noticed another problem. Since the river split into two, he had no idea where Simba had flushed. And this jungle was way too big for him to find him immediately…

 _No Mufasa, no! You are trained to be strong and logical. Simba knows the survival skills, he's the prince. You can't panic or dwell in your nightmares…so suck it up and go to look for him._

Hiding his fear, Mufasa decided to explore the area one by one. Simba couldn't have gone far, he would find him. He had survived from death so this would be a piece of cake.

 _Hopefully…_

 ** _*Meanwhile*_**

 _"In the jungle, a mighty jungle a lion sleeps tonight…in the jungle a mighty jungle…"_

"Hey Timon, come to eat!", Pumbaa was cooking. "I made my special!"

"Why such a rush? Just enjoy…", Timon was still swimming in the fountain. Nothing would ruin this special moment…

 _*Splashing sound*_

"WOWWWW!", Timon yelled as the wave flushed over him. Pumbaa lifted his gaze.

"What was that?!"

"Pthyi!", Timon came to the surface, spitting water from his mouth. "Who dares interrupt my peaceful moment?!"

"Timon, look!", Pumbaa pointed.

"What?!", Timon turned his head in the direction his friend pointed. And they spotted Simba who lay against the bend.

"Oh jeez, a lion! RUN PUMBAA!" Timon jumped out of the water, pulling his tail. "HURRY!"

"No Timon, wait! I think he's senseless", Pumbaa answered.

"What does it matter?! A lion is a lion, no matter is it sleeping or not! Now come before we are gonna be next on the menu!", Timon jumped into the bush. But Pumbaa didn't follow him. Instead, he approached Simba.

"Pumbaa, what are you doing?! Come on!", Timon hissed quietly.

"Look at him! So cute and all alone...I think we should help him."

"What?! Are you mad?! No way!"

"Timon...he's just a cub! What could he possibly do?", Pumbaa asked.

"Maybe cut our throats for example?", Timon snorted.

"This tiny little thing? I doubt it. And besides, where did he even come from? He must have flushed here through the river."

"Maybe...but so what?"

"Well I don't know much about lions...but I have heard that they usually hate swimming. And why would there be a single cub all alone? Maybe his pride is nearby", Pumbaa wondered.

"The more reason we must escape! Or otherwise, our paradise gets a horrible end!", Timon pulled Pumbaa's tail.

"Timon, think about it! What if we help this little fellow? Then we could have an ally!"

"An ally?"

"Yeah! If we win him over, we have somebody to protect us from threats. We just need to earn his trust."

"And what if that's not working? What if this thing has a family out there somewhere? We are doomed then", Timon was hesitating.

"But what if not? Trust me, Timon, I have a feeling we should help him. Remember? Hakuna Matata!", Pumbaa smiled.

Staring at his friend, Timon was really against this. But when he watched Simba and saw how miserable he looked...some memories flushed over him.

 _"My place is out there, Ma...I may not know exactly where or how far but I gotta go!"_

 _"No wait, wait, wait! If we just..."_

 _"MA!"_

 _"Well, I hope you find what you're looking for, honey."_

"Timon, are you okay?", Pumbaa looked worried.

"Oh yeah...you know what? Let's try this" Timon agreed. Jumping happily and clapping, Pumbaa lifted Simba from the water. Timon climbed onto his back and they started walking.

"I wonder how we should call him. A little fellow?"

"Oh please, Pumbaa, I'm sure he has a name! Let's wait when he wakes up and then, we are gonna teach him all about Hakuna Matata!"

Starting to sing, the duo disappeared into the jungle with Simba. And if they just knew what kind of mess they'd be involved in...

 **TBC...**


	4. Getting To Know You

_"Do you think he likes this?"_

 _"Well, why not? If he's in our gang, he will eat like us. Now, bring some more!"_

 _"Sure thing, Timon!"_

Simba grunted as pain surrounded his body. His head was heavy as a rock and his eyes didn't obey when he tried to open them. It was too bright…

 _"Hey Pumbaa, he's moving! Kiddo, can you hear us?! Hello?!"_

Squeezing his eyes even tighter, Simba grabbed his ears with his paws. Voices were too loud…

"Kid…hey, kid?! KIDDO!"

Feeling how someone yanked his paws away turned Simba's instincts on. Revealing his claws, he jumped backwards, hissing. But once he saw the duo, he stopped, staring at them.

"God, you nearly gave me a heart attack!", Timon held his chest. "Would you please warn next time?! You know how we other animals feel around you big cats!"

Staring at Timon, Simba wasn't able to say a word. Then, he stared at Pumbaa.

"Umm, hello little one! How are you feeling?"

"F-fine I guess…but who are you? Where am I…?", Simba looked around.

"Don't worry, you are safe. You landed in our fountain", Pumbaa explained.

"Fountain? You mean you live here…together?", Simba looked puzzled.

"Indeed we do. Is that a problem?", Timon challenged.

"Oh no no, I'm sorry! I'm just a bit confused, that's all…"

"I bet you are. You must have flushed here through the waterfall. Can remember anything?", Pumbaa asked.

"The waterfall…oh yes! I was looking for food when I fell into the water and couldn't keep myself on the surface…oh no! Dad?!", Simba began to circle the area.

"D-Dad…?!", Timon gasped. "Y-you mean you are not here alone…?!"

"No, my Dad was with me. He must be looking for me now…I need to find him!", Simba tried to run but collapsed.

"Take it easy, you are injured and exhausted. You need to rest", Pumbaa said.

"But I can't, my Dad is looking for me! I need to find him!"

"We will help you to find him. Right, Timon?", Pumbaa looked around, but his friend was gone. "Timon?"

"Where did your friend go?", Simba asked. Hearing voices from behind the bush, they leaned to look.

"Timon, what are you doing?", Pumbaa asked as Timon was packing some fruits in his leaf bag.

"What does it look like?! I'm getting out of here."

"But why? We need to help, uhh…?", Pumbaa gazed at Simba.

"Simba", the cub smiled.

"Nice to meet ya, my name is Pumbaa and my pal Timon you already know. Timon, we need to help Simba!"

"Yeah right, when the Papa lion is somewhere out there", Timon shook his head. "I didn't come all the way here to be someone's meat!"

"Oh, you got it all wrong! My Dad won't harm innocent creatures. He's very kind and respects every animal", Simba said.

"And why should I believe that?! It wouldn't be the first time kinds of you are trying to eat me! I got that treatment every day back at home!", Timon spat.

"Timon, please don't be so rude in front of the kid. He needs our help. Remember, Hakuna Matata!"

"I'm sorry, what?", Simba raised an eyebrow. Looking at his friend, Timon sighed and put his bag down.

"It's called Hakuna Matata kid. Tell me, where are you from?"

"Uhh…far from here. My Dad and I were forced to escape our home…but I don't really wanna talk about it", Simba hid his gaze. Examining him made Timon feel more understanding.

"I see…so there isn't a full pride of lions? Just you two?"

Nodding, Simba rubbed his claws against the sand. Little tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Are you…okay, kid?", Pumbaa asked, concerned.

"Oh yeah yeah…", Simba wiped his eyes. "I just miss Dad. Hopefully, he is okay…"

Looking at each other, Timon and Pumbaa sighed. They were horrible if turning back on this new friend of theirs now. After all, he was lost and scared.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find him. We know this jungle like our pockets! But I think you should eat something first", Pumbaa smiled.

"Really? You have food here?", Simba was surprised.

"Of course! Come with us", Timon said and Simba decided to follow, despite the worry of Mufasa was overwhelming. But he trusted these two, they didn't sound dangerous.

Following his new friends, Simba was amazed by this place. It was so green, fresh and full of colors…like a true paradise.

 _Dad must see this…_

"Okay", Timon stopped in front of the trunk.

"Right", Simba sat down. "Where is the food? Do you have an elephant? A gazelle? A giraffe perhaps?", he was excited.

"I'm afraid not", Pumbaa smiled. "Instead, we have creamy cockroaches, ladybugs in lime, buttery butterflies and many more!"

Simba stared as Pumbaa lifted the trunk, revealing a whole bug nest under it. He couldn't say a word as the warthog started eating.

"You can't be serious…you eat bugs?!"

"Correct kiddo!", Timon answered. "And they are delicious! You should try some!"

"Uhh…", the prince backed away. "N-no thanks…"

"What's the matter?", Pumbaa asked. "I bet you are really hungry!"

"Ahh…no offense but we lions don't usually eat food like that…"

"Nonsense! It's good to break the habit", Timon grabbed a bug, walking to Simba. "Here, have some!"

Thinking that Timon was out of his mind and then looking at this bug made Simba sick. He could never eat stuff like this. No way.

"Look, Timon, I don't think…"

"Come on, don't be so preconceived! Give it a try!"

Gulping, Simba gave up, taking the bug with his paw. Gazing at it, he felt disgusted. But hunger was too strong. Closing his eyes, he opened his mouth, slowly swallowing the bug.

"Well?", Timon smiled as Simba opened his mouth in surprise.

"Wow, that was actually good!"

"Told ya! Now, have some more. They won't stop."

Nodding happily, Simba began to eat. Okay, maybe he wasn't taught for this…but breaking traditions for once won't be a bad thing, right?

 _ ***Later***_

"Man, I'm tired!", Simba landed on his back. "It sure was good!"

Smiling, Pumbaa landed beside Simba. "So, where are you and your father from?"

"Far from here…we…we…uhh…", Simba couldn't finish.

"It's fine, you don't have to tell us if you can't. We respect it", Timon smiled.

"Thanks", Simba nodded a little. "But hey, what was this phrase you mentioned earlier? Hakuna…?"

"Hakuna Matata", Pumbaa said. "It means no worries!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Ever heard of it?"

"No…sorry."

Looking at each other, the two friends grinned.

"Well, then it is time to learn! You deserve happiness after what you went through. Listen to this carefully", Timon began. "Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase!"

"Hmm?", Simba lifted his head.

"Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze…", Pumbaa continued.

"Oh, okay…", Simba smiled as Timon and Pumbaa pulled him forward.

"Technically, it means no worries! And what I mean, for the rest of your days! So you don't ever have to worry about anything!"

"Hakuna Matata, kid. Remember, it means no worries!", Pumbaa smiled back at the lion cub.

"It means no worries…", Simba repeated happily when was stopped by Timon.

"Exactly. Now, listen, kid! No matter what happens in life, more important is not ever be something you are not. Understood?"

"I-I guess…"

"Good! Since Pumbaa here really understands what you are going through. Don't you pal?"

"I do...", Pumbaa sighed. "Since I was once such a young warthog and...!"

"Very nice…", Timon nodded. "But that's enough!"

"Okay...but thanks!"

Simba watched as Pumbaa and Timon danced happily around him.

"But we don't care! We are who we are and that'll have to do!"

Stopping, Pumbaa pulled Simba into his armpit.

"And I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick-skinned!"

Then, Timon came to his other side.

"Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!"

"Oh…sorry!"

Pulling Simba back to the fountain, Timon jumped into the water.

"Hakuna Matata! Such wonderful and everlasting phrase..."

"Hakuna Matata!", Pumbaa repeated like a stereo. Coming beside Simba, the warthog smiled and nodded. Smiling back, Simba opened his mouth.

"So...how was it again? It means no worries…"

"For the rest of your days…", Pumbaa continued.

"YEAH, way to go kid!", Timon waved his hands. Laughing, Simba repeated over and over again.

"Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata…"

Simba was having so much fun with his new friends, that forgot Mufasa who was looking for him on the other side of the jungle. Exhausted and hurt, the king called out to his son.

"SIMBA! Are you here?!"

Mufasa did not panic when his son didn't answer. It would have been more surprising if he did. But still, he couldn't help wondering what kinds of dangerous animals lived here and Simba was so small…

 _I must find him…I'm so worried!_

Running as much as his condition let him, Mufasa quickly observed the area. He had already checked one area earlier without luck.

 _But where can I? What if he didn't manage out of the water at all?_

Suddenly, noises made Mufasa stop. He tried to place the cause but didn't see anything...

"Hmm...?", Mufasa's eyes narrowed. There was something...and it was watching him. Starting to back away, the king kept his guard.

 _I'd better change my direction...this area sounds dangerous. And Simba is not here..._

Turning around, Mufasa ran in a different direction. Whatever was in this jungle, it was not friendly. So when he finds Simba...they would move on and fast.

 _ ***The evening***_

"Oh man...", Pumbaa jumped on their bed. "What a day!"

"This is where you sleep?", Simba raised his eyebrow. "How can you both fit in?"

"Easily", Timon jumped onto Pumba's stomach. "You just need to compress a bit. Wanna join?"

"Uhh, no thanks", Simba lay down, next to the duo.

"Suit yourself", Timon said and took a nice position. Sighing, all three looked at how the stars shone. Seeing them made Simba feel sadness.

"You okay, Simba?", Pumbaa asked.

"Y-yeah...I just miss my Dad. Wondering if he's okay..."

"I'm sure we'll find him. Starting tomorrow", Timon yawned.

"Thanks...but why are you doing this? Naturally, you should be scared of us", Simba wondered.

"Well, we just couldn't leave you back there. We are not bad guys. Despite we are meat for many animals, we are not like them. We are good."

Listening, Simba wondered. In some ways, Timon was even wiser than Mufasa. At least what comes to the reality..maybe he was way too responsible _._

 _No Simba, stop it! You can't slip now. Dad is out there somewhere, looking for you. You can't disrespect him with these stupid thoughts._

"So, how did you two meet?", Simba asked. But Timon and Pumbaa were already sleeping. Smiling, the cub stood up, walking on the cliff nearby. Sitting down, he watched the moon.

 _I wonder how things are back at home...Mom, I miss you. What is your life like under Scar's control?_

Only the wind answered Simba's silent questions. Looking at the jungle under him, he hoped to reunite with Mufasa soon. He was really worried about him.

Turning back to their sleeping place, Simba looked at the stars one more time.

 _Night Dad, sleep well. Miss you._

 _ ***Somewhere in the jungle***_

Mufasa was resting under a huge palm tree. Exhausted and tired of all this action, he decided to rest before continuing his searching. His wounds were a bit better, but he was afraid he had an infection.

Looking at the starry sky, Mufasa was worried. Where was Simba now? Alone in the dangerous jungle, without any protection. Or was he even here? What if not? Seeing his son alive started to sound likely impossible.

 _Not again Mufasa, Simba is safe. Gotta be...or else..._

Closing his eyes, the king sighed of sadness. He would continue immediately in the morning. Deep inside he had a feeling that his son was alive. And when the lion fell asleep, he wasn't sure alone...

 **TBC...**


	5. Diggin' It

The next day, the trio had started looking for Mufasa. While being really worried about his father, Simba felt happy that he wasn't alone in this jungle. He was sure Mufasa will like his new friends.

"Hmm…", Timon walked ahead. "We need a strategy to locate him down. Despite we know this jungle, it's very huge."

"Okay…", Simba answered. "What is this your so-called strategy?"

"Well at first, we need to find the spot where you fell into the river. From there, we can easily specify potential places where he must be looking for you."

Smiling, Simba looked when the landscapes passed by. It was a different view than where he was used to. So much greenery and trees. There were lots of animals Simba had never seen before in his life.

"Hey guys, look at this!", Pumbaa suddenly stopped showing a butterfly line which passed the path.

"Wow, what are those?", Simba asked. The butterflies were bright yellow, having red spots on their wings.

"Ah, those! Well, they are called the honey hunters", Timon answered.

"Hunters? How could a butterfly be a…?", Simba was cut off as one of the butterflies suddenly made a swoop, grabbing an unsuspected worm, tearing it violently apart.

"See? Never judge things by focusing only on the shell", Timon explained. "Jeez, what has your father taught you?"

 _"Timon…",_ Pumbaa whispered, seeing Simba's insulted face.

"Oh sorry…well anyway, let us show you something", Timon began to follow the butterflies.

"But…what about my Dad…?!"

"We'll find him. But you must see this", Timon nodded. "Come on!"

Watching smiling Pumbaa, Simba sighed and followed the meerkat. Timon ran through the bushes, pushing branches away.

"Where are we going?" Simba yelled.

"You'll see!"

Ears pricking up, Simba wasn't sure what to think. Sure his new friends were nice and funny, but their carefree attitudes were something to get used to. And he couldn't help but wonder how Mufasa will react once he sees their lifestyle.

"Stop!", Timon suddenly stopped.

"Huh?!", Simba fell to the ground. "Why did we stop?"

Not answering, Timon just waved his hand. Pumbaa pushed Simba gently forward until they stopped in front of the big bush.

 _"And now…",_ Timon whispered, pushing the leaf away. And what Simba saw next, made him gasp.

"Oh...my…god!"

From behind the bush revealed a big meadow, surrounded by trees. It was filled with grass, different flowers…and hundreds of butterflies in different colors.

"Wow…how beautiful! What is this place?!", the cub asked.

"We don't know, but those butterflies gather here once in a year. Luckily you were able to see them", Pumbaa answered.

"Indeed…", Simba smiled. "Can we go closer?"

"Why not", Timon answered and the trio walked to the meadow. Surrounded by the butterflies, Simba was surprised by their beauty.

 _I just can't wait to tell Dad!_

"Look, they are gathering on those flowers!", Pumbaa pointed out. "This is the best part!"

"How so?", Simba asked.

"Watch" Timon answered. Suddenly, the butterflies started dancing, making all kinds of amazing moves.

"Woah…", Simba looked up. "How wonderful!"

"Yeah! Come on!", Timon ran and landed on his back. Obeying, Pumbaa and Simba did the same. Butterflies danced above them, sunlight as their arena. It was so beautiful that Simba almost started to cry with affection.

 _Nala would love this...she likes butterflies and nice looking flowers. I wish she was here..._

"Man, those tiny little flying beauties makes me hungry...", Pumbaa rubbed his stomach. "Can we eat something?"

"Tsk, don't you ever think anything else than eating?! Just be quiet and enjoy this rare moment!", Timon spat back. Giggling, Simba turned his head back up.

"So, Simba. Do you have any girlfriends?"

"What?!", Simba looked at Timon who grinned.

"Yes. A charming guy like you sure must have someone special."

"Stop teasing the poor thing Timon", Pumbaa commanded.

"No, it's fine. Well...I once had a friend. And she sure was lovely. And...pretty too", Simba sighed, seeing Nala's beautiful blue eyes in his mind.

"Oh really? Well, this is getting interesting alright", Timon rolled onto his stomach. "Tell more about her!"

"I don't know what should I say...it has been a long time we saw each other. And besides, she wasn't my girlfriend. I'm too young to date."

"Time goes faster than you think", Timon said. "So better attack before someone else gets her right in front of you!"

"Maybe someday...I dunno...", Simba muttered in embarrassment.

"Great job, Timon", Pumbaa grunted. "You made him feel uncomfortable."

"Well sorry that I was just curious", Timon spat back. Shaking his head, Pumbaa turned to Simba.

"Never mind him. Timon has always been way too curious."

"What?! Hey, that's just...!", Timon was cut off as Pumbaa pushed him away.

"Don't worry", Simba smiled. "No harm was done."

"Good. Don't ever talk if you don't want to. Forcing is not an option."

"Thanks", Simba sat back up. "But I think we should continue searching. As much as I love this place, but I really need to find my father."

"I agree", Pumbaa stood up. "Let's go. Come on, Timon!"

"Phew...", the meerkat had his hands crossed...until sighed.

"Well, what are we waiting for?! YES, LET'S DO IT, GUYS!", Timon started to run out of the meadow, followed by his friends.

 _ ***Somewhere in the jungle***_

Walking ahead, Mufasa had woken up early before the sunrise. He had not slept much last night since was too worried. It had been almost two days since he last saw his son. And chances to find him alive and well grew smaller moment by moment.

"Darn this hotness…", Mufasa grunted in pain. His body was hurting again.

Thinking about others back at home, Mufasa sighed. How was Sarabi doing? What would she say if she could see how irresponsibly Mufasa let their son out of his sight? Possibly would be mad.

 _Not surprising though…_

Sitting down, Mufasa felt how his stomach was growling. He forgot to eat.

"Uhh…", the king muttered, searching for something to eat. But what? There were no gazelles or any other animals nearby he could take down with his condition.

 _I'm so hungry..._

Looking around, Mufasa spotted a lemon tree. Looking over his shoulder, he walked to it, shaking the tree that a bunch of fruits fell to the ground. Grabbing one in front of his mouth, the big cat rolled his eyes. These fruits were Rafiki's favorites…but not his.

 _Well, better than nothing…_

Taking a bite of the fruit, Mufasa coughed a little. It was so sour.

 _Yuck…_

Ignoring the lame taste, Mufasa kept eating. He would never tell this to anyone…not even Simba. Despite he was willing to do anything to survive but was still too proud to let his habits die completely. And after finishing his eating, he wiped his mouth.

 _Right…time to move on._

Wondering where to go, Mufasa decided to go back to the river and follow it. Most likely Simba had landed somewhere there.

 _I hope so…god, I miss him…_

And as Mufasa continued his searching, he didn't notice that…

 _ ***Meanwhile***_

"Right. Based on what you told us, it means you flushed through the right downriver", Timon explained as they came to the edge of the forest.

"Okay…so what does that mean?", Simba asked.

"Well if I were your father, I would be looking for you near the water. Have you any idea did he see where you flushed?"

"No…all that I can remember is how he was yelling my name before I fell under the water. So I can't say…", Simba sighed. "So maybe Dad thinks I drowned…"

Comforting Simba, Pumbaa tried to sound positive.

"Don't worry Simba! I'm sure your father is wise to know that you survived. He sounds pretty tough."

"He sure is…you're right. Thanks, Pumbaa."

"Bingo! Exactly!", Timon snapped his fingers.

"Huh, what is?", Simba asked.

"Well, maybe we should go back to the place where you landed in the river in the first place. Maybe there are footprints so that you can get the scent of your father or something."

"Hey, good idea! That could work", Pumbaa nodded. "What do you say, Simba?"

"Hmm, sure, why not. Let's go then!"

Jumping onto Pumbaa's back, Timon sat down as they began to walk.

"Oh btw, you have not mentioned your Dad's name."

"Mufasa", Simba smiled.

"I see…well, we will do everything to find Sir Mufasa! I'm very curious to meet him", Timon lifted his thumb up.

"Me too", Pumbaa nodded. "He must be a good guy since you are so nice."

Smiling a little, Simba focused on the desert which rose from the horizon.

 _Don't worry Dad, we will find you. I promise!_

 _ ***Elsewhere***_

Managing to the river, Mufasa gazed at the water. It looked so deep and dark…how possibly could Simba have managed out?

 _No use…I will never find him!_

Sitting down on the bend, depression took Mufasa over. He had done everything he could think of…searched every possible area nearby. But this jungle was strange, he didn't know any parts of it and how huge it was. And besides, it was most likely filled with dangerous animals, who would easily eat a little lion cub.

 _Simba…where are you, son?!_

Falling to the ground, Mufasa didn't know what to do anymore. How ironic it was…he and Simba survived Scar's plans but then his son drowns right in front of him.

 _I'm such a fool…_

The sun burned heavily as the king dwelled in his misery.

 _"I was just trying to be brave like you..."_

 _"I'm only brave when I have to be. Simba...being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble."_

 _"But you are not scared of anything."_

 _"I was today."_

 _"You were?"_

 _"Yes...I thought I might lose you."_

 _"Oh...I guess even the kings get scared, huh?"_

 _"Dad, we're pals right?"_

 _"Hah, right."_

 _"And we'll always be together right?"_

Closing his eyes, the king sighed.

 _What lies...sure we were together as I promised. What more?!_

As Mufasa turned his head towards the desert which was only a tiny spot…something came to his mind.

 _Of course! Why didn't I think of that earlier?!_

Standing up, Mufasa began to run towards the sandland. Even though Simba's scent most likely flushed away with the river…he could still try and find a little trace of his son there and it would help to locate which downriver he flushed. When he was young, Ahadi taught him how to track down any animals or relatives during the hunt by using their scents.

 _I hope this works...or else the game is over._

Ignoring his burning body, exhaustion and hurting legs, Mufasa kept going. A glimmer of hope burned inside him…maybe now, he would succeed. And since Simba was heading there too although, without his knowledge, there should be no problems, right? Well…

 **TBC...**


	6. Happy Reunion, Seriously?

Wow! This desert is even bigger than I thought…", Simba looked around. "How can there be life in the middle of it?"

"The river makes it possible", Timon explained. "It gives water to all the trees and other plants. Haven't you seen a desert before then?"

"Well actually…", Simba mumbled silently.

"Well, no wonder…", Timon muttered. "So, does this place look familiar?"

"Umm…", Simba gazed around. Just the river flowing beside them and sand everywhere…it was impossible to tell the difference.

"No…"

"Okay…", Timon rubbed his chin. "I guess we have to try something else. There are plenty of banana trees growing around the bend."

"Yeah…but I'm sure I will recognize the right one when it comes across us. I guess…", Simba answered.

"Hmm…can you smell your father here?", Pumbaa suggested.

"I have tried, but can't find his scent. There are too many blocking my nose."

"This is hopeless…", Timon muttered to himself. "Okay, time for plan B! Since we can't find your father together, we must split up. You two search that area, I try this one."

"But that's dangerous, Timon! We should stay together", Simba warned.

"Don't worry kid, I'm not made of sugar! Stay with Pumbaa, he knows this area better than me. See you later!", he ran out of sight.

"Good luck, Timon!", Pumbaa waved. "Okay, shall we go?"

"Sure, why not…", Simba began to walk. Noticing his silence mood, the pig tried to cheer his young friend up.

"So, tell something about your father. What does he look like?"

"Oh, he's big and strong…I inherited my fur color from him. And when I grow up, I'm gonna have the same, beautiful, bright red mane!", Simba smiled.

"Sounds awesome", Pumbaa answered. "Do you have any siblings?"

"No, I'm the only child."

"I see."

"So, how about you? Do you have a big family?"

Stopping, Pumbaa sighed. Simba looked at him, puzzled.

"What's the matter, Pumbaa? Did I say something wrong?"

Sitting down, Pumbaa watched the rising sun. Like it was yesterday…

 _"Timon, you okay?"_

 _"Uhh…I give up!"_

 _"B-but you can't give up! We still haven't found our dream home!"_

 _"Forget it, Pumbaa! I have dragged you down long enough! "I'm going home, and I suggest you do the same."_

 _"Oh, I would…if I could. But I can't."_

 _"Oh sure you can buddy, I won't stop you!"_

 _"No, I mean…I don't have a home."_

 _"You don't? What happened? Did you get lost?"_

 _"…"_

 _"No place is good enough for ya?"_

 _"…"_

 _"What, you are all alone in this big empty world?"_

 _"…"_

 _"Oh…well truth is…I'm all alone too. Pumbaa, you're the only friend I've ever had."_

 _"You mean…?!"_

 _"Yeah, Pumbaa…and friends stick together till the end."_

Listening to the story of how Timon and Pumbaa met, made Simba surprised. They sure had been through a lot.

"Wow, what adventure you two had! Awesome!"

"Yeah, …we went through many things before ending up here. And Timon was the first friend I ever had…other animals avoided me. The reason you know I bet…"

"Umm…maybe", Simba muttered. "But your ability doesn't bother me at all. Honestly!"

"Thanks, kiddo…but I know you feel a bit nervous around us. Although, I really understand it."

Smiling, Simba and Pumbaa walked along the bend. Smelling the ground, Simba tried to locate Mufasa's scent…but no use.

"Still not getting anything?"

"No…how can there be so many scents?! I mean, this is a desert…"

"Well, I can explain that. Follow me", Pumbaa escorted Simba to the nearest tree. "See this tree?"

"Uh…yeah. What about it?"

"Well as you know, this tree can't survive without water. And the water needs other things to keep friends. Kinda lovely friendship, don't you think?", Pumbaa asked.

"Friendship? Between the tree and the river? Uhh…", Simba raised his eyebrows.

"Umm…right. Well, let me put it this way", Pumbaa explained. "In this jungle, lives many, many different animals and plants. They all are alive because of this water around them. It's feeding us. Giving us life. Otherwise, this area would be totally dry."

"And…?"

"Well you see Simba, the river is kinda our friend. It gives and since animals are depending on it, that explains why there are so many scents. Animals need water."

"Oh, now I get it! How stupid of me…sorry", Simba smiled, blushing.

"No need to apologize! We're friends, so it means we can share everything", Pumbaa nodded.

"Friends?"

"That's right. Listen, what I'm gonna tell you...", Pumbaa moved next to Simba and they watched the sunrise.

 _"There was once a little warthog, all alone in the world…"_

 _"He had no friends because he smells but it didn't ring his bells…"_

Watching sadly, Simba felt real pity towards Pumbaa. Warthog's life sure must be lonely.

 _"Under the sun, under the moon, I hoped I would find my place soon…"_

 _"As the days go by, yes I'm shy, can't talk to anyone…"_

 _"Yes I'm different, I'm not decent but I've at least got a heart…"_

 _"Under the sun under the moon I only searched for my home, my dream come true…"_

Chocking with the last part, Pumbaa dropped his gaze. Deciding to encourage him, Simba began.

"Hey, Pumbaa…I can't even imagine how rough time you have had. But trust me, I know what it is like when the world is against you. I was born…well, let's just say my life has been anything, but easy. And I don't mean this case, but ever since I was born. A huge responsibility…since I'm quite different than just an ordinary lion."

"Hmm…?", Pumbaa lifted his gaze. "How different?"

"Very, very different. I can't tell the story now…but I hope to do it soon. But like you said, we are friends. And I like you just the way you are."

"Y-you really mean that?!"

"Yes. So what do you say we continue looking for my father? He has to be here somewhere. Gotta be. And once I see him again, I'm gonna tell all about you two", Simba smiled.

Smiling happily, Pumbaa and Simba began to walk again. Suddenly, the cub noticed something.

"Wait a minute…I know this place!"

"You do?"

"Yes…or I think so. I remember those big dunes over there", Simba pointed.

"Okay…to me, they look all the same though…", Pumbaa rubbed his head. Passing him, Simba began to smell the ground.

"I think…I think I found something!"

"Really?!"

"Yes. Come on!", Simba ran, followed by confused Pumbaa.

 _ ***Meanwhile***_

"How hard it is to find a huge lion in this area?", Timon muttered, gazing around at the top of a palm tree. But saw nothing.

"Not here…", the meerkat was ready to land down…when was grabbed by a little hawk.

"OH MY GOODNESS! HELP!"

Flying towards the jungle, Timon tried to free himself. But no use. Starting to pray, he crossed his hands and closed his eyes.

 _Oh Ma, forgive me!_

The hawk continued flying through the trees. Not even trying to escape anymore, Timon prepared himself for the worst…

"Hmm…", Mufasa smelled the ground as he was heading towards the desert.

 _Nothing…_

Lifting his head, the king sighed. This was hopeless.

 _You know...sometimes I wish the answer would just fall from the sky!_

 _*Slam*_

Falling to the ground, Mufasa's sight was spinning around.

"Ouch…what in the world…?!", he turned to look, seeing how the hawk had slammed itself straight in Mufasa's face. Screaming, the bird continued flying after getting back to its senses.

"Mruh...don't cost much to look around, you know!", Mufasa spat, ready to continue walking…when heard mumbling.

"Ow ow, ow…my back!"

Turning around, Mufasa saw Timon on his back, as he had landed against a tree.

"Uhh…excuse me, are you all right?"

"Heck…like I'm some throw rug! Next time, I make sure that Pumbaa…", Timon stopped as saw Mufasa's face above him.

"GOOD LORD! A LION! HELLLLLPPPPP!"

"No, please! I'm not gonna hurt you! I'm just…", Mufasa tried, but Timon was already running.

"A LION! A LION! A…!", Timon suddenly stopped. "Wait a minute…yes, a lion!", he whipped around.

"Hmm?!", Mufasa stared as Timon ran to him, examining happily.

"Oh yes, you are indeed a lion! I found you! Can't believe it!"

"Uhh…yes, I'm a lion. But what do you mean that you found me...?"

Stopping, Timon took a deep breath.

"Hold on a sec…", he panted. "Right. So, tell me my fearless cat! Does your name happen to be Mufasa?"

"Y-yes…", Mufasa was surprised. "How can you…?"

"Well let me explain. My and I friend found your son a couple of days ago when he fell into our fountain and he told how you two separated. We've been looking for you ever since."

"S-Simba…?!", Mufasa gasped. "Y-you mean…he's alive?!"

"Yes! A bit wounded, but fine otherwise. Very nice kiddo, very nice."

A great wave of relief flushed over Mufasa when he heard of Simba. And how he bumped into Timon in this huge jungle…well, maybe Great Kings haven't forgotten him after all.

"I-I see…well, I'm so happy to hear that you found him. Thank you. Where is he now?"

"My friend Pumbaa and he are looking for you near the place he fell into the water", Timon told. "Said he was trying to locate your scent."

Feeling very proud, Mufasa couldn't wait to see his cub again. Zazu's lessons had paid off.

"Well, I'm very thankful for you and your friend. Uhh…?"

"Timon", the meerkat bowed. "At your service!"

"Well, Mr. Timon…could you show where Simba and your friend were going? I need to see my boy asap."

"Sure! May I…?", Timon looked at Mufasa's back. Not knowing how to respond, Mufasa just nodded as Timon jumped onto it.

"Okay, let's get back to your son! Yeehaahhh!", Timon yelled as Mufasa began to run, hoping he would see Simba and fast.

 _Son…finally, here I come!_

 ** _*The desert*_**

"Are you sure this is the place?", Pumbaa asked.

"Yeah! Look, that tree's branch is broken! That must be where I fell off!", Simba said, running to it. Smelling, but couldn't find the scent anymore.

"Lost it?"

"Yep…crap! Now, what do we do?! DAAAD!", Simba yelled, not knowing what use it would do.

 _"Simba!"_

"Yes, Pumbaa?"

"Huh?", Pumbaa asked. "Did you say something?"

"Uhh…not exactly. But didn't you…?"

"SIMBAAA!"

Recognizing that voice made Simba gasp. No, just no way…

"Simba, look!"

Looking over his shoulder…and Simba's eyes widened as saw Mufasa running from the horizon.

"D-Dad…?! DAAD!"

"SON!", Mufasa ran. "SIMBA!"

"DAAAAAAAD!", Simba began to run happily. "You're okay!"

"I FOUND HIM GUYS!", Timon yelled. "I FOUND HIM!"

"Well done Timon!", Pumbaa smiled, running near the water. "Excellent!"

"DAAD, DAAAD!"", Simba screamed happily. Mufasa's heart raced as he saw his son…alive. This was a total miracle.

"I think you can cross the river from there", Timon pointed. Suddenly, everyone heard yelling.

"HELLLLPPPPPP!" TIMON! SIMBA!"

Stopping, everyone saw how Pumbaa was dragged towards the water by a huge alligator who had watched them, waiting for a moment to strike.

"PUMBAA!", Simba began to run. "Hold on!"

"No son, don't!", Mufasa yelled. "Stay back, I'm coming!"

Obeying, Simba stood still as Mufasa quickly crossed the river, then ran fast to his son. Jumping down, Timon gazed, horrifiedly as his friend was yelling.

"Now, wait here!", Mufasa nodded, running to save Pumbaa.

"How…how did you find Dad?!", Simba asked.

"A bit funny story…I tell you once Pumbaa is out of trouble. Hopefully, your papa is strong enough…", Timon answered.

"He is, don't worry. I just…", Simba and Timon both froze from shock as they saw what flashed in front of their eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

 **TBC...**


	7. So Different Habits

"Uhh…my back…", Mufasa grunted.

"Hold still, Mister", Timon brushed Mufasa's back with a leaf. "I'm healing your wounds."

"T-thank you…", Mufasa tried to stay still. Simba sat beside his father, looking deeply worried.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you aren't having any serious injuries? The alligator attack was so horrible…"

"Oh, son", Mufasa smiled. "I survived...well you know. A little wrestle won't kill me."

"I hope so...but you were so cool!", Simba's eyes were full of excitement. When the predator was almost about to gonna eat Pumbaa, Mufasa came like a miracle and saved him. The fight was long and exhausting, and the king took several bites, as well as almost drowned. But eventually, the alligator gave up and let his lunch go. Pumbaa's leg was badly bruised, that he wasn't able to walk for days. After the teary reunion, Simba introduced his new friends to his father and told him how they saved him.

"Nice that you are thinking like that", Mufasa ruffled Simba's forehead. "I was so worried about you after we were separated."

"Sorry about that…I shouldn't have climbed up. I wasn't thinking…"

"Well, I admit I really thought you were gone for good. I was sure I will never find you in this jungle…"

"Hakuna Matata", Simba corrected.

"I'm sorry, what?", Mufasa looked confused.

"Hakuna Matata", Timon jumped down. "This beautiful paradise of us is called Hakuna Matata."

"I see…what does that mean?"

"No worries", Timon replied. "I already told Simba about our special motto. Hey, Pumbaa!"

"Yes?", Pumbaa was resting in their bed.

"Are you hungry, my piggy?"

"A bit yes."

"Well in that case…wait here!", Timon ran into the bush. Smiling, Simba turned to his father.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Simba?"

"I'm happy you were found. I missed you, a lot."

"Me too", Mufasa smiled. "This jungle sure is wonderful."

"Yeah, Timon and Pumbaa showed me many interesting things. This is just like at home!"

"Perhaps…but not completely. The jungle is far more different than Savannah. More dangerous animals. As a matter of fact…"

"Yeah?", Simba looked confused. "What is it?"

Looking over his shoulder a bit, Mufasa remembered this mysterious threat he had sensed when he was looking for Simba. It might still be there, watching them from the shadows…

"Uh, nothing", Mufasa shook his head. "Don't worry."

"Oh, okay", Simba nodded, then turned to see Pumbaa. "Pumbaa! How are you feeling?"

"A bit hurt, but I'm gonna recover. I can't ever thank your father enough."

"Well, it was the least I can do when you were looking after my son", Mufasa smiled. "So, do you and your friend live here together?"

"Yeah. This is our paradise, our home. Here, we are not chased and can live as we want. I have been through many hard things in my life", Pumbaa said.

"So sad to hear…we understand you. Right, Dad?", Simba smiled.

"I guess…", Mufasa answered. This all was a bit confusing.

"Yes, Simba told me how you were forced to escape from your home. He didn't tell the details, but may I ask what happened?", Pumbaa gazed at Mufasa.

"Well…", Mufasa was unsure what he should say. He didn't want to reveal his true identity…what if news of Scar's overtake had reached here as well and some of the animals recognize him and Simba and their survival would then be blown up? They would be in real danger. Sure in these forests might be the former Pridelanders as well, but Mufasa doubted there weren't many. He and Simba had reached far enough. But just in case.

"Umm…I'm sorry but I can't answer that. Too…painful."

"Oh…okay", Pumbaa smiled. "No harm was done."

Realizing how Mufasa did this on purpose, it made Simba remain silent.

 _This is not a good idea to continue the subject…Dad's face is telling it._

"But I really like Simba! He's a cool kid", Pumbaa smiled. "Hopefully you can stay for a while."

"We'll see…", Mufasa smiled as well and then, Timon came back.

"Hello everyone! I bet you are pretty hungry. Well, the dinner is served!", Timon put the leaf on the rock, revealing many different worms and bugs.

"Food, yay!", Simba and Pumbaa smiled, while Mufasa stared at the dose.

"Umm…that is for who?"

"For all of us. And don't worry, there is more if we run out. Now, dig in!", Timon said.

Staring in total confusion, Mufasa couldn't believe his eyes as Timon and Pumbaa began to eat. And like that's not enough…

"Simba…what in the world are you doing?!", the king stared as his son was ready to swallow a worm.

"Oh this…I'm eating. I know, looks weird…I thought so too. But these are pretty good! You should try, Dad!"

"I…", Mufasa stopped as Timon walked in front of him.

"How about some slippery snails? Or icky insects? We have plenty of different tastes!"

Staring at Timon like he was pranking him hard, Mufasa shook his head.

"I'm sorry…but are you eating bugs for living…?!"

"Yeah! And they sure are good! Try some!"

"I'm, I'm sorry but…lions don't eat bugs. We eat meat."

"I know that…", Timon backed away a bit. "But breaking the habit would make some good for you as well. Look at your son!"

Watching Simba made Mufasa shook his head even more. This was not true…his son was eating bugs with a warthog and a meerkat who lived together in this so-called paradise…

"Uhh…I'm sorry but…"

"Tsk…you are thinking we are out of our minds. Well, let me tell you something…Mufasa, was it? Even though we aren't as big and majestic as you, we still have feelings! Don't judge us just because our lives are so different than yours!", Timon said, making Simba turn his head towards him.

"Disrespect?! No, I'm not disrespecting you! I just…", Mufasa tried.

"Oh really?! Well, let me show you! Sit big kitty!", Timon commanded with a sharp tone…which made Mufasa obey. Simba and Pumbaa stared at each other…what's happening?

"And now. Look around you! Isn't this place good enough for you?!"

"Yes of course it is! But…"

"Well, then respect it! I don't know where you are from…but your son said you are noble. The king of cats! And I don't like your attitude, mister!", Timon spat. Mufasa looked at him…and didn't know how to respond.

 _"Wow, I have never seen Timon like this…",_ Pumbaa whispered.

"Yeah…he is seriously lecturing Dad", Simba answered.

"And maybe our lifestyle is not made for you…but we enjoy it. And because…", Timon took a position. "Here, no one can tell us what to do. But looks like you need to clean up your assumptions!"

"What?", Mufasa began, but Timon lifted his hand in front of him.

"Okay, I'm just a little meerkat who comes from a huge society. We spend our lives while digging holes...just to avoid getting killed. Not much I know, and I didn't like that either. So I left...but a part of my heart is always there. With my family. I respect their life...but that's not for me. Heard me? Respect!"

Circling Mufasa, Timon pointed him sharply with his finger.

"So you say you wanna be a good father? Well, how can you do that, if you show Simba such goofy behavior?! Rules are only making life miserable!"

Leaning from side to side, Simba giggled as watched his puzzled father. Timon snapping at him was so funny. Trying to move, Mufasa stood up. But Timon forced him against a tree, anger on his face.

"Dad, relax! And enjoy", Simba smiled and lifted his thumb. Staring at him, Mufasa wasn't sure what to think. His son was some hippie now? How great.

"Bravo, bravo!", Wooohoooo!", Pumbaa clapped. "Well done, Timon!"

"Thanks, bud", Timon bowed. "And as for you…never teach your son to be so narrow-minded! Got it?!", he eyed Mufasa, eyes narrowing. Not believing this at all, the king only nodded for response…and made Simba grin.

 _ ***The same night***_

As Timon and Pumbaa were sleeping deeply, Mufasa lay a couple of meters from them, under a fern while Simba slept beside him.

 _What a day…those two weird animals and how they ate bugs. Where_ _is this world going?_

Feeling a huge relief of how he was finally reunited with his son, Mufasa wondered what they should do next. Leave? But here, they had food and protection…and Simba had made new friends. But were they safe, if they didn't move?

"Can't you sleep, Dad?"

Looking down, Mufasa noticed how Simba had woken up.

"Uhh…not exactly. But don't worry."

"Bothered with what you saw today?", Simba sat up. "Timon and Pumbaa do live a quite different life than us."

"Yes…totally different. I just can't understand it…no matter how much I want to."

"Maybe you don't have to. I certainly don't understand everything", Simba answered.

"Mm-hmm…how about we take a little walk? I spotted a nice meadow when we were coming here", Mufasa stood up. Agreeing, Simba followed his father into the forest. Soon, they were sitting on the grass, surrounded by fireflies.

"Cool!", Simba smiled. "See those?"

"I do son", Mufasa smiled. "You know…this reminds me of that day I told you about The Great Kings."

"Oh yeah", Simba nodded. "It was such a good story!"

"Indeed…god how I miss home. And Sarabi…"

"Me too…", Simba sighed. "But we will get there soon! Right?"

"I hope so. Not maybe soon…but someday, as I promised. I'm only wondering what to do next…"

"Well can't we stay here? Timon and Pumbaa would love that."

"I don't know…we can't reveal our identities, just in case. We can never know if there are Scar's spies."

"I guess so…but I just like them! I don't have other friends now that Nala is gone."

"Oh, you don't count me in? Well in that case…", Mufasa grinned, grabbing Simba and giving him a noogie.

"Dad! Not again! Stop!", Simba laughed. "You are hurting me!"

"Not a chance! Take this you little monster…!", Mufasa smiled, tickling Simba even more. After a long playful fight, they both landed on their backs.

"Hah, that was fun!", Simba smiled. "See how many stars!"

"This place sure is beautiful", Mufasa smiled. "How lucky we are when finding this…"

"Dad", Simba wondered. "Do you think Timon and Pumbaa could come with us when we go home? I really like them."

"I know you do. But we can't go back to The Pridelands for a long time. But we can't live with bugs…I have to eat some proper food."

"Hah, it was so funny how Timon teased you."

"I didn't dare to say anything. I owe them a lot because of their bravery. So maybe we can stay with them for some time", Mufasa said.

"Oh wow…thanks, Dad!", Simba smiled.

"But…", Mufasa rolled onto his stomach. "No bugs! I mean I respect their lifestyle…but we are not them. So, we eat as we have eaten until now. Okay?"

"Okay", Simba agreed. "It was only a temporary meal since I was starving."

Smiling, Mufasa pulled Simba between his paws. "Oh, I forgot your daily bath! So…"

"Uh, god no!", Simba tried to break free as Mufasa started washing him. "Yuck! Dad, stop!"

"Sorry, son. But since your mother isn't here, it's my job to do this", Mufasa kept washing. Sighing in irritation, Simba just grunted.

A bit later, father and son walked back to their sleeping place. Landing down, Mufasa let Simba lean against him.

"Goodnight, my prince."

"Night…", Simba yawned. Giving his son a nuzzle, Mufasa soon felt how his eyes started to droop too. And not long after that, both lions were sleeping deeply. But they didn't know that this so-called paradise kept in something very dangerous…and what plans it had for our heroes.

 **TBC...**


	8. Water Scarcity

Slowly settling in their new home, both Mufasa and Simba had started a whole new chapter in their lives. Sure they missed their friends and families but since there was nothing they could do, they decided to relax and see what the future was gonna bring.

"Can't catch me!", Timon ran ahead.

"Oh yeah?! We'll see about that!", Simba chased his friend. Mufasa was resting under a tree. It was a really hot day.

"This hotness…god!", Mufasa tried to cool himself down. Useless.

"I'm afraid here the weather is hot all the time", Pumbaa said. "It's hardly raining."

"Oh great…and my mane isn't helping…", Mufasa panted even more.

"Hmm…", Pumbaa thought. "Hey! Wanna swim in our fountain?"

"Uhh, I don't know…I don't like water that much."

"Oh come, sure you'll love it! Hey guys, let's go and have a swim!"

"Fine with me", Timon said. "I'm burning!"

"Good. Let's go then!"

 _ ***Moment later***_

"What…what…?!", Simba stared. "Are you sure the fountain was here?"

"Yeah! But where is all the water?!", Timon stared at the empty pool. "Only a pit is left!"

"This is weird…", Mufasa wondered. "I don't see any trail where water could have flushed out."

"But our pool is never empty! Something is going on", Pumbaa said.

"Oh come on Pumbaa, don't be so…hey, I know! Something is going on", Timon said.

"Oh really?", Simba raised an eyebrow.

"Yes and I'm gonna find out what it is! Let's go people! No one steals water from our paradise!", the meerkat ran into the bushes.

"Is this really necessary? I could…"

"Dad, please. We need to help since Timon and Pumbaa have been so kind towards us", Simba begged. Sighing, Mufasa finally nodded.

"Very well then. Hop on", the king lay down, letting his son climb onto his back. Then, they started to walk after Pumbaa while Timon led the way.

"Where are we going, Timon?", Pumbaa asked.

"Surely you know, Pumbaa. If someone has stolen our water, then it's those idiotic fennec fox brothers. You know how they love to steal others' stuff."

"Fennec fox brothers?", Mufasa and Simba asked. "Who are they?"

"Three brothers who live on the other side of the jungle. They are very evil and selfish. Thinks they are better than anyone since they are so beautiful…", Pumbaa explained.

"I see…and these brothers have teased you before?", Mufasa asked.

"Indeed. Ever since they moved in a few months ago. Stealing our bed, food, everything! We already had to give up our favorite relaxing place just because we don't stand a chance against them", Timon said. "But since you are here…", he gazed at the two lions. "I think we can teach them a lesson."

"Wait, wait, wait! Simba will stay out of this. I'm not putting him in any danger", Mufasa shook his head.

"I know! That's why we need you to fend them off. And if you do that, we promise to serve you with our best abilities. Right, Pumbaa?"

"Sure!"

"Well, I guess…", Mufasa muttered. "All I need as a reward is that you give us some proper food."

"As you wish", Timon rolled his eyes. "Come on! I show you where they live."

 _ ***Meanwhile***_

"Hah hah hah! That was like stealing candy from a baby!"

"Yeah, tell me about it!"

Meet the fennec fox brothers. Mosi and the twins Jengo & Jelani.

Mosi, the eldest. His name means "first child" in Swahili and it sure can be seen. He is perfect (at least he believes so) and the most arrogant one. Has a bright fur, which he is very proud of. Always lecturing his little brothers, calling them lazy. The brains of the group.

Jelani, eldest of the twins. The name means mighty. His fur is not as bright as Mosi's, but he is not that interested in beauty. The serious one obeys Mosi blindly. The most experienced hunter and fighter. Makes plans to come reality while Mosi arranges them. Is ashamed of his clumsy twin Jengo.

Jengo, youngest of the twins. The name means building. Reminds a bit of Ed, but isn't as stupid. Loudmouth, always getting into fights with everyone. Dirty, tangled fur. Can't keep secrets. Always teasing his brothers how confined they are.

"Those idiots deserved a lesson", Mosi said. "Thinks they are better than us…"

"Mm-hmm…", Jelani agreed. "It took some time to gather the water here, but we managed."

"But they have a waterfall! Soon, the pit is full again", Jengo pointed out.

"You idiot, don't you remember what we did?! We dug a new trail where the water is going! It took weeks but we managed", Mosi said.

"Oh, right…"

"And if they ever come across here…you know what to do!"

"Yes…"

"I hate weak ones…", Mosi sat down. "Tigers, elephants and all the other animals look down on us…but not anymore! Just because we are small, doesn't mean we can't do anything. Soon, this whole place is gonna bow us!"

"Let's hope", Jelani muttered. "I hate being pushed aside."

"Don't worry, soon it won't happen anymore. Since I have spotted something rather interesting…master will be delighted."

"We still have to obey him…?", Jengo said.

"You know he saved us goof", Jelani spat. "We owe him our lives."

"Ahh, sucks…"

"Patience bros…we are honored to have such a powerful master. And he promised us a reward…just do as he says a bit longer", Mosi grinned.

"If you say so…what is this interesting thing you have spotted?"

"Ah hah hah! Well, ears open! You are gonna love it…"

 _ ***Elsewhere***_

"Hrr…this part of the jungle is not so grassy and green…", Simba shivered, taking a stronger hold of Mufasa's mane. The jungle turned drier and rockier much deeper they got.

"I don't like this…", Mufasa muttered. "I sense danger."

"Well, those dudes live here. See that canyon?", Timon pointed out. "It's the border between our lands and theirs."

"T-that…?!", Simba gasped, having flashbacks from the stampede. "You don't mean we have to go there…?!"

"Well you certainly won't", Mufasa said, stopping. Jumping down, Simba looked at him.

"What do you mean, Dad?"

"Well if those animals aren't friendly, you would be in danger. Stay here with Pumbaa and I go with Timon."

"But is this everything really necessary? We should just make another fountain!", Simba said.

"It's not that simple, kid", Timon said. "Soon, it's gonna be a dry season and the river will be gone. It's not raining for weeks, so we must save every water we possibly can."

"And how are we gonna carry it back…?", Simba asked.

"I don't know yet, but we will find a solution. Your friend is right, I saw how the river had become lower. We need to have water during the dry season", Mufasa said.

"Okay…if you say so. Just be careful okay?", Simba was worried.

"Of course. And you as well", Mufasa nuzzled his cub gently, then turned to Pumbaa.

"I shall leave Simba under your care. I trust you take good care of him."

"You have my word", Pumbaa nodded. "Just come back in one piece."

"We will, my dear piggie", Timon said, climbing onto Mufasa's back. "Alright, let's go dear cat."

Obeying, Mufasa crossed the trunk which was between the cliffs. Heart beating, Simba watched after them. He could still remember Mufasa's fall.

"Don't worry Simba, they will be fine. But I suggest we get out of here. We are among the dangerous area", Pumbaa said.

"Right…", Simba walked after the warthog. "Pumbaa…are there any dangerous animals in this jungle? I mean on the other side of the border…"

"I don't know, I haven't been there. It's too scary."

"Okay…I'm just wondering how those fennecs managed to steal all of the water? They aren't that huge."

"Mm-hmm…wait a minute. I think I know how! Follow me!", Pumbaa began to run.

"Wait, Pumbaa! Where are you going?!", Simba yelled after him.

"You'll see! Come on!"

Not understanding what his friend meant, Simba just followed him.

 _Be safe, Dad…really!_

 _ ***Behind the border***_

"How much further?", Mufasa asked.

"A bit longer…their hideout is in those caves", Timon answered.

Moving as quietly as he could, Mufasa curled against the ground. Was this place connected with this threat he sensed in the jungle?

"Hey Mufasa, sure I can call you that?"

"Sure…since that's my name."

"You really love Simba, don't you?"

"Of course! He's my son after all. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, just making sure. Remember to hold on to him."

"Absolutely. I will protect him at all costs."

"Good, good…", Timon said. "Since he is a really good kid."

"He sure is…", Mufasa muttered.

 _"Well, we're here",_ Timon whispered. " _And be quiet. They have an awesome hearing."_

Nodding, Mufasa stopped and Timon jumped down. Hiding behind a rock, they leaned to look.

"There…?"

"Yep. But I don't see them anywhere…"

"I bet they are hiding somewhere. Let's go further…", Timon said. Walking after him, Mufasa looked around. Something was wrong…that same feeling Mufasa had felt earlier and during the stampede came back. If this area was dangerous, should they get out of this jungle? But the upcoming dry season messed up their plans.

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be…"

"Good. Let's do this", Timon crossed his fingers. Hoping for the best, Mufasa followed him.

 ** _*The river*_**

"Pumbaa, seriously where are we going?!"

"Just wait! See?", Pumbaa stopped on the cliff, pointing down.

"Yeah…oh my", Simba saw a huge trail which differed from the main river, causing water land there instead of where it normally used to go. Also, the path which led the fountain was blocked by a huge rock wall.

"I knew those little dogs were behind this!"

"But how could they have done such work? They are even smaller than me!", Simba wondered.

"You can't even think what those little devils can do. They have plenty of allies and in a desperate state, animals are ready to fight for their survival. So I hope Timon and your father will be careful…"

"I hope so too…so, what should we do?"

"Well, we can't move these by ourselves. Let's see if we can find some help. Come on!", Pumbaa said.

"But shouldn't we help Timon and Dad? I'm really worried about them", Simba said.

"Your father told me to keep you safe. And I can't defend you if some dangerous animal attacks. Let's just wait here."

"Okay…", Simba sighed, hoping for the best.

 _Be careful, Dad…I mean it!_

"So, let's go and see if we can find some help. We need to prepare for the dry season", Pumbaa walked.

"You know someone who can help us?"

"Perhaps…I just hope they haven't left yet."

"They?"

"Well, some neighbors of ours…really friendly, don't worry."

"Okay…so where are they?"

"That's the biggest problem…I can't be sure. We must look around since they switch place all the time."

"But are you sure we should move? What if we get lost?"

"We won't Simba, trust me. I know this jungle, like my pockets."

"If you say so…", Simba followed his friend into the woods. Was this really wise? What if Mufasa comes to look for him?

 _Nah, don't be silly, Simba! Pumbaa will handle this. And we need water. Just be careful…_

It was so funny that in The Pridelands, Simba didn't have to worry about such things as he had to do now. He had always food, protection, water, everything. Now, he and Mufasa had to manage with smaller options. Not that it bothered the young prince, his father was here and Simba knew that as long as he was around, he is safe.

"Okay, I'm with you. Let's show those evil beings who's boss!"

 _After all, I already have some experience…_

Smiling, the duo ran into the woods. Will the group succeed? Only time will tell, how things turn out.

 **TBC...**


	9. What A Muddy World

"Uh, Pumbaa?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you know where you are going?"

"Yep. Just follow me!"

Simba followed his stinky friend through the jungle. They were tracking down Pumbaa's so-called friends, who might be able to unblock the river.

"But why do we have to wander all around? Won't they come to us?"

"I'm afraid not, Simba. They move fast and since the dry season is coming, they are only passing by", Pumbaa answered.

"Okay, so who are these dudes exactly?"

"You'll see…I don't wanna spoil the surprise!"

Rolling his eyes, Simba kept walking. Mufasa and Timon were gone looking for Mosi, Jengo and Jelani, three fennec brothers who were Timon and Pumbaa's enemies. They had somehow dried the fountain out and changed the path of the river.

"I still wonder how we are gonna get all that water back. Besides, once the river is freed again, wouldn't the fountain be full again soon?"

"Don't you remember, there was a new trail. Sure some of the water might come, but there isn't enough time to fill it. So we need to open the old path and close the new one, that's how we will succeed."

"I see…well, guess that makes sense."

"It will. At least I hope so."

"Right…so, where now?", Simba looked around as they came out of the forest.

"Hmm…that's weird", Pumbaa answered.

"What is?"

"That grass…badly burned. Usually, it looks much better."

"Really? I see nothing unusual", Simba shook his head. After all, he had seen plenty of dry grass in The Pridelands.

"No, I mean…this was much greener only a couple of weeks ago. And look at those footprints…someone has been here recently!", Pumbaa noticed.

"Well, who?", Simba leaned down to have a better look. And yes, in the sand he could see huge footprints.

"Wow…whatever went through here, is something really big…", Simba said, lifting his gaze.

"Yes, and I think who we are looking for, are near!", Pumbaa thought. "Gotta be."

"Well, I suggest we follow these footprints. Better than wandering all around. Let's do it", Simba nodded and the duo ran. This jungle sure was some big and weird place.

"So…has your father settled in?", Pumbaa asked.

"A little. He's…well, gets some time to learn things aren't the same anymore. He was very…strict about rules and has never done anything fun. I mean. don't like changing his habits easily."

"Yeah, he wasn't very fond of eating bugs. Which I can understand…a huge lion, like him, needs proper food."

"Mm-hmm. But where can we get it? That's another problem…", Simba muttered.

"Hakuna Matata Simba, remember that! There's no need to worry before it's necessary. And even then, I'm sure life will carry you!", Pumbaa smiled.

"I wish it were that easy…", Simba sighed. Pumbaa's opinion would probably change radically if he knew the truth…

The search continued. Footprints led the duo through the grass, but they didn't see any of those animals Pumbaa had told about.

"This is very weird. Not a sign…", Pumbaa shook his head. "They should be here!"

"You have said that like a thousand times! I think we should get back to your place and wait for Dad and Timon. Who knows what might happen if we can't find your friends", Simba said.

"Maybe…", Pumbaa sat down. "Man, I really thought this would work…"

"Well, we tried. That's most important…", Simba patted Pumbaa's back…when the ground under them started shaking.

"H-hey! W-what's happening…?!", the cub gasped, noticing how they had stopped in the middle of a mud pond. But it was so dry that didn't swallow them.

"I don't know…AAAHHHHHH!", Pumbaa yelled from the bottom of his lungs. Looking around, Simba tried to find a spot where to jump…but was too afraid. Gulping, he closed his eyes…

"Well hello there! It's not every day I get to carry something else than birds on my back!"

Moving his paws away, Simba looked down…and saw a hippo smiling at him.

"Uhh…h-hello", Simba laughed nervously.

"Hey Simba, look! We found them!", Pumbaa said happily, sitting on another hippo.

"Hello Pumbaa, it's been some time! And I see you have a new friend with you."

"Yes, his name is Simba. Say hello, everyone!"

"Hey, Simba!", hippos said at the same time.

"Hi", Simba smiled. "So, these are the friends you were talking about?"

"Yeah. What are you doing out here, guys? The river is far from here."

"Because someone has blocked it by a rock wall. And the new trail is way too small and there isn't enough water", hippos answered. "So to keep ourselves wet, we cover ourselves with mud."

"I see…well we really need your help to unblock the path! The dry season is coming soon and we need to save the rest of the water. But now, it's flowing somewhere else", Pumbaa explained.

"Well, let's see what we can do. Where is Timon, by the way?"

"He and Simba's father Mufasa are investigating this situation behind borders. And we wanna help them."

"Of course. We will always help each other. And with this muddy path, we can get back pretty easily. "So, hold on!"

"Woah!", Simba nearly fell off as hippos began to slide through the mud. Laughing, he looked at Pumbaa who covered his eyes. Young ex-prince was sure they would fix this problem soon enough.

 _ ***Meanwhile***_

"Is this wise…?", Mufasa asked Timon as they hid behind rocks. "Maybe we should try something else."

"Maybe…but we need to make sure the water is really here because of them. And if I'm right…", Timon leaned to look.

"Hah! I knew it. Look", he pointed with his finger. Still feeling a bit unsure about this, Mufasa obeyed…and his mouth dropped.

"My goodness…", the former king stared at the huge water pit in front of them, surrounded by high rock walls.

"That's our water! See? It's coming from that trail which leads all the way here", Timon said.

"Indeed…so that's how they removed this all. But did those three dig the pit all by themselves? That's weeks of work!"

"I bet they did. But we can't get water back unless we open that path", Timon said.

"And how are you suggesting we do it? I can't move those rocks alone", Mufasa shook his head.

"You're right...well, let's find those sneaky little beings and teach them a lesson! I wanna see their faces when they realize I have a lion with me", Timon giggled and passed Mufasa, who rolled his eyes.

 _Patience, Mufasa…he's a bit irritating but they saved Simba. You need to repay it._

"But wouldn't we be in trouble if they find us here? I respect rules and going to someone's home without permission is not my style."

"If you only knew how many times they have come to our place! And besides, what can three little snappy mongrels do against a huge cat, like you?"

"Wait a minute! I'm not gonna hurt anyone. Only scold them", Mufasa stopped.

"Mufasa Mufasa…", Timon leaned against his paw. "You need to understand you aren't in your past anymore. This jungle doesn't think what is right or wrong…instead, animals simply fight for their survival. Either siding us, or against us. So you need to stop following those silly moral rules of yours. Why you have so much of them anyway?"

"Why indeed…", Mufasa sighed. It will take time to get used to this.

"That's the spirit! Now, let's go", Timon smiled. "And remember…be quiet!"

"As I'll ever be…", Mufasa answered. Examining the whole place, but the duo didn't find a single sign of the brothers.

"This is weird…usually they are near."

"Maybe they went to look for food or something else. Anyhow, I think we should get back and think about what is the wisest move. Also, I'm a bit worried about Simba. It's not I don't trust your friend, but…"

"I get it, maybe this was a stupid idea anyway. Let's go", Timon jumped onto Mufasa's back and the duo headed back towards the jungle. As they passed a couple of fern bushes, a pair of eyes were looking after them.

 _Heh heh, so those rumors were indeed true…_

 ** _*The jungle*_**

"Woohooo!", Simba laughed as hippos slid in the mud. It was so fun and cool that the ex-prince couldn't even recall the last time he had laughed this much.

"Please, not so faassstttt….!", Pumbaa yelled.

"Pumbaa, relax! This is fun", Simba smiled.

"Easy for you to say!"

"We're almost there", the hippo leader said. "Hold on, the last curve will be a total kill!"

"Kill…?!", Simba and Pumbaa gasped.

"Not literally! But it's a huge drop, so I suggest you stay so still as you can!"

"Okay…", Simba landed down, taking a quick hold. Pumbaa did the same but was jumping up and down since his legs weren't made for this.

"Right…here we go! Take your positions, everyone!", the leader commanded, and hippos made a line.

"Ready Pumbaa?", Simba asked.

"No…Mommy!", Pumbaa closed his eyes. Focusing forward, Simba grinned.

 _This is awesome! Luckily Dad is not seeing this though…_

Landing faster, hippos made strong curves that it was really hard to stay on. Pumbaa lost his balance but managed to grab the hippo's tail, hanging behind it. Simba, on the other hand, loved this. Like that ride on an ostrich back at home with Nala. Remembering her made Simba sad…but knew she was safe with Sarabi and Sarafina.

"And…STOP!", the leader suddenly yelled. While not prepared at all, Simba landed over, slamming on his stomach.

"Ouch…", the cub grabbed his head.

"Sorry about that kid. You okay?"

"I guess", Simba stood up. "Are we there?"

"Yes. And looks like someone's been busy", one of the hippos answered. "The rock wall is even bigger now."

"How…?!", Simba stared at the sight, Pumbaa coming next to him. "How did this happen?! We weren't gone for that long!"

"I have no idea what is going on here", Pumbaa nodded.

"This is not working…we gotta tell Dad and Timon! Those little dogs…"

"Hah hah hah! Did you hear that?! That little kitty called us dogs!"

Looking up, the group saw the three brothers standing on the top of the rock pile, laughing.

"You!", Pumbaa gasped.

"Well hello, Dumbaa! Where's Twitmon?", Jengo teased.

"Dumbaa and Twitmon?", Simba stared.

"Uhh…well…", Pumbaa looked embarrassed. Getting angry, Simba stared at the brothers.

"Hey, cut it out!"

"Oh, the little kitty got mad! I'm so scared!", Jengo laughed even more. "What's the matter brat? Too scared to come over here?"

"Hell no! But I'm not fighting against you idiots!"

"Suit yourself. Hey, bros! Look what we have here!"

"Like I don't have eyes…", Jelani grunted.

"Shut up guys", Mosi spat, then focusing on Simba. "Well hi there, lion cub! I have not seen you before. Are you a friend of these losers?"

"Yes! And you stole their water and blocked the river!", Simba spat.

"Oh really? Gotta proof?"

"Well, you are standing up there! Isn't that enough?!"

"Well, what if we just passed by? How we could have done this?", Mosi asked. "We are even smaller than you!"

Not knowing how to respond, Simba grunted.

"Did the cat get your tongue? HAH HAH HAH!"

"That's enough you troublemakers!", the hippo leader said. "Now, move aside that we can unblock the path."

"Uuhh…and what if we did not?", Jengo showed his tongue. "It's a pretty nice view up here!"

"Well, then you just have to jump out of the way. Alright, guys! On my mark! One, two…"

"Wow, wow wow! Wait a sec!", Mosi interrupted. "If you think we are gonna let you do this, think again!"

"Well there's nothing you can do", the hippo leader said.

"Oh really? Wrong guess!", Mosi pointed with his paw. "Look!"

Staring in confusion, the group turned around…spotting a dust cloud coming towards them.

"What is that…?!", Pumbaa gasped. Having a bad feeling, Simba felt how the ground started shaking.

 _Wait a minute…!_

"Pumbaa…I think it would be wise if we got out of here…", Simba said.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because…"

"Oh, my…those are mammoths!", the hippo leader said.

"Mammoths?! In here?!"

"Yes…and they are coming fast towards us!"

"Oh, dear…RUN!", Pumbaa tried to run...but his way was blocked.

"Oh, I don't think so!", Jelani grinned.

For Simba, seeing this herd brought those horrors back. The stampede, Scar, canyon…everything.

"Simba…what are we gonna do?!", Pumbaa asked. But the cub didn't answer…just froze completely, unable to move. Trying to run as well, but hippos were too slow.

"Oh, no…take cover everyone! It's a stampede!"

Hearing that voice made Simba's mouth drop. Eyes widening, he screamed…

 _"AAAHHHHHHHH!"_

 **TBC...**


	10. Déjàmpede

_The canyon was extremely hot. The wind didn't come so down and there were hardly any shadows. No water nearby, only rocks which were like burning lava after spending day after another under the warming sun. Even a couple of minutes could be deadly. So, no wonder animals avoided this place. I mean, who would like to be barbecued on their own will? Who would be so stupid about going there in the first place? Sure there was no…_

 _"A little roar? Phew…"_

 _Lying on the rock, Simba snorted. Scar had brought him down to the gorge since Mufasa had a surprise for him. What would it be? A new place to investigate? A whole week off without Zazu's boring lessons? No baths? It's gotta be important, but why come all the way here? Mufasa had warned Simba to stay away from the canyon…or did he? But when Uncle Scar asked his "favorite" nephew to come along, he happily agreed. Yes, alarms didn't go on, not even when Scar mentioned about hyenas. But hey, we are talking about a little cub here. A child._

 _"You might want to work on that little roar of yours, hmm?"_

 _It was an insult, the little prince thought. He could roar! He wasn't a little kitty. Anymore. Okay, he pretty much screwed up in the elephant graveyard…but he learned his lesson. Being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble. That he would always remember. Bad guess._

 _"Rawr…RAWR!"_

 _Hey, this was so cool, Simba smiled. That loud voice echoing from the rocky walls back at him…awesome. Mufasa would be so proud when hears what his son can do. And someday, Simba would roar just like his father…_

 _*Rumble*_

 _What was this? It sounded like thunder. An upcoming storm? No, the sky was bright and sunny. So it couldn't be anything like that…_

 _*Ground shaking*_

 _Okay, this was worrying. An earthquake? A flood? Or something more serious? But why were those rocks moving up and down? This can't be anything good. Looking up…and Simba's breathing stopped as the herd ran down…and he was standing straight in their way._

 _*Gasp*_

 _Run you, idiot! Run! Why aren't my legs obeying?! Finally, Simba turned around and ran as fast as his little body let him. Probably he should have tried to roll out of the way and not to move forward…but either way, getting trampled was the most possible scenario. Paws burning, he kept going._

 _Help! Help!_

 _But of course, no one heard him. He was alone, having no idea what to do. He couldn't zigzag between these panicked animals, he was too small. Jumping out of the herd? Most likely impossible. Walls were too high for him and well…Simba didn't think about that option at all. He was too panicked, focusing on running._

 _What do I do, what do I do?!_

 _Simba had never been so horrified in his life. This situation left the encounter with hyenas clearly to second. If he ever gets out of this alive, he sure would be a good boy from now on._

 _Suddenly, he saw it. His only hope straight ahead. A dry branch. Running, Simba climbed up, taking a tight hold. Animals passed him, dangerously close._

 _Am I ever gonna survive?_

 _"Simba!"_

 _Looking up, Simba spotted a very familiar bird. Thank god!_

 _"Zazu, help me!"_

 _"Your father is on the way, now hold on!"_

 _"Hurry!"_

 _The rest happened so suddenly. Mufasa appeared out of nowhere, saving his son from falling. It took like forever…but eventually, Simba got to safety. But his father…_

 _"DAD!"_

 _Heart beating, Simba looked all over, until saw Mufasa falling into his doom…_

 _"NOOOO!"_

* * *

"Simba…Simba…SIMBA!"

"W-what?!", Simba snapped back to reality.

"Are you sleeping or something? RUN!", Pumbaa yelled. Shaking his head, Simba turned around, running after his friend.

"What are those things?!"

"I…I don't know…just keep running!"

"Hah hah hah! Well done, bros!", Mosi laughed. "Let's see how they are gonna pull this up."

"Indeed. Dumbaa and his little kitty are in biiiiggg trouble now!", Jengo mocked.

"I really hope this was worthy of it…unless I'm making someone pay", Jelani revealed his claws.

"Easy Cool Joe", Mosi said. "This will work. And I spotted them."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. It's only a matter of time when they arrive. And once they do…I can't wait to see this scene!"

"Pumbaa, where are you?!", Simba yelled.

"Over here! AAAHHH!"

Looking all over, Simba spotted Pumbaa who had climbed on a rock.

"How did you get up there?"

"Who cares! Just follow my example!"

"Okay...!", Simba was ready for jump…when the running herd threw him forward.

"Simbaaaa...!", Pumbaa tried to yell but coughed. Meanwhile, Mufasa and Timon were near the fountain.

"Right, so that trip was a total waste of time", Timon jumped down.

"Well, I'm sure those brothers will get caught eventually. They can't hide forever", Mufasa answered. "So, I wonder where Simba and that friend of yours are..."

"Good question. Hey, Pumbaa!", Timon yelled but didn't get an answer.

"Hmm, that's weird. Didn't you say they should wait out here?"

"I did indeed. I only hope nothing has happened", Mufasa muttered. "Son!"

Still, there was no answer. It made the duo restless.

"Something is not right…where are they?!", Timon wondered.

 _*Loud yelling*_

"Did you hear that?", Mufasa asked.

"I did! It came from the river", Timon said. "Let's go and see what is going on."

Nodding, Mufasa ran after his little ally. And it didn't take long when they came across one of the hippos.

"Hey, I know you guys!", Timon spotted. "What is going on?!"

"Oh, Timon! Some three fennec brothers blocked the river path!"

"Three fennec brothers?!", Mufasa and Timon said at the same time.

"Yes, and Pumbaa and his new lion cub friend came to ask for our help. We arrived on the scene, where we met that trio. But it was a trap!"

"Oh, dear…where are they now?! What is this yelling?!", Timon asked.

"Well, they had somehow bolted a group of elephants and dressed them up to look like these ancient mammoths. They came straight towards us…it's a stampede!"

When Mufasa heard that word, his heart stopped beating and vision went blurry. This couldn't be happening…not again.

"A stampede?! Well where are Pumbaa and Simba?!", Timon asked, gasping.

"I don't know…we all ran in different directions! They can be anywhere!"

"Right…well I guess we have…hey Mufasa! Where are you going?!", Timon yelled after him, without getting a response.

"Uh sorry, gotta go! Thanks", Timon passed the hippo, then ran after his new big cat friend.

* * *

 _Being a king is not an easy job. You must always be on alert, in case something comes up. The Pridelands is a huge place, so it's natural things need organizing. Not always fun, but what can you do?_

 _Mufasa was always very strict about rules. Every morning, he made his patrol with Zazu, checking all the corners of his kingdom. Listening to reports was usually interesting, but that day…something stole his attention. He was feeling restless…and wasn't sure why._

 _Having a break, the king drank some water from the river. Passing the grass field, he remembered the conversation with Simba. His little son was so ashamed of his foolish act. Instead of anger, Mufasa felt fear, like parents normally do._

 _"Sir! I think we should move on. There are still plenty of places to go through."_

 _Nodding, Mufasa followed Zazu. His majordomo was strict, quick-acting, punctual, proud of his job. Nothing would go through his sniffy nose._

 _The sun burned the Savannah, clouds didn't help. Antelopes were eating, as usual, the river was filled with thirsty animals. The watering hole seemed to be fine…Sarabi and others were having a rest and Mufasa paid them a quick visit. His lovely queen was resting under a tree with Sarafina, Simba, and Nala playing some meters away._

 _I'm so lucky. Unlike some of us…_

 _Saying goodbyes, Mufasa left. Sometimes, he wondered would somebody else do these for him. He missed spending time with his family, having deep conversations with Rafiki. But he promised his father to do his duties carefully._

 _*Birds singing*_

 _"That twittering…not even rhymes", Zazu muttered. "How shameful!"_

 _How little worries you have, my friend. You don't have a son to raise for. Son, whose curious nature gets him into trouble._

 _Hours passed and the day got hotter. Why today? Where was the rain when you needed one? With this big mane, it was total torture._

 _"Zazu, let's take the shortcut. I can't take this hotness."_

 _Zazu didn't complain. Well, why would he do that? Landing on Mufasa's back, he remained silent, like wanting to have a break too._

 _This so-called shortcut was more like a climbing exercise. Rock walls after another. But Mufasa wasn't a giving up type. He kept going until arrived_ _near the canyon. There, Zazu said those words which started this horrible chain reaction._

 _"Oh look, sire, the herd is on the move."_

 _Looking over his shoulder, Mufasa accepted Zazu's claim. Dust…but why? There was hardly anything to eat, not to mention water. That was indeed very odd._

 _"Mufasa!"_

 _Now what? Mufasa was tired and recognizing that voice didn't make his mood any better. He asked Scar to accompany him with his patrols…but the answer he got_ _was colder than the mountain top of Kilimanjaro._

 _What does he want now? Mufasa turned around. He expected to see his brother standing there, a grumpy look on his face. But no. Mufasa wasn't sure what shocked him more, Scar's rare worried expression, or what came out of this snappy mouth._

 _"The stampede…in the gorge…Simba's down there!"_

 _That was the moment when Mufasa's life changed forever. The calm, even a bit boring afternoon under the bright sun changed into a battle of life and death in one-hundredth of a second._

 _Was this a brutal joke? Of course_ _, Simba wasn't there! He was playing with Nala, right? Right?! How could he be down there, among the moving herd…?_

 _Before even realizing, Mufasa was in the gorge. How did that happen? Looks like his body picked the threat before his brains…or something._

 _"There, there on that tree!"_

 _Unfortunately, Zazu was right. How wishful it was to hope Simba could have just…well, somehow, got out of the herd and would be waiting for him…but no, of course not._

 _"AAAHH!"_

 _If Mufasa never gets bored when Simba takes over after him, he should consider a career as a lifeguard. Maybe starting his team with Zazu and Scar? Hah, he could see it now._

 _Finally getting Simba to safety, Mufasa climbed up. And after that, he couldn't remember much…only his falling. Wall-crawling has gone_ _badly wrong._

 _*Screaming*_

* * *

Running through the trees, Mufasa's heart beat faster than ever. His legs were hurt, but he ignored it. Finally coming out of the forest, he saw the mess down the river.

"No…SIMBA!", Mufasa yelled.

"Would you please wait…?!", Timon came after him. "I can't run that fast…!"

"I…I can't see them! Where are they?!"

"Good question…PUMBAA! SIMBA!"

"TIMON, OVER HERE!"

Turning their heads, the duo spotted Pumbaa on the rock.

"Pumbaa! What are you doing up there?!"

"I…I don't know! But those brothers are here! They did this!"

"I knew it…", Timon snorted. "Where's Simba?!"

"He…he…I think he's somewhere among these animals!", Pumbaa yelled. "I saw that he was pushed forward…"

That was all Mufasa needed. Running down, he jumped into the dust without much thinking. Running towards his friend, until Timon was tackled.

"Well hello, Twitmon! How nice of you to drop by!"

"Ouch…not you guys!"

"Nice to see you missed us as well. Liking our little trap?", Mosi laughed.

"You did this?! I knew it! What did you do to poor Simba?!", Timon yelled.

"That little cat got a little flight! And you are about to do the same thing. He's all yours little bro", Mosi stepped aside.

"My pleasure", Jengo grabbed Timon, dragging him towards the herd.

"Hey let me go! Idiots!", Timon spat.

"Timon! I'm coming…woah!", Pumbaa couldn't move, his legs were too tiny.

"And…here…we…go!", Jengo threw Timon down. Elsewhere in the herd, Mufasa tried to find his son.

"Son! Simba!"

No answer. What should he do?

"SONNNN!"

Dust was getting thicker. Mufasa started to feel horrible...where was his cub? Too bad that he wasn't paying too much attention to his surroundings...

"Hah hah, excellent", a figure jumped out of the chaos, shaking itself. "I'd better leave before I'm seen..."

With that, this mysterious animal picked up the catch, running into the woods. And poor, unconscious Simba had no idea...

 **TBC...**


	11. Lacking Luck

"Help!", Timon yelled among the dust. Jumping out of the way, he tried his best not to get trampled.

"Hold on bud, I'm coming…!", Pumbaa tried but wasn't able to get down from the rock. He was too clumsy.

"Ah hah hah hah! Look at them, bros! So pathetic...", Jengo teased.

"Tell me about it! Looks like someone's days are over", Mosi grinned for an answer.

"Let's hope this pays off...", Jelani looked bored. He wasn't that interested in these losers.

"SIMBAAAAAAA!", Mufasa's voice echoed everywhere. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"What a day…first our water and now this…", Timon muttered. Ever since he and Pumbaa stumbled into those two lions, troubles had surrounded them.

 _I start to feel regret by now..._

* * *

 _A couple of days had passed since Timon left his home. The little meerkat had no idea where he was heading, but this ignorance was kinda exciting. Throughout his life, he had spent digging bumps just to avoid getting killed. What kind of life was that?_

 _Timon never knew who his father was. His mother raised him alone, with his uncle Max. That grumpy old man despised Timon because of his clumsiness and that his nephew was the rotten tomato in the society. It was very shameful for him and Timon knew it very well. He knew no one liked him. And he had always wondered the outside world. What adventures were out there, waiting for him? Was his life really somewhere else? So, despite feeling nervous and unsure, Timon had made his choice. A day after another he spent while dreaming of a better life...fearing he would never experience it._

 _Until that fateful day came._

 _"I screw up so…that's it! This place is not for me. Digging just to survive and survive just to dig. No…I want more!"_

 _Gathering his courage, Timon left his past behind and started to walk towards the unknown. Would he make it? What if he gets killed before even managing far enough?_

 _"There is no use thinking like that…this is the first day of my new life! And I'm not a coward!"_

 _But as everyone knows, everything sounds different at night. And Timon was not an exception._

 _"Mommy…Mommy! I wanna go home! What was I thinking?!"_

 _Good question. Timon was alone on the Savannah, without protection or food. And it didn't make him feel any better when he noticed being lost._

 _"Great, this was a stupid idea! I have no food, shelter or direction where to go! Should I go back? Mom sure would be happy…"_

 _Getting back up, Timon kept going. He had come this far, so what would he lose anyway? Rather he was here than back at home where everyone saw him as a weirdo._

 _As Timon headed through the grass…he heard a snap. Turning his head around, heart started beating._

 _"What was that…a hyena?! Or a snake?! Like those big pythons…yuck!"_

 _Starting to run, Timon didn't look back. The grass rustled around him…making something, whatever it was, sound even more dangerous and big._

 _"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die…"_

 _Timon sure didn't want to end his days like this. He was so young, a whole life ahead…_

 _*Thump*_

 _Landing on his back, Timon covered his head._

 _"Please, please! AAAHHHH!"_

 _"AAAAHHHH!"_

 _"AAAAHHHH!"_

 _"AAahhh…ah?", Timon revealed his face…and it was the moment when he first met his future best friend._

 _"Uhh…did you stop?", this funny-looking animal asked. It sure didn't look much dangerous._

 _Uhh…yes", Timon jumped up. "Why are you sneaking around like that, scaring innocent animals?!"_

 _"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you! But you just looked so tiny that I decided to follow you. It's not very safe for a little creature like you to be here all alone."_

 _"Oh really?! Well, how about you? You aren't so big yourself either!"_

 _"No…but animals usually avoid me."_

 _"They do?", Timon raised an eyebrow. "What for?"_

 _"Uhh…well let's say that I have a…quality which…I don't know…"_

 _"I see…", Timon circled this thing. "What animal are you anyway? Haven't seen like you before."_

 _"I'm a warthog."_

 _"Oh…right, like that would tell much more…but listen! What is your name my big, brown piggy?"_

 _"I'm Pumbaa", the pig smiled. "And you?"_

 _"Nice to meet you, I'm Timon. Tell me, where are you from?"_

 _"From here and there…I like to explore different places", Pumbaa asked. "Were you heading somewhere?"_

 _"Very funny now that you mentioned it…I'm looking for my dream home", Timon said._

 _"A dream home? Well, that's a big dream. What kind of place are you looking for?"_

 _"I dunno, that's the problem. I have no idea which direction I should go."_

 _"Hmm…well if you want, I could accompany you."_

 _"That's wonderful! I need an assistant to arrange some things. You are hired!"_

 _"Cool! You mean like…we're friends?", Pumbaa smiled._

 _"Uhh…well that's such a strong word. More like a …acquaintance", Timon corrected._

 _"Oh…well that's a start! Show me the way my acquaintance", Pumbaa followed his new little partner._

 _"So tell me, what food do you like?"_

 _"I like bugs!"_

 _"Wow…you know what, Pumbaa? I feel this is a start for something…quite interesting."_

 _Finding a safe place to live wasn't easy. Timon and Pumbaa checked many different places, but nothing seemed to be the match._

 _"Timon…are you sure you don't wanna hear my suggestion?"_

 _"Oh come on, Pumbaa! I'm realistic and not chasing some fantasy! And I feel like it's…"_

 _"Yeah…?", Pumbaa stopped._

 _"Tsk, this is hopeless! Like…AAAHHHH!"_

 _Falling into the water, Timon called for help. He was concentrating too much that didn't pay attention to his surroundings…and fell into the river in front of him._

 _"Hold on, bud!", Pumbaa jumped after him._

 _"No Pumbaa, don't try to save me!"_

 _"Don't worry, I can handle this…oh."_

 _"What?! How can you be so calm?! We are drowning here!", Timon spat._

 _"Oh nothing…just looking at that waterfall behind you", Pumbaa pointed out calmly. Gulping, Timon looked over his shoulder…_

 _"OH NO! SWIM!"_

 _Too bad it was too late. Landing down, the duo screamed for their lives._

 _"Did you hear that, Dad?", Simba asked as they headed towards the desert._

 _"Heard what, son?", Mufasa asked._

 _"I thought…I thought that I heard screaming."_

 _"Screaming?! I hope it's not those hyenas…come on!"_

 _"But it didn't sound like them. Maybe I was just…"_

 _"We don't have time to think about that! We need to run now", Mufasa picked Simba up and limped forward. As those voices echoed back at him, Simba wondered what miserable animals caused those sounds, without yet knowing he would meet them very soon._

 _After surviving the waterfall, Timon fell under depression. First, he thought of going back home…nothing would save this situation._

 _"Timon…"_

 _"Well, guess I was chasing some fantasy after all. I'm such a…what?!", Timon was cut off as Pumbaa turned his head around._

 _"Remember that place I told you about?!"_

 _"Who cares about your place, look what I found! I would say this is more than beyond what you see!"_

 _It sure was a paradise. After settling in, Timon and Pumbaa enjoyed their lives. Eating bugs, building their own hot tub, bugs as much you can eat, sleeping all day long, stargazing...until they came._

 _"Ah, this sure is life!", Timon woke up. "Hey, Pumbaa?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Would you like to rest in our favorite place?"_

 _"Sure, let's go!"_

 _Singing happily as they walked, Timon and Pumbaa couldn't have been happier. Finally, they had a home that belonged just to them._

 _"And now...be ready for...TA-DAA!", Timon jumped out of the bush...and stopped in surprise. Pumbaa came behind him, stopping too._

 _In the middle of the meadow were three dogs, at least they looked like that. They all were similar to each other, with different colored furs. One of them lay under a leaf as the other held it and one of them was digging the grass._

 _"Who are those guys...?", Pumbaa wondered. "In our meadow!"_

 _"No idea, but this is outrageous! This place is ours! Hey, you!", Timon yelled. "Get out of our resting place!"_

 _Stopping, trio turned to see Timon and Pumbaa._

 _"And what if we did not?", Jelani asked._

 _"You have to! This is our place and we don't like to share with anybody else!", Timon spat._

 _"Oh really? Are your names written in here somewhere?"_

 _"No…"_

 _"That's what I was thinking. You can't own this jungle. And if we wanna spend time here, we will", Mosi said._

 _"But we spotted this first! And besides, you are ruining the grass by digging holes and scaring the other animals!", Pumbaa said._

 _"Sniff sniff…what a lame excuse. Are you sure they don't run away because of you? After all, you are a warthog", trio laughed that Pumbaa dropped his gaze._

 _"Hey, cut it out! No one hurts my friend's feelings!", Timon spat._

 _"Oh am I scared", Mosi sat up. "Like a little rat, like you can do something."_

 _"Rat?! I'm a meerkat, not a rat! Get eyes!"_

 _"Did you just insult me…?!", Mosi spat, approaching Timon._

 _"And what if I did?!"_

 _"Well, then you made a bad mistake. No one insults me!"_

 _"Oh, I'm so scared. What are you gonna do?"_

 _Without answering, Mosi pushed Timon down._

 _"Ouch! Watch it!"_

 _"Way to go, Mosi! Show what you're made of!", others clapped._

 _"Mosi…?"_

 _"Correct. Those two are my brothers, Jelani and Jengo. Say hello, boys!"_

 _Starting to back away, Timon and Pumbaa decided to forget the whole meadow. It wasn't worthy of fighting._

 _"This isn't over…we will be back! Come on, Pumbaa!", Timon ran off, leaving the trio laughing after them._

 _After this meeting, the trio and Timon and Pumbaa were always at loggerheads with each other. The trio started teasing with all their might. Stealing food, making traps…and so. But that day, they were finally able to relax and spend some time in their fountain which they had discovered._

 _"Ahh, this sure is life…", Timon smiled when was pulled under the water. Coming back up, he coughed._

 _"What the…those idiots again?!"_

 _"No, Timon", Pumbaa answered. "Look, it's a lion cub!"_

* * *

Rolling all over, Timon coughed. He was so small, had been through a lot during his life. Was this his end? He would never survive...

"Timon!"

Opening his eyes, Timon saw Mufasa who ran towards him. "Hop on!"

Not waiting, Timon jumped onto the lion's back and they began their journey through the herd.

"Thanks for saving me! Any sign of Simba?"

"No…I'm worried! Where is he?!"

"Simba!", Timon yelled, not getting an answer. "Look, maybe we should get out of this chaos and wait for it to be over! We can never find him in this herd!"

"But what if he gets trampled?!", Mufasa protested.

"Well do you have any better idea?!", Timon asked sharply.

"No…I guess there's no choice", Mufasa ran fast and grabbed Pumbaa as he lost his foot. Jumping back to bend, trio waited for many horrible minutes until the chaos was over and the dust had settled.

"Oh dear, what a mess…", Pumbaa stared. Running back down, Mufasa gazed around.

"No sign…are you sure he rolled over here?!"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Simba!", Mufasa called. "Can you hear me?! SONNNNN!"

Running all over the dry path, the trio searched for Simba. But were only able to find footprints, rocks, and sand.

"No good…I can't even smell him! What if he got moved somewhere else?!", Mufasa panicked.

"I'm sure we will find him. We found you, remember?", Timon said.

"But this is different! Why did you let Simba take part in this?!", Mufasa spat at Pumbaa. "You know he's only a child!"

"We only wanted to help, I swear! I honestly didn't mean…", Pumbaa got scared as Mufasa was so big and scary.

"Well, the fact is that my son is missing! What if we can't find him?! What if he's dead?!"

Trembling all over, Pumbaa couldn't answer. Running in front of him, Timon began.

"Hey cut it out, kingy! It's not Pumbaa's fault!"

"Oh really?! You two started this mess in the first place!"

"Yes, but we also saved Simba! Without us, he would have probably drowned or worse! You owe us so stop this arrogant behavior at once or you are on your own!"

Stopping, Mufasa sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just…"

"Look, we all are worried about him. Let's just focus on how we find him. Mosi and others must be behind this mess, so maybe they took Simba", Timon explained. "And looks like they are already gone…"

"I saw them running into the forest", Pumbaa said. "Maybe they went back to their caves."

"If that's so, we don't have any time to waste. Come on!", Mufasa ran first, Pumbaa and Timon following closely behind.

 _ ***Meanwhile***_

"Uhh…", Simba opened his eyes. His head hurt…and he felt sick.

"Where…where am I?", the cub sat up. Gasping, he noticed that he was surrounded by darkness.

"D-Dad?! Timon, Pumbaa? Are you here?"

As there was no answer, Simba started panicking. Trying to stand up, he was ready to make a run...when someone slammed a paw on top of his tail.

"Not so fast, kiddo!"

Trembling, Simba looked over his shoulder very, very slowly...and came face to face with a pair of evil-looking eyes.

"That's right, brat. You aren't going anywhere since we have some chatting to do!"

 **TBC...**


	12. Lady In Black

Simba was trembling all over. This mysterious thing looked straight at him, eyes glowing in the darkness and its breathing echoed in his ears.

"Who…who are you…?!"

"Good question. I expected you might ask that", the figure lifted her paw away, letting Simba's tail free. After making sure that it had not taken any damage, Simba retreated against the wall.

"Oh, you don't have to be so scared! I'm not eating you", she laughed. But Simba wasn't convinced.

"But who are you then?! Why am I here?!"

"You were caught in the middle of that nasty stampede at the river. Decided to give you a hand."

"But…but…", Simba babbled. "Why did you drag me all the way here? My friend is still there! He needs my help!", Simba said. "So please, let me go!"

Looking at Simba, this mysterious captor began to laugh, much to Simba's surprise.

"What's so funny?!", the cub got angry. "I demand you to let me go! Or at least show yourself and don't hide in the shadows!"

Stopping, the creature stopped, nailing her eyes to Simba's ones.

"Very well. Hopefully, your sight is good", she stepped into the light which made the cave a bit brighter. And when Simba saw a huge black panther in front of him, his body went numb. It was so huge…

"I…I…"

"Scared much? Thought so", the panther grinned. "Even though one day you might be bigger than me, but there's still a long way to reach."

Closing his eyes and covering his ears, Simba curled to the ground. This was just like in the elephant graveyard.

"C' mon, don't cover yourself! Not polite", the panther forced Simba up.

"P-please, don't hurt me! I swear I'll behave."

"You brainless kid…I'm not going to hurt you! There are other things planned for you."

"Other things…?", Simba asked. "What things?!"

"All in good time, brat. Now tell me, what's your name?"

Simba didn't answer, just looked away.

"I see…so that's the matter. Well, now that you come to think of it…I'm pretty hungry…", she revealed her claws. "And ladies like me don't like to wait…"

"No, I'm sorry! Please, spare me! I'm Simba…", Simba trembled all over.

"Simba huh? What a dumb name", the black lady rolled her eyes. "But guess that'll have to do."

"W-what do you mean…? Can't you just tell what do you want from me?!"

"All in good time. You are about to go through a journey of your life", she got up. "And you wait here."

"No, I won't! I need to get back to my friends and father! You have no right to keep me in here!", Simba yelled.

"Oh, I saw your team…you really think that a tiny little meerkat and a fat warthog can stand a chance against me?"

"Maybe not, but my Dad can!"

"Right, your father. He sure is big…but so is our leader. I'm really curious to see what comes out of this."

"Your leader?! Who is that?", Simba asked in confusion.

"That's not your concern…not yet. But now", the panther grabbed Simba by his scruff, throwing him down.

"Ouch!", Simba hit against the cold ground. Sitting up, he noticed that was at the bottom of a pit.

"What…what is this place?!"

"Your little room", she laughed. "But don't worry, I'll be back soon", she rolled a rock over the pit, blocking Simba's view. "See you!"

"No, let me go! HELP!", Simba screamed but was already alone. Curling himself into a ball, he sniffed and sobbed.

 _Dad…please find me soon!_

 _ ***Elsewhere***_

Timon and Pumbaa had a hard time to keep up with Mufasa. The former king was extremely fast, especially when the adrenaline went through his body. Only Simba kept spinning in his mind and the danger he was in.

"Hey Mufasa, slow down!", Timon called. But the cat didn't hear him. Or just pretended didn't hear.

"Poor Simba…this is all my fault", Pumbaa sighed.

"No, it's not. Mosi and others did this. You are not to blame", Timon comforted.

"But what if he is hurt? Mosi and his brothers have lots of friends around."

"Say what?!", Mufasa suddenly stopped, causing Pumbaa to bump straight into him and trip over. "They have other connections here?!"

"Well, at least we think so. They always seem to have plenty of food and big animals won't go near. Someone must be protecting them", Timon thought.

"Great…now what?! We don't need more trouble. Simba must be found!"

"We know! But it was only a suggestion he was taken back towards the caves."

Maybe, but that's the only possible solution we have", Mufasa said. "And besides, you two know this jungle way better than me. Think! Where would they have taken him if not there?"

"Hmm…", the duo thought.

"Yes?", Mufasa waited impatiently.

"Well maybe…", Pumbaa started. "Maybe they have taken him..."

"Where?! Tell me if you know!", Mufasa demanded.

"Well, we can't be sure of course…but Timon and I know a place which is, even more, deeper in the jungle than those caves. Right?"

"Unfortunately…and I have wondered about one thing. Why would they be interested in Simba?", Timon jumped down.

"Good point…", Mufasa thought too. "Simba and I just came here. We couldn't have possibly gotten that much attention."

"Or it's the opposite. Since you are lions, animals get curious. You don't usually live in the jungle."

"No…are you saying these brothers have some allies?"

"Possibly…they are way too small to cause all of these troubles", Pumbaa nodded.

"Oh please Pumbaa! Are you saying there are some other troublemakers? Let me laugh", Timon crossed his hands.

"But Timon, Simba disappeared during the stampede! We didn't find him at the river, so where could he be? Mosi and his little copycats are way too small to drag him out of there."

"Perhaps…but I'm really worried! I lost my son before and now this…", Mufasa closed his eyes.

"There there now", Timon patted Mufasa's paw. "We will find him. Don't worry."

"I hope so…or else I don't know what to do. Simba is the only thing I have left…"

"Speaking of…we don't mean to be rude in any way but Pumbaa and I have been thinking…where do you guys come from?"

Turning his head away, Mufasa refused to reveal his gaze. Timon had asked this before…but he couldn't tell the truth.

"Look, whatever happened in your past lives, doesn't count now. But if we knew more about your roots, we might understand this whole thing better", Timon explained.

"I'm…I'm sorry but I can't tell you. It's too risky."

"Risky?", Pumbaa looked confused. "In what way?"

"Every way. Maybe I tell you when the time is right but now…I can't. At least not until Simba is safe."

"If you say so…but you do realize that this hiding isn't helping your mind either?"

"I do, trust me. Look, I know you might think I sound crazy, but Simba and I…we are in great danger if someone learns about us. That's why I need to keep a low profile", Mufasa explained.

"In danger?!", Timon stepped back. "Where have you dragged us into?!"

"I release you from your duties. I don't want innocent animals to get hurt because of us. It was nice to get to know you…we leave as soon as I find my cub. Thank you", Mufasa nodded, disappearing into the woods. Looking after him, Timon grunted.

"Cats…I knew they won't bring anything good! Come on Pumbaa, let's go."

"But Timon, we can't abandon Mufasa and Simba! They are our friends!"

"Have you lost your mind?! Ever since we bumped into those two, troubles have followed us! Our paradise is gone for good!", Timon answered angrily.

"But think about the bright side! Mufasa is a huge lion who can protect us! And more importantly, how kind they are. We can't turn our backs on them", Pumbaa said.

"Hakuna Matata, Pumbaa! We don't need a protector! We are completely fine!"

"Are we? The river is almost gone. In a couple of weeks, we have no water. Then, what do we do?"

"We think of something! And I'm not risking my life for someone who won't reveal anything about themselves!"

"But what if that threat is true? What if they are in danger? Timon, they need us. Or can you turn your back on little Simba? He likes us and especially you. We need to be here for them. They helped us…we need to help them. Don't judge the shell…like you didn't with me."

Looking over his shoulder, Timon sighed as saw Pumbaa's demanding expression. He hated putting his life on the plate…but what else could he do?

"Okay, you won! Let's go after them or else they will kill themselves", Timon jumped onto Pumbaa's back and they ran after Mufasa who was running a couple of miles ahead.

 _Simba…son. Who could have thought we would be surrounded by so many troubles in this so-called paradise…?_

* * *

 _"Dad!", Simba ran after him when they were examining the kingdom._

 _"Yes, son?"_

 _"Look, what is that?", Simba pointed at a chameleon tottering slowly towards a tree nearby._

 _"Well it's a chameleon, my son", Mufasa smiled._

 _"A what?", Simba asked._

 _"A little lizard who lives away from unwanted gazes."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Indeed", Zazu landed down. "A chameleon can change its colors to match with the environment."_

 _"Wow, that's cool", Simba smiled. "You mean it can change into any other colors?"_

 _"As I said. That's a very good skill since it protects them from predators."_

 _"Wow…hey, it's gone! Did you see where it go?!", Simba looked around._

 _"Heh, you won't' see it anymore", Mufasa smiled. "It's way too clever for our eyes. But Simba?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Remember one thing. Not everything is what it seems. So keep your eyes open, no matter what the situation is and more importantly...keep your mind sharp."_

 _"Sure thing! Can I go to play now?"_

 _"Yes. Have fun", Mufasa nodded and Simba began to run towards Pride Rock, Zazu following behind_.

* * *

True, very true. Mufasa hated admitting the fact that he had failed. Badly.

 _Looks like my great tales won't stand in real life. I should have prepared Simba for the real world…but none of us saw this coming. Like some kings, stars or stories could help us here. Face it Mufasa…Scar is a way better king than you._

Ground echoed under Mufasa's paws as he ran. When he finally arrived at the border, he stopped.

 _This is it._

"Mufasa, wait!"

Turning around, Mufasa saw Timon and Pumbaa appearing from the bushes.

"Not again...didn't I say you two can go? What are you still doing here?"

"Well", Timon began. "Just…just listen to what we have to say, okay?"

"Fine…but make it quick!"

"You…you are right. We understand you don't wanna open up, and can't blame you. Maybe Pumbaa and I don't look very trustworthy…but we truly like you both. You gave us a whole new world and buried our fears. And I believe that no matter what happened in the past…it's not your fault. And since we helped you, we already put ourselves into this mess. So whatever the threat is, it must take us down too."

"I…well…", Mufasa was stunned by these words.

"And more importantly, we are friends. And friends always help each other", Pumbaa smiled. "Just let us prove we can be useful."

"Well…", Mufasa finally sighed. "I just don't want that someone gets hurt in this. Simba would never forgive me."

"We have taken care of ourselves before we even met you. Don't worry about us. We need to focus on Simba instead", Timon said. "Now, what do you say we go and find him?"

"Sounds good", Mufasa smiled and the trio headed along the trunk, when suddenly…

"Hah hah hah! Look who's there!"

"Oh no…", Timon muttered as he saw Mosi and his brothers on the other side.

"You! What do you want?!", Mufasa spat. "Where's my son?!"

"No idea cat! And even if we did know, do you really think we would tell you?"

"You better! Pumbaa told you started the stampede and my son went missing! Tell me where he is, right now!"

"Uuuhhh…we're so scared! But I would more worried about…"

"About what…?", Mufasa looked confused…when felt how the wood under him cracked.

"This tree is collapsing! RUN!"

Turning back, Timon, Pumbaa, and Mufasa ran for their lives. But they didn't manage far as the trunk collapsed…and they fell.

"Bye, bye!", Jengo mocked. "Should we go?"

"Yeah, they are waiting for us. Let's go", Mosi nodded and the brothers disappeared into the woods, hearing panicked yelling echoing around the rocky walls…

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

 _ ***Meanwhile***_

Simba cried. It was so dark…he was really scared.

 _How can I get out? I can't climb or…_

 _*Cracking*_

Lifting his head, Simba saw how the rock was moved aside.

"Sorry, took some time. Here!", the panther threw Simba some meat.

"That's my food?", the cub raised his eyebrows.

"Yep, pretty much. Now, eat up since you aren't gonna get anything else today."

"But…", Simba tried. "Why can't you just tell me what is going on?!"

"Less you know, the better. And btw, my name is Shanira. Just for your information."

Not answering, Simba gazed as the hole was closed again. Collapsing to the ground, he buried his face in his paws. This jungle sure wasn't that much of a paradise any longer.

 _Help me…please!_

 **TBC...**


	13. Unknown Threats

"We're falling!", Timon yelled.

"AAAHHHHHH!", Pumbaa responded, eyes closed. "I can't look!"

"As if that helps…", his friend answered, looking down. But the huge drop quickly changed his mind.

"Or never mind…AAAAHHHHH!"

Landing first, Mufasa tried to keep his mouth shut. He remembered his first fall during the stampede… and how he yelled for his life. Now, he wanted to avoid it...but how hard it was.

"AAAHHH!", the former king roared. First Scar's betrayal and now this.

 _What more?!_

Screaming, the trio slammed against trees, landing through them. Falling to the ground, Mufasa roared painfully. Pumbaa landed on him, Timon hanging in his tail. And like that's not enough…but then came a rockslide, causing them to roll.

"My lunch…is gonna…!"

"Shut up, Pumbaa! Don't even start!", Timon commanded.

"I can't help it! I'm sorry!"

Sliding through the rock wall, the trio landed off once more. And eventually, they fell into a swamp.

"Ewww!", Timon coughed. "Help, I'm drowning!"

"Me too! Mufasa, please help us!", Pumbaa begged.

"C-Coming…", the lion muttered, swimming towards his friends. "Climb on!"

Doing as was told, the duo climbed onto Mufasa's back. Then, he swam to the bend, dragging them out of the muck.

"Finally…safe!", the smallest of the group jumped down, kissing the ground. "Smooch, smooch!"

"We took a quite of landing", Pumbaa wiped himself.

"Indeed…", Mufasa straightened his body. "My bones hurt a bit though…"

"Well, no wonder. You were injured before. Are you feeling okay?", Timon asked.

"Yes, don't worry. But…where are we?", Mufasa looked up.

"No idea. Never been in this place before", Timon answered. "It's so foggy and creepy…"

"We must be near to the forbidden part of the forest. At least I think so", Pumbaa looked around. "I can recognize the canyon."

"Great observing my piggy! Any ideas how do we get out of here?!"

"No…sorry."

"Look you two, we don't have time to fight. We must find Simba", Mufasa interrupted. "Those foxes seemed to know his whereabouts."

"But they could have been lying", Timon said. "How can we know the truth?"

"I don't know…but we don't have any other clues. We must find them."

"If you say so…"

"Guys! Look, it's a trail!", Pumbaa yelled. "Right ahead!"

"Great! Let's go", Mufasa started to limp.

"You sure you're okay?", Timon walked beside him. "Your moving doesn't look like it."

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm honestly fine. Let's just find my son", Mufasa smiled, limping faster. Rolling his eyes, Timon followed his two friends deeper, towards the unknown destination…

 _ ***Meanwhile***_

Things weren't easy for Simba. Shanira might be a lady but wasn't sure a nice one. She kept the poor cub in the darkness, only delivering food now and then. Lying on the ground, Simba rubbed the wall with his claw.

 _Five minutes, ten, fifteen, twenty…_

The former prince sighed. When he and Mufasa escaped from The Pridelands, they weren't aware of the fate they would face. This jungle looked so nice…only turning out to be a hasty reflection from it. Simba was sure he wasn't doing any better than Sarabi and others back at home.

 _At least Scar would allow us to move around…_

Cracking brought Simba back to reality. Looking up, he saw Shanira.

"Hey, little rascal! It's time for dinner."

Turning his head away, Simba looked at the piece of meat dropping in front of him. But he wasn't hungry.

"Well, what's the matter now? Eat, kid!"

No answer.

"Hmm…not gonna talk, are ya?", Shanira jumped down. "Come on, I know you like it!"

"No thanks", Simba shook his head.

"But why?"

"As I said, I'm not hungry."

"Phew…I know you are lying. You can't-fool me, you know."

"Whatever."

"I see…", Shanira muttered. "What if I let you have some fresh air?"

Lifting his head, Simba stared at the panther in confusion. "You will let me out?"

"Not quite. You will be under my careful eyes. Just that you won't try anything stupid."

Before Simba even realized, Shanira dragged him out of the pit. But it was still dark.

"I can't see anything…"

"Too bad. Since further than this, you won't get."

"But…this isn't outside!"

"Good picking, brat", Shanira mocked. "Sure you didn't expect some sunshine? Not my style."

Ears drooping, Simba wiped his eyes, starting to sob.

"Oh come on, what's the matter now?!"

"I…I miss Dad! I wanna see him!"

"Sorry, can't do it."

"But you have not told why I'm here!", Simba protested. "I need to know!"

"All in good time. Boss can't meet you yet."

"Boss? Yet?"

"Exactly", Shanira answered. "We must wait."

Looking in confusion, Simba started to feel restless. Those wicked green eyes burned his soul. They reminded him of his uncle.

 _She would be a great mate for Scar…if they were the same species._

"But oh, there they come", Shanira turned to look, so did Simba. And soon, Mosi and others arrived.

"Took you long enough!", Shanira spat. "Where have you been, idiots?!"

"Well sorry, but it wasn't our fault! That stupid lion, Twitmon and Dumbaa followed us!", Jengo answered. Ears pricking quickly up, Simba stared.

"I see…they did not see where you went?"

"Of course not! Do you think we are brainless or something?!"

"Well…"

"Women…", Mosi spat, spotting Simba. "Well hello, hello! Look what we have here..."

"Stay away…", Simba revealed his claws. "I mean it!"

"Ohhh I'm so scared…", Mosi mocked. "Are you gonna eat me if I don't?"

"Just shut up! What did you say about my father and friends?!"

"Oh, them…what should we tell him, bros?"

"Just tell me! What did you do to them?!"

"Oh we did nothing", Jelani answered."Instead…they came to our territory and…took a little fall."

"W-what?!", Simba gasped. "What fall?!"

"They fell into the gorge, kid! The tree collapsed. And it was a bye-bye", Mosi answered. "And I can tell, no one survives a fall like that."

Staring at Mosi, Simba trembled. He was horrified…but Mufasa had survived before. And the cub wanted to believe in a second miracle.

 _But I'm not gonna tell them. Dad lives. I'm sure of it._

"What's the matter, kitty? Sad since you won't see your Daddy ever again?", brothers laughed.

Lifting his gaze, Simba felt real anger. How such small guys like them can cause so much trouble?

"He will come, just wait! And is gonna kick your…!"

"We will see about that", Shanira interrupted. "Time for you to go back to your room."

"No, I won't!", Simba backed away. "Stay away, all of you!"

"Snappy cat", Jengo said. "Should we teach him some manners?"

"My pleasure", Jelani answered, and the group approached Simba, who looked helpless. Searching for a way to escape, Simba spotted the entrance behind his enemies. Gathering his courage, he struck his teeth in Shanira's leg who screamed. Then, he pushed the brothers out of the way and sprinting out of the cave.

"That little…get him!"

Running fast, Simba looked around, disappearing into the bushes.

"Where did he go?!", Jelani asked, coming shortly after him.

"No idea…great! We lost him!", Jengo muttered.

"No way! We are gonna dig him out one by one! Let's split up!", Mosi commanded.

"Right", his brothers disappeared. Grunting, Shanira walked out of the cave.

"Feeling okay?"

"No...I'm gonna kill that brat! Find him and when you do...make him regret his actions!"

Nodding, Mosi disappeared into the bushes as well. Licking her paw, Shanira looked angrily around her...when heard a snap. Focusing on a rock in front of her, she revealed her claws, approached it...and was ready to attack. But no one was there.

"Hmm...", she looked around. "I wonder..."

Shaking her head, Shanira walked back inside. After she was gone, Simba came out of the bush.

 _Luckily they didn't see me…and now, I'm getting out of here!_

Without waiting, the cub turned around and sprinted in a different direction than the fox brothers…hoping to find his friends soon.

 _ ***Elsewhere***_

"Hmm, I wonder where this trail is going?", Pumbaa asked.

"In danger…where else?!", Timon grunted.

"Patience is golden, Timon. Back when I was…"

"Oh stop your life lessons, Pumbaa! Even Hakuna Matata can't help us now."

Listening to the duo, Mufasa shook his head. Okay, they were weird alright…but had good hearts. And deep inside, the former king was thankful that they came after him. Timon and Pumbaa, he and Simba were family now, whether he liked it or not.

"Mufasa, can you smell anything?"

"No…I mean yes but not Simba. Too many different scents."

"Great…where is that boy?!", Timon wondered.

"I hope he is okay", Pumbaa sighed. "That poor kid, all alone in this big jungle…"

"Oh don't worry, Pumbaa", Mufasa looked over his shoulder. "Even though Simba is small, but he is brave and smart. He knows how to survive."

"You mean you taught him those things?"

"Yes…and no. It's a bit complicated than that."

"Why am I not surprised?", Timon raised his hands, sighing. "As if we would have peace!"

Chuckling, the trio kept walking. Noises got smaller and smaller until stopped completely.

"Hey, do you hear that?", Pumbaa asked.

"Hear what? I can't hear a thing!", Timon answered.

"That's what he is talking about", Mufasa pointed out. "I can't hear anything as well."

"Maybe this part of the jungle is so well covered that animals don't want to come", Timon suggested. "In any case, I think we should try another way."

"But what way? Those foxes came this way", Mufasa said. "You said so yourself."

"I thought so! But now, I'm not so sure. We shouldn't be here in the first place."

"Maybe, but we have a reason. Simba", Pumbaa said. "We can't leave him behind."

"I'm not leaving him behind! But who knows is he here anyway?! We are only putting our lives on a plate and I'm too small to die!", Timon shivered.

"Nothing will happen", Mufasa assured. "Trust me."

"Easy for you to say…you're a lion! Rare animals dare to challenge you."

"And if they do, I'm gonna take care of us. Trust me now, please?"

Nodding, Timon and Pumbaa didn't argue. They felt safe near their new protector.

"Let's go", Mufasa decided. "Nothing can stop me when it comes to finding my son!"

"Right behind ya", Pumbaa smiled. Grabbing his ears, Timon chattered his teeth as they walked deeper and deeper…why always he?

"Look at those trees", Mufasa passed them. "They look miserable."

"Everything in this place does", Timon answered. "Let's just go home already!"

"Timon…", Pumbaa grunted.

"I understand your fear, Timon", Mufasa said. "To tell the truth, I'm scared as well. But I have to be brave, for my cub."

"But doesn't the continuing courage eventually get exhausting?"

"Yes…look, let me tell you something. Once, Simba did something very irresponsible and nearly got himself and his friend killed. I saved them…and you know what he said when I asked why he disobeyed me?"

Shaking their heads, the duo waited as Mufasa continued.

"Because he wanted to be like me. To be brave. But he was wrong in that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I told him that I'm only brave when I have to be. And yes, any reasonable animal would escape…but I can't. My son is out there somewhere, so I must be brave even if I wouldn't want to."

"Sounds logical, I guess. Man, we have a lot to learn from you!"

"If you only knew…", Mufasa smiled…until stopped.

"What is it, Mufasa?", Pumbaa asked.

"I can hear something…"

"What?!", Timon gulped. "I knew this was a bad idea…oh god!"

"Quiet!", Mufasa commanded as they heard fast running.

"It's coming…what do we do?!", Pumbaa asked.

"Hide!", Mufasa jumped into the bushes. "Hurry!"

"No need to ask twice", Timon ran after him, Pumbaa coming last. Holding their breaths, the trio waited.

"What do you think it is?", Pumbaa trembled.

"I don't know…but I have a feeling it won't be anything good…", Mufasa answered.

Focusing on this mysterious sound, the three friends kept waiting. It came closer, closer and closer. And it was so big that even the trees were shaking…

"Hey, I see something", Timon muttered…and gulped. Fainting, Pumbaa landed on his back and Mufasa prepared himself. But as this thing came into sight…it made him shake like a newborn cub.

"What…what is that?!"

 _ ***Meanwhile***_

Somewhere else, Simba ran, ran and ran until was sure he was far enough. Catching a breath, he looked over his shoulder.

 _I can't believe I outsmarted them...way to go, Simba!_

Hiding under a dry fern, Simba thought where to go. He had no idea of his whereabouts, or where others might be. Mufasa must be worried sick...

 _And mad. It would be typical of him._

Yawning, the former prince felt how his eyes started to droop. But he couldn't sleep here, in case Mosi and others find him. He needed to get back to their place and quick.

 _Keep going...you need to find others._

Standing up, the cub ran again. Suddenly, something caught his attention and made him stop. Something was glowing among the trees.

"Hmm?", Simba approached this light carefully. His mind told to run...but curiosity won him over. Passing the trees, he eventually managed out of the bushes and saw this mysterious shine. It was a fire and some weird animals were sitting around it.

 _Who are those?_

Narrowing his gaze, Simba tried to get a proper look at these creatures. They sat peacefully...until suddenly, took a position.

 _Okay...now what?_

Waiting, Simba stayed so quiet as he could. And out of nowhere, from the bushes came something so horrible what the small lion had never seen before.

 _Oh...my...god!_

 **TBC...**


	14. Oppressive Encounter

When Mufasa was still a great king of the Pridelands, he was known to be very brave and fearless. Most of the predators ran away when their mighty ruler came into sight. Rare animals dared to challenge him and no wonder. That angry face among the thick, bright red mane scared the hell out of them.

But now, the situation was far from listed above. Mufasa wasn't brave. Instead, he was very scared. His legs were shaking, heart beating and sweat gathering on his forehead.

"W-what...what is that?!", Mufasa stared, trying to keep his voice clear.

"I...I have no idea!", Timon answered. "Or at least I'm not sure..."

"But...but it can't be! I mean, aren't they supposed to be...", Mufasa babbled.

"Yes but that thing is far from its natural look!"

Hiding better, the trio watched a huge orangutan. And by huge, it was that. It was even bigger than Mufasa.

"How...how can that monkey be bigger than you?!", Timon lifted his hands. "I mean...it's...it's"

"I...I don't know...", Mufasa shook his head. Normally he wasn't afraid of monkeys, but this one was out of the ordinary. How could a monkey be bigger than him since he was bigger than a normal-looking adult male lion?

"We have to get out of here...Pumbaa, hey! Wake up!", Timon shook his friend.

"W-what...?", the pig opened his eyes.

"Enough of your beauty naps! We gotta leave, so move it!"

"Quiet!", Mufasa commanded. "It's almost in front of us."

Jumping onto Mufasa's back, Timon took a better look. The orangutan moved slowly, looking straight forward. The ground was shaking and trees jumped as it passed by.

"What a beast...", Timon muttered. Agreeing, Mufasa didn't answer. Was this creature the one who spied on him when he was looking for Simba?

 _Maybe...I have learned to keep my guard._

As the creature continued walking and disappeared into the woods, the trio dared to come out of the bushes.

"Okay...what was that thing?! Godzilla monkey!", Timon shook his head, pulling Pumbaa after him and shaking him awake.

"It seems to be so...but I have never seen such a huge orangutan", Mufasa replied. "And normally, they aren't that big."

"You don't know! Well, I suggest we run while we still can!"

"But what if that thing has something to do with Simba's abduction?", Mufasa wondered.

"I doubt it. Let's just try to find another way to help him."

"No, please. I have a feeling that he is somewhere out here."

"Feeling is not the same as knowing the fact. You have to be sure", Timon reminded.

"I am! My instinct is hardly ever wrong. He is here, trust me", Mufasa said.

"Well, I honestly don't have better ideas about his whereabouts. Fine, I'm with you", Timon said. "Let's find that kid and vanish."

"Thank you", Mufasa smiled a little. "I know you might think this is annoying, but I can't stop until I find my son."

"We understand", Pumbaa nodded as was able to walk again. "We just have not experienced anything like this before."

"I understand", Mufasa nodded. "Look, how about we do this? After Simba is saved, I will tell you the truth about us. You two have earned my trust and now, I'm willing to share things."

Looking at each other, the meerkat and the warthog made pensive looks at their big friend.

"Hmm...", Timon muttered. "So, let me get this straight. If we help you, you will reveal your secrets?"

"Yes", Mufasa answered. "You have my word."

"Well in that case, sure, sure! Right, Pumbaa?", Timon looked at his pal.

"Yeah sure", Pumbaa smiled.

"Thank you, I'm grateful", Mufasa bowed a little.

"Wow wow, there's no need to bow us!", Pumbaa shook his head. But Timon, on the other hand, was very pleased.

"Heh heh...if only Ma could see this...well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go and find Simba!", he ran first.

"Your little friend sure has...spirit", Mufasa said.

"Yep, that's Timon alright", Pumbaa smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find Simba soon."

"I hope so...", Mufasa sighed. "Really hope."

 _ ***Somewhere else***_

Simba was running through the jungle. He didn't dare to look back, in case he was followed. His little paws hit against the ground as he kept going.

 _I hope they didn't see me...oh god, oh god!_

Only moments earlier, Simba had witnessed something very nasty. He tried to shake the image of this horrible creature from his mind but was unable to do that. But he was sure going to try.

 _Dad, where are you?!_

Stopping to catch a breath, Simba tried to decide where he should go. Jungle everywhere he looked.

 _Somehow, I'm starting to hate this place..._

Rubbing his head, Simba tried to decide the best tactic to get out of this place. Then, he spotted a huge tree in front of him.

 _Hmm..._

Running under the trunk, Simba revealed his claws and climbed. Luckily he was pretty good at it and this time, there wasn't water nearby. Finally reaching high enough, the cub pushed his head through the leaves and gazed at the tree sea around him.

 _Great, green everywhere where I look. I can't even see the desert!_

Sighing in disappointment, Simba was ready to land down, when something caught his attention. Farther away, he saw trees shaking strongly.

 _What is that...?_

Narrowing his gaze in the sunshine, the cub tried to get a look at this weird phenomenon. Birds flew towards the sky, screaming. Something wasn't right.

 _I better get out of here..._

Starting to land down, Simba took hold of the trunk. But he didn't manage to do anything more as the tree was slammed and he fell.

"Ouch...ouch...", Simba held his head and hid. Something big was coming, and he didn't dare to look. Curling against the ground, he held his breath and stayed so still as he could.

 _It's nothing, it's nothing..._

Hearing loud, strong steps made Simba scared. It felt like it took ages, but eventually, this thing, whatever it was, was gone.

 _Oh good, it didn't notice me. But I wonder..._

"Hey Jelani, check this out!"

Freezing completely, Simba looked behind the bushes as the fennec twins stood on the path.

"I can smell a lion...so that brat has been here..."

"Me too. But I can't place which direction to go."

"Like you would be clever enough to do that", Jelani spat. "Let me", he smelled the ground.

"Getting anything?", Jengo asked.

"No...let's keep moving. Shanira and Mosi are searching from the other side of the area. That kid could not have gone far."

"Right behind ya", Jengo answered, following his brother. When they were gone, Simba sprinted in the opposite direction. He was sick of this...where could his father and friends be?

 _If I can't find them...then what do I do?_

Zigzagging between the trees, Simba decided to follow the sunlight. If he was lucky, maybe it would guide his way. Zazu had taught him some tricks, so not all of his boring lessons were useless.

 _Okay Zazu, let's see if your tricks pay off..._

Jumping into the bushes once again, Simba ran towards the unknown, hoping his royal genes had given him more than just a trait being a trouble magnet.

 _ ***Meanwhile***_

"Hmm...", Timon was standing on top of a rock. "I can't see a thing!"

"Well, I can", Pumbaa pointed out. "Aren't those pawprints?"

"What?!", Mufasa turned around. "Oh yes...and I bet they belong to Simba!"

"How can you know?"

"Look", Mufasa put his own beside the mark. And true, it looked the same but was bigger.

"Nah...", Timon grunted, obviously annoyed by not being the brains of the group. "That does not prove anything."

"Maybe not...but they lead to that cave over there", Pumbaa pointed out again.

"Yes...amazing, Pumbaa! You are a wonderful helper", Mufasa passed him and smiled. Crossing his hands, Timon stomped his leg against the rock.

"Fine, well done! But you don't seriously think we're going in there?!"

"I can have a look. Wait here", Mufasa nodded and walked slowly inside, preparing himself. As he came to the middle of the stone room, he saw pieces of bones lying all over.

 _Oh my god..._

A cold shiver ran through Mufasa's body. He was sure now, his son had been in here. He could smell him.

"Simba!"

No answer.

 _I think he's not here. But where then? And who dragged him all the way here?_

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Looking over his shoulder, Mufasa whipped around and ran out of the cave. When he reached outside, he saw Shanira chasing Pumbaa while Timon screamed.

"Come here, spicy piggy! I swear I won't hurt you...much!"

"HELP ME!", Pumbaa screamed.

"Hey, leave Pumbaa alone! Only I can call him spicy!", Timon commanded. Giving a snarl, Shanira revealed her teeth, making him hide.

"Hey, you! Stop!", Mufasa commanded and jumped in front of Shanira that Pumbaa was able to stop and catch a breath.

"Well well, look who we have here. The king of the jungle", Shanira grinned.

"Thanks for the compliment", Mufasa answered angrily. "But I kindly must ask you to stop chasing Pumbaa."

"And what if I refuse?"

"Then I'm not hesitating to protect him. But I'm sure we can solve things out."

"Perhaps...what do you suggest?", Shanira asked.

"Well, I...", Mufasa was cut off as Mosi ran from the bushes.

"Not a trace. Tsk, too bad. That brat sure is slippery. But he can't sur...", Mosi noticed Mufasa, Timon, and Pumbaa. "How...how are you standing there?!"

"You really thought you would get rid of us that easily?", Timon jumped down. "Wrong guess!"

"Looks like it", Mosi said in annoyance.

"Forget it! But did I hear correctly...you were talking about some brat. Where is my son?!", Mufasa was furious now.

"How would I know?"

"ENOUGH! You better start talking before I do something I regret!"

As Mosi was about to mock back, Shanira interrupted him.

"I handle this. Look mighty might…I admit I was the one who took your kid."

"Shanira, what are you doing?!", Mosi hissed, but Shanira kicked him away.

"I knew it…what did you do to him?! I tracked his scent inside that cave", Mufasa demanded to know.

"That's because I kept him there. But he was way too noisy…so I taught him a little…"

"Taught him…what?", Mufasa panted.

"Mufasa, calm down. Don't let that thing harass you", Timon tried, no avail.

"Oh, some stuff…but he was cleverer than I thought. So, unfortunately, he got away", Shanira told.

"You mean Simba isn't here?", Mufasa asked.

"No. But you don't seriously think you can find him? Hah, let me laugh!"

"I will! But how could you kidnap him?! And now, he's somewhere in this jungle, all alone!", Mufasa said angrily.

"Blah, like someone would like to eat him or anything. He's so pathetic", Shanira rolled her eyes.

"Pathetic?!"

"Uh oh…", Pumbaa gasped.

"Yes, Pumbaa…this is not gonna end nicely", Timon answered as they gazed at the two cats.

"How dare you call my son pathetic! He is not like that!", Mufasa's anger grew and grew. Little did he know that it was exactly what Shanira wanted.

"Oh really? Always crying, babbling, so weak. Even then when he was in his little pit."

"Pit…what pit?", Mufasa raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, that one…a little hole in the dark. I blocked it, so he was most of the time in the darkness. Crying, sobbing…", Shanira provoked on purpose. And it sure worked since Mufasa prepared.

"You kept Simba in the darkness…and played with his mind! And like that's not enough…but he's somewhere out there and I have no idea of his whereabouts…and it's your fault!"

"Uhh, does the Daddy get angry? Yeah, he will most likely be eaten alive! These forests keep many threats inside. And when I watched you for the first time, I knew you can't possibly survive for long."

"What…you were stalking me?!", Mufasa stared, so did Timon and Pumbaa.

"Maybe, maybe not. But I can tell that you and your brat has taken my master's attention. It's only a matter of time you'll meet each other."

"I don't care about your damn boss! I just wanna know where Simba is", Mufasa said sharply. "Which direction he went?"

"I don't know. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. You have to earn the answer", Shanira replied.

"Stop your games! I've had enough! Just spit out where my son is!"

Starting to laugh, Shanira passed annoyed Mufasa and circled him.

"My my, you sure have guts. I knew you were something ever since I spotted you searching for your cub back then."

"You…you were stalking me there too?!"

"Nicely inferred. Maybe you aren't so stupid as you appear."

"That's it! What do you want from me and Simba?!", Mufasa was really pissed now. Something in this female irritated him. Maybe her mocking behavior reminded him of his selfish brother.

"It's not what I want! It's what we want. And you can't even imagine what will happen when your brat is found. And oh, did I mention how scared he was? Cried after you, and you weren't there to protect him. You came into this jungle and your kid is taken right under your nose. What kind of father are you?"

"Stop it…"

"Why? Can't face the facts? I think it does not matter is your kid alone in this forest or with you. Either way, he must protect himself…", Shanira revealed her mocking smile. And that was the last straw for Mufasa, who began to roar.

"Oh my god…!", Pumbaa covered his eyes.

"Mufasa, I don't think…!", Timon tried but suddenly, the lion turned to him.

"Timon, Pumbaa. Go and find Simba! I'll take care of this fool."

"But, are you sure? Where can we even find him?!"

"I'm not sure, but I bet he is nearby since his scent is still fresh. Please, do whatever it takes!", Mufasa pleaded.

Staring a bit, Timon then nodded and pushed Pumbaa to move.

"Pumbaa, come on!"

"But…!"

"Oh snap out of it! Let's find our little pal!", Timon waved his hand. Then, they ran towards the woods.

"Don't even think about it! Mosi!", Shanira commanded. "Get them!"

"I don't think so!", Mufasa blocked the evil one's way. "You shall not pass me!"

"Are you challenging me?! Fine, I accept! But I warn you, despite I maybe look tiny, but I'm much faster and cleverer than you!", Shanira revealed her claws.

"We'll see about that. But I won't hesitate since you insulted my family!", Mufasa revealed his claws as well. "And if I must fight to keep my son safe, then I will certainly do it!"

"My pleasure…come and get me, you overgrown hairball!"

Staring at each other intensively, no Shanira or Mufasa noticed how Mosi slipped slowly away, running after Timon and Pumbaa. So, who will find Simba first? And where?

 **TBC...**


	15. Unlucky Backups

Have you ever heard of a term called catfight? Usually, it means a girly fight between girls and women. But, that's not always the case. Since sometimes, it can be very...well, literal.

"I'm gonna chop you into pieces!", Shanira hissed.

"We'll see who's gonna chop out and what", Mufasa revealed his claws. "But I'm gonna be easy on you, as I'm much bigger and you are a lady."

"Aren't you charming…but I don't need your alms! Just give everything you've got!"

"If you insist…", Mufasa said and attacked. Rolling out of the way, Shanira made a slide, slashing the lion with her claws. Roaring in pain, Mufasa turned around.

"Told you I'm fast", she licked her bloody paw. "And this wasn't even my best attack!"

Grunting, Mufasa attacked again, only getting hit his other leg. Shanira moved fast and seemed always to be ahead of him.

"Where…where have you learned to move like this?!"

"Years of practicing. But more importantly, I'm natural."

"Maybe…but I know a couple of tricks as well!", Mufasa suddenly ran fast, grabbing Shanira's tail and tackled her. Yanking herself, the panther wasn't pleased.

"Let go of my beautiful tail, you idiot!"

"Myh phleasure…", Mufasa muttered, turning his head on the side, causing Shanira land painfully on her back. Then, he made a quick turn again but his enemy was already on her feet. Jumping on the wall, she made a quick landing on Mufasa's back, sinking her claws into his skin.

"AAAHHHH!"

"Told you not underestimate me!", Shanira yelled, slashing Mufasa's face. Tottering backwards, Mufasa lost his balance, whining painfully.

"Oh, did you give up already? How boring…"

"On the contrary…", Mufasa stood up. "I wasn't even warmed up!"

"That's the spirit! Catch me if you can slowpoke!", Shanira ran into the woods. Grunting, Mufasa ran after her. He was so furious that wasn't able to control his thoughts.

"You know what is my favorite game?", Shanira yelled over her shoulder. "Hide and seek in the woods! Let's see how you will manage!", she disappeared out of sight. Stopping, Mufasa looked around.

"Darn, where did she go...?"

 _"Over here, kingy!_

Scanning the area, Mufasa saw nothing.

"This is annoying…"

 _"Can't see me? Blind as a bat!"_

Narrowing his gaze, Mufasa tried his best to see around. But it wasn't easy. His night vision was good, but this forest he wasn't familiar with.

"Where is she?!"

 _"Ah hah hah…how do you think you will ever find you son when can't even see me? Pathetic!"_

Ignoring this irritating mocking, Mufasa turned around and sprinted after Timon and Pumbaa. He did not have time for this.

 _"Hey, where are you going?! Get back here!"_

But Mufasa didn't stop. He needed to find Simba…or else who knows what might happen. Jumping into the bushes, he disappeared into the woods. Coming to the path, Shanira snorted.

"Phew…so he left. But if he thinks that this is over…hell no!"

Jumping into the bushes as well, Shanira grinned. Luckily she knew exactly what needed to be done…

 _ ***Meanwhile***_

"Simba!", Pumbaa called.

"Hey, kiddo! HEEYYYY!", Timon yelled as well. But no answer.

"I wonder where he might be. I don't know this part of the jungle."

"That's not new. Let's face it Pumbaa, we can't find him. He's lost, we all are lost!"

"Timon…"

"No, I'm serious!", Timon jumped to the ground. "I mean look around you! This forest is way too big! We can't ever find him!"

"But we must! Mufasa trusts us. And we can't give up until Simba is found."

"Maybe not…but where should we go now? We don't have such great noses, so we can't smell him. Too bad though…"

"But what if…?", Pumbaa began, when they heard laughing.

"Can't get forward, losers?"

Turning around, the duo saw Mosi sitting on a branch.

"Oh look, Pumbaa! What an ugly, fat, hairy bat we have here!", Timon mocked, making Pumbaa laugh

"Pathetic, can't even make proper jokes", Mosi rolled his eyes. "So, can't find that brat?"

"What makes you think so?"

"As if I can't tell that you're completely lost. Circling like some brainless slugs. Well, it sure is true when everyone says that you are what you eat."

Turning red, Timon stomped his foot angrily. Noticing this, Pumbaa turned him around.

"Why don't we just ignore him and go to find Simba?"

"Not if I have something to do with it!", Mosi yelled. "My bros are already after him. There's no way you can beat us!"

"We'll see about that!", Timon yelled back. "You're the one who's gonna lose!"

With that, the duo sprinted away as fast as they could. They didn't look was Mosi after them…they didn't care.

"We gotta find Simba before them!", Pumbaa said.

"No kidding! Why, just why our paradise got destroyed like this?! Only a moment ago we were looking for our dream home, found it…and now, look where we are…", Timon sighed.

"Perhaps…but don't you think we were living a bit too easy life? I kinda enjoy this suspense and our new friends."

"Well, can't really deny it…"

"And besides, friends make a home, not the place. We have plenty of time to look around after this. And I believe that if we try hard enough, Mufasa can take Mosi and his brothers as well as this panther ally of theirs, down. We have a great protector on our side, remember?"

"Yes. And our furry friend promised to reveal his secrets. What do you think it is?"

"No idea. But something bad, I can feel it. Maybe they are escaping from something…or someone?"

"Like what? And who?"

"Well, sooner we find that kid, the better. So, let's move!", Timon climbed back onto his friend's back and they kept running. But as for Mosi…he had already planned for the next move. And Timon and Pumbaa had no idea what…

 _ ***At the same time***_

"Timon, Pumbaa!"

Mufasa was searching for his friends but wasn't exactly sure where to go. All the paths and trees looked the same.

 _No good…now they are gone too!_

Smelling the ground, Mufasa tried to locate Simba's scent. But some other ones blocked his nose.

 _No use…_

"Timon, Pumbaa!", Mufasa called again. But only the noises of the jungle answered him.

"Great, now what…?"

 _"THUMP!"_

Nearly jumping, Mufasa whipped around. That same voice which he had witnessed earlier, was made trees wobble.

 _Is that orange creature back?!_

Starting to back away, Mufasa kept the horizon tightly in sight. Something dangerous was coming towards him. Something big. Something bigger than him.

 _I hope you are safe son…or else…!_

Taking a couple of steps, Mufasa was ready to run. But suddenly, the ground under him collapsed and he rolled down…straight into a quicksand. He was focusing too much on his walking that forgot to look where was stepping.

"Oh no…!", Mufasa panicked, digging sand with his claws. But more he tried, faster he sank.

"Help…HELP!"

"Well well, what do we have here?"

Looking up, Mufasa spotted Shanira laughing above him.

"Help me!"

"And why should I do that? Don't you lions usually save yourselves?"

"Please, I beg you!", Mufasa begged, sinking deeper. Sitting down, Shanira looked at him.

"Hmm…what will I get if I save you?"

"Anything! Please!"

"You know what I want. Hand over your brat up and I'll see what I can do", Shanira answered.

"Never!", Mufasa spat. "You will never have my son! I'd rather sink than give him to you or your sick allies!"

"Well, that will be the case indeed since you're down there. Thanks for easing things for me! See you!", Shanira laughed, leaving.

"No…come back…!", Mufasa fell into the sand…

 _ ***Elsewhere***_

"How long have we been looking?", Timon asked. "I seriously need a break!"

"Maybe we can catch a breath", Pumbaa nodded.

"Good idea. Should we eat something?"

"But Timon, we can't eat! We have to find Simba!"

"Yeah, but I'm starving as well! Hmm…hey look!", Timon grabbed a passing ladybug. "A bit weird colored…but oh well!"

"Wait, Timon! Are you sure those bugs are eatable? I mean they look kinda…"

"Oh come on, Pumbaa! Let me handle thinking since I'm the brains of this group", Timon answered, swallowing the bug.

"Obviously…", Pumbaa rolled his eyes when saw how Timon started coughing. "Timon…Timon?!"

"Help…I can't…breathe…!", the meerkat grabbed his throat, landing on his back.

"Are you okay?! What happened?! Timon?!", Pumbaa shook him. "What's wrong?!"

"Water…water…!", Timon screamed.

"Right. Umm…", Pumbaa looked around, no avail. "Can't find anything…help! Somebody!"

"Don't bother", Mosi came from the forest. "Some water won't help him."

"You! What did you do to my friend?!"

"Me? Oh, I didn't do anything. But you really should watch what you are putting in your mouth."

"What do you mean?"

"Idiot…you wackos eat bugs but can't point out the difference?! Everybody knows that green ladybugs are poisonous."

"P-poisonous?!"

"Of course! Even touching them is dangerous. But looks like Twitmon was too naive to realize it…", Mosi grinned. Looking at his friend who was in pain, Pumbaa knew he hadn't many choices.

"Please, do you know a cure against them? If you help us now, I promise to pay it back!"

"Hah, I don't need any rewards from you dummies. Seeing you in pain is already enough."

"But surely there is something you want? Please!", Pumbaa bowed. "Please, please, please!"

"Blah! Out of my way, moron!", Mosi passed Pumbaa. "I'm already late…but enjoy the last moments with your friend. Since that shall be your last!", he laughed, disappearing out of sight.

"Oh no, now what do we do?! I need to find help…", Pumbaa picked Timon up, starting to run. "Hang on pal!"

Holding his throat, Timon coughed. Running faster than ever, Pumbaa had one trick in mind. Timon had always been his friend, despite the rough start they had. And he was going to help him, no matter what.

 _I wonder how Mufasa is doing..._

 _ ***Meanwhile***_

"Aarrgh…! Help…!", Mufasa dug sand in a panic. He had just survived the stampede and was not going to end his life like this.

 _Certainly not…and especially when Simba is somewhere out there! He needs his father…so save yourself, now!_

With this new power, Mufasa began to push himself out. He thought everything important to him.

 _Sarabi…when you told me you were pregnant, I promised to take care of our child. And that's what I'm gonna do. I won't let you down…I promise!_

 _Scar…you betrayed us, forced us to leave our home. And I'm not going to let you win!_

Slowly, but surely, Mufasa approached the edge. As he reached there, he tried the wall with his paws.

 _No good…too soft. I would only land down again._

Following the muddy wall, Mufasa searched for the spot which would be strong enough to carry his weight. His fur was feeling ugly and heavy.

 _I even hate swimming…and now this!_

"Help…is somebody there?!"

Silence.

"Great…looks like I'm on my own…", Mufasa grunted. Revealing his now growing claws, he began to climb after finding a good spot.

 _I can do this…I can, I can…_

Gathering all this strength, the exhausted king eventually managed back to the dry ground. Panting heavily, he rolled onto his back, looking towards the sky.

 _I made it…thank god!_

Standing up, Mufasa decided to keep going. Shanira was already ahead of him, which made the situation even worse. If she finds Simba first, Mufasa was sure she won't hand him over that easily.

 _But she was talking about their master…but who could that be? The huge orangutan we saw earlier? Or even something bigger?_

Shivering, Mufasa started running. If, just if Simba encounters with that thing, Mufasa hoped that his son would be smart enough not to investigate any further but hide instead. The former Crown Prince was a very curious nature…and disobedient.

 _Just like back in the elephant graveyard where I almost lost him…I won't allow that to happen again!_

Too bad that Mufasa had no idea where others might be. He lost the direction where Timon and Pumbaa headed while fighting with Shanira.

 _Maybe I should head back to that cave…there I smelled him. I only wonder how Timon and Pumbaa are doing..._

 _ ***Elsewhere***_

"Hold on Timon!", Pumbaa ran towards their home. "You can do it!"

Groaning, Timon held his throat. He was almost senseless.

"Oh no…", Pumbaa stopped at the crossroads. "I don't know which direction to go! But I gotta do something…wait a minute!"

Putting Timon carefully down, Pumbaa ran under a tree. Tapping it with his leg, he smelled something. No doubt, it was honey.

"I think this will do…", Pumbaa grabbed a piece of leaf, gathering some honey inside it. Then, he made Timon swallow it.

"Here you go bud…this will make you feel better."

Coughing, Timon closed his eyes. Putting the leaf away, Pumbaa lifted his friend's head.

 _Good, the medicine is working. Luckily I know something, unlike Mosi claims…_

Sitting slowly up, Timon opened his eyes.

"What…happened…?"

"Long story, but good to have you back pal!", Pumbaa smiled.

"Back? Did you hit your head or something? Pumbaa, we don't have time for this! We need to find Simba!"

"Yes, but listen to me, Timon. There's..."

"I said, not now! I'm gonna kill that stupid fox how he played with me!"

"Sure, of course! But..."

"Blah, well what is it?! But it's better to be important, or..."

That was all that Timon managed to say before he and Pumbaa were caught in the attack, as a group of monkeys jumped from the trees, surrounding the duo. And only loud screaming echoed in the air…

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

 _ ***Somewhere else***_

"So, how it go?", Mosi walked to Shanira who was standing on the edge of the cliff.

"Excellent. That stupid lion is out of the way, for good."

"Really? He looked pretty strong back there if you ask me."

"Phew, I'm the queen of this jungle! That fool didn't have a chance against me", Shanira turned around, starting to walk. Looking suspiciously, Mosi followed her.

"Well, he's a pretty big individual. How did you even...?"

"Cut it out, Mosi! All that I'm saying is that you don't have to worry about him anymore. Did you take care of those two idiots?"

"I did. They are about to have a journey of their lives...", Mosi grinned.

"I hope so. They won't mess our plans any longer! Your bros better find that brat soon."

"They will trust me. But the boss is waiting, so we better go", Mosi answered and so, the villain duo disappeared into the darkness...

 **TBC...**


	16. Simba's Featherlight Adventure

_Meh...looks like Zazu's tricks do not count in the jungle..._

Simba sat on a high branch, watching the endless tree sea around him. He had done so several times since as the day went on, the sun moved slowly farther and farther. And he had to keep up with it.

 _Easier said than done..._

Sighing, Simba landed down. Despite his former teacher was clever, but his bits of advice didn't really help in the jungle. Or if they did, Simba had no idea how to use them properly. The proud birdie boiler would be so irritated if he could see the situation now.

 _I kinda hope he was. He would know what to do..._

Simba and Zazu's relationship was pretty odd. The former prince loved to mock and play pranks on his flying babysitter, but not because he hated Zazu. Not at all. He was just so serious and strict about rules that having some fun wasn't a bad idea, at least not from Simba and Nala's perspective.

 _"Get back here you two!"_

 _"Oh no, Zazu! Catch us if you can!"_

 _"I'm not trained for this! Stop at once, I command you!"_

 _"Nah, I'd rather enjoy this wild ride! And besides, you can't order me around!"_

 _"Yes, I can! And I will! Simba, you will be in so much trouble if Mufasa hears about this! Don't make me tell him!"_

 _"Do as you please! Dad would never punish me!"_

 _"We'll see about that! My mother taught him and I'm going to make you a successful ruler, like it or not!"_

 _"Well in that case...try me! HAH!"_

Giggling, Simba felt real sadness and fun at the same time. Those good old times when everything was fine...when he was still back at home, playing all day long with his friends...without worrying about a single thing.

 _Until everything changed..._

Shaking his head, the young lion began to walk. He wanted to avoid noises as much as possible. Those idiotic fennec twins weren't able to find him, so maybe he was safe.

 _All I need to find..._

 _*Grumbling*_

Grabbing his stomach, Simba sighed. Right, he had not eaten properly for days. Shanira's so-called meals weren't enough to fill his hunger.

 _But where do I find food? And how?_

That was a good question. Usually, Sarabi and others took care of the hunt but now, Simba was on his own.

"God, I need food...", the cub muttered, looking all over the area. And finally, spotted a bush filled with some red berries. Thanking The Great Kings, Simba started eating. He didn't even bother to think were these berries eatable or poisonous...he was just so hungry.

 _Hmm...I a bit sugary taste. But not bad actually._

While eating, Simba was thankful that Mufasa was not present to see his new, filthy eating habits. He already got devastated by Timon and Pumbaa's love for bugs and there was no way the former king would never "sink so down" and share their taste.

 _Sorry Dad, but this is an emergency. Unless I'm starving to death._

Eating almost all of the berries, Simba felt how his stomach was still growling. His hunger was still there.

 _I need something more filling...meat! I need meat..._

Too bad Simba had no idea where to get it. Back at home, Sarabi and the other lionesses took care of hunting. And if nothing had ever changed and Simba would still be next in line for the throne, he wouldn't have to hunt anyway. Although Mufasa sometimes accompanied his pride, but mostly not. Sarabi didn't like him interfering with her duties. As a couple, they were very strict about their responsibilities.

 _Oh, Mom..._

Tapping his stomach, Simba continued walking. He decided to stay hidden and avoid open areas and paths. Since you can never know if Jengo and Jelani were out there somewhere. Luckily they had not found him yet.

 _Should I go back to those caves? No, I can't. I must keep a low profile. But I'm starving!_

Sudden noises stopped Simba in his tracks. He sharpened his hearing, ears up.

 _*Screaming*_

Those sounds were coming from birds, no doubt. And not just some bunch...probably a whole flock was nearby.

 _What if I try to catch a bird? Even a small one would be enough_...

Yes, Simba thought. That would be a good idea. Following those voices, he ran faster, paws slamming against the grassy ground. Stopping for a moment, he gazed around, placing the direction. Then, he continued running, ignoring bushes and branches which hit against his face.

 _A bit more...I can hear them closer..._

Seeing light in front of him, Simba was about to explode of excitement. Finally, he would be out of this dark forest. Running faster than ever, he jumped out of the bushes...and stopped to stare.

"Woah...!"

The area around Simba was a little lake, full of flamingos and other birds he didn't recognize.

 _Amazing!_

Walking closer, Simba watched as birds enjoyed this hotness and water cooling them down. Feeling thirsty as well, the cub decided to have a little drink. So he walked to the bend and took a couple of gulps.

 _How good..._

This water tasted so good. Drinking, Simba felt that he would like to drink the whole lake. After he was done, he lifted his head and looked around. Flamingos or other birds didn't seem to pay attention to him. Putting his paw into the water, Simba winced that took it off. It was so warm.

 _Maybe I could..._

Moving slowly towards the water, Simba gazed at his reflection. He had some traumas about this element...after all, he almost drowned before.

 _Don't be a coward, Simba. You are dirty and need a bath._

Burying his fears, Simba dove. Coming to the surface, he smiled. This was fun.

"Ah, finally something normal...", the cub floated on his back. He was able to see the sky and clouds as they passed by. He used to love stargazing with Sarabi...or, cloud gazing.

* * *

 _"Mom, Mom! Do you see that?"_

 _"Yes Simba, yes I can", Sarabi smiled._

 _"And that, wow how big one! Looks like an elephant!"_

 _"Is that so? I don't see anything."_

 _"Blah, you need to use your imagination!", Simba rolled onto his stomach._

 _"Maybe I should", Sarabi ruffled her son's head. "But I'd rather watch yours. It's one of kind."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Absolutely! You have been blessed with luck Simba. Not everyone can create a world without misery and see something magical in everything."_

 _"I'm...blessed?"_

 _"Yes, you are. Never lose your curiosity and courage. Be proud of yourself. My little hero", Sarabi licked Simba's cheek._

 _"Thanks, Mom, I will remember!"_

 _"That's my boy", Sarabi smiled. "So, what else do you see?"_

 _"A lot! Look at that one for example! A giraffe, and oh look! That little one looks like Zazu without wings!"_

 _Laughing, Sarabi could only, but admire Simba's everlasting exuberant. This cub would make a great king someday_.

* * *

Sighing, Simba blinked his eyes. He missed Sarabi so much. His mother was always ready to comfort him and embrace him with love. Their bond was unbreakable...but to tell the truth, Simba was closer with Mufasa. Maybe it was because he spent most of his time with his father, preparing for his new role. And their relationship was something unique. They had a connection that even Sarabi couldn't understand. But she was happy about it.

 _And now...there's only Dad and I. We can't go home...I must prepare myself for the fact that I'll maybe never see them again._

 _*Screaming*_

Sudden noises brought Simba back to reality. He saw birds flying around in a panic.

"Go away, everyone! They are coming!"

"Who...?!", Simba managed to start, when spotted something in the sky. A flock of vultures...giant ones. Coming towards the lake.

 _Oh no, I have to get out of here!_

Swimming towards the bend, Simba tried to get up. But soon, felt how claws hit him.

"Ouch!", the cub whined.

Another hit.

Third.

More. More. More...

"S-stop...!", Simba coughed. "I...can't...!"

Floundering, Simba kept fighting back. He didn't come this far to be someone's snack. Diving quickly he swam forward, then got up.

"I made it...", the exhausted cub landed on his stomach. But then...

"LET GO OF MY BABIES!"

Jumping up, Simba spotted a flamingo, who was protecting her eggs from the vulture. Snapping at each other, the two birds kept fighting. But eventually, the scavenger won.

"STOP! STOP!"

Simba stared at the scene, anger growing inside him. He couldn't let this happen...he needed to do something. Maybe he wasn't the prince anymore, but he wanted to do at least something noble.

"Hey you, stop!", the cub gathered his courage, sprinting towards the vulture. The predator bird screamed and tried to hit Simba, but was too slow. Biting with all his might, Simba was able to chase the bird away who flew off, croaking painfully.

"Huh...", Simba panted, then turned to the mother, who was examing her eggs. "Are you okay, mam?"

"I'm fine, thank you. But you saved my babies! How can I ever repay this?"

"No problem, I'm just glad that I was able to help", Simba smiled.

"But sure I must repay your kindness! It's not every day we see a lion here. Are you new perhaps?"

"Yes, you could say that. But if you'd be so kind and tell me something?"

"Anything. Just name it, young man."

"Well...what is this place?"

"Oh, this? It's our resting place, where we are safe from predators and other threats. And this water is so fresh and warm that we enjoy spending our time here."

"Okay...well that explains it. Do you know the way back to the oasis? Or the main river?"

"The main river? Oh, I'm sorry to tell you little one, but you are far from there. Almost on the other side of the area."

"Oh great...", Simba muttered. "Well, can you tell which direction I should go?"

"Sure. Just follow that path over there", the flamingo pointed at a little hole behind her. It looked so dark, that Simba shivered.

"T-there...?"

"Yes. It's rather dangerous, but the shortest way back."

"T-thanks...", Simba thanked, starting to walk. "Take care!"

"Good luck, little one! I'm sure you find a way home!", the flamingo mother waved goodbye. Smiling at her, Simba turned his head away and began to run. There was no use to be scared. He had to find his courage if wanted to see others again.

 _You can do this Simba. For Dad, Timon, and Pumbaa. They must be worried too...but I'm doing my best to find them._

Trees got darker as Simba walked forward. How funny though..should't they be green since he was heading back?

 _What if that bird was wrong? What if I'm not going towards the river at all?_

Stopping, Simba rubbed his head. No, this couldn't be the right way.

 _And I'm tired...maybe I should get some sleep and continue after that._

Looking for a place to sleep, Simba noticed a big trunk. Crawling in, he lay down and yawned.

 _Just a couple of minutes..._

Closing his eyes, Simba soon fell asleep. He would continue as soon as gets some rest...

 _ ***Hours later***_

Opening his eyes, Simba straightened himself. The sun was already setting and the jungle prepared for the night.

 _Oh no, I slept for way too long! I need to get back before the night comes._

Coming out of the trunk, Simba ran along the path. He needed to get back to their place asap.

 _And I bet those foxes are after me...I can't let them catch me again. Or that panther._

Despite Mosi's evil stories about the little fall of Mufasa and his friends, Simba tried to stay positive. He had a feeling that this little devil was only lying and tried to scare him. His friends were alive. Gotta be. Of course, panic and worry ate Simba's innermost, but he didn't show it.

 _I am strong. I am brave. I am tough. I am..._

Sighing, Simba ate some mushrooms and berries he was able to find. An idea of hunting something bigger stopped quickly when he saved those poor eggs.

 _What a fool I am. Really!_

Arriving in the open area, Simba stopped as saw the sunset. It was a very beautiful sight, the horizon was mixed with yellow, purple and red. Sitting down near the edge of the cliff, the lost cub took a deep breath. Seeing this wonderful view made him feel lots of longing.

 _Just like those times back at home...when The Pride Rock was bathing in these colors. Or the nightly sky with its many different stars and moon and..._

Sniffing, Simba wiped his eyes with his paw. He knew he should try to stay positive, but something told him they weren't going back home. Mufasa would have said differently earlier.

 _He is just trying to cheer me up. But no matter...at least I have him with me. And I''m gonna find him, no matter what!_

Deep, deep inside Simba was delighted about this adventure of theirs. He hated admitting it...but somehow, even thanked his uncle in his mind. Thanks to him, Simba and Mufasa were able to spend some time together, even if they were forced to live in exile. Just the two of them...and no responsibilities or duties. They were just a typical father and son, not the king and the prince.

 _And that's fine. At least for now._

Loud noises made Simba gaze up. He saw how a bunch of birds flew from the forest, possibly from the lake. They passed him, rising higher and higher, moving slowly towards the reddish horizon. Sighing once more, Simba just sat there and watched.

 _Yeah...that's more than fine._

 **TBC...**


	17. Battle For Bravery

"Uhh...Timon?"

"Yes, Pumbaa?"

"Do you have any idea where we are going?"

"Good question...no idea."

Timon and Pumbaa sat in a wooden cage that was carried by a group of monkeys. They were suddenly ambushed when they were looking for Simba.

"Who are these guys anyway? Haven't seen them before."

"I bet they are working for Mosi and others. Why else would we be captured?"

"But what do they want from us?! I don't wanna die!", Pumbaa cried.

"Oh Pumbaa, don't be silly! We aren't gonna die! We just must find a way out of here..."

"Shut up, rat!", one of the monkeys pushed him.

"Rat?! Who you call a rat?! I'm a meerkat, you idiots!", Timon spat.

Not answering, the monkeys kept walking. Despite Timon and Pumbaa knew the jungle very well, but this part of it was weird even for them. It was its own world: trees were bigger, darker and dryer. Most of the plants were some small ferns, carnivorous plants, and smelly vines. And the water was really muddy and looked unhygienic.

 _"For somehow, I'm not wondering why Mosi and his brothers look so ugly...",_ Pumbaa whispered. Nodding, Timon agreed.

The wooden prison wasn't exactly very comfortable. Jumping up and down, the duo hit their heads over and over again as their captors walked very hazily, making the cage lean from side to side.

"Hey please, try to walk straight!", Timon pleaded.

Like not hearing him at all, the group walked deeper, deeper and deeper. Fearing what might happen, made Pumbaa restless.

"I wonder did Mufasa manage to beat that panther...what if not?"

"Well, then we are screwed. He's the only one who can save us. And poor little Simba..."

"Where might he be? What if we never see him again...?"

Sighing at the same time, both Timon and Pumbaa were sad. Suddenly, the cage was dropped that they hit their heads once again.

"Owww...", Pumbaa whined.

"Those fools...just wait when I get my fingers on you...!", Timon swore, clenching his fist. Soon, they spotted a very familiar figure in front of them.

"Well well well. Looks like you survived from those bugs. Such a shame though..."

"Oh not him again...", Pumbaa grunted as Mosi circled the cage.

"What's the matter, fatso? Where is your secret weapon?"

"Shut up!", Timon spat angrily. "Where are we?!"

"All in good time", Mosi grinned. "Bring them in!"

Obeying, monkeys lifted the cage again, walking after Mosi who led the way.

"Wow Timon, look! It looks like some kind of arena..."

"Yeah. Where we have put ourselves into?!", Timon gulped. Only a moment ago he was having the best time of his life, but now...

"We're here, wackos", Mosi said. "Release them!"

"Hey, ouch, watch it!", the two friends protested as they were thrown to the ground. They seriously were having enough.

"Welcome to our humble headquarters", Mosi introduced. Gasping, Timon and Pumbaa were only able to stare at the huge square, which was covered by rock walls. Reminded pretty much of Colosseum in Rome.

"What is this place?!", Timon started.

"Are you deaf or something?! I said this is our hideout. And soon you will know why you are brought here", Mosi answered. Hearing loud running, the Hakuna Matata duo gazed around and saw how lots of animals ran in and climbed on the walls, sitting down.

"Timon, I don't like this...", Pumbaa stepped back.

"Me either...", his friend answered. "This can't be good."

"And now", Mosi climbed up. "Welcome to our early tournament, friends! As you can see, we have two new volunteers here. Say hello!"

"Volunteers?", Timon and Pumbaa looked at each other while all the animals laughed and yelled.

"I think we better get straight to the point! Let the game begin!"

"What...what is going on, Timon?!", Pumbaa backed against the wall.

"How would I know?! Don't look at me!"

"But you are the brains of our group! Use them!"

"Oh shut up!"

"As you all already know, the round one starts with a gladiator match. Let's see how these two are gonna handle it", Mosi grinned, gazing down. "Ready to go, noobies?"

Staring back, the duo didn't answer. Suddenly they heard loud steps coming from behind a rock wall. And when they saw it...

"Oh my...!", Pumbaa covered his eyes.

"Mommy...", Timon babbled. Laughing, Mosi yelled.

"And now...BEGIN!"

 _ ***Meanwhile***_

Mufasa had managed back into that cave where Shanira kept Simba. Looking around him, he tried to find some clues of his son.

 _His scent is fading...it means that he has not returned since._

Smelling the ground very carefully, Mufasa could smell Shanira's bitter "perfume." So she did something to keep her appearance elegant. Maybe used some flower on herself or else. Sarabi used to do the same thing when they got married, with Rafiki's help.

 _Women..._

Examing the pit, Mufasa could only wonder that horror his little cub felt. He was ready to rip Shanira apart...but couldn't have killed her. It was against his nature.

 _Oh, son...where are you now?_

Coming out of the cave, Mufasa wondered what should be the wisest move. Should he go after Timon and Pumbaa? Or try to find Simba alone?

 _But I smelled him...and they went after him. Which direction were they heading again?_

Trying to use his instincts, Mufasa decided to go after the duo. They wouldn't stand a chance if Shanira finds them. And he needed allies.

 _Right, here I come!_

Choosing the most possible direction, Mufasa began to run. He could only hope he was right.

 _ ***The arena***_

"HELLPP!"

Timon and Pumbaa stared at the huge monster in front of them. It was that same orangutan they saw earlier. It looked like a mountain as it hit its fists against its chest.

"Told you this was gonna be awesome!", Mosi laughed. His enemies were terrified...if this King Kong was their ally, what will the main boss look like?

"Are you...are you crazy?! That thing is much bigger than us! We can't fight against it!"

"It's not the main purpose, idiot! This fellow here is simply gonna crush you into pieces. We are just gonna have some fun first before doing that."

"C-crush us...?!", Pumbaa trembled.

"No way! Ain't gonna happen!", Timon tried to sound brave. But this monster monkey made his legs numb.

"Pumbaa my friend...it was nice knowing you."

"You too pal, you too...!"

Suddenly, the orangutan started attacking. Screaming, Timon and Pumbaa jumped out of the way, running in circles.

"Help us, help us!"

Settling down, Mosi watched the show. This was just perfect.

"Timon, do something!", Pumbaa screamed.

"Like what?! You are bigger than me!", Timon yelled back.

The orangutan tried to catch the duo, but they were too fast. Realizing this, Timon got an idea.

"Pumbaa! Slide over here!"

"What?! Are you crazy?!"

"Just do as I say!"

Obeying, Pumbaa slid between the orangutan's legs, causing it to fall.

"See? That thing is way too clumsy against us! This is our chance!"

"What chance?!"

 _"Well, let me just...",_ Timon whispered in his ear.

"Are you sure it will work?!"

"Of course! Now, ready!", Timon climbed onto Pumbaa's back. "Right, on my mark!"

"Hmm?", Mosi sat up. Something wasn't right.

"Okay piggie, see the entrance? When I say run, we run towards it. Got it?"

"No...", Pumbaa trembled. "But guess we have no choice..."

"What are you two doing down there?!", Mosi hissed. "Attack you idiotic monkey!"

Listening, the orangutan turned around, trying to hit again. Jumping out of the way, Pumbaa began to run towards the entrance.

"Hey, not yet!"

"We don't have many choices, Timon! They are trying to close it!"

Indeed. A group of animals was rolling rocks in front of the entrance, trying to prevent the escape.

"Oh great...well you know what they say! It's now or never! Ready?!", Timon asked.

"No...but here we go! AAAHHHHH...!"'

 _"SLAM!"_

"Owww...", Timon fell to the ground as he had hit himself against the wall. Stopping, Pumbaa stared.

"Timon, Timon! Are you okay?! Talk to me!"

"Urrhhh...out of my way!", Mosi jumped down. "Hey, Dumbaa!"

"Oh dear...oh dear...!", Pumbaa panicked as the entrance closed. The orangutan had slammed its foot in the way and Pumbaa had tripped over. Now, they were trapped.

"Look, I'm getting tired of you two! If I were in charge, you would have been out of the way ages ago! You brainless gooses!"

Standing up, Pumbaa got angry. He panted...

"Hey, swine! I'm talking to you!"

"Did you just call me...pig?!", Pumbaa turned around. Sitting up, Timon held his head.

"Uh oh...!"

"Yes. Finally, I don't have to repeat it!", Mosi laughed.

"Are you talking to me?!", Pumbaa challenged.

"What?!"

"Are you talking to me?!"

"Oh no..." Timon gasped. "That's not good..."

"What?!", Mosi stared. "Are you out of your mind or...?!"

"Are you talking to me?!", Pumbaa repeated.

"Now he's screwed..."

"Ehhh...?!"

"Are you talking to me?!"

"..."

"You'd better run...", Timon pointed at Mosi who stared back, then turned to see Pumbaa, who breathed.

"They call me...Mr. Pig! AAAHHHHRRRRHHHH!", the insulted warthog ran straight towards Mosi, who didn't have time to get out of the way. Slamming him with all his might, the fox landed against the orangutan who landed on its back.

"Yay, way to go, Pumbaa! You nailed them!", Timon clapped.

"Not quite...let's rumble!", his friend answered, starting to chase all the little animals who were watching the show. They might be "clever", but deep inside, were cowards.

"Yeah, ready to rumble indeed, uglies?!", Timon slammed his fist together. Screaming, animals began to run and the arena was soon in chaos...

 ** _*Later,_ _the unknown location*_**

"I know you are impatient, master...but I beg you to wait. We almost have them...", Shanira assured, only getting a grunt for a response.

"Those lions are keys to our succession. That's why we need to be extra careful with them. Trust me when I say that everything will turn for the better, very soon..."

"I hope so...or else!"

Looking over her shoulder, Shanira saw Mosi who limped from the darkness.

"Wow, don't you look a mess. What happened?"

"Those two idiots...they messed up the whole arena!"

"What?! Are you telling me that...?!"

"I'm afraid so. I'm sorry Boss, but they...", Mosi bowed, ears against the ground. Suddenly, he was grabbed and yanked forward.

"Oh no, hey what is this?! Oh please, sir, I promise to do better next time...no...AAAAHHHH!"

Rolling her eyes, Shanira turned to her master when the reddish light flashed in her eye corners. Nodding, she revealed her claws.

"Don't worry, I won't fail. Certainly not."

Hearing an approving grunt once more, Shanira bowed and left the cave. Green eyes glowing, she was going to do everything to get those fools. By her magnificent nails.

 _ ***Elsewhere***_

Arriving at the border, Mufasa wondered where to go next. He was back where he first examined the area with Timon. But now, the trunk was gone.

 _I don't think Simba is here...I'd better go..._

As Mufasa was ready to leave, suddenly heard something. Loud yelling.

"What is that? Sounds like..."

 _"Hah hah hah! I can't believe we did it!"_

 _"You were amazing, Timon! We beat them! YAHOO!"_

"Oh my...!", Mufasa looked over the canyon, spotting Timon and Pumbaa walking on the other side.

"Timon, Pumbaa!", he called in surprise. Stopping, they turned to him.

"Oh hey, Mufasa! Sorry, we weren't able to find Simba but managed to get rid of Mosi and his sick creatures!"

"What do you mean?!"

"Long story, telling you some another time! What happened with you and Shanira?"

"I lost her...but I didn't find Simba either. And time runs!"

"Hmm...", Timon muttered. "How do we cross this canyon?"

"No idea. The drop is too huge", Pumbaa nodded.

"I guess we have to circle it. Let's try to find a matching spot! Hurry, I have a feeling we must head back to the oasis! If Simba isn't anywhere here, then he has gone back there", Mufasa began to run.

"But how can you be sure?!"

"I'm not! Just my fatherly intuition!"

"Intuition and intuition...how about facts for once?!", Timon sighed. "Oh well Pumbaa, let's go!"

And so, the trio had yet survived one more danger, at least the silly bffs had. But finding Simba started to be a race against time since the dry season was right around the corner. So until next time, when their adventure continues!

 **TBC...**


	18. At The Mercy Of Nature

"Can you see him?"

"No! Where the heck is that brat?!"

"Don't ask me. But we need to find him or else..."

"Right right..."

Examining the area, both Jengo and Jelani were pissed off. They weren't able to find Simba and time was running.

"Shanira will kill us. Not to mention boss..."

"Urrh, don't mention them. I hate that bitch. Always tossing us around", Jengo said. "Someday I'm gonna...!"

"Shut your tiny mouth", Jelani spat. "I don't care about your stupid babbling."

"Oh, so you agree that our positions are fine?!"

"Could be worse. You know how this environment works. You need allies or else...boom!", Jelani smacked his brother's face.

"And I guess Mr. Perfect has figured out how we are gonna capture that lion? He is bigger than us, in case you have forgotten!"

"Once an idiot, always an idiot", Jelani rolled his eyes and made a call. It didn't take long when a couple of condors landed in front of them.

"You called us?"

"Yeah. Gather everyone and scan the whole jungle! We are looking for a lion cub, with two big ugly eyes. Can't be missed."

Nodding, birds took off. Looking after them, Jengo turned to his twin.

"You are certain they will find him?"

"Of course! Let's run as well. That brat can't hide forever", Jelani answered, running into the jungle, followed by very pissed Jengo.

 _ ***Meanwhile***_

Simba ran along the dark path he had learned from the flamingo. Despite he trusted her word...but something bothered him. The jungle didn't seem to change for the better.

 _No greenery...only dry plants and rocks. Is this really the right way? Or did I get lost?_

Stopping, Simba rubbed his paw. No, this was no use. He was certain he had got off the road.

 _Oh man...now what should I do? I will never find Dad and others!_

Walking in circles, Simba smelled the ground. Nothing. Panic started to take him over.

 _I'm lost...and soon those dogs will find me! Then I'm in big trouble..._

Too bad this wasn't the first time Simba had been in a situation like this. Back at home, he was almost always lost and Zazu had to find him. But now, his babysitter wasn't here.

 _Never will be._

Stopping, Simba took a deep breath. He couldn't panic. It would only make things worse.

 _In and out._

 _In and out._

Opening his eyes again, the cub noticed how clouds started gathering together. Usually, before the dry season, some rare rainstorms washed over the land. But it wasn't enough to fill the river and the water was pretty salty.

 _Great, just what I need._

Running, Simba decided to find a shelter. Since if those marks were true, soon it would start thundering and hard.

 _*Sky rumbling*_

"Crap!", Simba sprinted faster than ever, soon finding shelter under a big rock. Covering his ears, he lay down.

 _I hate thunder..._

Soon rained. But these drops were sandy and muddy. Not really refreshing.

 _What's with this place?! Dangerous weather, scary animals...Hakuna Matata! Yeah, right..._

Watching the storm, Simba wasn't sure which place irritated him the most. Hot gorge, dry grasslands or this freaking jungle. No matter where he went, troubles always followed him.

 _Dad was right...maybe we should leave. Timon and Pumbaa would certainly come with us, I'm sure of it._

 _*Lightning*_

Jumping up from fear, Simba ran away from the rock. His panicking heart stopped brains from working properly.

 _I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!_

Too bad he should have stayed put. Now, Simba was just running headlessly, being an easy target if he was spotted. But hey, it's natural to be scared.

"Dad...DAD!", Simba screamed. The water hit against his face, making the situation even more depressing.

 _"BLOSH!"_

"Aaahhh!", Simba yelled as the muddy trail gobbled him. He tried to swim out, but no use. Soon, he just had to go along with it.

 _Well, now I actually move faster. Better than nothing._

Keeping his face on the surface, Simba watched the direction he was going. Looks like this trail was one of the former down rivers. So it meant that eventually, he would end up back to the oasis.

 _Hopefully, my luck starts to turn..._

 _ ***Elsewhere***_

"Arrhhh...I hate this weather!", Jengo yelled. "I wanna go back!"

"Not a chance! We must find that brat or else!", Jelani answered. "Just keep going!"

"Easy for you to say! You are covered by my body!"

"Can't you ever do anything else than yap something useless?!"

"Shut up! I talk exactly how I want to!"

"You? Hah! You don't even stand a chance against me! You are only a loser", Jelani hissed. Stopping, Jengo turned around.

"I can't believe we are related. You are such an idiot!"

"Say it again!"

"You betcha!"

Starting to fight, the twins bit and scratched each other. They wouldn't have done that if Mosi was around, but when he was not, didn't hesitate.

"Wacko!"

"Scumbag!"

"Dumbass!"

"Half-brain!"

"Fatso!"

"Scitso!"

"Look...what are they doing?", one of the condors sat on a branch, looking down.

"I bet they are fighting. How pathetic..."

"Foxes have never been very smart. Luckily we flying predators are different...", the leader straightened its position proudly.

"Should we stop them?"

"Nah, let them fight. I don't wanna get my beautiful feathers dirty. Let's just find that lion", the leader croaked and flew into the storm while others went in different directions.

 _ ***The downriver***_

Simba moved faster. The mud was pretty slippery and eased his going.

 _Looks like the sky is getting darker..._

Yes, the fact was correct. The sun had disappeared out of sight like it knew something bad was coming.

 _I sure miss a normal life..._

Suddenly, Simba fell a huge drop. It was one of those little waterfalls. And another followed soon after.

"Too hard...I can't make it...!"

The exhausted cub tried, for that he can be given credit. But sometimes, it's not enough. After sliding for a moment, Simba managed to grab a trunk and dragged himself onto it. Feeling miserable, he began to sob.

 _I can't take this anymore...Dad! Where are you?!_

The only answer he got was thunder and lightning. And like that's not enough...

"Hey, there he is!"

Opening his eyes, Simba gasped when the condor group circled above him. Since there were many of them and they flew so high, they were able to spot Simba pretty easily, thanks to his noteworthy fur color.

"W-who...who are you?!"

"You don't need to worry about that. Just stay still so that we can catch you."

That set Simba's alarms on. Those scavengers had to work for Shanira and the rest of the villains.

"Go away! Leave me alone!", Simba hissed, trying to sound tough. Too bad it was useless.

"Do you really think we are scared of you? Hah hah, let us laugh! Now, stay still!", the group revealed their claws. Staring in complete horror, Simba searched for a place where to escape. But found nothing.

"Help!", the cub swayed with his claws, trying to keep his attackers away. "Stay away from me!"

"Hey, cut it out! Or this will hurt and bad!"

Ignoring, Simba kept hitting. He didn't come this far just to get captured again. No way.

"I said...leave me alone! ALONE!"

Maybe it was a sign from The Great Kings or a pretty lucky coincidence but from the clouds came a lightning bolt, hitting the birds. Screaming, Simba covered his eyes and jumped into the mud.

"Help...!", Simba started moving again. Hearing those birds screaming painfully, the cub was sure he was going to die back there.

 _When is this case gonna be over?!_

 _*Rumbling*_

That voice sounded oddly familiar. Looking towards the distance, Simba spotted a huge mud waterfall. And it also had dangerous whirls around it.

 _Okay, if I don't get back to the dry land, I will never survive!_

Swimming and yelling for his life, Simba headed towards the bend. But his strength wasn't enough and soon, he landed forward, pushed by some muddy waves.

 _This is it...it was nice knowing you, everyone! I'm gonna die!_

Closing his eyes, Simba thought of Mufasa and Sarabi and the rest of his friends. Since he was never gonna see them again, hoped that at least his leaving would be painless.

 _*Stronger rumbling*_

"God...goodbye, everyone!", Simba fell...

 _"SNAP!"_

It took a moment for Simba to realize he wasn't moving anymore. Instead, he was thrown through the air and slammed against something slimy.

"Well look who we have here! Hello again!"

Opening his eyes, Simba stared at the very familiar hippo. It was the hippo leader he met earlier with Pumbaa.

"Y-you!"

"Heh, you can call me Bebe. Nice to see you again, Simba!"

"Yeah...thanks for saving me!"

"I thought you might need a hand", Bebe answered, swimming to the bend and letting Simba down.

"Thanks...", the cub was shaking. "You saved my life at the last moment!"

"Good to hear I was able to help. But what are you doing out here, all alone?"

"A very long story...I got kidnapped during the stampede. And now I'm heading back to the oasis."

"I see. Are Timon and Pumbaa there as well?"

"I don't know...my father is also with them. But I'm not sure if this is the right way back..."

"Well, I can tell you are a bit off the road, but the oasis is not far from here. If you want, I can take you there."

"Really?! That would be awesome! Thank you!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Hop on!", Bebe smiled. Obeying, Simba climbed up and they began to swim.

"Speaking of, how are things back there?"

"The jungle has already starting to dry out. Animals are leaving and the river gets smaller and smaller. To be honest, it does not look good."

"Crap...", Simba muttered. He needed to find others asap.

"So you say you have your father here, huh?", Bebe asked.

"Yep...but he is very kind. Don't worry."

"I believe you", Bebe smiled. "And if I remember correctly, one of my friends saw them earlier."

"They did?! Do you know where?!"

"I'm not sure. But I spread the word and hope it will reach them."

"That would be great, thank you."

Smiling, Bebe and Simba swam faster. Now things started to look good for him.

 _Perhaps I..._

"Hey, brat!"

Hearing those voices made Simba gulp. He looked over his shoulder and spotted the condor group.

"Oh no, they came back...Bebe, swim faster!"

"Huh, why?"

"Just do it!", Simba yelled. Condors revealed their claws and started attacking.

"You will pay for your tricks, kid! Be prepared!"

Dodging the claws, Simba held still as Bebe zigzagged in the mud. This was just like from some nature documentaries.

"You can't escape! Give it up!"

"Never!"

"Why they are doing this?!", Bebe yelled.

"They are friends of those fennecs who blocked the river. Long story, don't ask more."

"Somehow that sounds pretty good..."

The chase continued. Simba could only wonder why he was so important for those idiots. What was so interesting in him?

 _I don't even wanna know..._

"Heads up Simba, we are gonna take a little slide!"

"Okay!", Simba grabbed Bebe's back. The hippo was pretty good in this, and condors had to use all their speed to keep up with them.

"Just wait when I get my claws on you! I will rip your eyes out!"

"They are catching us! Faster!", Simba yelled.

"I'm trying!", Bebe answered.

"They are fast! We need to circle them!", one bird said.

"Good idea! Let's show what we are made of!", the leader answered and the condors made a circle. Looking up, Simba gasped.

"Oh no..."

"Don't worry, they won't beat me!", Bebe answered, sliding faster than ever. But suddenly, he stopped.

"Ouch!", Simba slammed down. "Why did you stop?!"

"Look...!", Bebe pointed out the horizon. It was dark...and something was moving fast towards them.

"What is that...?!", Simba narrowed his gaze. Hearing loud yelling, he saw how his chasers flew fast away.

"Hah hah, we beat them! Goodbye, losers!"

"I think we should follow their example...", Bebe turned around and swam. "It's a cyclone!"

Turning pale, Simba watched in horror as the dark spinning weather beast rose behind him. Will they manage out of the way in time? And what if not...?

 **TBC...**


	19. Behind Those Greenish Eyes

"Oww, my beautiful fur...", Mosi whined at Shanira who walked beside him. The proud panther just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"And my tail...look at my skin! Burn scars all over...and my lovely ears...ruined!"

"Well, you have no one else to blame but yourself. If you had not screwed up, you would not have been punished."

"But I did my best! Boss just has such a short temper..."

"Save your mockings. Your master is great and that's the end of that."

"Easy for you to say! You are not treated like garbage."

"If you only knew...", Shanira muttered as memories dwelled in her mind.

 _"Shanira, listen to me. Look up there."_

 _"Yes, Daddy."_

 _"The jungle...what a wonderful place to live. And it's all ours."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Of course. But you must fight for your survival. Take your place. Earn glory. That's what I want from you and your siblings."_

 _"Okay. I'll do my best to make you proud!"_

Feeling real irritation, Shanira gazed up at the clouds. By now some of you might see her as an evil personality, without a heart. But to tell the truth, that wasn't always the case.

"What are you looking at?", Mosi asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you seem to be interested in those clouds. What's so important in them?"

"Nothing that would concern you", Shanira answered, changing the subject. She was certainly not gonna discuss things like this with a half-brained Mosi.

"Women...", Mosi muttered in annoyance. "Well, I'm gonna find out have Jengo and Jelani done any progress. In the meantime, try to clear up your head."

After Shanira was left alone, she ran and climbed quickly into a marula tree. The horizon was as black as her past.

 _Memories..._

It is said no one is born evil. Like Scar, Shanira wasn't like this when she was a cub. Although they both actually had a lot in common, with little differences.

"How did I become like this...?", Shanira lifted her paw and turned it around. It had a long, deep wound but it was years old. That stigma brought the scarred lady back to her childhood and youth.

 _I don't wanna remember. But you can't escape your roots..._

Shanira's roots sure were interesting and unusual. She came from a little panther and jaguar society which lived far away, very very far. Pretty much like in Mufasa's pride, they had their ruler who made sure everything was in order. But they weren't kings or queens and only male ones inherited the title when they grew up. The leadership passed from father to son by blood through the generations, so she was her own kind of royal. And when she was about Simba's age, everyone used to call her "the princess of the jungle."

 _But now..._

Despite living in a large community, Shanira had felt rejected most of her life. She had two siblings and was the middle child in her family. Her older brother Kellan was supposed to follow in their father's pawprints, which meant that all the attention was given to him. And her younger sister Neema was born ill, so she received more care than her. Her parents trusted she could take care of herself and left her to learn survival skills at a very young age. At first, it was fine...but when time went by and she grew, started to question this tradition. She didn't want to follow her mother's example and find a proper fiance when would be old enough. No, she wanted to be independent and explore the world. But when she told about her dreams, she got strong opposition. According to her parents, it would be shameful and egregious if that happens.

 _"No one has ever done so in our family! It's against the law!"_

 _"But Mom, I don't wanna be some trophy wife! I want to have a life of my own! Kellan is gonna be the next ruler and Neema is sick, so you have plenty of work to do with them. But I'm different."_

 _"Shanira, honey. Since your siblings have their own...duties, someone has to keep the reputation going. And you are just perfect for that role."_

 _"Oh right, so that's I'm all capable of. To follow your poor example."_

 _"Watch your tongue, young lady!"_

 _"And what if not?!"_

 _"Then I will tell your father and he shall deal with this!"_

 _"Fine, go ahead! Like you two never do anything else than force us to be failures just like you!"_

After this fiery conversation, things got only worse. Getting into a huge fight with her parents, Shanira's father called her a worthless daughter, who was a shame for everyone in their community and gave her a painful punishment. A couple of days later she left, without saying goodbyes to anyone. She wandered for days, having no idea where would end and faced many life-threatening challenges, but managed to beat them. Those secret training sessions during her youth paid off but weren't enough to save her mind which was slowly cracking. While feeling betrayed and insulted by her family, brains soon started to suck bad influences. And when she eventually arrived in the jungle, met Mosi and others... the damage was already done.

 _Goodness? Waste. Only power rules. You need strength to survive in this miserable world._

There is actually a deeper reason why Shanira did all this. No, it was not because she wanted glory (at least not much). Instead, she saw a lot of herself in those four fools. Their kindness reminded her of something she lost and desperately wanted to forget. Because of that feeling, she got hurt and would never allow it to happen again.

 _Never..._

When Shanira took Simba from the river, it wasn't her idea. She was commanded to do so, even though she was against it. Why? Maybe because of Simba resembled so much of Neema. She was the only one in her family she got along with. Kellan was so arrogant and didn't care about his sisters that much.

 _"Hey, Shanira?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"How big is the world? Do you know?"_

 _"Well, it's huge!"_

 _"Ooh, how huge?"_

 _"I don't know! But huge, huge!"_

 _"Okay...you are so funny, sis! Love you!"_

 _"Love you too, squirt. Love you too..."_

So, guess this drops the phrase "once evil, always evil." In Shanira's life, she made her choices...and became like this.

 _And with that choice, I must live._

Rumbling startled the thinking villainess. Seeing the dark sky above her, Shanira knew exactly what that meant.

 _Better get out of here and fast._

Landing down, the panther ran quickly into her cave. The salty rain blocked the view, but it didn't bother her. Since the dear mother nature wasn't something to mess with.

 _Good luck, runt...hopefully you will survive!_

 _ ***Elsewhere***_

"And then we punched and smacked them...gosh it was awesome! You should have seen us! I was like a superhero! Bang! Boom! Hiya!", Timon kicked and hit the air as his friends walked behind.

"Take it easy, Timon", Pumbaa said.

"Nah, let him celebrate", Mufasa smiled. "You did a great job, now we have at least some advantage."

"I hope so...but do I see you smiling?"

"Well, the story was a bit amusing, I'll give you that. And I guess...Timon is right. I need to let my rules go and be more relaxing."

"Sounds wonderful. I bet Simba likes that."

"As soon as we find him. But..."

"But...?"

"N-nothing", Mufasa assured.

"Mufasa, I see something is bothering you. What is it?", Pumbaa asked.

"Well...to tell the truth, this all is new for me. I'm not used to living without rules so maybe that's why Simba was taken. It's all my fault..."

"Now now", Pumbaa smiled sadly, patting Mufasa's paw with his leg. "Don't be so hard on yourself. Simba and you both need time. Be merciful. No one's perfect."

"But I should be able to protect my son! And now, he is the only god knows where!"

"Well, think about it this way. Observe things from Simba's pov. What if he heard your thoughts? I bet he is scared and waits for you. You were forced to leave everything safe and familiar behind and jump into the unknown. You are his only warp and woof. Imagine if something, indeed happened to him...because you were afraid and weren't able to stop it. How would that feel?"

Staring at his smaller friend, Mufasa (once in his life) was left speechless. Normally he had answers mostly to anything but Pumbaa got him out of the guard. It wasn't really those words since well knew them being true but instead when realized that his life and thoughts must indeed be re-written. He wasn't the ruler here, and many animals were stronger than him. And that fact was kinda hard to accept. The king of the jungle, not a chance.

 _This is the real world Mufasa, end of fairytales. You aren't the king anymore, so start acting like it._

"I...I think you are right, Pumbaa. Thank you", Mufasa nodded when his stomach growled a little. Grabbing it, he felt embarrassed.

"Are you hungry?"

"A bit I guess...I haven't eaten properly for days among this worrying."

"Jeez, I'm sorry but I don't think I have any meat or..."

"No it's fine, I didn't expect that. But instead, I was wondering...do you have any of those...bugs?"

"Wow, did I hear correctly?!", Timon turned around. "Mr. Mighty wants to eat bugs! Are you sick or something?"

"No, I just need at least some food to keep going. And they are easier to find...", Mufasa said in embarrassment while Pumbaa chuckled.

"Well in that case...I see what I can do. Wait here!", Timon jumped into the bushes. And it didn't take long before he came back, carrying fat grub worms in his hands.

"Are you sure about this? We are not forcing you or anything", Pumbaa nodded.

"I understand, this is my own choice. I need to cool my habits down if I want to protect my son properly", Mufasa nodded, turning to Timon who grabbed one of the worms and offered it.

"I'm proud of you my kitty! I'll bet you will like it. Go on!", Timon smiled. Looking at the duo, Mufasa took a deep breath.

 _You can do this, Mufasa. It can't be that bad._

With that he closed his eyes ate the bug, starting to chew.

"Well?", Timon and Pumbaa waited curiously. Opening his eyes, Mufasa looked surprised.

"This...this is kinda good!"

"Told you. Well done!", Timon clapped his hands when Mufasa ate the rest of the worms. Okay, there weren't his favorites but better than nothing. And most of all, he managed to overcome his prejudices.

"Looks like you did it", Pumbaa smiled. "That's a good start!"

"I'm glad you think so", Mufasa smiled back. "Hopefully everything turns for the better in due time..."

"It will trust me. As I said, it takes time."

"For once, Pumbaa is right! This is the first day of your wonderful lives", Timon said.

"Maybe...but we need to find Simba first before I can agree with the fact. Let's keep going", Mufasa said. "We don't have any time to waste."

"Speaking of time...is it me, or has the weather gone darker?", Pumbaa looked up. "It looks like it's gonna rain soon."

"Good idea. I'm...", Timon stopped when saw Mufasa staring forward. "Mufasa, what's wrong?"

"Oh my god...I know this phenomenon! We have to get out of here and fast!"

"What do you mean?"

"Look up there! It's a cyclone!"

"A WHAT?!"

"A cyclone! Or at least it looks like it, but it's its lighter form, tornado. In any case, RUN!", Mufasa sprinted forward, his friends following closely behind.

"It's catching us! What can we do?!", Pumbaa screamed.

"You are seriously asking that?! RUN", Timon answered. Mufasa led the way. Soon, the rain washed over them.

"Jeez, eww! Uhh!"

"Don't worry, we will make through this! Trust me!"

"We hope so! Hopefully, Simba has been able to find shelter!"

"Yes...", Mufasa muttered, worry burning his innermost. "I hope..."

 **TBC...**


	20. The Underground Cave

The weather was awful. Animals ran in different directions, parents tried to get their offspring to safety. It was obvious that they sensed the upcoming danger and wanted to get out of the way. But for Simba, that wasn't the case. He had been separated from Mufasa, Timon, and Pumbaa for days and finding them turned harder moment by moment. The fennec trio, as well as Shanira, were after him, so at least he got the life he once wished for - full of action and dangerous situations.

"Hurry Bebe, hurry!"

"I try!", the hippo yelled back. But moving in the mud was harder than expected, the flowing was so fast.

Looking over his shoulder, Simba gulped. The cloud wall was extremely dark and the wind howled in his ears. It took most of his strength not to fall over.

"We should try to find some shelter and get out of the open area!"

"Easier said than done, kid! This wind is ripping even trees off! Where do you think we can find one?!"

"I don't know, but we must try! Swim to the bend!"

"Fine...", Bebe changed his direction and when they got there, Simba jumped to the ground.

"Okay, get up!"

"Coming, coming...", Bebe rose from the mud and shook himself.

"Right, so what do you suggest?"

"Uhh...", Simba muttered, looking around. "You are right, there is nothing..."

"Told ya. But I happen to know a potential place which is near. Come!", Bebe made a run for it. Not arguing, Simba followed him.

"What place?"

"You'll see!"

Simba hesitated when heard that response. The last time he met those hippos led him into a serious situation. He wasn't going to repeat it.

"Bebe, wait!"

"What?", the hippo turned around.

"Look...I don't wanna be rude, but I need to be sure that there really is a hideout. Since last time, as you might remember..."

"I see...you are afraid that they might attack again?"

"Possibly..."

"Hmm. Well, maybe we should make sure that we aren't followed."

"And how do we do that?"

"Just wait. Look, I know you might have your doubts, but I need your trust if we want to make this work", Bebe nodded.

"Of course. Sorry, I just...", Simba sighed. "I mean that...I've been through a lot lately."

"I understand. You and your father have taken quite an interest among the animals around here. It sounds exciting and that's why they are curious."

"You think so? I don't understand the point though."

"Maybe not yet, but..."

"But, what?", Simba asked.

"Never mind. We better keep going", Bebe rushed. "The storm is right behind us."

Looking up, Simba had to confirm the fact. The tornado was still quite far, but it moved pretty fast.

"Okay, I come. Is this hideout of yours far?"

"No", Bebe led the way. "It's a place where we all gather in times like this."

"All? You mean your herd?", Simba ran beside him.

"Yes and some of the other animals too. But don't worry, they are harmless."

"I hope so...", Simba sighed. He hoped that his friends were able to find a shelter, where ever they were right now.

 _ ***Meanwhile***_

"Jengo, Jelani!", Mosi called in the rain. "Where are you, idiots?!"

Only raindrops answered him. Feeling pissed off, Mosi kept looking. Why he always had to guard his idiotic little bros? Even when they were young, this happened. Mosi had always been the babysitter, which annoyed him a lot. Their father abandoned them when they were just infants, so their mother raised her kids alone. It wasn't an easy job, but she managed. And the results were...well, you decide.

"Where are they?!", Mosi muttered. His fur got wet and he hated it more than anything.

"Jengo! Jelani! Answer me you maggots!"

At first, there was no answer. But then, Mosi heard distant voices. And he could recognize them anywhere.

 _"Urh, oh shut up!"_

 _"You shut up!"_

 _"Oh yeah?!"_

 _"Yeah!"_

"Oh not again...", Mosi rolled his eyes, sprinting in the direction where heard those voices coming from. He ran through a bunch of bushes and found the twins on the path, fighting.

"There you are! What are you doing?!"

"Ask him!", Jengo spat. "He started it!"

"I never start anything! You're the one pissing me off!", Jelani answered.

"Be quiet, both of you! Why are you fighting?! You are supposed to be looking for that lion cub!", Mosi hissed. "Don't tell me you lost him, AGAIN!"

"Well, we..."

"Arrhh...can't you two get anything right?! I always must clean up your messes!"

"Like we have ever asked for it! You know what, Mosi?! I think you overestimate yourself! Just because you are oldest, doesn't make some ruler or anything!", Jengo yelled. "I'm done with you both!"

"Hah, be my guest! Like you can survive one day without us", Jelani mocked.

"Try me."

"Uhh...just shut up, both of you!", Mosi yelled angrily. "I already got a lecture from the boss and if you don't wanna follow my example, you better start behaving!"

"Ohhhh did my picky ears hear correctly?", Jengo grinned. "You were pushed down the volcano? HAH HAH HAH!"

"Very nice that you find me so amusing...", Mosi grunted as Jengo rolled on the ground, holding his stomach.

"Idiot...so, what happened then?", Jelani asked.

"Twitmon and Dumbaa ruined the arena. And..."

"What?! Those two idiots?! How did that happen?"

"Don't ask more! But the boss is pissed off. So start behaving!"

"Well in that case...", Jengo sat up. "I guess I can give it a try."

"You better. Now, I wanna get out of this rain! Once the storm is settled, we will continue searching. Come on!", Mosi ran to look for a shelter. Showing tongues at each other, his brothers sprinted after him.

 _ ***Elsewhere***_

The tornado flushed over the jungle. It wiped trees, plants and everything else along. It would be dangerous to be without shelter, so it was natural that everyone searched for a place to hide. Simba had never witnessed a tornado before, at least not like this one. Surely his parents and Zazu had told him about dangerous weather changes, but in The Pridelands hardly happened something catastrophic. If did, it was more like flooding because of the massive rainstorms. And Simba was very familiar with it.

"Bebe, this wind is getting stronger and stronger! How much further?!"

"It's right around the corner! See that massive rock wall in front of us?"

Opening his eyes a bit, Simba was surprised. Where this came from?

"Y-yeah! But there could be rockslides caused by mud! We shouldn't go near it!"

"It's fine. Trust me already!", Bebe said. "Or can you survive by yourself?"

"N-no...I'm sorry, you're right. So, what next?", Simba asked.

"Just wait", Bebe answered, making some noises that Simba nearly jumped.

"Uhh...what are you doing...?"

Not answering, Bebe continued. Soon, the ex-prince was able to hear something. Ears pricking up, he listened carefully.

"What...what is that...?!", he prepared himself, in case he was found by Mosi or those other villains. Before Bebe could answer, from the rain appeared another hippo.

"Bebe!"

"Hi, my friend! Is everything okay?"

"You could say so, at least for now. But I heard your call."

"Yes, I was hoping some of you would have gone here. And oh, I have a friend with me", Bebe turned to Simba. "But you two have already met."

"Nice to see you again, kid", the other hippo smiled.

"Hello", Simba greeted. "Are one of Pumbaa's friends who we met at the river?"

"Yes, I'm Cala. Luckily Bebe was able to find you in the storm."

"Yeah, I'm thankful for that. Look, I don't want to rush but...", Simba pointed up. He wanted to get out of this rain asap.

"Sorry, my ignorance. Come along", Cala started to walk. Simba gave a look at Bebe who nodded and they started following.

"This place of ours is not well known", Cala told when they came in front of the cave. Staring at it, Simba started shivering.

"You okay Simba?", Bebe asked.

"K-kinda. Where this exactly goes...?"

"You'll see", Cala smiled. "I bet you will be quite surprised!"

"But, uh...", Simba hesitated, then decided to bury his fears. He trusted these two.

"The storm is really bad", Bebe said. "The whole jungle is suffering."

"No real wonder. Our herd got slipt up during the incident. There's only a bunch of us left", Cala answered.

"I'm glad you were able to escape", Simba smiled. "But Bebe, I need to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"Well, you said that some of your friends spotted my Dad and Timon and Pumbaa earlier. Do you know where?"

"I don't know the exact location, but rumors say that they were spotted in the forbidden part of the jungle."

"Forbidden part? You mean that area on the other side of the canyon?"

"That's right. How do you know?"

"Well, that's why this whole mess started in the first place. Dad and Timon went to look for those fennec brothers since they stole the water. I stayed behind with Pumbaa, when...", Simba sighed.

"Hmm. Well, I bet they are looking for you there. Although, that's just my guess."

"Damn...I can't go back there! It took ages to escape, but if they are there now..."

"I'm sure we'll think of something", Cala comforted.

"We?", Simba lifted his gaze.

"Of course. We will help you to find your friends."

"Really?! Well, thank you. I sure miss them..."

"Natural. But hopefully, this will cheer you up", Bebe smiled when they walked through the tiny waterfall. And what Simba saw next, made him stop. Behind the waterfall revealed a little underground valley covered by rock walls. There was a pond, trees and the ground had bright green, thick grass carpet.

"Wow! What is this place?"

"Our little hideout. Make yourself home", Cala nodded.

"Thank you", Simba smiled and looked around the area. If only Mufasa and others could see this...

 _ ***Deeper in the jungle***_

"This rain keeps going and going...", Jengo sat at the entrance. "When it stops?"

"It stops when it stops. You should know how nature works", Jelani rolled his eyes. "Fool..."

"Well sorry for asking, Mr. Smartypants", his twin hissed back.

"Would you two cut it out already?!", Mosi lost his temper. "We have enough troubles without you two fooling around!"

"Is boss really that pissed?"

"What do you think?! Look at my fur", Mosi pointed. "The plan must start asap."

"Too bad that it's easier said than done. That rat and his fat friend were easy to handle, but ever since those lions showed up..."

"That brat is useful, but his father is a way more complicated case. We can't beat him, that's for sure. But Shanira was able to kick his butt."

"Really?"

"Yep. So, we need to show we can do much better. If she can stand against an adult lion even though she is smaller, why we can't take care of one silly cub?" Mosi asked.

"Hmm, good point I guess. So, what do you suggest?", Jelani sat up.

"Isn't that obvious?! We harden bullets, as we speak. And I think I already know what to do..."

"Here we go again", Jengo shook his head. "Well, what's the plan?"

"Well, this one makes sure we are going to catch him. So shut up and listen! Here's what we do..."

 _ ***The cave***_

"It's right above us", Cala looked up. "Walls are shaking."

"Oh no, I hope we aren't doomed...!", Simba panicked.

"No need to worry. This cave is well covered. It's not the first time a storm like this appears", Bebe told.

"Okay...", Simba calmed down.

 _But what about others? Have they found a shelter? What if not? Then..._

"Simba, you okay?"

"I'm...I'm fine. I just wonder if my friends are okay..."

"Oh yeah, that's right! Cala, could you...?"

"Absolutely", she got up and called. Soon, two parrots flew from the tree, landing down to the group.

"You called us?"

"Yes. This young one here needs your help. Tell us what you saw earlier."

"Oh, so you are that lion cub everyone is talking about?", the red parrot asked Simba.

"Everyone...?"

"Yeah, lions appearing here is the news of the year. We actually saw your father with Timon and Pumbaa a couple of days back."

"Wait, you know Timon and Pumbaa?", Simba wondered.

"Of course! In the oasis, everyone knows each other."

"I see. Well, where did you see them?"

"Oh, so you don't know?"

"Know...what?"

"Well, the fight between your father and Shanira, the panther. It's the biggest news for days!"

Staring, Simba couldn't believe his ears. So, Mosi was lying all along. Mufasa and others were alive. And more importantly, they knew about his kidnapper and where she lived. They were tracking him.

 _Oh thank god, thank god!_

"So, you are saying you saw them? How the fight ended?"

"We are not sure, we couldn't watch it until the end. But I'm pretty sure your father is fine", the blue parrot nodded.

"Well, this is wonderful! Thank you both", Simba bowed. "Now I know that Dad is alive and is looking for me."

"It appears so. We can go to look for them after the storm is over if you want."

"That would be great. Thanks!", Simba began to sob. Cala comforted him.

"Oh, kid. It's okay."

"Yeah. Sorry..."

"Don't worry. But hey, you look pretty tired. Get some sleep, we stay on the guard", Bebe said. Nodding, Simba yawned and curled into a ball next to Cala. And when the storm blew outside, it didn't bother the young cub. More importantly, hopefully, he gets to see his friends soon. After all, he was safe. For now...

 **TBC...**


	21. Friendship Is Built On Trust

"I'm telling you, Pumbaa. This jungle starts to resemble a water park if this storm keeps going and going."

"Perhaps...but it means all the delicious bugs will be gone! You know how they hate too dirty grounds!"

"Great...then what do we eat?!"

"Don't ask me..."

Timon and Pumbaa sat at the entrance of a little cave which the group was able to find. It was abandoned when animals escaped, so offered a perfect place to stay and wait until it was safe to go out again.

"I hope this stops soon...I hate thunder!", Pumbaa shivered. "And I'm hungry!"

"For once, I can't blame you for that", Timon held his stomach. "But the only thing I was able to find was some dead caterpillar shells. They are not much, but if we make a fire and cook them, oh boy what a taste!"

"Well, that's better than nothing. Hey, Mufasa! Do you want some? There is for you too!"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry", Mufasa replied quietly as he lay in the corner.

"Jeez, he looks blue", Timon said.

"I'd say reddish brownish-cold", Pumbaa answered.

"No, I mean he's depressed."

"Oh", Pumbaa muttered, then walked to Mufasa. "Hey, pal what's eaten ya?"

"Nothing, he's at the top of a food chain! Hah Hah! A good one isn't it?!"

But Mufasa just sighed. Seeing that this didn't work, made Timon shut up.

"Okay, that didn't work...so, my cat. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing..."

"Oh come on, Mufasa! Don't lie to me! Are you worried about Simba?"

"Yes...I'm starting to lose my hope. It's been days since we last saw him! I lost him the second time by now!"

"Don't worry about it! I'm sure every parent has lost their kid sometimes", Timon leaned against Mufasa's paw, only receiving staring from his both friends.

"Umm...I think I'd better start making food! Pumbaa, you're on!", he stepped back. Shaking his head, Mufasa put it back down.

"Mufasa, is there anything I can do to help?", Pumbaa asked.

"Thanks, but you are already doing more than I could ever ask. Without you, I would just wander headlessly all over the jungle."

"I'm glad we are useful", Pumbaa smiled. "And we will find Simba before you even know it."

Despite his friends tried to encourage him, but Mufasa was deeply depressed. This was not true. Simba was lost, again...and all because of him. He and Sarabi argued about this before.

* * *

 _"Where is our son, Sarabi?!", Mufasa demanded to know._

 _"I think he is playing with his friends", Sarabi answered._

 _"Playing?! I don't even remember how many times I have told him to come home before the sunset. I bet he is exploring once again!"_

 _"What bad is having a little adventure? We were cubs once as well, honey."_

 _"But he gets lost! He always does!"_

 _"And when was the last time you spent some time with him?"_

 _"I have my duties, you know it."_

 _"And the kingdom is more important to you than our son?"_

 _"I didn't say that!"_

 _"Then stop being so negative! Simba will be fine."_

 _"If you say so..."_

* * *

Mufasa missed his beloved wife dearly. If Sarabi would have been here, she would eat her mate alive. Simba's safety was the most important thing to her. She was brave enough to throw her duties aside if it was needed. But Mufasa (back then) was more responsible. Of course, Simba was the number one priority to him as well, but the kingdom needed their king. And he knew very well that when Simba grows, he would want to hang out with his friends as well and not spend all the time with his parents. But it wasn't possible anymore.

"Mufasa! Hey Mufasa!"

"Oh?", Mufasa snapped back to reality.

"Are you sure you are doing okay? You aren't as confident as before."

"You are right...I'm sorry", Mufasa apologized. "But I'm slowly starting to lose my hope. No matter where we look, we can't find him..."

"Nonsense! Everything will get better when you eat", Timon nodded. "Here, take some!", he offered a roasted caterpillar. Standing up, Mufasa walked in front of the fire and lay down again.

"Well, perhaps one will do..."

"Awesome! And if you need more, Pumbaa and I can share one. You are our only hope to stand a chance against those idiots."

Watching how his sillier friends started eating made Mufasa realize how kind they were. Despite their fear, they took two stranger lions in and dragged themselves into this mess on their own will. Maybe they had some disagreements in the past, but now, they had become a real family. Timon and Pumbaa reminded Mufasa of Zazu and Rafiki. Timon was a lot like his former majordomo. Strick, proud and a bit selfish. Pumbaa and Rafiki were wise in their own way but had weird habits.

 _They have done so much for us...I need to tell the truth. They deserve it._

"Uh Timon, Pumbaa?", Mufasa began. His friends turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"I...I need to tell you something."

"Okay, what?"

"Well, since you have been so helpful...I'm ready, to tell the truth about me and Simba."

"Really? But you said..."

"I know what I said. But I changed my mind. So, are you willing to hear it or not?"

"Sure", the duo moved closer. Clearing his dry throat, Mufasa started.

"Well...I'm not sure how to put this anyway. But shortly...Simba and I had to escape from our home. We had no choice. Otherwise, we would have been killed."

"Okay...", Timon said. "Killed by who?"

"By my evil brother. You see...very far from here rises a kingdom, called The Pridelands. It's a place where every animal lives in harmony with each other..."

"The Pridelands?!", Timon and Pumbaa said at the same, much to Mufasa's surprise.

"Y-yes...you know about it?"

"Of course! That's where we come from! Right, Pumbaa?"

"Oh yeah, I guess..."

"I see. Well, then you must know Pride Rock and the royal family living there."

"That stinky old rock? Nah, I don't go near that thing! Too big for my taste."

"Right...", Mufasa grunted. "But anyway, now comes the most important part. I...I'm the king of The Pridelands. And Simba is the Crown Prince plus my successor."

Silence descended the cave...until Timon and Pumbaa burst out laughing.

"HAHHHAHHH!"

"What...?", Mufasa stared. "What's so funny?"

"Hehe...can you imagine, Pumbaa?! We are sharing the cave with a real king here! What a joke!"

"Indeed!"

"But I'm not joking! You have to believe me!"

"Heh heh...sorry Mufasa, but we aren't that stupid...", Timon rolled on the ground, but stopped when saw the lion's serious face.

"Or maybe he's not joking...", Timon stood up, approaching his bigger friend.

"So, let me get this straight. You're the king...that king?! The one we have heard rumors about?!"

"I guess..."

"Oh dear...!", Timon said while Pumbaa stopped rolling.

"Look, I know this sounds insane. But I'm telling the truth!"

"Wow...wow...", Timon rubbed his head.

"King...? Your majesty! I gravel at your feet!", Pumbaa began to kiss Mufasa's leg. "Smooch, smooch!"

"Umm, would you please stop it?", Mufasa dragged his paw away. "Please."

"And it's grovel, not gravel", Timon smacked Pumbaa's head, then turned to Mufasa again. "Okay, so let me just think about this for a sec. So if you're the king, shouldn't you be in your kingdom? What are you doing out here?"

"We had no choice but to escape. As I told you before, Simba and I are in great danger if our whereabouts are discovered."

"But why?"

"Listen carefully, I can't repeat it over and over again", Mufasa commanded the duo lean closer. "But shortly the story goes like this. I have a brother, Scar. He is younger than me, so I inherited the throne from my father. But Scar wasn't happy about it, not at all. Instead, he was jealous, wanting to be king more than anything. And when Simba was born, he got between us in the line. It made him even angrier."

"Hrr...what a bad lion!", Pumbaa shivered.

"Yep. So, what happened next?", Timon asked.

"Well, unfortunately, I didn't see how angry Scar actually was before he..."

"He, what?"

"He...he arranged a wildebeest stampede to kill me and Simba. I was able to save my son, but Scar threw me down into the herd...but luckily I avoided getting trampled. And like that's not enough, but he had hyenas under his control...and they surrounded our home. Our pride, Simba's mother...everyone is there. We had to escape, otherwise, Scar would have killed us", Mufasa closed his eyes.

"Jeez, that's nasty! So you fooled your bro by playing dead?"

"Yes. But it was a close call."

"You poor things...I can't even imagine what it is like to lose a home!", Pumbaa said.

"That is a very sad thing", Timon agreed.

"You have no idea. So now you know why we had to leave. I promised Simba that someday, we can return...but to tell the truth, I'm not so sure about it anymore. This jungle has shown me its true colors. It's not a paradise, not at all. And the main reason why I hesitated taking you in was not the lack of trust...but because I'm sure Scar would not spare our potential allies, thanks to his paranoia. So you are in danger as well..."

"Great...", Timon muttered. "But I can't blame ya. You have been through a lot. And now you both are outcasts. Oh, the irony!"

"If you only knew. But now you know the truth. I'm not blaming you if you want to leave. No one should ever go through the same we did...", Mufasa sighed.

"Mufasa, Mufasa, Mufasa. How many times we have to tell you this? We are friends. Stop pushing us away! We truly wanna help you and that's the end of that. Got it?"

"Very well. But one thing I must ask."

"Go ahead."

"Well...how can you be so calm after what you heard?"

"I'm...I'm still trying to put this all together. But I'm shocked, really am", Pumbaa nodded.

"Mm-hmm. Let me tell you something", Timon leaned against Mufasa's paw once more. "Look, I get it that your past is horrible and you are still coping with it. I'm not saying your bro did the right thing, but that's in the past now. You can't change it, so you have to move on. You and Simba are here, with us, right now. Well, not literally but you get my point."

"And...?", Mufasa raised his eyebrow.

"And, you have to focus on the future. Think about what the world has to offer! Now, you can be without rules and duties! Instead, you can be a good father to Simba!"

"Of course, but my whole life is tied up to Pride Rock. I can't just throw it away."

"But you said yourself you aren't sure can you return. Or do you have a plan to take your brother down?"

"No..."

"See? So you have to stop worrying about it. Maybe I sound harsh, but dwelling in your misery is not helping. I learned that at home."

"You did?", Mufasa and Pumbaa were surprised.

"Yes...I have lost a family member too. It was one of those days when I had to keep a watch. But I...fell asleep. And during that, we got attacked. Several meerkats were hurt...but my little cousin was nowhere to be found. So..."

"Oh god. You haven't told me anything like that before", Pumbaa wondered.

"We all have our secrets, pal. And I still blame myself for it. But I can't change what happened, no matter how I would want to. It doesn't mean I don't care, sure I do. But at some point, you have to forgive yourself and let it go. That's what my Ma told me."

"Oh dear...I'm very sorry to hear about that", Mufasa said sadly. "And yes, you are right. As hard as it is, I have to keep myself together, for Simba. He's the most important thing to me that is left from our home. And I promised his mother, Sarabi to always protect him."

"Now you get my point. And we will get through this. All four of us", Timon smiled. But Pumbaa was thinking differently. He was so sensitive soul, that couldn't keep his emotions in check.

"Oh, you poor things...such a tragedy! And because of my clumsiness, little Simba is out there all alone...WAAAHHHHH!", he began to cry.

"Pumbaa, please!", Timon ran to Mufasa and grabbed his tail, covering himself.

"But I can't help it! I'm sorry!"

Mufasa stared at his friend. Finally, he lifted his paw and patted Pumbaa's head.

"There there now Pumbaa. It's not your fault."

"But it is! What if something happens to him?! WAAAHHH!"

Mufasa was unsure what he should do. Now, he felt ashamed of how he snapped at his warthog friend earlier. It wasn't his fault what those predators were planning.

"I...I swear I didn't mean to...", Pumbaa kept sobbing, when suddenly found himself leaning against Mufasa's chest as the lion had embraced him. Looking up, the unsure king stared back.

"Uhh..."

It was a bit awkward at first, but then Mufasa just closed his eyes and smiled. Looking at each other, Timon and Pumbaa shrugged and embraced their big protector.

 _*Fire crackling sounds*_

This was the moment when the relationship between these three changed. The last remain pieces of alienation were now gone. They weren't strangers to each other anymore, but a family.

They were bonding.

 _ ***Later***_

"Uhh", I need to have some fresh air", Timon stood up.

"But it's still raining pretty bad", Pumbaa said.

"Oh Pumbaa, I'm not made of sugar! But this smoky air makes my eyes burn. Just a moment", the meerkat headed outside. His friends kept staring into the fire in complete silence, when...

"HELLPPPP!"

Jumping up, Mufasa and Pumbaa ran to the entrance, where they met a flock of vultures. One of them held Timon upside down.

"Timon!", Pumbaa gasped.

"Put him down, right now!", Mufasa commanded.

"Hah, in your dreams! This little one here is coming with us", vultures cracked back.

"No, he won't! I'll give you ten seconds! One, two...", Mufasa began, but Pumbaa cut him off.

"Mufasa, look out!", the warthog pushed the surprised king out of the way as big rocks landed in front of the entrance, trapping them inside.

"Hah hah ha! Well done, fellows!"

"You sick chickens...was this part of your plans?!", Timon yelled.

"Correct. And now, we are gonna have a little trip", the flock flew into the storm, leaving Mufasa and Pumbaa in deep trouble...

 **TBC...**


	22. Evil As A Fox, Good As A Lion

_"AAAHHHHH!"_

 _"NOOOOOOO!"_

 _Simba's eyes widened. What he just witnessed, burned his field of vision. Mufasa had landed down, screaming for his life more than ever before. Only a moment ago, Simba saw him climbing up, but now..._

 _Running down, Simba saw the rest of the herd heading away. The gorge was dusty and the only sounds were his fast breathing and paws hitting against rocks. Clearing his throat, the little lion tried to yell. But the air was so dank that made him cough._

 _"D-Dad!", the cub finally managed to yell but got no answer. But it didn't stop him. He was so desperate to find his father and would do anything to locate him down. And suddenly, he heard something. Ears pricking up, Simba's voice was filled with hope as he spoke again._

 _"Dad...?"_

 _But the cause of the noise wasn't the one he hoped it would be. The last remain wildebeest limped from the dust, obviously running after its conspecifics. Following its move, Simba noticed something. The animal ran pass that very familiar dry branch where the shocked prince once clutched with all his might. It was now broken and looked miserable. Too bad that there was something else too. To Simba's shock, something...or someone lay under it. The young prince had a very nasty feeling in his throat when he started slowly approach this thing, ears drooping._

 _And yes, the sight was exactly what Simba was afraid of. Mufasa lay on his side, eyes closed. He didn't move or show any reaction when his son stopped in front of him._

 _"Dad...?", Simba carefully asked, but his father didn't open his eyes. Instead, he remained still. Trying again, Simba tried to lift Mufasa's head._

 _"Dad, come on! You've gotta get up! Dad, we gotta go home!"_

 _As this didn't work, Simba yanked his father's ear. Normally, Mufasa would have reacted, like grab his son and give him a friendly scowl or a noogie. But this time, nothing happened. And that sealed Simba's panic. Looking around, he tried to find someone. But he was alone in the canyon._

 _"Hey...!", he ran further. "Somebody, anybody..."_

 _"Help...", Simba began to cry. He couldn't handle this situation anymore. Turning to look at his laying parent, Simba's eyes flooded. Why did Mufasa do this to him? Why didn't he wake up, despite his son was begging so? Feeling like he had done everything, Simba walked back to his father and curled up under his big paw. Closing his eyes, he just lay there. He didn't know what else to do._

 _Time passed slowly and the silence continued. But then, Scar appeared from the shadows. He didn't show any emotions as stopped before his brother's lifeless body._

 _"Simba...", he began. Looking over his shoulder, Simba met his uncle's sharp gaze. "What have you done?"_

 _Jumping up, Simba started babbling uncontrollably. Crying, he told what had happened and how he didn't mean anything like this. Sounding more understanding, Scar pulled the cub against his leg, showing his "comfort."_

 _"Of course, of course, you didn't! No one ever means for these things to happen...but the king is dead."_

 _Lifting his gaze towards his uncle, Simba wasn't sure if he understood. Mufasa was...dead? Gone forever? But it wasn't possible..._

 _"And if it weren't for you he'd still be alive", Scar finished calmly. Starting to realize what he had caused, Simba's young heart broke. Because of him, Mufasa was gone. And wasn't going to wake up._

 _"Oh! What will your mother think?"_

 _"What...what am I gonna do?"_

 _"Run away, Simba...run away and never return."_

 _Staring at his father one more time and then back at his uncle, Simba turned around and ran. He had no idea where he was going, he just needed to get out of this place. But as he turned around the corner, he met a dead end. And suddenly, he heard something. Those three hyenas were after him again. Trying to escape, Simba began to climb. But as he jumped...lost his foot and fell._

 _"AAHHH!"_

 _*Blackness*_

/

"AAAAHHH NOOOO! HELLLPPP!", Simba woke up. But he wasn't in the gorge anymore. Instead, he lay in the cave, against the wall. Bebe, Cala and the other hippos lay a couple of meters away, sleeping. And now, he understood that this whole case was just a nightmare.

 _What a horrible dream...it felt so real. Hyenas chasing me, Scar blaming me for Dad's..._

Wiping his eyes, Simba tried to control his shivering. Mufasa's dead body looked so realistic that it disgusted the former prince, even though it wasn't real. But what if something like that would have indeed happened? It was a really close call his father didn't get trampled. He had luck with him, otherwise...

 _Stop, Simba...Dad is alive and doing well...sort of. But not dead and what happened wasn't your fault! Getting paranoid is the last thing you need._

Feeling much better, Simba walked out of the cave. The storm had stopped, but it was still very watery weather. And he had no idea how the jungle looked right now. But the tornado had done damage, that's for sure.

"Good morning, Simba!", the blue parrot greeted him from the tree.

"Morning", Simba smiled. "I guess the storm is finally over?"

"Yes, but the jungle is in very bad shape. Trees are blocking paths and river...well."

"I was waiting for something like this", Simba nodded. "When do you think you can go looking for my friends?"

"As soon as we have eaten. If you can wait a bit."

"Of course! Take your time", Simba smiled. Yawning, Bebe walked next to him.

"Morning..."

"Morning, sleepyhead. The parrots say the storm has passed."

"Oh thank god. I hate tornados. Let's hope we won't have to deal with it again."

"Yep..."

"Yeah...but man, I'm starving! Are you hungry?"

"A bit", Simba said. "But I don't see where we could find some food."

"Well, we probably don't have any meat, well you know what I mean. But lots of berries and mushrooms if those will keep you satisfied."

"It's okay. Better than nothing."

"Good. Well, dig in", Bebe smiled. Not waiting, Simba started eating. If he only had known that Mufasa couldn't judge him anymore. His father had changed a little during their time apart.

"Hey, boys", Cala joined them. "What are you doing?"

"Eating", Bebe answered sarcastically. "Can't use your eyes?"

"Haha haha very funny. Anyhow, I think we should have a tour outside. We have to see what damage the storm has done."

"But why? I'm danger if I go out!", Simba protested.

"Don't worry, you won't. But we need to take a look at the situation if you want to find your father."

"If you say so..."

"Good. Let's go", the group headed towards the entrance. Simba was unsure, but he had to do this. For his friends, who put themselves in danger because of him.

 _And after all, what could happen? I'm not alone now._

Soon, the animals came outside. The view made them stare.

"Oh my god...", Simba gasped. "How awful!"

"Yes, worse than I expected...", Bebe sighed. The jungle truly looked miserable. Most of the trees had fallen, bushes and plants were badly torn and huge puddles were everywhere and the ground was muddy.

"Eww...I hate mud", Simba lifted his paws. "Makes my fur stinky."

"We, on the other hand, love it", Cala smiled. "But now it's not a good time for mudbaths. Let's have a little look and see if we can find someone."

"Good idea. In the meantime, we will try to find Timon and Pumbaa", the parrot duo nodded. Smiling a little, Simba watched as they left, disappearing into the woods.

"You don't have to worry, Simba. Those two are our best observers. I'm sure they will find your father and others", Bebe said.

"I hope so. I'm really worried though..."

"Natural. But you have to stay positive. Fearing won't lead you anywhere."

"I know...", Simba muttered, remembering his dream. Why he was so terrified of it?

"Are you sure you're okay? You look pale."

"Yes...yes I'm fine. Let's just keep moving, okay?", Simba said nervously. Looking at each other, Bebe and Cala decided not to ask more. Something was so wrong with this kid.

 _ ***Elsewhere***_

"I said, let me go!", Timon yelled. "I'm not your meat!"

"Shut up", the vulture slammed his catch. "We're almost there!"

"Great...", Timon muttered. "What now?"

The annoyed meerkat received no answer. Soon, the flock landed down, dropping Timon to the ground.

"Aarrhhh...you will pay for this, fools! Trapping my best pals like that!"

"Please, don't be an idiot. We have better things to do than babysit you", the vultures took off. Staring, Timon ran after them.

"Hey come back! We aren't finished here!"

"Wrong! You are exactly where you belong to", Mosi came from the bushes.

"Oh no...not you again!"

"If I weren't lying, I'd say it's nice to see you too", Mosi rolled his eyes. "You thought you were so smart...but this time, you aren't that lucky!"

"Oh yeah?! Well, come to get me!", Timon challenged but was soon tackled by Jengo.

"Surprise!"

"No way..."

"Yes, way! You have no Dumbaa or that ugly lion to help you. You're all alone..."

"That doesn't mean I can't kick your butts! Get off me and fight fairly!"

"Not gonna happen", Jelani appeared next to his bros. "We have something else planned for you."

"Like what?!"

"All in good time. Let's just say that you are going to be the main star in our plan!", Mosi grinned and the brothers began to laugh. Backing away, Timon had a very bad feeling about this.

 _ ***Meanwhile***_

"Poor trees...I feel sorry for the forest", Simba walked with Bebe.

"Yep. It will take months before the jungle is back to normal again. But stuff like this happens all the time. We just have to learn from it."

"Yeah...", Simba answered. His restless feeling grew and grew. He couldn't shake off that horrible dream. Scar's cold attitude towards him was like he was really here. He could almost feel Mufasa's cold body against him, taste the dust in his mouth...

"Simba?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Look, I need to check the river path. Wanna join or do you wanna head back to the cave?"

"I...I think I just sit here for a moment. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Very well. I won't be long", Bebe disappeared out of sight. Sitting down, Simba gazed at the cloudy sky. It wasn't raining anymore, but the sun didn't come out either.

 _Dad...where are you?_

Something in his nightmares bothered Simba. Why did Scar blame him for the stampede? In reality, he didn't see his uncle until he threw Mufasa down. And since they escaped, the hyenas weren't able to find him. And what will happen if somebody demands to see Mufasa's body in the gorge? There would be nothing there.

 _And then his schemes would be blown up...but it would need a miracle to happen._

Deciding to go back, Simba started a slow run. He felt unsafe without protection. And it didn't take long before he managed back to the cave.

"I'm back everyone! Cala?", Simba called. But the answer was only silence. A strange feeling took the cub over.

 _Where is everybody? Bebe said they would be here..._

Simba didn't have to wait for long. Suddenly, he heard steps and Mosi jumped from the bushes.

"Hello, runt! We meet again."

"You!", Simba stepped back. "What do you want?!"

"Did you really think you could escape us forever? What a mook", Mosi mocked.

"Be quiet! Just tell me what do you want already!"

"Oh, nothing much. Just that you surrender."

"Never!", Simba showed his teeth and claws. "How did you even find me?!"

"What naivety...I have spies everywhere, kid. I simply sent some of my air forces to have a look and it didn't take long before rumors of the lion cub with a hippo group started appearing."

Trying to find a way to escape, Simba eyed the area. Taking Mosi down would be a piece of cake...

"I know what you're thinking. But don't bother escaping. Your game is done."

"That's what you think! You lied about Dad and others! They survived!"

"Unfortunately...how much trouble they have caused us. But this all will end very soon."

"In your dreams! I'm not giving up, no matter what!"

"I suggest you think twice. If you care about him...", Mosi looked over his shoulder as the twins appeared from the bushes as well...holding Timon in their grips.

"TIMON!", Simba gasped.

"Put me down you maggots!", Timon hissed. "Oh Simba, you're alive!"

"So sweet...drop him", Mosi commanded and his bros obeyed. Jumping up, Timon ran to his younger lion friend who embraced him.

"Kiddo, are you okay?! Boy, you got us worried back there! We've been looking all over for you!"

"I'm sorry...but it's so good to see you! I thought I will never find you guys..."

"Yeah...just too bad that Mufasa and Pumbaa are trapped because of those idiots. I was taken before I could do anything."

"Trapped? Trapped where?!"

"Well, listen up...", Timon quickly explained what happened to them after Simba got abducted.

"Oh my god...how horrible! I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay, this is our fault, not yours. But you should know that your father has been worried sick about you."

"I can only imagine...he will lecture me for good", Simba sighed.

"Looks like Hakuna Matata won't count that much...but hey! He has eaten bugs!", Timon smiled.

"He has?! Wow! Since when?"

"Only recently. And he also told us about your past. I'm sorry about what your uncle did."

"Oh...well I'm glad you know. It means Dad has finally accepted you."

"You could say so. But we better get out of here or..."

"Oh I don't think so", Jelani said, as he finally had enough of this show. Retreating against the wall, Simba shielded Timon, just like he did with Nala in the elephant graveyard.

"Hah, look! The kitty tries to protect this rat! What a joke! Hah hah hah!", Jengo laughed.

"Oh shut up", Mosi said. "But you know fools...I admire your courage. Just too bad that it won't be any use."

"And what makes you think so?! I'm bigger than you!", Simba spat.

"Yeah, but you are just a brat. But since you are so self-confident, let us introduce some friend of ours", Mosi grinned. Giving a pensive look at each other, Simba and Timon waited when loud steps approached the group. And when they finally saw it...their bodies went numb.

 _*Gasp*_

 **TBC...**


	23. Lambada De Pumbaa

_"Bang...bang...bang..."_

"Any luck?", Pumbaa asked Mufasa who pushed the rocks with all his might.

"No...they are too heavy. I can't move them."

"Oh, no...looks like we are trapped in quite hard."

"But we can't be! I bet those sick birds were one of those monsters! I have to get out of here and rescue my son!"

"But how can we do that? I can't lift those rocks. I'm way too small."

"That's why I have to keep trying. Timon already got ambushed and it means he is in danger as well. And we can't help them!"

"I know, but..."

"Stay back", Mufasa commanded. "Let's see if some speed will do the trick."

"Be careful", Pumbaa stepped aside, watching as Mufasa made a run and slammed the rocks with his body...but still nothing.

"Oh my dear ladybugs...", the pig sighed sadly. Mufasa tried several times, but the result was the same. Soon, he had to give up.

"No good...this can't be happening!"

"Mufasa, calm down. Your body starts hurting again if you stress yourself out."

"I can't! Simba is in danger! I have to save him!"

"I know, I'm worried too. But panicking won't get us anywhere. Please, have a seat."

Looking at his friend, Mufasa eventually gave up. True, his body started hurting again. The recovery had been very painful and slow.

"How about I make some food? Timon didn't have time to cook before he was taken."

"Why not...", Mufasa put his head down. Making a fire, Pumbaa began to cook.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we will find a way out sooner or later."

"Maybe...but I'm still so worried. Simba is so small and being out there all alone..."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Your past is horrible. No wonder you are so protective towards him."

"Indeed...if only I could keep my promise to him."

"What promise?"

"Well..."

"You don't have to tell if you don't want to. I'm not pressuring you in any way", Pumbaa smiled.

"It's not that but...I just feel so useless", Mufasa sighed. "I'm a father! And what do I do?! I have lost my son into this freaking jungle!"

"Mufasa..."

"Simba is probably dead by now...there's no way he could have survived so many days. He's just a small cub..."

"I don't think so. Simba has your spirit. And besides, Mosi and his brothers are always lying. Don't mind what they say."

"I wish you're right...but you said you don't know every part of this place. So how would Simba then?"

"You know what I think?", Pumbaa said. "I think you underestimate your son's willpower. You both survived the stampede. He escaped from that panther. He is strong. Don't you wanna believe so?"

"Of course! But he's just a child. Anything can happen."

"Certainly. But wait until you have something to eat. It will make you feel better."

Nodding, Mufasa decided to calm down.

 _I can't panic. It won't go anywhere. You are trained to be strong. Remember what Father told you._

"Good. And don't tell Timon, but...", Pumbaa put a leaf toque on his head. "I usually do this when he's away. Just in case."

Staring in confusion, Mufasa followed how Pumbaa rolled a small rock in front of him and cleaned it.

"This shall be our table. Now, what would you like to have?"

"Well, what are the options? I..."

"May I introduce some of my favorites?", Pumbaa asked. "Like this one, hot tuna frittata."

"Ehh..."

"The spinach armada?"

"I..."

"A spoon of ricotta?"

"I don't know...", Mufasa shook his head. But Pumbaa wasn't going to give up.

"A wormy piccata?"

"Well..."

"Kahuna colada?"

"Perhaps..."

"Wait, there's one more! A blue enchilada?"

"I trust your taste. But where did you get all these?", the confused lion looked at the doses.

"I have my secrets", Pumbaa winked his eye. "These oughta be hotta...", he tried foods with his tongue. "Yep, all done. Dig in!"

Moving next to the rock, Mufasa looked through all kinds of different worms, bugs, and other creatures. Normally he would have felt disgusted but somehow, it wasn't like that anymore.

 _I am changing._

"Aaahhh...nothing's better than having a create lunch", Pumbaa sat down as well, face towards Mufasa. "Come on, don't be shy!"

"Very well...", the former king pulled the first dose in front of him and started eating. He didn't even realize how hungry he was.

"How does it feel?"

"Pretty...tasty. You're a good cook."

"Thanks. I like making different types of food."

"I can believe", Mufasa smiled. "While Timon is a little...well..."

"All-knowing smartass?"

"Kinda. Don't take me wrong, I like him! But sometimes, he's a bit annoying."

"I share that feeling. Between you and me, sometimes I can't stand him. But he's still my best pal, no matter what."

"Luckily you don't have a selfish brother who wants to kill you", Mufasa closed his eyes. "Without him, we would be at home..."

"That's sad. I'm sorry we can't do anything about it", Pumbaa apologized.

"No harm was done. And actually..."

"Yes?"

"Well, I've been thinking...", Mufasa rubbed his paws together, like trying to say something.

"Yeah?", Pumbaa began. "What's wrong?"

Standing up, Mufasa started walking in circles. He seemed rather nervous and babbled something, but his words were only porridge.

"Are you...okay...?", Pumbaa got up. "Mufasa?"

But the lion didn't listen. Suddenly, he stopped and started panting, body shaking.

"Mufasa, what's happening?! Talk to me, bud!", the warthog ran to his friend.

"I...I just remembered how I hate closed spaces..."

"What do you mean...?"

"Well when I was a cub, I got trapped inside a huge trunk during the storm. I couldn't get out for hours, so...", Mufasa began to cough. "I can't breathe..."

"Yes, you can. It's okay. Calm down", Pumbaa said. "One, two, three..."

"No...I can't...oh god...", Mufasa panted stronger. "I need to get out..."

Watching his panicking friend made Pumbaa think about how to help him. If Mufasa was losing it, he had to stay calm.

"Listen to me Mufasa. Lie down."

"N-no...too dark..."

"Please, trust me. I know how to ease your angst."

Looking back at the warthog, Mufasa lay hesitantly down. Turning his back to him for a moment, Pumbaa started making something. A minute later, he turned around.

"Okay, drink this."

"What's that...?"

"A little medicine to make you feel better. I assure you, it works."

Raising his eyebrows, Mufasa stared at the wooden bowl Pumbaa pushed in front of him. It was filled with some slimy juice.

 _I don't even wanna know the content..._

Deciding that he had nothing to lose, Mufasa opened his mouth and began to drink. And got surprised.

"Oh...this is pretty good!"

"Told you. Keep drinking."

Obeying, Mufasa drank quickly the whole juice. When he was done, felt immediately how his muscles turned lighter.

"What's...what's happening? My body..."

"Pumbaa's special part one", Pumbaa smiled. "I made a juice which contains small crickets and strawberry snails. They carry this sweet aroma that helps you to relax."

"I see...well thank you. I really needed it", Mufasa smiled. "You're a wonderful helper."

"I'm glad to hear that. Here, have some more."

"Thank you. You know...you remind me of someone."

"Oh? Who?"

"Rafiki, the mandrill. He's good...or was a good friend of mine and has always known how to cure different illnesses and sort of."

"I see. It's not every day I get such compliments. Thanks!"

"Welcome", Mufasa smiled. He was really lucky that didn't have to be alone anymore.

 _ ***Meanwhile***_

Shanira walked out of her cave. The storm had done bad damage there as well, trees had fallen and the whole ground was muddy.

"Eww...", she said in disgust. She treasured her shining fur and didn't wanna get it dirty.

Trying to find the as dry path as possible, Shanira took slow steps. She hated water more than anything and especially swimming.

 _I hope this pays off..._

Looking up, Shanira noticed the still darky sky. She knew it wasn't going to rain anymore, but you can never be sure.

 _I better be quick..._

Taking a deep breath, Shanira ignored the mud and began to run. Their boss was starting to be very impatient, as it can be seen from Mosi's fate. Although she was the favorite but didn't wanna risk anything.

After running a couple of minutes, Shanira heard loud noises and stopped. When she looked up, spotted the familiar vulture group which landed in front of her.

"Oh, it's you. Anything new?"

"Well, we managed to trap that big lion and the pig in the cave. And that meerkat was brought to Mosi and his brothers."

"I see. Looks like those little dogs can do at least something useful. Since they are taking care of the little ones...perhaps I shall deal with the bigger problem we have. Where did you trap them?"

"We'll show you", the vultures took off. Grinning, Shanira sprinted after them.

 _ ***The cave***_

Both Mufasa and Pumbaa were sleeping after eating so much food. Or the warthog was, but the exhausted lion was restless.

 _No use...I can't even sleep. This worrying is killing me._

Staring at the fire, Mufasa wondered where Simba was now. Safe? Or in danger? Was he caught? He wanted to believe not.

 _But what if...no. No way._

This mess reminded Mufasa of the elephant graveyard accident. It was the first time when he was scared as hell. It was the first big trouble Simba got into. His little son was so close to getting eaten by those ugly hyenas.

 _Wait a minute...since they are working for Scar...I bet he arranged the whole thing. Of course..._

Now everything made more sense. He never specified what was behind the borders when Simba asked about it. So where did he learn that information? From Scar of course.

 _He really hates us...oh Sarabi, I wish more than anything you were here. I'm lost. We should be together, the whole family._

Sometimes Mufasa wondered what if he and Simba just tried to return to The Pridelands. He was feeling a bit better but wasn't fully healed. Risks were too strong.

 _But how can I explain the situation to Simba? He wants to go home and of course, I want it too. Or...do I?_

That was a very good question. Ever since Mufasa and Simba escaped, some ideas...or thoughts had troubled his mind. Sure he missed Sarabi and his friends etc. But, to tell the truth, having a life without great responsibilities had brought many good things with it. He was able to teach Simba some ordinary things, without the tradition parts. And it was amazing.

 _And despite our troubles, I like being here. Well, time will tell what is gonna happen._

Suddenly, like out of nowhere, grief took him over. Tears wet Mufasa's eyes as he began to sob. He tried to keep his voice down, but it woke Pumbaa.

"Uhh...what...Mufasa, are you okay?"

"I uh...well...yes..."

"You look kinda miserable though. Anything I can do?"

"No, don't worry. This is just...", Mufasa wasn't able to finish his sentence as gulped between his words. Feeling real pity, Pumbaa moved next to him.

"My friend, something is bothering you. It might help if you let it out."

Gulping, Mufasa waited until he was able to calm down. Then, he spoke.

"Well...maybe I'm just missing Simba so much. You have no idea how worried I am..."

"I can imagine. It must be hard to lose your child."

"And when it happens over and over again. I'm seriously doubting my parenting skills..."

"You know what?", Pumbaa said. "The way I see, you're a great father. Circumstances just are different than before. You're not teaching Simba how to become a king but instead, you must face real life. I'm positive everything turns better in the end."

Smiling a little, Mufasa felt a bit better. It was so easy to talk to Pumbaa since he didn't judge him and was a good listener.

"Thank you, Pumbaa. That helped a lot."

"Nice to hear. And as a matter of fact, I noticed something while cooking."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, check this", Pumbaa turned off the fire.

"I can't see a thing...", Mufasa muttered until saw some little spots glowing in the darkness. "Wait a minute, what are those?"

"These are called mirror ladybugs. They are pretty rare and really hard to find. Their silver shells shimmer in the darkness, although not many have seen them. The only problem is that they are not eatable, filled with poison", Pumbaa showed his tongue.

"Heh, I see. But what...?"

"I didn't finish. These bugs like dark and dry places but eventually, they are heading towards the water. So if I'm right...", Pumbaa followed the wall. "Yes, I knew it!"

"What?", Mufasa stood up. "I don't see anything."

"Look closer", Pumbaa said. "There's another trail leading out of here. But I'm not sure where it leads..."

"Let me see", Mufasa said as his friend stepped aside. "Hmm, looks like it...but it's better than nothing. How didn't we notice this before?"

"I bet we weren't observing closely enough. Plus, ladybugs keep some mysteries to themselves. Are you sure about this?"

"We must try since the main entrance is blocked. "I'll go first", Mufasa led the way. Pumbaa waited until heard yelling.

"Don't worry, I don't see anything dangerous. Come on!"

Taking a deep breath, Pumbaa stepped into the darkness. Walking right behind Mufasa, he felt rather nervous.

"Uhh..."

"No need to be afraid. I'm guarding us", Mufasa smiled.

 _At least I hope so..._

The tunnel continued a long way. But eventually, the duo saw light ahead.

"Pumbaa, I see light! I think we found a way out."

"Really? Hooray! Now we can go after Simba and Timon!"

Not waiting any longer, they ran faster...

 _*Slam*_

"Ouch...", Pumbaa landed on his back.

"What...?", Mufasa held his head as his vision was spinning.

 _"Hah hah hah! Do you really think you can get out?"_

"Oh not again...", the annoyed lion muttered and sat up. "What do you want?!"

"You know very well what I want", Shanira stood on the other side of the muddy wall which blocked this another entrance. "Give your brat and surrender!"

"Never! Let us out of here or else!", Mufasa yelled, making Shanira laugh even more.

"Perhaps I will! But not yet. You are finally out of my way and I can go to look for your kid."

"NO!", Mufasa suddenly snapped that Pumbaa jumped up. "STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

"Temper temper, hairball! We don't want someone to get hurt, right?", Shanira grinned. But her smile soon dried out when she heard rumbling...and Mufasa jumped straight through the mud. And since it was still a bit wet, it collapsed easily.

"Crap...!", Shanira tried to run but Mufasa quickly pinned her to the ground. Revealing his teeth, the former king was as furious as when he lectured Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed.

"Silence! You better tell me right now what you want from me and my son...OR ELSE I KILL YOU!"

Staring at the two cats, Pumbaa was shaking like hell. Seeing Mufasa so angry was scary...he clearly wasn't someone whose patience you could test over and over again.

 _Oh no...I hope Timon and Simba are doing better, wherever they are!_

"Get off me, moron!", Shanira tried.

"Not until you start talking! Why are you after us?! Who is your boss?!", Mufasa demanded to know.

"You can't scare me. No matter how you threaten, ain't talking."

"Very well", Mufasa revealed his claws and raised his paw. "Then I shall teach you a lesson you will never forget!"

"Uhh, Mufasa...", Pumbaa started...until load screaming echoed in the air.

 _"EEEEKKKKK!"_

 **TBC...**


	24. The Forest Soldiers

Mufasa's worries weren't completely gratuitous. Surely Simba was brave and tried his best...but yes, he was in big trouble now. Big, big trouble.

"Keep running, kiddo!", Timon yelled as he sat on Simba's back.

"I'm trying!", Simba answered. The fennec trio was right behind him.

"Don't bother running! We are gonna catch you!", Jelani yelled.

Ignoring this mocking, the cub sprinted as fast as he could. Seeing a good spot, Simba made a quick turn and jumped into the bushes.

"Hold on, Timon!"

"Easy for you to say!", the meerkat yelled again as he was hanging in Simba's tail now. "Just keep running!"

Obeying this command, Simba ran as his enemies were getting closer.

"You can't escape! Surrender or things will get messier!"

"Ignore them", Timon said. "Go!"

"I'm going, I'm going!", Simba yelled back. How much he missed Mufasa right now.

 _Dad...why can't you be here to protect us?!_

"Simba!", Timon suddenly yelled. "Look out!"

"What...?!", the cub turned his head...and rolled down a sandy hill. Maybe he should have watched where was going.

"Heellppp!", the cub screamed.

"AAAHHH!", Timon screamed as well. "Not again!"

"Hahaha, excellent! Sandboarding!", Jengo grinned and grabbed a piece of wood, sliding after his targets.

"Uhh...why must he be so childish?", Jelani grunted.

"You know him. Once an idiot, always an idiot", Mosi answered. "Let's see what happens."

Simba and Timon rolled even faster. Sand fell in their eyes and mouths. It was annoying.

"I can't stop myself!", Timon yelled. "HELP!"

The sandhill continued a long away. Eventually, Simba was able to grab a branch, but not Timon.

"Timon!"

"Aaahhh!", the meerkat kept rolling. Thinking what to do, Simba gasped as Jengo slid past him.

"Don't worry brat, I'll take care of him!"

Biting his tongue, Simba had no much time to think about his move. Luckily, it was clear as day.

 _It's now or never...and there's no choice._

Letting go of the branch, Simba ran after Timon and Jengo. Jelani and Mosi followed the scene from the top.

"Do you think he will succeed?"

"Who knows. But I rather let him handle the dirty part. He deserves it."

As Timon tried to stop himself, nothing worked. He was way too small and Jengo was right behind him.

"Come here you little rat! I swear I won't hurt you!"

"Not if I have something to say!", Simba ran faster and tackled Jengo, who was thrown against some rock.

"Oh great...", Jelani muttered. "Looks like we must act."

"Like that's new...come on!", Mosi said and brothers ran down the hill.

"Timon, Timon!", Simba screamed.

"Helllpppp!", Timon kept rolling. Trying to reach him, Simba looked forward...and gulped as noticed how the hill had a very steep drop underneath.

 _Oh man, no no no...!_

"Look, they are heading straight towards the edge!", Jelani pointed out.

"Looks like it. Hey Jengo, wake up!", Mosi spat as they passed him. "You can rest later!"

"Coming, coming...", Jengo shook himself and joined his brothers. "I'm killing that hairball for pushing me!"

"Always the same song...move it!"

Looking over his shoulder, Simba began to zigzag towards Timon. He had to be fast, or else...

"Timon, try to grab me!"

"How?!", Timon yelled back. "If I try to stop, I'll move even faster!"

"Well, we..."

"You better stop being the hero, kitty!", Jelani yelled at Simba. "If you fall off, you will never see your Daddy again!"

"Oh shut up! I'm not gonna surrender, I already told you that!", Simba spat back. Suddenly, he heard loud screaming.

"HELP! SIMBA! KIDDO!"

To Simba's horror, Timon didn't manage to stop himself before rolling over the edge.

"Well well, there he goes. Bye-bye, Twitmon!", Mosi laughed, his bros doing the same. "How's that feel, chubby?"

Giving a murderous look at the trio, Simba didn't think as he ran fast to the edge, leaning to look down.

"Timon! TIMON!"

"Over here!", Timon hanged in a small rock where he had managed to grab from. "Get me out of here!"

"I try, I try! Grab my paw!", Simba reached it out towards his little friend. Timon tried to grab it but was too far.

"Ain't working! Come closer!"

"But if I come, then we both...!"

"Hey losers!"

Turning their heads towards the voice, Simba and Timon spotted the trio farther away.

"Not again...leave us alone already!", Timon spat.

"My pleasure. Whoops...!", Jengo "accidentally" pushed the wall with his leg, causing it to shake and Timon to lose his grip.

"Oh no, no no...AAAHH!", the meerkat landed down again. Closing his eyes, Simba took a deep breath.

 _Forgive me, Dad!_

With that, the cub jumped after his friend.

"Well, there they go", Jelani said. "Ready for plan B?"

"Oh yes...", Mosi grinned. "Let's go, our dear friend is waiting for us."

Turning to look down one more time, the trio disappeared into the woods. Meanwhile, Simba tried to catch Timon as they fell.

"Hold on!"

"Really?!"

"Well, I don't know! But I'm doing my best!"

Tears wet Simba's eyes as he continued falling. Not because he was crying, but because the wind was so strong. Was this his end? Were they going to die? If he were, hopefully, Mufasa will give him a proper burial...

 _"SIMBA!"_

 _*Blackness*_

 _ ***Near the cave***_

"Simba!", Bebe yelled outside the cave.

"Any sign of him?", Cala asked.

"No. Where is that kid? He told me he was going to come back here."

"Are you sure? He has been able to get lost. This jungle is pretty big."

"I'm afraid that seems to be the case...hey look! Our parrot friend is back!", Bebe saw the blue parrot flying from the clouds towards them. Soon landing in front of the hippo duo, the bird began.

"I have some very good news! We managed to locate Pumbaa and that bigger lion."

"Really?!", Bebe asked. "Where are they?"

"Some kilometers from here. Shanira was there as well."

"Was she? Man, that's not good. And now, Simba is missing..."

"He is? Oh no, I wanted to surprise him. Should we wait until he returns? My friend stayed back to observe the situation."

"Nah, we better go look for that poor cub. Can you check the area nearby? Simba is really valuable merchandise to those kidnappers. We have to protect him."

Nodding, the parrot took off. Deciding to offer their help as well, Bebe and Cala ran to look for their young friend, hoping to find him and share the happy news.

 _ ***Meanwhile***_

"Uhh...", Simba blinked his eyes and held his head. His vision was blurry and the world jumped up and down.

 _What...happened...?_

Trying to move, the cub realized that couldn't. When he was able to open his eyes properly, he saw where was. Stuck in some vines.

"Hey, what...what...?!"

"Don't bother, we are stuck like stink on a warthog", Timon answered, hanging upside down beside his friend.

"Looks like it...are you okay?"

"I guess. We fell from pretty high. Hrrr...I'm sick of this!"

"I can tell. How do we get down? Where are we even?"

"Looks like around some swamp area. Must be the forbidden part of the jungle."

"Oh great...", Simba sighed. "Back where we started."

"I'm afraid so...damn Mosi and his sick bros! They bring us nothing, but troubles!", Timon spat, trying to get free.

"Yeah...", Simba answered quietly. Troubles after another. How will he explain this to Mufasa when they see again?

"Hey, Timon?"

"Yeah?"

"You said Dad and Pumbaa were trapped in that cave. Do you have any idea about the location?"

"I wish I knew, but I was taken so suddenly that I didn't have time to place it."

"Too bad...since before you came, I met that same hippo group Pumbaa introduced earlier. They told me that they saw the fight between Dad and Shanira. Now, a couple of parrots are looking for them. I hope they succeed..."

"Me too. Pumbaa is scared without me! But first, we should get down."

"And how are we gonna do that?"

"Hmm, lemme think. Perhaps...", Timon grabbed some of the vines and pulled. "Hey, I know! Use your teeth and claws to bite us free!"

"Seriously?", Simba asked.

"Well, I don't have any better idea! Now hurry, kid!"

Deciding that there was no time to argue, Simba started working. He was so fed up with these troubles that some silly things didn't matter anymore.

"I think I got it! So if I grab this one...", Simba reached out his paw and at the same second, their little net gave up because of the weight put on them. Soon, the duo lay painfully on the ground.

"Well, that's one way to do it...", Simba sat up. "Ouch!"

"My poor back...", Timon snapped it and stood up as well. "But hey, we are freed! Hooray!"

"Don't celebrate too early. We still need to find a way back."

"Oh, right. But we better find shelter. It's almost night."

"Already?!", Simba looked around. "How can you tell?"

"Dude, I live in this place! Now, come on!", Timon ran ahead. Soon, the duo sat under a huge leaf and waited.

"We better get some sleep and continue in the morning", Timon said. "Just to avoid danger."

"Easier said than done...", Simba sighed. Seeing his father again turned harder and harder.

 _Will I ever see him again...?_

Simba couldn't even recall how many days it had been since he last saw Mufasa. It felt like it was ages ago...he must be mad as hell.

"You know, Timon. I've been..."

 _*Snoring*_

Turning his head, Simba chuckled a bit as Timon leaned against him and slept. He was pretty exhausted.

 _Maybe I should get some sleep too...I only hope Bebe and others aren't too worried about me._

Yawning, Simba put his head down. But as he was just about to fall asleep, he noticed something. A bunch of fireflies danced in the bushed around them. Seeing them made Simba feel sad and comfortable.

 _Maybe even the darkest place has at least some light..._

Slowly closing his eyes, Simba felt how his body relaxed. And so he traveled to the world of dreams...

 _ ***Elsewhere***_

"Did you find him?", Cala asked.

"No, we have checked the areas nearby. I hate to say this but it looks like we lost him for good", Bebe sighed.

"This is bad. You know those rumors all over the jungle. That poor child is in real-life danger."

"This is really bad indeed...", Bebe muttered when the parrot flew back.

"Anything?"

"I'm afraid not...what should we do?"

"We have to keep looking! Cala, you better go find Pumbaa and Simba's father and tell them about the situation. Meanwhile, I try to find that poor kid", Bebe said.

"You sure?"

"Yes. What I have seen, I can tell those villains don't have good intentions. Now go! I will manage!"

Nodding, Cala and the parrot left while Bebe went to look for Simba again, hoping to find him in time.

 _ ***In the morning***_

Opening his eyes, Simba yawned and noticed that it was early morning. The weather was foggy and a bit cold.

"Timon, hey Timon!", the cub elbowed his friend. "Wake up!"

"Only two more minutes, Mama...", Timon muttered. "Two minutes..."

"No time for that! It's morning! We have to go!"

"Oh", Timon rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Already?"

"Yeah. Come on", Simba let him climb onto his back. Then, he ran.

"Any idea of the direction?"

"Nope, but stay on the path. That's all I can tell."

Nodding, Simba observed the forest around him. He was so tired of this mess...all that he wanted, was to see Pumbaa and Mufasa soon.

 _I hope so..._

When the duo headed forward, they didn't notice that they were watched.

"There they go. Shall we attack?", Jelani asked.

"Wait for a moment. I know where they are heading", Mosi responded.

"I hope so...this is so boring", Jengo muttered.

"I hate this weather...makes my skin crawl!", Timon shivered.

"You aren't the only one", Simba agreed...until stopped, causing his smaller friend to fall to the ground.

"Ouch! Hey, what was that for?!"

"Look!", Simba stared at a huge rocky hill standing in front of them. "How do we cross this thing?"

"No idea...", Timon held his head. "Maybe we should try another way. I'm really worried about Pumbaa and Mufasa."

"Me too. Come on, let's try another...", Simba turned around, only coming face to face with the brother trio.

"Hello again! Looks like you survived the fall after all..."

Stepping back, Simba protected Timon. How wrong he was when thought that those little dogs wouldn't stand a chance against him. They were always one step ahead of him, no matter where he went.

"Would you stop following us already?!", Timon spat. "I'm tired of you!"

"You are the only ones making things hard. Give up and everything is fine", Mosi answered.

"I'm not gonna let you scare me! You already tricked us with that so-called friend of yours! It was a sick joke!", Simba answered.

"Byyhyyyy!", Jengo mocked. "What are you gonna do about it? Tell Daddy?"

"You bet I will once I see him!", Simba spat. "He will give you a lesson you'll never forget!"

"I shall doubt that", Mosi said. "He doesn't even know where you are!"

"Not yet. But you aren't gonna win! Come on, Timon", Simba yelled and began to climb up the hill. Looking after him, the trio rolled their eyes.

"There they go again...", Jengo muttered. "Hold up, I handle this."

"Hah, in your dreams!", Jelani pushed him out of the way. "You have slowed us down far enough. Let the master show how it's done", he climbed after the duo.

"Hurry kiddo, he's coming!", Timon rushed.

"I'm doing my best!", Simba answered, climbing as fast as he could. But Jelani was way too quick and soon, right behind him.

"Going somewhere?", he grabbed Simba's tail with his teeth.

"Let go of me!"

"Hey, cut it out!", Timon kicked Jelani, but no avail. Crawling forward, Simba wasn't going to give up. He had already come this far.

"Hah, look at that!", Jengo laughed. "What a mook!"

"Shut up", Mosi spat. "Be ready."

Faster Simba climbed, harder Jelani bit. Turning around, the annoyed lion tried to get rid of his chaser.

"I said, let me go!"

As this didn't work either, Simba had enough. He began to run faster than ever before, while Timon still tried to kick Jelani off. When they kept climbing, it caused rocks to roll dangerously. First smaller ones and finally...

"A rockslide! Simba, look out!"

Gulping, Simba managed to evade the rocks, but Jelani wasn't as lucky. Getting hit by the biggest ones, he landed down along with them.

"Damn...!", Mosi and Jengo jumped out of the way as rocks hit the ground, dust surrounding the area.

"Are...are you okay?", Simba panted.

"Yeah...but look, we made it!", Timon cheered as they were on the top. Then, they turned to look down what had happened.

"Blah, that was ewww!", Jengo coughed. "Yuck!"

"Why everything always goes wrong...Jelani! Get up fool!", Mosi yelled.

 _*Silence*_

"Hey, lazy-face! Are you deaf or something?!", Mosi repeated. "Twitmon and his furry friend are getting away!"

Still, no answer. Looking at each other, the duo examined the pile of rocks which had fallen to the ground. Soon after pushing some of the stones away, they found Jelani lying under them.

"There you are! Hey, get up! No time for beauty naps", Jengo pushed his twin. No response.

"Oh come on, this is not funny! Jelani!", Jengo tried again. As he still didn't react, Mosi went to his brother, put his ear against Jelani's chest...eventually realizing the situation.

"No...no way. No...NO!", he began to howl angrily.

"What are you doing, Mosi?! You know how much I hate your serenades!", Jengo spat.

"Can't you see, idiot?! He's not waking up!"

"What do you mean?!"

"You know very well what I mean! Look at him!"

"Huh...?"

"He's...", Mosi hid his gaze. Jengo looked puzzled.

"What? Mosi, what is this?!"

"He's dead, half-brain!", Mosi managed to say. Jengo stared at him.

"D-dead...are you fooling me?!"

"No! He's not breathing or anything! He's...gone!"

Jengo was silent for some time. But eventually, he had to accept the fact and both he and Mosi started to howl desperately.

"Jeez...apparently one of them...", Timon bit his fingers.

"I...I didn't mean to hurt him! I swear...", Simba babbled, when heard yelling.

"Hey, runt!"

Turning to look down again, Simba and Timon saw how the fennec duo looked at them, eyes burning.

"Look, I'm sorry! I didn't..."

"Shut up! Our brother is dead because of you!", Jengo spat.

"Hey, cut it out! It wasn't our fault, he was the one chasing us!", Timon yelled back. "Don't take this out on us!"

"I don't care! You are the only one responsible for this! And I swear when I get my claws on you...", Mosi hissed. Simba and Timon stared at him for a moment, until disappeared out of sight.

"Hey, come back!", Jengo yelled angrily. "We aren't finished here!"

"Forget them", Mosi said.

"Are you crazy?! They must pay for this!"

"Yes, but now we have some important things to do...", Mosi looked over his shoulder. "Those fools can wait."

Staring at his brother like he had lost his mind, Jengo grunted and walked after him. "I hope they won't get away with this..."

"Oh fear not, little bro", Mosi's eyes flashed in the darkness. "They will pay...as long as I'm breathing. And when they do...I'll make sure they both wished that they would have never been born!"

 **TBC...**


	25. Painful Packet Of Fatherhood

"EEEKKKK!", Pumbaa's screaming echoed all over the jungle. Staring at him in confusion, Mufasa and Shanira weren't sure what to say.

"Pumbaa, what's wrong?!", the former king finally began.

"I...I'm sorry, it's just that...oohhhh this tension is too much...", the pig fainted.

"Hah hah hah! And you call this fool your sidekick? Let me laugh", Shanira mocked.

"Be quiet", Mufasa spat, letting the panther go. Despite she irritated him more than anything, but friends were more important.

"Pumbaa, Pumbaa!", the lion went to shake his friend. No avail.

"Oh come on now...Pumbaa! Wake up!", Mufasa kept shaking him. Sitting up and licking herself, Shanira opened her mouth.

"Wasting your time! His nerves are anything but good."

"Would you please shut up?!", Mufasa lost his cool. "You aren't helping!"

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Maybe", the annoyed cat answered. "Unless you have something else to say."

"Not really", Shanira answered. Turning his back to her, Mufasa expected to hear running echoing away, etc but instead, heard nothing sort. Looking over his shoulder, he began again.

"Yes?"

"What?"

"You may go. Why are you still standing there?"

"What do you care?"

"I don't, just asking."

"Hah, as if", Shanira started circling her enemies. "This is just so fun that I wouldn't miss it."

"What is?", Mufasa snorted. "Like harassing innocent animals?"

"You said that, not me. Now, what are you gonna do about him?"

"That's not your concern. Just leave us alone", Mufasa tried to lift Pumbaa up, but failed. Then, he tried to carry him...but thanks to his still-healing wounds, the operation turned out to be too much.

"He hehe!", Shanira laughed at Mufasa's failing attempts. "What's the matter, kingy? Can't do it?"

"None of your business", Mufasa grunted. "Urrhhh...Pumbaa, seriously wake up!"

"He won't. You need eucalyptus for that."

"Eucalyptus? What is that?", the confused king raised his eyebrows.

"Oh please, you don't know about it?!", Shanira asked, making Mufasa shake his head in annoyance.

"No, I don't. My friend is more familiar with plants...I, on the other hand, not."

"Just pathetic...and you call me an idiot", Shanira rolled her eyes. "Fine, wait here while I try to find some."

"You are helping?! But why?", Mufasa asked in surprise.

"You aren't any use or fun in this condition. I don't want my targets giving up that easily", Shanira answered, sprinting into the woods before Mufasa managed to say a word.

 _That's one weird personality...oh dear._

Realizing that he couldn't do anything but wait, Mufasa sat down, protectively next to Pumbaa. Rubbing his ears, he sighed.

 _This isn't going anywhere... whenever we are trying to find them, something comes up..._

Looking at the cloudy sky, Mufasa tried to count how long it had been since he last saw his son. Days? Weeks?

 _What has he been through by now? How has he managed? And where is Timon? I wish I knew..._

It was hard to keep the hope up. Pumbaa was everlasting optimistic who loved his Hakuna Matata lifestyle. And despite Mufasa had learned a lot about it, there was still a long way to go.

 _I miss The Pridelands more than I can ever tell..._

The sudden pain in the chest stopped Mufasa's brainstorm. Grabbing it with his paw, he breathed.

 _No panic, don't panic. Remember what Pumbaa said. Fearing or flipping out won't do any good or help Simba. Cut it off._

Concentrating, Mufasa breathed slowly in and out. And eventually, he felt much better.

 _Excellent._

Shaking himself, Mufasa stood up as heard steps. Soon, Shanira appeared from the bushes, holding a bunch of plants in her mouth.

"There", she dropped them at Mufasa's feet. Then, the two cats just stared at each other.

"Uhh...now what?", Mufasa asked.

"Oh, right...well hold these in front of his stinky snout! That should do the trick", Shanira snorted, retreating a bit. Obeying, Mufasa grabbed the plants, waving them in front of Pumbaa's nose. And like a miracle...he blinked his eyes.

"Good, it worked!", Mufasa smiled. "Are you all right, Pumbaa?"

"I...I guess so", the warthog sat up. "What happened?"

"You passed out."

"Oh, right...sorry. I just um..."

"It's fine. Now, lay down before it happens again", the former king commanded gently.

"Ri-right...", Pumbaa sat down, holding his head. It was obvious that he was still feeling a bit funny.

"Blah...what a show! I'm outta here", Shanira turned to leave, but Mufasa stopped her.

"Wait!"

"Yess...?"

"Why...why did you help us in the first place? I want to know."

"Because I felt like it?"

"Really? I don't quite believe it", Mufasa eyed Shanira who started to feel rather uncomfortable.

"What are you trying to say, fuzzy?"

"Well, maybe deep inside...you feel guilty and that's why you are helping us. Perhaps you aren't so tough as you appear...", now it was Mufasa's turn to circle Shanira, who started to get pissed.

"Ah, back off, noobie! You don't know anything about me."

"Oh, I think I know a lot. I've seen your kind. Thinking they are so smart, strong, scary...but in reality, they are afraid of themselves."

"Stop it...", Shanira hissed.

"I see. Yep, I can tell you are acting. So why are you doing this? Why does my son interest you so much? You don't wanna harm him."

"How can you tell?! I would gladly rip his tongue off right in front of you, without showing any remorse!"

Mufasa listened...and started chuckling. Pumbaa and Shanira stared at him.

"What's so funny?!"

"Oh please, you don't want to hurt Simba. Since if you really wanted that, you would have done so much earlier. But no, I can sense you are unsure in my presence. Even scared..."

"You are imagining things. I'm nothing like that", Shanira shook her head. But Mufasa knew this behavior way too well, as he had seen it before.

 _She's so much like Scar..._

"Fine then, suit yourself. But believe me, I know more than you think..."

Being very pissed off, Shanira moved far from the king. Somehow, she felt nervousness around him.

 _How can he...?!_

"You...you are out of your mind! Get lost!", Shanira started running. "You won this round but next time, you aren't that lucky!"

With that, she disappeared into the woods. Looking after her for a long time, Mufasa sighed.

"What...what was that?", Pumbaa broke the silence by coughing.

"I'm not sure..."

"Really? She sounded rather nervous when you roasted her. Where did you learn to do that?"

"I have my secrets", Mufasa smiled. "Secrets indeed..."

* * *

 _"Scar!"_

 _Ignoring his brother's screams, the skinnier lion kept walking. Mufasa was sure he heard him but pretended ignorance._

 _"Not again...Scar!"_

 _"Yes...?", the annoyed one finally stopped and turned around._

 _"Why didn't you stop earlier?! I know you heard me."_

 _"Oh did I? I'm sorry, I didn't sleep very well last night. My ears must be filled with wax or something", Scar dug them with this claw. But Mufasa wasn't going to buy such a poor excuse._

 _"Absolutely...well good that I finally reached you. Since I have some news."_

 _"Why I feel it can't be anything good?", Scar jumped on the rock._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"No offense Muffy, but since I know you so well, your good news usually means bad for everyone else."_

 _"Always so smart...well, in any case, would you please listen? This is really important."_

 _"Do have I a choice?", Scar snorted. "Well then, what is it?"_

 _"Sarabi's pregnant", Mufasa smiled. "We are gonna have a cub!"_

 _Dropping his paw, Scar stared at his brother. He had to ask him to repeat so that truly understood._

 _Oh no...tell me this is a bad dream. How I'm gonna be king now?!_

 _"I see. Well, that's..."_

 _"Wonderful, isn't it? I'm gonna be a father! I'm so happy!"_

 _"Hey ho", Scar spat. "Wonderful indeed..."_

 _"It is, you should be happy for us! You are gonna be an uncle", Mufasa nodded. Scar snorted again._

 _"Can't wait...so, when the little one will arrive?"_

 _"We don't know yet, I'm gonna ask Rafiki to check on her. But hopefully not too long. Now, I'm gonna have my patrol. I talk to you later", Mufasa left, smiling. The news might be great for him, Sarabi and the kingdom but not for everyone..._

* * *

"Mufasa?"

"Y-yes?", Mufasa snapped back to reality.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your thoughts but now that we are freed, maybe we should go to look for Simba and Timon", Pumbaa suggested. "The storm is over now."

"You're right...ah, my mind is so messed up. But where should we go? I have no idea..."

"Perhaps I can help", a voice answered. Turning around, the duo saw the red parrot which had stayed back to observe the situation.

"Excuse me?", Mufasa asked.

"Yes, I know you two. Mufasa and Pumbaa, right?"

"That's right...but how exactly...?"

"Listen", the parrot interrupted them. "You are looking for your cub, is that correct?"

"Indeed. But would you please tell me how you know me and my son?"

"He's been traveling with a hippo group that got caught in the stampede. They saved him from a flock of vultures who were chasing him and hid in a cave nearby until the storm was over. And he is actually with them right now."

Mufasa's body froze on the inside. This was a miracle...Simba had indeed survived, kept going all this time. He was alive and apparently, safe.

"A hippo group?", Pumbaa wondered. "Are you talking about Bebe?"

"Yep. He found that poor kid at the river when he was trying to get back to the oasis and took him in. We told we were going to look for you guys and he was really happy about it", the parrot told.

"That's great! See Mufasa? I told you Simba is tough."

"Yes, you said it...oh dear! My little boy...", Mufasa began to sob, covering his face with his paws. All this longing and worrying and uncertainty day after another had dried him out, tested his strength, crossed his limits several times. And finally, when he finally received some good news, it broke the barrier he had covered himself with.

"Oh, bud", Pumbaa comforted his friend. "I can see how hard this has been for you. Hopefully, this eases your pain a little."

"You have no idea...and the fact that Simba knows we are looking for him makes me believe. I appreciate you told the news. Thank you", Mufasa smiled at the parrot.

"The pleasure is all mine, your son is a really cute little fellow. Wanna see where he is?"

"Absolutely. Are you ready, Pumbaa?"

"I think so. But what about Timon?"

"We can go after him once we see Simba since only his whereabouts we know for sure. And I need to see him after all that has happened. I'm sorry...but I just have to."

"Yep, you're right. Timon is tough, he will manage. But are you sure that Shanira is gone?"

"Positive. And I don't care about her or those annoying foxes right now, so they can do whatever they please. Let's move", Mufasa turned to the parrot. "Lead the way."

Nodding, the parrot began to fly, Mufasa and Pumbaa following closely behind. As they disappeared out of sight, Shanira watched after them on a tree she had climbed. And of course, heard the whole conversation.

 _I see. So that runt is with the hippo group. Luckily I know a couple of shortcuts...no one insults me like this!_

Jumping down, Shanira sprinted after the trio. She was going to make Mufasa pay for the humiliation he gave her. And without showing any mercy...

 _ ***Nearby***_

Cala and the blue parrot were heading through the woods. Their cave and the area around it weren't only places where the storm had done bad damage. Palm trees had fallen and the ground was covered by leaves, vines, rock, muddy ponds, etc. No wonder every single rational animal had left, only an idiot would stay back.

"Are you sure you saw them here?"

"Yes, at least I hope so. It was raining hard back then. But I doubt they would have gone far."

"I hope so. I'm only worried how Bebe will handle things..."

"I wouldn't be worried about him. Fear for that poor cub. All alone, separated from his father..."

"Ikr?. Let's hope he is safe."

"Yeah, but I wonder..."

 _*Snap*_

Stopping, Cala turned around.

"What was that?"

"What?", the parrot asked.

"I...I think I heard something...", Cala said. "I can hear something in the bushes around us."

"Hmm...", the parrot flew above the area. "I don't see anything."

"I'm certain I heard someone. Like...", Cala didn't have time to finish as from the bushes jumped a huge tiger. Screaming, Cala tried to escape but since she wasn't the fastest animal, she fell. The tiger circled her, claws scratching the ground.

"Help!", Cala yelled. The parrot tried to defend her but didn't have many chances against such a huge cat. Deciding to get help as fast as possible, the parrot took off, even if it was really risky. But there was no other choice. Trying to defend herself, Cala kept yelling.

"Help...HELP!"

 _ ***Meanwhile***_

On the other side of the river but not far, Mufasa and Pumbaa followed their flying guide. Since Mufasa was so anxious to see his son again, nothing would come in his way anymore...

"HELP! SOMEBODY!"

Stopping in their tracks, the trio looked around in surprise.

"Did you hear that?", Pumbaa asked.

"I did. Like someone was yelling for...?", Mufasa began...

"HEEELLLLPPP!"

"I know that voice! It's my friend", the red parrot said. Soon, the blue one appeared from the woods.

"Oh god, please help! Help!"

"Calm down my friend. What's wrong?"

"It's Cala! She's in trouble! A tiger attacked her!"

"Cala? Who is she?", Mufasa asked.

"She is part of Bebe's herd. A very nice lady, Simba and I met her earlier", Pumbaa told.

"Yes and we were actually looking for you since we have some news about your son", the blue parrot explained. "But first, we must rescue her!"

"Why something always comes up...well, lead the way", Mufasa sighed and the group headed across the river, soon arriving on the scene.

"Somebody, please help!", Cala kicked mud towards the tiger. Commanding Pumbaa and parrots to take cover, Mufasa roared and attacked this another cat. Despite his condition was kinda weak, but the adrenaline replaced physical power.

"What power...", the parrots sat on a branch.

"Yeah. He already pissed Shanira off", Pumbaa said, still clearly remembering the nasty encounter between her and Mufasa. He could only imagine what his lion friend will do to Mosi and his bros...

"And better not try that again!", Mufasa chased the tiger off, who jumped into the bushes. Shaking, Cala stood up.

"That...that was close. Thank you!"

"My pleasure dear", Mufasa smiled. "I'm sorry if I go straight to the point, but your parrot friends told my son is with your herd. Is that correct?"

"Oh, so you are Simba's father? Thank god we finally found you! Yes, Bebe saved that poor child down the river when he was attacked and brought him to our secret cave. But unfortunately, after the storm, we went to check the damage and during that, he disappeared..."

"Disappeared?!", Mufasa gasped. "Where?!"

"We're not sure...everything happened so quickly. Bebe is looking for him right now, told me to find you. I'm sorry...", Cala apologized sadly. Feeling how this was way too much, Mufasa began to roar desperately. Once again, his hopes were crushed.

"No...NO! SIMBA! NOOOO!"

"Oh not again...", Pumbaa sighed as Mufasa collapsed to the ground, sobbing.

"I can't take this anymore... my poor baby! Lost, scared, in danger! I will never see him again!"

"Hey", Cala walked to Mufasa, patting his back. "Simba was very happy when heard that you are after him. He had been through a lot and was really exhausted and scared. And now he is still out there somewhere, waiting for you. You have come this far, please don't give up. We all will help you."

Lifting his gaze towards Cala, Mufasa sighed and wiped his eyes.

"Maybe you're right. It's just that all of these dead ends...so frustrating. And our other friend is missing as well..."

"Poor Timon...", Pumbaa closed his eyes. "I hope we see him again..."

"I'm sure we will", Mufasa eventually stood up. "Cala, would you please show your cave? I might be able to pick up Simba's scent if we're lucky."

"Of course. This way", she turned around and started running as fast as it was possible with her legs. As Mufasa and Pumbaa followed her, the parrot duo flew above them.

"We will go to look for your son, friend, and Bebe. We'll let you know if we spot something."

"That would be great. Thank you very much", Mufasa smiled and the birds flew in the opposite direction.

"Don't worry Mufasa, I'm sure we are gonna see Timon and Simba soon", Pumbaa encouraged. "Have faith."

"Don't I always?", the sad king smiled a little, cursing this place to hell in his head.

 _Hang on, son...I will find you, no matter what!_

 **TBC...**


	26. The Boneyard, Part I

Meanwhile, when Pumbaa and Mufasa followed Cala to the cave, Simba and Timon had successfully escaped from the fennec fox bros, who were too angry, bitter and busy with burying Jelani.

"Hmm...I wonder where we are", Timon sat on Simba's back. "I don't remember seeing these trees before..."

But the cub didn't answer. Instead, he walked slowly forward, crestfallen.

"Although, I'm certain we are on the right track. How about we take a quick sprint to get out of this fog? Yeeaahh...!"

 _*Sigh*_

"Someone's not following me...hey, Simba! I said, let's run!"

No answer.

"Kiddo?", Timon looked concerned and jumped to the ground. "What's the matter?"

Looking at the ground, Simba eventually sat down. His ears were droopy and his gaze was miserable.

"You aren't thinking about Jelani, are you?"

"No..."

"Hey kid, listen to me. It wasn't your fault what happened to him. Don't listen to Mosi or his idiotic brother."

"But you heard what they said!", Simba answered. "It was my fault!"

"And what makes you think like that?", Timon asked.

"Because I caused the rockslide! I should have been able to stop it."

"We tried several times and asked him to stop biting you, but he didn't listen. It was his fault. We had nothing to do with it."

"But..."

"No buts! Trust me Simba, I know these things. And besides, we don't have time to feel guilty. We have to find Pumbaa and Mufasa."

"If you say so", Simba sighed. "But which way?"

"Let me see. Hmm...", Timon gazed around. "Ah, too foggy!"

"Well, better keep moving then", the cub nodded, waiting that his friend climbed onto his back again. Then, they continued their journey.

"You know...that happening was the first time when I saw a dead animal."

"Seriously? Don't you lions usually hunt antelopes and such? Sure you have seen their corpses?"

"Yeah, but this is different. I mean...I have never seen an animal dying so...brutally."

 _At least not in reality..._

"Oh", the meerkat said. "I'm sorry that your first experience wasn't very nice."

"It's fine, but seeing him under that big rock...", Simba closed his eyes, trying to shake the image off.

"Well, don't worry about it anymore. Yeah, it's sad that one of them died, but those idiots have begged this ever since we met. Always causing troubles, being rude, teasing, stealing, etc. And what happens when you don't listen? This and of course they won't see their own actions. Typical", Timon snorted.

Smiling, Simba felt a bit better. True, Mosi and his brothers were always blaming others for their mistakes. And if he thought about it a bit, it was clearly an accident. He told Jelani to stop, so what else he should have done in a situation like that? It wasn't his fault that rocks crushed him.

"Thanks, Timon...may I tell you something else too?"

"Sure thing."

"Well", Simba sighed, telling about the dream he had earlier and which had bothered him ever since. At first, he tried to forget the whole thing but it troubled his mind so much that he needed to get it out of his chest.

"That's terrible! Your uncle is a monster!"

"Yes he is...and Dad...", Simba's grief flushed over and he started to cry.

"Hey", Timon patted his little friend's head. "It's okay. It was just a nightmare, not real."

"But it felt so real! And I was responsible...his body looked so horrible!"

"But it's not. It's important to learn the difference between dreams and reality. If you let your mind control you too much, who knows where you might end."

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it! I'm scared and I want to see Dad!", the cub covered his eyes with his paws. Jumping down again, Timon walked in front of Simba, rubbing his paws.

"There there now. I understand how you feel. Mufasa was feeling the same. He misses you as much as you miss him."

"What if he is tired and doesn't want to find me anymore? It's not the first time I'm in trouble."

"Mufasa loves you, we all do. Don't doubt your father, kiddo! He's amazing."

"I know...I'm sorry. But why we can't find them? Bebe and others must be looking for me as well."

"Well that's a good thing, right? We will find others if we don't give up. Let's show those losers what we are made of! Now, what do you say?"

"I'm in", Simba smiled, wiping his eyes. "So, where now?"

"I say we should keep going forward. If we step off the road, who knows what happens."

"Well, I'm certainly not...AAAHHH!", Simba was cut off as he misstepped and the duo fell, rolling down a steep hill and eventually fell to the ground.

"I hate this...aarrrhhhhgggg!", Timon cursed, jumping up. "When will these awful landings stop?!"

"Sorry, I didn't see that cliff", Simba shook his head. "It's hard to see around."

"Not blaming you", the meerkat smiled. "So, where are we?"

"I have no idea. All the places look the same to me."

After they had examined their wounds, Timon and Simba looked around, soon finding themselves in front of a huge gate. Or some sort of landmark, which looked like a gate. And it was built of bones.

"Hey, Timon", Simba pushed him. "See that?"

"How wouldn't I? It's massive!"

"That's not what I meant. Look at those huge bones!"

"I see that too. What is it?"

"I dunno. Should we investigate?"

"I thought you'd never ask! Let's do it."

Starting to circle this mysterious thing, Simba felt strange. This atmosphere, fog, bones...it was just like in the elephant graveyard where he once entered with Nala and Zazu. It was close he didn't get them killed but Mufasa saved the day.

 _But now, he's not here..._

"Hrrr...", Timon shivered. "This place is spooky."

"I agree. I still wonder what this thing is."

"Perhaps it's better that we don't know. Let's just get out of here."

"But we can't go back up. I think we should keep going forward as you suggested."

"As long as it takes us back to our paradise", Timon said. "Me and my big mouth..."

The duo started walking. Simba couldn't have imagined, not even in his wildest dreams that would bump into a place like this in such a colorful jungle. Surely he knew the phrase "two sides of the same coin", which especially Zazu had taught him. It was part of his lessons, to make him observe things from different pov's. It was something the cub found pretty useful after their exile.

 _Thanks, Zazu..._

"I had no idea our paradise had a place like this hidden deep inside! Yuck...", Timon rubbed his sides. "Maybe we should still turn back..."

"Don't worry, Timon. I guard you", Simba smiled. "I don't think we should take shortcuts anymore. Let's just keep heading straight and hopefully we will find a way back to the oasis."

"I'm sorry my homing instinct is bad...to tell the truth, Pumbaa is quite a good navigator."

"You mean by his nose?", Simba grinned.

"Precisely! He has gotten us out of trouble several times by using his reliable sense of smell", Timon answered. "Why can't he be here when he's needed?!"

"I wish he were...", Simba said sadly. "But if we keep moving, I'm sure we will find them."

"Yeah. Okay, I think I better climb on", the meerkat jumped onto Simba's back. "This fog is getting thicker."

"I can see that...hmm I wonder if this is the right way."

"At least there's a dim path we can follow. So it means this place is not abandoned. Someone must live here."

"But who?", Simba wondered.

"That's not the point! We don't need to know anything located outside the oasis!", Timon answered. But Simba didn't agree.

"I don't think so, Timon. Did Dad tell you about the elephant graveyard accident?"

"Something. Man kid, why did you do such a thing? You could be hyena's food by now!"

"I know, it was really stupid. But you know why I went there in the first place?"

"Mufasa said that you wanted to impress him I guess. Is that correct?"

"Maybe...but that's not the whole truth. I was simply curious about the unknown. I knew almost every corner of the kingdom by then, so I wanted to have new places to investigate. And when Scar told about the elephant graveyard, I just..."

"I see. Uhh, I hate hyenas! Always slobbering around."

"So do I. But wanna know what I learned that day? Other than not be so impulsive."

"What?"

"Well, I learned that not every place is safe enough. Okay, it was stupid to disobey rules but on the other hand, I learned a lot about different species and their habits. I know how to avoid such a place from now on. But it needed a visit."

"And...?"

"So, perhaps it's better that we explore this area carefully. You know, for our own protection", Simba said. Timon was hesitant.

"If you say so...but it would be easier if I saw something!"

"Hold on, I think I see something straight ahead. A cliff!"

"Oh great, another one?! Be careful kid, you don't wanna fall anymore."

Nodding, Simba took careful steps towards the edge, finally stopping in front of it, leaning to look down.

"Timon...look!"

"Yeah, I can see it. What is this place?!"

Down below where the duo watched, opened a huge area which continued miles ahead. It resembled a lot of the elephant graveyard but without elephant spines. Instead, it was full of small statues, constructions, patterns and little ponds filled with some bubbling reddish water.

"Looks interesting", Simba said. "Let's check it out."

"Are you crazy?!", Timon grabbed Simba's scruff. "Who knows what sick things are lurking there! No, I'm staying right here!"

"But Timon, we need to keep moving. And besides, I need something else to think about than Dad for a change. Otherwise, I will just drown in my sorrow. Come on, where's your sense of adventure?"

"It's running far ahead! And besides, your last exploration didn't go as planned."

"No, but I'm wiser now. Pleaseeeee", Simba begged, his natural curiosity starting to grow. When it happened, he couldn't help himself.

"Oh Mama...", Timon looked up. "Alrighty then. But I certainly hope you know what you're doing!"

"Don't worry, I will. Let's do it", the cub said, starting to land down the cliff after finding a proper spot...

 _ ***Elsewhere***_

"SIMBA!", Bebe yelled. "Are you here?!"

No answer. Shaking his head, the hippo stopped. This was useless.

"Well, maybe..."

 _"Come on, maggot! We need to catch them!"_

 _"Oh don't tell me what to do!"_

Hiding behind the tree, Bebe waited until Mosi and Jengo appeared from the woods. And of course, he recognized them.

 _Those little devils...what are they doing here?_

"Do you know where they went? I wanna make them pay!"

"You will fool! For Jelani!"

"You better be right! Those idiots will pay for killing him!"

 _Killing him...? Do these two know where Simba is? And who is with him?_

"Of course they will, I said that", Mosi answered. "Do you really think I'm gonna let this slide? Hell no. That stupid lion and meerkat are gonna die!"

 _Meerkat...so is Timon with Simba? Well, that explains it..._

"Well, do you know where they are?"

"Possibly. And if I'm right..."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see. Come on", Mosi said and the fennecs continued running. For Bebe, he wasn't quite sure what to do. He wasn't fast enough to follow them, but if they knew Simba's location and more, he might miss his chance.

"Great, what can I...?"

"Bebe!"

Looking up, Bebe spotted very familiar parrots flying towards him from the clouds. Thanks to their great observing skills, they knew almost exactly where Bebe might be after they left to look for him, Simba and Timon.

"Xiti, Yogi! What are you doing here? Did you find Simba's father and Pumbaa?"

"We did, Cala is taking them to your cave right now. And also told about the situation here. Poor Mufasa, he was devastated when heard that his son is missing..."

"I can imagine. And I'm afraid I wasn't able to find him either. But instead, I saw those two fennec brothers! And then I heard something...but about that later! Now, one of you must follow them, since I have a feeling they know something."

"I can do that", Yogi, the blue one spread his wings. "They went straight ahead?"

"Yes. Hurry! Xiti and I will go back to the cave since I must share the information with Cala and others."

"Roger that. I catch up with you later", Yogi said and flew after Mosi and Jengo while Xiti and Bebe headed back, hoping that nothing serious is gonna happen before Simba and Timon are found.

 _ ***Meanwhile***_

"Hrr...this statue is built to look like an antelope. It's massive!", Timon looked up.

"Yeah. But who did it?", Simba raised an eyebrow. "Looks pretty accurate work."

"That's what I'm afraid of. I mean look at all of these! Where these bones came from? Are they from dead animals? And who dragged them all the way here? And why?"

"Idk", Simba muttered. This place was disturbing, but at the same time, interesting.

"I said this before and I'm saying it again. We should go when we still have a chance!"

"One moment", Simba said, circling one of the ponds. "I wanna check this thing out."

Facepalming, Timon waited as Simba kept examining this weird pool. He was nervous and didn't like this place at all.

"So hot...what is this water?", Simba looked down. "It's boiling!"

"Simba, I'm serious. Mufasa will kill me if you get hurt. He has been worried sick, sure you don't wanna..."

 _*Music*_

"Hey, do you hear that?", Simba's ears pricked up.

"Did I? Yes, I did! Oh my god, we are gonna die! HELP!", Timon jumped behind the antelope statue. "It was nice knowing you people!"

"No, wait for, Timon! I can hear some voices..."

"Even better! What else you want?! Soon we can say sayonara to our friends!"

"Look, I..", Simba began but then, voices started to come closer. Running to Timon, they both hid.

"Pumbaa would laugh at me now...oh goodness", the meerkat shivered. "Ahahahaha...!"

"Shh!", Simba commanded. "It's coming..."

And so, the heroes had taken the first crucial step towards what lies ahead. As for Simba, he might learn very soon that sometimes, it is better to listen to smaller ones since bumping into this place is not just a coincidence. And there was more to come...

 **TBC...**


	27. Finally Some Good News

"So this is your cave?", Mufasa asked Cala when they finally arrived in front of it.

"Yes. If you want to look around, you're free to do so", Cala answered.

Nodding, Mufasa headed in while Cala and Pumbaa followed closely behind.

"How was Simba when Bebe found him?", the warthog turned to his hippo friend.

"A bit wet, confused and hungry. But otherwise, he was doing well. Not any serious injuries or anything."

"That's a big relief. You have no idea how guilty I have felt ever since he was taken...", Pumbaa sighed, luckily so that Mufasa didn't hear. He didn't want to upset him more.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find him. If we only knew why Shanira and others are after him...", Cala muttered, raising her eyebrows. Yes, in the TLK universe, most likely every animal had them.

"I have no idea. It all started about one silly argument which concerned the fountain. But Shanira herself admitted spying on Mufasa before we even met him. Spooky..."

"Yeah, my skin would go crawl but heh, you know", Cala smiled a little.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but are you sure this was the way? I can't smell Simba", Mufasa asked over his shoulder.

"Positive. This is the only way to the cave."

"Hmm...", Mufasa smelled the ground as he walked forward. It was wet and the dirty walls harassed his nose. But he was so determined to find his son that wouldn't let anything stop him anymore.

 _Almost there..._

Finally coming out of the tunnel, Mufasa and Pumbaa saw for the first time where Simba had been during the storm. The cave was still in pretty good shape since it was so well covered.

"Nice place you have here", Pumbaa observed the area. "How many plants!"

"Thanks", Cala answered. "Keeps the unwanted predators and visitors away."

"How did you even find this cave in the first place?"

"It was a long time ago. We weren't the first ones here, it was abandoned by some gorillas, even if they usually live in the trees. One day we just sorta...bumped into it."

"Okay...", Pumbaa rubbed his head, not understanding the explanation at all. Meanwhile, Mufasa circled the cave, smelling every single grass tuft carefully.

"Any luck?"

"Not yet..."

"I hope you can get something. It's not a long time since we were here", Cala said.

"Let me concentrate...", Mufasa pleaded, then continued his work. Scents from other hippos, some other animals...but not from Simba.

 _Oh no..._

"What is it, Mufasa?", Pumbaa asked as the lion lifted his head back up.

"I can't smell Simba..."

"Oh, dear...I really thought this would do the trick. Is there anything else we can do to help?", Cala asked sadly.

"I don't know honestly...I...I need some rest...", Mufasa walked under the tree, lay down and turned his head away. It was pretty obvious that he was mourning.

"I can't stand this...this is all my fault! Without me, poor Simba wouldn't have been taken! I'm horrible...", Pumbaa dropped his gaze. Cala tried to find words to comfort him but wasn't quite sure what to say.

"I...I'm gonna have some fresh air. See you later", the upset pig walked out of the cave. When he disappeared, Cala turned to see Mufasa.

"Hey...", she walked beside the lion. "How are you?"

Mufasa said nothing. Instead, he just stared at the wall with empty eyes. Cala tried again.

"Look, I understand how you feel. Losing a child is the most painful thing ever."

"But in my case, it has happened several times...", Mufasa said quietly. "You have no idea what we have been through..."

"Maybe not, but I believe in Simba. He was very brave and self-confident, despite his troubles. You must stay strong, for him."

"It's not that simple...how do we even know if he's alive anymore?! I can't do this...I want this pain to end..."

Biting her lip, Cala eventually sat down. She understood this mentally wounded cat better than he even realized.

"As I said, I know your thoughts very well. You see...I have lost a child too."

Lifting his head, Mufasa turned to Cala who looked sad.

"Really?"

"Yes. Bebe and I...well...once, we were a couple. And we had a kid, lovely baby girl. Our little angel. Her name was Maya."

"Oh, I didn't know about that", Mufasa said.

"Because I haven't told anyone. You are the first one I'm telling this if we don't count my herd."

"Yes?"

"And one day when we were swimming in the river, a group of crocodiles attacked us. We tried to escape, but Maya was too slow...and Bebe rushed to save her. He did his everything, fought back very bravely...but it wasn't enough. So..."

"Oh my god...I'm so sorry for your loss! That sounds awful!"

"It is. Bebe blames himself all the time and eventually, we separated due to the pain. I have never blamed him for it but it complicates our relationship. So my point is that at least your kid is alive, unlike mine..."

Mufasa wasn't sure what he should say. He was a bit ashamed, but couldn't help himself. His only son, the only thing reminding him of Sarabi, The Pridelands and his past life was missing. And chances to find him failed over and over again. If he tried to deny it, harder it hit back.

"I'm...I'm sorry, really am. But I..."

"Don't worry, I understand. I just wanted to say that you have hope, as long as you believe so", Cala revealed a little smile. Mufasa felt a bit better, although decided to hide his true feelings from her, not wanting to hurt her with such painful memories.

"You know, he was so small...Simba I mean. When he was born...", Mufasa chucked a little. "Tinier than an ordinary cub...about the size of this", he demonstrated with his paws. "And when he first looked at me...it was something so magical. His tiny eyes, full of curiosity...the happiest moment of my life."

"I can imagine, he's a very cute cub. Getting along with everybody", Cala nodded, making Mufasa chuckle more. The description sounded exactly like his son.

 _"You should have seen them, sir! I just can't wait to be king...it was awful! What a disgrace!"_

 _"Now now Zazu, you know Simba. He is always turning the attention to himself."_

 _"But the way he uses his position is wrong! A royal prince must never act like a bad behaving brat, I'd say!"_

 _"Look, he isn't that bad, just curious. He will mature when he grows."_

 _"I certainly hope so...or else my poor nerves won't last for long!"_

 _"He will, my friend...he will."_

"And when I first saw him...", Cala continued. "A sparkle of hope lighted inside me. That curiosity, innocence of a child...like my heart was slowly softening. Simba presents hope, justice, faith and better tomorrow. We can't let those monsters destroy it."

"No, you are right. Thank you, Cala", Mufasa smiled, feeling much better.

"You're welcome. But hey, have some rest. I see if I can find something to eat."

"As you wish", the tired lion yawned a little, slowly closing his eyes. Just a little nap before continuing...

 _ ***Outside***_

When Pumbaa walked out of the cave, he looked up. Clouds were still pretty dark and not a trace of the sun.

 _Oh Simba, Timon...where are you, guys?_

Sitting down, the pig was sad to see Mufasa so heartbroken. And no matter how much he tried to prove otherwise, Pumbaa was still sure that deep inside, the former king blamed him. He just had a strong feeling.

"It's my fault...my fault...!"

Wiping his eyes, Pumbaa suddenly remembered that song which he sang to Simba when they were looking for Mufasa back then. He never finished the second half.

 _"And so there was a tiny little warthog...all alone in the world..."_

 _"He was certain no one would like him and the days went cold..."_

 _"Where are the likes of me? What more must I go through and see?"_

 _"I'm an outcast, smelling bad, gaining weight fast...oohh ohh..."_

As Pumbaa was singing, he didn't notice two glowing eyes in the darkness. Shanira had observed him for some time, sitting in a tree next to the cave. Luckily darkness and leaves gave her good protection.

 _Uhh, how long must I stand this?!_

Shanira could easily kill Pumbaa now since he was all alone, without his annoying protector and, there were no witnesses. But she decided to wait where this whole case was going, though it was certainly annoying.

 _"And I'm ALONEEEE! Ohhhh ohh...OOOOHHHH!",_ Pumbaa's voiced echoed all over the jungle. Putting her paws against her ears, Shanira snorted.

 _Please..be quiet or I'm gonna regret my decision by letting you live!_

Stopping, Pumbaa cleared his throat. He was pretty thirsty.

"I better get back...", he started walking, when...

"HEEEYYYY!"

Turning around, Pumbaa spotted Bebe and Xiti running from the forest.

"Bebe! It's you!"

"Pumbaa! Thank god Cala found you!", Bebe stopped in front of him, panting. "Is Simba's father with you?"

"Yes, he's in the cave with Cala. But you look pretty exhausted. What happened?"

"No time for explanations! I need to see him immediately, I have some news you all have to hear!"

Not asking more, Pumbaa ran back into the cave, Bebe, and Xiti right behind him. For Shanira, she still decided to wait since sneaking in would be too risky.

 _Patience girl, patience..._

 _ ***Back inside***_

Cala was collecting apples from the ground and Mufasa was sleeping, when their peaceful moment was cut off by loud voices.

"Mufasa, Cala!", Pumbaa ran in. "It's Bebe! He's back!"

"Really?! Oh thank god finally", Cala whipped around while Mufasa opened his eyes and yawned again.

"What now...?"

"It's Bebe, he has returned! Maybe he has found Simba!"

Jumping up, Mufasa saw Bebe and Xiti coming in shortly after Pumbaa.

"Bebe!", Cala rushed to him. "Did you find him?!"

"No I'm afraid...but I have some very good news if you could call it that", Bebe answered, turning to see Mufasa who walked to the group.

"So you are Mufasa, huh? Nice to finally meet you!"

"The pleasure is all mine. I owe you a big-time since you saved my son from the storm. Thank you", Mufasa bowed a little.

"Nah, don't mention it. Simba told everything that has happened to him. That poor kid..."

"Indeed...", Mufasa closed his eyes. "And I can see you didn't apparently find him either..."

"No, but the situation isn't that bad! You see, when I was out there looking for him, I happened to see those little fennec devils."

"Mosi and his brothers?", Pumbaa asked.

"Yep, but there were only two of them. Since if I understood right, one of them has died..."

"Really?", Mufasa got surprised. "How did that happen?"

"I'm not sure, but that's not all. Since...", Bebe told the rest of the story and what he exactly heard. Others listened carefully, quickly understanding the seriousness of the situation.

"So those vultures took Timon to Simba! That's wonderful, I guess...", Pumbaa rubbed his head.

"It is, makes my worries a lot easier. Simba has a friend with him, someone he trusts. And they are possibly looking for us, at least I hope...", Mufasa sighed.

"That sounds logical. But I'm more concerned about the fact that Mosi sounded very pissed when he was speaking about his brother. I don't know what has happened and I don't believe Simba and Timon are truly responsible, but they didn't seem to think that way. They were talking about stuff like making them pay etc...", Bebe frowned his eyes.

"I share that feeling, but at least now we know where they might be, thanks to Yogi who went after them", Cala agreed with her former mate.

"Indeed Cala. Thank you both", Mufasa smiled at Xiti and Bebe. "You have no idea how relieved I am right now."

"I'm happy we can help. So, what should we do?"

"I have to go after them right away", Mufasa answered. "There's no time to lose."

"I come with you", Pumbaa nodded. "I really wanna see Timon and Simba and I can't possibly let you go alone."

"Sure thing", the lion said, turning to the hippos. "You two better stay here and gather your herd."

"That sounds wise since we aren't very fast runners. Xiti will take you there where I saw them going", Bebe said.

"Will do. Follow me, gentlemen", Xiti spread her wings, heading out of the cave. Starting to run after her, the lion-warthog duo looked over their shoulders.

"Bebe and Cala, thank you so much for everything!", Mufasa yelled.

"Yeah, thanks!", Pumbaa yelled as well.

"Good luck! I hope you will find them!", Bebe yelled back. A moment later, the trio sprinted out of the cave, passing Shanira's tree who looked after them.

 _Hmm...I wonder what they are up to now. I better follow._

Jumping to the ground, the panther ran after her enemies. And once again, the group was hopefully one step closer to finding their missing friends, before it's too late.

 **TBC...**


	28. The Boneyard, Part II

Mosi and Jengo headed through the forest, Yogi following right behind them. Luckily he was a parrot and not easily able to see or recognize.

"Are you sure they headed this way?"

"Where else would they be? I can smell that four-legged furball anywhere. His smell is so disgusting."

"And you think you smell like flowers? Hah, let me laugh", Jengo mocked.

"Shut up", Mosi spat. "Or else I'm gonna use you like a mop."

"Try me."

"You bet I would, but now it's not the time for that. We need to find those two."

"And what do you suggest we do when that happens? The two of us can't take that cub down. He's way too fast."

"I have my ways. Come on", Mosi said and brothers kept running. Flying right behind them among the branches, Yogi was wondering where these little devils were going.

 _Hopefully, Bebe and Xiti found Pumbaa and others...looks like this is going to turn very nasty..._

 _ ***Meanwhile***_

Timon and Simba were still in this mysterious area where they bumped into earlier. It was really creepy, having different animal statues made of bones and ponds filled with red, boiling water. Timon would have wanted to leave, but Simba talked him over and they decided to investigate this place a bit better.

"I don't like this", Timon hid behind Simba as they waited for these mysterious voices to come closer.

"Maybe this was a bad idea...", Simba answered, laughing nervously.

"I told you so. We must get out of this place like right now!"

"Okay, I agree. Let's go."

Stepping from behind the statue, the duo was ready to run, but suddenly Simba slammed his paw on Timon's tail.

"They're right here! We don't have time to escape."

"Great, just great", Timon shook his head. "Now what?!"

"Hmm...", Simba looked around. "Let's just stay so quiet as we can and wait for them to pass by."

"I don't have better ideas", his friend answered and once again, the duo hid.

"How we are ever gonna find others when troubles keep following us?! My beautiful paradise, gone for good...Mama!", Timon started crying.

"Don't worry, Timon, I'm sure...", Simba listened carefully...but heard nothing.

"Wait a minute...those voices are gone!"

"Really?", Timon stopped. "Hmm...I think you're right. We are safe! Hooray! Hooray!"

"Don't celebrate too early. It's getting foggy so they can still be nearby."

"Well, this is our ticket to get out of here. Come on", Timon pulled Simba's tail. "Mufasa and Pumbaa are probably worried sick."

"If they even know about us", Simba sighed as the duo headed towards this muddly wall where they landed down earlier. But the fog didn't seem to end.

"Is it just me or were really this deep?", Timon asked. "I could have sworn the wall wasn't this far..."

"Me too", Simba muttered. "And this silence...something is not right. I mean, we should have passed that gate by now."

"Perhaps we chose the wrong direction?"

"Well, that could surely be..."

"I knew there was something rotten in the place", Timon muttered, turning around. "Let's try this way!"

And so they did. But no matter which direction the two friends chose, the result was the same. Soon, they didn't even know where they were.

"This is no use", Simba sat down. "We need to think about this."

"But we don't have time to think! And besides, my stomach is my brain. And when it's growling, it's telling that is time to go", Timon said. "Can you see the sky?"

"No", Simba looked up. "And that's even weirder..."

"Great, just great. What if this is one of Mosi's traps? I've had enough of that freak."

"Couldn't agree with you more", Simba smiled. "But hey, how about this?" I..."

 _"Simba!"_

"Huh?", Simba's ears pricked up and he turned around.

 _"Simbaaaa..."_

"Did you hear that?"

"Heard what?", Timon asked in confusion.

"I...I think I heard..."

 _"Simba...SIMBA!"_

"Someone is calling me!", the cub said. "Maybe it's Dad and Pumbaa!"

"But how? They have no idea that I even found you."

"I don't know but as you have seen, anything can happen. Let's go check it out!"

"I'm not sure if that's...", Timon was unable to finish as his friend was already running.

"Hey Simba, wait up!"

"Hurry up, or else we will lose it!", the excited cub yelled over his shoulder. Maybe The Great Kings were giving him a hand and guided Mufasa and Pumbaa to them.

 _Please let them be them, please..._

Running right behind Simba, Timon looked around. Something in this fog sounded out of the ordinary. It was so thick and this silence...

 _I knew this was a bad idea..._

Keeping himself sharp, Simba tried to locate the direction of this sound.

"Hey! Where are you?"

 _"Simba, Simba, Simba..."_

"Can't you hear this at all? Somebody is repeating my name over and over again!"

"No, I can't. Who could it seriously be?"

"It sounds...", Simba started when Timon pulled his tail.

"I-I can see someone..."

"Really? Who?"

"It looks like a silhouette of a cat...but I cannot be sure."

"Great, I hope it's not Shanira...", Simba muttered, eyeing the fog. Soon, he heard steps approaching.

"Someone is coming..."

"This is it, it was nice knowing you", Timon trembled. "Oh poor Pumbaa, never seeing me again..."

Before Simba could answer, he spotted a figure appearing from the fog. And when he recognized who it was...

"M-mom! MOM?!"

"Simba...", Sarabi smiled at him. Neither Timon nor Simba could believe their eyes.

"This is your Mom?! But I thought she..."

"Yeah, oh Mom!", Simba cried, running to her and grabbing her leg. "What are you doing here?! How did you find me? How are others under Uncle Scar's rule...?"

"My son, my beautiful son...", Sarabi patted his back. "It's gonna be okay..."

"I know. You have no idea how Dad and I have missed you...and you can't even believe what Scar did! He probably told you that we are dead, right?"

"It's okay baby, don't cry..."

"Mom, are you listening to me? I said that...", Simba stepped back in surprise as Sarabi was gone. "Mom?!"

"Hey, where did she go?", Timon looked around.

"I...I have no clue! MOOOOM!"

"Was it really her?", Timon asked.

"Positive. But how did she find us? I thought that...", Simba rubbed his head, being really confused.

"I think we were just imagining things. I doubt it was her."

"But it was! I would recognize her anywhere."

"Listen to me, kid", Timon said. "It's impossible, how could she be here? Mufasa told us that she thinks you are dead. And now she suddenly appears here? Think about the possibility. Even I, who has the sharpest common sense, disagrees."

"Sharpest", Simba muttered. "Yeah, right..."

"Anyhow", the meerkat continued. "This place sends cold shivers down my spine. Let's get out of here, I'm demanding it now."

"Fine, alright!", Simba said. Sometimes, Timon irritated him more than anything.

"Good. Now, I will lead the way...", Timon started walking in front of Simba...

 _"Timon!"_

"Huh?"

"What?", Simba looked surprised. "What is it, Timon?"

"That voice...it's my Ma!"

"Yours too?"

"Yes! But how can she be...?"

"I...", Simba started, as this time, Timon led the way. How ironic, he was the one wanting to get out of this place. And now...

"Slow down, Timon! I don't think..."

"So your mother can be here and mine can't?", the meerkat sounded pretty insulted. "You're not the only one with parents, you know!"

"It wasn't my intention to insult you", the cub defended himself. "But you are right, this..."

 _"Simba!"_

"What now?!", the cub stopped, whipping around. And couldn't believe his eyes when saw Nala.

"Nala?!"

"There you are! Why haven't you come to see me?"

"What do you mean?! I mean how can you be here?"

"You haven't played with me", Nala approached him. "I waited for you."

"I'm sorry Nala, but a lot has happened", Simba tried to explain, but then shook his head. "Wait wait wait! This is not right."

"What do you mean? Did you hit your head or something?"

"No, but this can't be real. You aren't real. I mean that..."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"TIMON?!", Simba looked behind him, then back at Nala...but she had disappeared too. Not wasting any more time on thinking useless things, the cub sprinted towards his friend's yelling.

"Timon, where are you?! Timon!"

"Help me...oaaaahhhhh!"

"I'm coming, tell me where you are!"

"Here, here! HEELLLPPP!"

Listening carefully, Simba managed to pick the direction where the yelling was coming from and he ran towards it. Soon, Timon appeared from the mist.

"There you are! What were you yelling?"

"HYENAS! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

"Where? I don't see anything..."

"Over there, right behind me! I just...huh?", Timon stopped, as no one followed him.

"Yeah?", Simba raised an eyebrow.

"What...I swear they were right behind me! A whole group!"

"That's impossible. We're the only ones here."

"So are you now starting to believe me?", Timon grunted. "What did I tell you in the first place?"

"I have heard that like several times! But arguing won't get us anywhere. Let's keep moving."

"And where your majesty suggests we go?"

"Straight forward. Come on", Simba led the way, Timon walking tightly beside him.

"What were those things?", Timon held his hand against Simba's side, squeezing his fur a bit.

"I don't know...I saw my mother and Nala, a friend of mine from The Pridelands. And then they...disappeared."

"Weird. And I heard my Ma's voice. But that's not possible though."

"How come?"

"Well, I have not seen her since I left home. She has no clue of my location."

"Same here...plus my pride thinks Dad and I are dead. So maybe we are so stressed so that we are imagining things."

"Possibly. Oh, dear, where have we put ourselves into? As if these troubles aren't enough already..."

Nodding, Simba's expression turned sad. Seeing his mother and Nala brought back so many happy memories he desperately tried to forget. Mufasa, Pumbaa, and Timon were his family now, and his father was the only relative he had left. At first, he had hoped they would return home...but when time went by, he realized that it's just an empty dream. Mufasa was just trying to protect him from the truth.

 _Oh, Dad...I really wanna see you again. Please find me!_

"Okay, this fog or mist seems to clear up a bit. I think I can see a rock wall in front of us", Timon stopped Simba's brainstorm.

"Oh yeah, I can see it too. Perhaps that's the hill where we came here earlier. Good, now we can leave this place."

"Really? I thought you wanted to investigate it further."

"I got your point. Let's get out of here."

Nodding at each other, the two friends ran faster, until they arrived in front of the wall.

"Too steep, we can't climb", Timon looked up.

"Looks like it. Let's try to find another spot", Simba answered and they started following the wall, keeping it tightly in sight.

"I don't remember this being so long", Simba narrowed his eyes. "Do you?"

"I can't tell, all this looks the same to me."

"You're right. I just don't see the gate we bumped into earlier. If we find it, then we are close to the exit."

"But it wouldn't be surprising if we have missed it. As long as this fog keeps surrounding us, it's impossible to navigate."

"Wise claim", Simba said. "Looks like you have learned something useful during this journey."

"Hah, in your dreams! I was born ready", Timon smiled self-confidently. "So, see anything yet?"

"Nope. And this might sound strange I know but...I can't hear or smell anything either. It's like we are in some sort of...bubble."

"Bubble? Hah hah hah! What a joke! That's a good one, Simba."

"But I'm not joking! Let's just sit down and think about this a bit."

"Fine, I'm exhausted anyway", Timon landed on his back. Revealing his claws, Simba started drawing something.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting down what we know so far", Simba replied.

 _Okay, so it all began about the argument with the fountain. Pumbaa and I went to find the hippos while Timon and Dad checked the borders. The stampede, how Shanira captured me...and then I escaped, found Bebe and his herd, reunited with Timon...a lot has happened, changed and so on. But..._

"You okay, kid?"

"Yep", Simba said. "But to tell the truth, the most important thing is yet to come. Seeing Dad again. We haven't seen since..."

"I know, I know. But don't let emotions take you over now. We need to stay sharp."

"Don't worry, I won't. But hey, look! The fog is starting to fade."

"Really? Yes, finally", Timon jumped up. "Finally we can see around."

Waiting eagerly, the duo stood in place as the fog slowly disappeared. But when it was gone completely...

"Uhh...do you remember any of this?", Timon stared, pinching himself.

"N-no...", Simba couldn't believe his eyes.

"Well, I must be dreaming then. Since there's no way...that...t-that-t...t...t...", Timon started babbling.

"I share your feeling", the confused cub said, turning to look at his friend. "So the only question remains...where the heck are we?!"

 _ ***Elsewhere***_

"How much further?", Jengo whined. "My legs are hurt!"

"Be quiet", Mosi spat. "I picked up the scent of that brat. He's close!"

"I hope so", his brother snorted. "Or else I'm gonna use someone as my cat tree."

"Hmm...", Yogi followed with his gaze as the duo disappeared into the woods. Spreading his wings, he flew back in the direction where he came earlier.

 _Now I know where they are...hold on, Simba! Help is on the way._

 **TBC...**


	29. Beyond What We See

"How's it going?", Pumbaa asked Mufasa who smelled the ground.

"Hmm...I think I can smell something", the lion answered. "Give me a minute."

"This is the place where we found Bebe", Xiti sat on Pumbaa's back. "I can't be absolutely sure which direction Yogi and those foxes headed, but I'm certain you will find it."

"No need to worry, I smelled something all the time when we were coming here. I know they have passed this area."

"How can you be so sure?", Pumbaa wondered. "Even I'm lost!"

"Well when you have a kid and spend most of the time around him, familiar traits and habits kinda grow into you. And besides, we both are lions. Same species have a stronger connection than you can imagine", Mufasa explained and smelled the ground again.

"Okay...", Pumbaa rubbed his head like he always did when was confused. To tell the truth, he had not met many warthogs during his life. And since he didn't want to talk about his past much either, it kept this part hidden. Even Timon didn't know everything about him.

"So, what your plans are after you have found them?", Xiti asked. Pumbaa and Mufasa turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?", the brown piggy asked.

"I mean are you going to return to the oasis? It's in pretty bad shape."

"How come?", Mufasa wondered, surprised expression appearing on his face.

"Haven't you heard the news then?", the parrot asked. Both her bigger allies shook their heads.

"Well, I have some friends living near your place, Pumbaa. And it has suffered badly thanks to this awful storm. Trees are gone, animals have left..."

"Oh no...", Pumbaa gasped. "But then it means...we are homeless! Now, what do we do?! How can I tell this to Timon? He adores our paradise! Oh god oh god..."

"Relax, Pumbaa", Mufasa smiled and patted his head. "We think of something after Simba and Timon are found. Don't fall into depression now."

"I try. Thanks, Mufasa", his friend smiled back. "But we aren't still quite sure about their whereabouts."

"I'm sure we are getting closer. Bebe and Cala were able to tell close details and I trust them. I have a really good feeling about this."

"I'm happy to see you doing better. I was worried about your mind since you have been very down lately."

"It's just part of parenthood. You will understand someday if you find someone."

"I doubt that...Timon and I are free souls. I don't want somebody to tell me what to do."

"If you say so", Mufasa chuckled and looked at the sky. Still, after so many days it was dark. As if the sun refused to come out to lighten their way.

 _Great Kings, my ancestors...where are you? I beg you, guide me to Simba..._

"You okay, Mufasa?"

"Yes", the lion answered quickly. "Let's keep moving."

"And where should we go?"

"I say we go straight ahead. Xiti, can you show the way?"

"Sure", the parrot started flying. "Follow me!"

"Are you sure that this is the right direction?", Pumbaa sounded unsure. "I don't wanna ruin your hopes, but..."

"Pumbaa, you are not responsible for Simba and Timon's disappearances. When I said that back then, I was shocked and in a panic. But you taught me that dwelling in sorrow is not helping anyone. So let's keep our heads straight, mind clear and fear away. What do you say?"

"Sounds great", the pig answered. "We have come this far, there's no way we can give up now."

"That's better. Come on, let's go!", Mufasa said and the duo ran after Xiti. And Shanira, who had followed them all this time and was once again sitting in a nearby tree, had a brainstorm.

 _Where are these fools going? Does he really think he can find his brat by this stupid method? Unless..._

Shanira's doubt started to grow. This part of the jungle...gave her strong creeps, even though she usually was very tough. But around here, the weather was colder and sudden mists weren't unusual for those who knew this area well. But if you didn't, then...

"Oh great...", the panther suddenly snorted. "This is not good, not good at all. I better follow them further to confirm my suspicions..."

Jumping to the ground, Shanira sneaked through the bushes. Thanks to years of training, she knew how to avoid noises and use darkness to cover her appearance. And of course, her natural looks and background eased this operation. No wonder she had grown into an excellent hunter and fighter and wasn't afraid of Mufasa despite his big size.

 _"Hey!",_ she heard Xiti yelling. _"I think I can see something!"_

 _"Really?!",_ Mufasa answered. _"Like what?"_

 _"I'm not sure...let's take a closer look."_

Rolling her eyes, Shanira watched from behind a tree as this silly trio kept moving. Didn't they even bother to have a look around or were they just simply stupid?

 _My guess leans on the second one.._.

Shrugging once more, the proud furry lady kept moving silently, avoiding to cause any strong sounds. Soon they would have to notice...

 _ ***The cave***_

"Bebe dear, calm down", Cala said while her friend paced back and forth. "I'm sure everything is fine."

"But how can you be so sure? I'm really worried about Simba and Timon. What if Mufasa and Pumbaa won't find them? Then what can we do?"

"Well, there's nothing for us to do now. We just have to trust them. Don't forget, Xiti and Yogi are helping them."

"Yes, but..."

"Bebe, please. You are making others nervous. Relax."

"I know, I'm sorry. But I think I forgot to mention something rather important..."

"Oh?"

"Yep", Bebe sat down. "Maybe it's nothing, but still..."

"What is it then?", Cala asked in confusion. "You can tell me."

"Well, that direction where those foxes were going...it was leading straight there...you know."

"No way...are you sure?"

"Kinda...the air seemed colder. So if I'm correct..."

"Oh god, this is bad. But perhaps you were wrong?"

"No. The more I think about it, the more it makes sense. They were heading straight towards The Land of Mists."

"But if they end up there...you know those stories surrounding it. Several animals have gone there and they never returned..."

"Yep, so that's what I'm afraid of. I guess we can only hope and pray for them..."

Sitting side by side, the hippos sent their silent prayers to their friends, hoping that everything will go well...

 _ ***Meanwhile***_

"Is it me...or do you think that this area is starting to get unclear?", Pumbaa asked. Stopping, Mufasa looked around.

"Yes, you're right. Perhaps it has something to do with the weather."

"Maybe. But I feel odd..."

"Hmm...hey Xiti, see anything?"

No answer.

"Uuhhh...Xitiii?", Mufasa called again. Silence.

"What's happening? Where is she?"

"I...I don't know", Mufasa said. "She was right in front of us, at least I think so..."

"Maybe she got lost?", Pumbaa suggested. He had a very nasty feeling about this.

"I honestly don't know, but we don't have time to go look for her. Simba is out here somewhere and I must find him", Mufasa said, voice more determined than ever.

"Right. Well, I'm right behind you", Pumbaa said as they ran deeper into the fog. But soon it was too hard to see around.

"Uhh, Mufasa!"

"Yes?"

"I hate to say this but I can't see anything. Can you?"

"No...where did this fog come all of a sudden?"

"Good question, I have no idea. I wonder which causes this", Pumbaa shook his head.

"Well actually, the weather has been very wet. Usually, rain creates a mist in the right circumstances", Mufasa answered, smelling the ground again. "Hmm, that's weird..."

"What is?"

"These scents...so familiar. Like...like...", Mufasa's expression became shocked. And almost at the same second, the fog started to fade.

"Hey, I think it's...Pumbaa?", Mufasa called out to his friend, but he had disappeared as well. Although he didn't have time to think about it before noticed where he was. Standing near the gorge of The Pridelands where Scar committed his evil plan.

 _How did I end up...?!_

"Sir!"

Looking up, Mufasa spotted Zazu landing down. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Zazu?!"

"I didn't see anything at the western border. Shall we take a look at the other side?"

But Mufasa just stared at his majordomo, mouth open. Zazu took a circle in the air and landed on his master's back.

"Sir, are you feeling okay?"

"I...how can you be here?!"

"What...?", the hornbill looked confused.

"Yes, Zazu! How are Sarabi and the rest of the pride?! What Scar told you about me and Simba?! Did he tell that we are dead? Well, it's all a lie!"

"Mufasa...", Zazu looked really worried. "Are you seriously doing well? Should we take you to Rafiki? Because I have no idea what you're saying."

"How can you act as if nothing is wrong?! You have to listen...!"

"Ohh look, sire, the herd is on the move", the hornbill stopped him, looking over the canyon. Mufasa gulped.

"What...what did you say?!"

 _"Mufasa!_ "

When Mufasa heard that voice, he started to get furious. And when Scar moment later appeared into sight, he couldn't control himself.

"SCAR, YOU LIAR AND TRAITOR!"

The surprised little brother jumped out of the way and Zazu fell from Mufasa's back as the angry king sprinted towards his sibling. Both of them stared at him.

"How dare you show yourself right in front of me you traitor! Get out of my lands and stay away!"

"Mufasa, what the hell is this?! Have you lost your mind completely?!", Scar spat back.

"Don't try to fool me! You tried to kill me as well as my son! I can never forgive that!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!", Scar roared back. "I came to find you since there's a stampede in the gorge...and Simba's down there!"

Mufasa stopped instantly, staring at his brother.

"W-what?! SIMBA?!"

"Yes! So if you wanna see that hairball again, you better stop acting like a lunatic and follow me! Unbelievable...", Scar rolled his eyes and started running, his brother sprinting after him, confusion eating his innermost.

 _They act like nothing is wrong...and it's this same day...what is going on?!_

But Mufasa didn't have time to think about this. A moment later, the brothers and Zazu were in the canyon. Luckily the scared king knew exactly where he would find his son and before Zazu managed to open his mouth, he was already running in the herd.

"Simba! Hold on, son!"

He didn't hear his son answer but was sure it was thanks to the sound of wildebeests. Zigzagging between them, Mufasa turned himself towards the branch and ran again. But then, he tripped and fell.

"Aaahh!"

Looking up, Mufasa's face was filled with horror as he heard the very familiar snap and screaming. But just when he was about to get up and grab Simba, a bunch of wildebeests ran over him.

"Owww! Owwww!"

Whenever Mufasa tried to get up, he got hit again. He had to pin himself against the ground and stay still, even though hoofs hit painfully his body and created several bruises on his skin.

 _*Painful screaming*_

After several minutes, the herd had finally passed by and Mufasa was able to stand up. Body shaking all over, he coughed.

"SIMBA!"

He got no answer. Looking around, Mufasa started to panic.

"Son! Answer me!"

Again, nothing. Walking forward, Mufasa kept calling out to his cub...until spotted the branch which had broke from the middle. And something lay under it.

"Oh no...", Mufasa walked fast. The figure was the right size...similar to him...

"No...NO!", Mufasa started screaming when saw Simba lying under the tree, covered with dust and blood.

"Simba! Simba! Son", the shocked lion collapsed to the ground, shaking his cub carefully. "Are you okay?! Talk to me!"

But Simba didn't react despite Mufasa's attempts. The king started to cry.

"Simba...please wake up! Please..."

"Mufasa?"

Looking over his shoulder, Mufasa saw Scar appearing from the dust, cold expression on his face.

"Scar! Simba is not reacting...you have to get help! I..."

"Mufasa, what have you done?", Scar asked, ignoring his brother's begging.

"What do you mean?! You have to get help! Where is Zazu?!"

"Oh Mufasa, Mufasa...you don't see it, do you? Nothing can help Simba anymore. The little prince...he's dead."

"D-dead?! But how can it be?! No, you are lying! Get help or else!"

"Dear brother", Scar said coldly. "Simba got trampled by the herd, you barely stayed alive. So how would a cub then?"

Mufasa was devastated. No, this was all a lie...Simba is not dead, of course, he isn't! Scar was just trying to manipulate him...

"And if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive."

Lifting his gaze, the shocked king stared at his brother. His eyes were empty, without any pity or other emotions.

"I...no! What do I do?!", Mufasa cried. "It was an accident...I didn't mean for it to happen!"

"Of course you didn't...no one does. But you failed to save your son. So it will make you...a murderer!"

"How can you say like that?!", Mufasa grabbed Simba's body between his paws. "It was an accident! I tried my best!"

"Yeah, right. And this is the result. What will Sarabi think? Oh Muffy, oh Muffy...MURDERER!", Scar yelled.

"No!"

"Murderer...killer...burn in hell! Murder, murder, murder..."

"NOOOOO!", Mufasa screamed. "STOP IT!"

"MURDERER...MURDERER...KILLER...KILLER...!"

"BE QUIET! NOOOOOOOOO!", Mufasa roared painfully...

" _Mufasa...MUFASA!"_

"Stop...STOP! Nooo...huh?!", Mufasa opened his eyes and saw Pumbaa's worried face.

"P-Pumbaa?"

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"I was...Simba!", Mufasa looked down at his paws, but his son was gone. "What...?!"

"Hey, slow down! What are you talking about?"

"I was in The Pridelands again! My brother was there, and Simba..."

"Okay...", Pumbaa stepped back. "You are starting to freak me out."

"But I swear I was there! It felt so real...", Mufasa muttered. "But how?"

"Well, I dunno what you just witnessed but we are still surrounded by this fog. Perhaps your mind is so tired that makes you see things?"

"Maybe...I honestly don't know how to respond. I'm losing my mind..."

"This place is creepy. I bet Xiti got lost."

Standing up, Mufasa shook himself. Something wasn't right...what he experienced a moment earlier was so realistic that can't be a dream. Was he going nuts? What was happening to him?

"We better get out of this fog...I sense something very disturbing lurking here..."

"Well good luck with that", the duo suddenly heard a very familiar voice and turned around, seeing Shanira walking from the fog.

"Well well, we meet again", Mufasa snorted. "Did you follow us all the way here?"

"I had to", the panther answered. "As I told you, I don't like it when somebody pisses me off."

"Right...come on Pumbaa, let's move", Mufasa passed Shanira arrogantly.

"And where does your highness think he's going?"

"Out of here of course. I have better things to do than argue with you."

"So you think you can just walk off? Hah hah hah, let me laugh! You clearly have no idea where you are."

"What do you mean?", Pumbaa asked.

"Hah, dumb pig. Look around you! Didn't you notice how the air got colder and this fog started to rise?", Shanira asked.

"Well, I guess. Why?"

"How can you be such an idiot?! Every reasonable animal knows the difference between the normal mist and this. But you morons walked straight into lion's den."

"Very catchy", Mufasa snorted. "But if you would specify your words, thank you."

"Riggghtttt...of course, you can't know about The Land of Mists", Shanira mocked. Pumbaa gasped.

"The Land of Mists?", Mufasa repeated, raising his eyebrows. "What is that?"

"Well...", Pumbaa began. "Here in the jungle runs a legend that somewhere, deep in the forest lies an area called The Land of Mists. Its most common traits are everlasting fog, which is thicker and wetter than a normal one."

"Very well...what more?"

"I uhh...well I don't know much else about it. I always thought it was a fairytale or a legend etc."

"So that's it? An area surrounded by fog? Sounds pretty normal to me", Mufasa said. Shanira rubbed her temple, annoyed.

"Maybe to you it sounds like that, but your dear friend didn't tell the whole truth. The Land of Mists is known to cause some very strange things to animals who happen to come across it. And getting out is everything but simple."

"What kinds of things?", Mufasa asked, Pumbaa sitting down next to him.

"Well you know, all kinds of. Sickness, hallucinations, paranormal happenings, disturbing visions...the list is pretty dark. Want me to continue?", Shanira grinned, seeing fear appearing into Mufasa's eyes.

"That sounds horrible! And Mufasa just experienced something, didn't you?", Pumbaa looked at him.

"Y-yes...so what I saw, was just an illusion? Not a reality?"

"I would love to say it was real, but yes you were probably seeing things. So it means we're there."

"But I always thought that The Land of Mists does not exist!", Pumbaa said. "Many others believe so too."

"Well, no real wonder when we look at you", Shanira snorted. "So if your brat and that lovely meerkat are here as well, then oooohhh boyyy..."

"Wait, wait! How do you know so much about this? And if you knew where we were going, why didn't you try to stop us? Or why didn't you escape?", Mufasa asked.

"I have my reasons", Shanira licked her paw. "But if you really wanna know, I saw that parrot of yours flying away with her ally a moment ago."

"So you mean Xiti found Yogi and abandoned us? But why?", Pumbaa wondered.

"I don't know. Maybe they sensed something or went to get help. Anyhow, I want to get out of here asap. Simba and Timon aren't possible here", Mufasa shook his head.

"What makes you think so?"

"Because all this sounds pretty insane. Come on, a land surrounded by a mist that has some magical powers? Absolutely."

"I would be quiet if I were you", Shanira said. "You have no idea what this place can do."

"Well, show me then! Then I'm willing to believe you", Mufasa snorted, when suddenly the fog started to fade again. "See, I told so. It's gone pretty soon."

"You'll be surprised...", Shanira muttered and now everyone concentrated to look forward. But after the air turned clear...

"Oh right, so what were you saying again?", the black-furred lady turned to her stunned enemies who stared mouths wide open. "That's right boys...welcome to hell."

 **TBC...**


	30. The Boneyard, Part III

_The Land of Mists_

 _"Beware The Land of Mists. It's a place where you don't wanna end up - several animals have gone there and never returned. These cursed lands hold something very dangerous inside...and for decades, it has stayed hidden. But now, the gates have been opened again._

 _You know that feeling when your instincts are telling something, but you keep ignoring it until it's too late? Well here, you can forget rules and common sense. When you step in, you have traveled beyond something no one can clearly describe._

 _So, how do you survive here? The list is simple._

 _Don't trust anyone, not even yourself. You might think you know your weaknesses and strengths...but here, they are useless. Never look back or move away from the path. A straight line is the best way to avoid getting lost._

 _But then again, everything listed above can be misleading. After all, your survival depends on your skills to distinguish right from wrong and truth from lies. Can you do that? If so, let the journey begin..."_

Simba and Timon had their own troubles while others were trying to find them. Despite Mufasa's denial, he might want to recheck his doubts if...

"Have you seen anything like this before?", Timon asked Simba.

"Well...", the cub answered. "Actually..."

"Yes?!", Timon wiped the snow off his feet. "What is this weird material?!"

"Haven't you ever heard of snow?"

"Uhh...what?"

"Snow. You know, that white thing which covers the top of Kilimanjaro?"

"Uhh...not exactly. But it's cold! Hrr..."

"It's the opposite of...sand I guess? It's supposed to be cold. Dad once told me that only rare animals can stand so low temperature. Cool, isn't?", Simba smiled. "I never thought we could be seeing something like this in the jungle!"

"Cool? Hah, I knew it! This place is out of the ordinary. Why we didn't leave when I said so?!"

"Oh come on Timon, why do you have to be so negative? Hakuna Matata!"

"Hakuna Matata?! "HAKUNA MATATA?!", the meerkat turned around. "This not a joking matter, Simba! We are lost, chased and hungry! And besides my lovely fountain...ah hah hah...!", Timon started "sobbing."

"I think there are more important things to think about than food. Like finding others."

"Hah, what would you know about importance? You started this mess in the first place by getting kidnapped! Without it, we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"Excuse me?!", Simba got angry. "Are you blaming me for this?!"

"Not straight. But Shanira kidnapped you, not us. That's the fact", Timon crossed his hands.

"Oh right...and who started this chaos with his stupid fountain?! Thanks to you, Dad and I got in the middle of this! So don't you dare take this out on me!"

"Byyhyy, Daddy isn't here to protect me! What am I gonna do?! I'm a baby!"

"Hey, I never said like that! Don't put words in my mouth!"

"But you can't deny it. Maybe Mufasa doesn't want to even find you anymore."

"How can you say like that?! Of course, he wants!"

"Mm-hmm, right. You are nothing, but a whining, weak piece of fur! Your uncle should have finished you!", Timon hissed. Gulping, Simba stepped back.

"Timon...are you okay?"

"Of course I am! But soon, you won't be...", Timon grabbed a rock from the ground, aiming at his friend. Whipping around, Simba started running.

"Hey, where are you going?! Come back, coward!"

Ignoring, Simba kept running. Something was wrong...his friend wasn't himself. Something in this place was disturbingly wrong.

 _Oh god, Dad, please find me already!_

 _"SIMBAAA...",_ he heard Timon yelling. _"Come out now! You know you can't beat me!"_

"No way...!", Simba gasped. "Leave me alone!"

 _"I'm gonna catch you, just wait! Hah hah hah...!"_

"This isn't happening...", the cub covered his ears. Those words weren't real...Scar was not here...

 _I wanna go home...why did this have to happen?! Mom...!_

Wanting to give up, Simba curled to the ground. He had done everything...Mufasa was never going to find him. How could he? His father had no idea where he was or that Timon was with him. So much for that easy.

 _I can't take this anymore...Dad! DAD!_

Sitting up, the cub sighed. This mist was something out of the ordinary, it was too thick. It was something Simba had never experienced before. In The Pridelands mists weren't this usual since it hardly rained.

 _Maybe I should give up and let those idiots catch me...at least then Dad would probably find me..._

 _*Brightness*_

"Hmm?", Simba noticed how the fog started to fade. The light shone so brightly that the cub had to cover his face.

What...?

Everything happened quickly. When it was dark again, Simba removed his paw, opened his eyes and...

"WHAT?!"

The shocked cub couldn't believe his eyes. He was standing in the elephant graveyard.

"How...?!"

"Hah hah hah! Look what we have here, Banzai!"

Gulping, Simba turned around, recognizing this voice immediately. He couldn't believe his eyes when saw the very familiar hyena trio right in front of him.

"Y-you!"

"Well, hello hairball! Missed us?", Banzai grinned as the hyenas started circling him.

"Did you follow us all the way here?!", Simba asked.

"Heh, what are you talking about fluffy?", Shenzi asked. "Did the cat get your tongue? HAH HAH HAH HAH!"

"Stop it! You are working for my uncle! Why are you doing this?!"

"Have you lost your mind?! Why would we work for a lion?"

"You tell me! You caused the stampede that nearly killed my Dad! You will be punished!", Simba hissed.

"Cats...", the hyenas rolled their eyes. "Why don't we clear your assumptions a bit...?"

Gasping, Simba stepped back, Shenzi Banzai and Ed approaching him, staring rather intensely.

"W-what are you doing...?!"

"Oh, nothing...just simply gonna have you for lunch. ATTACK!"

"HELP!", Simba started running, screaming from the bottom of his lungs. The last time he had Nala and Zazu with him, but now...he was alone. And still had no idea how in the world ended up here from the jungle which was at least according to Mufasa, far from The Pridelands.

"Heyy don't run, prince! We simply wanna play with you!", Shenzi croaked. "Stop!"

"No!", Simba yelled back, taking sharps turns and hoping that those idiots wouldn't keep up with him. But no avail.

 _How are they are so fast?! I don't recall this happening earlier..._

When Simba first heard about the elephant graveyard from Scar, he naively thought that as a prince he would have the privilege of commanding all animals, whether they live outside the borders or not. After all, he was the future king. No one would harm him!

"Wrong guess Simba...HELP! TIMON!"

"No use brat! Your Daddy isn't here to protect you! So prepare to die!"

"Oh no, oh no...!", Simba headed across the graveyard. Why it seemed a lot bigger than normal? Like it never ended, despite he ran past several corpses and piles of bones.

 _Where is the border?! Come on, come on..._

Looking around him, Simba spotted a steep hill full of bones. It was pretty much his only chance to escape.

"Hey fools, watch this!", the cub sprinted to the bottom and started climbing, jumping over bones and rocks. It didn't take long when he was on the top.

"Hah, see that?! There's no way..."

"SIMBA!"

"Huh?!", Simba turned around, seeing Timon climbing up, those ugly dogs right behind him.

"Timon...?!"

"What are you dreaming up there?! Help me!"

"But...!", Simba hesitated. His friend behaved strangely earlier...was that really him?

"What?!"

"How can I know it's you?!"

"What are you talking about?! Of course, it's me! OAAH!", Timon screamed when Banzai tried to bite him. "Help me, seriously!"

Simba hesitated. Timon mocked him before and it hurt. What if he were something else? He would be in danger...

"Hah hah, soon we'll have a roasted meerkat!", Banzai's mouth drooled. "Come here you!"

"Eeekk!", Timon climbed faster. To Simba, this was another strange thing...how those uglies moved so fast and smoothly? Last time they tripped over and over again and Simba even scratched Shenzi's cheek when she tried to attack Nala...

 _I can't let it happen again!_

Pushing his doubts aside, Simba ran to save his friend.

"Hold on, Timon! I'm coming!"

 _ ***Elsewhere***_

Mosi and Jengo walked through the fog, trying to locate Simba and Timon. Much easier said than done, though.

"Uhhhh I can't see a thing", Jengo muttered. "Where are we?!"

"Silence!", Mosi commanded. "Do you hear that?"

"Like what?"

"That's the point! I don't hear anything."

"Hmm...", Jengo rubbed his ears. "This fog is not normal. And you said you saw where those fools headed. So it can only mean one thing. We are in The Land of Mists."

"I thought so", Mosi responded."Great, this is just what we need..."

"Well, you were the one wanting to follow them. I told that..."

"Shut up", the older brother spat. "Looking at you makes me miss Jelani..."

"Who wouldn't? Even though he was nothing but a brainless braggart, but at least more tolerable than you."

Mosi grunted. He and Jengo had the least in common in the brother trio. Jelani and he were more mature, colder and calm. Jengo, on the other hand, was lazy, childish and incurable joker and prankster. Like a spoiled brat who had never grown up. But now, one of them was gone forever and must be avenged.

"It would be easier if we knew where those fools are. You know how annoying this place can be. Like what happened to our lovely runaway father..."

"Don't talk about that. I refuse to mention that name."

"Oh, crybaby starting to cry? Byyhyy!", Jengo walked past Mosi. "Little Mosi don't have Daddy's love and is so misunderstood...!"

"Seriously, shut up! Listen..."

 _"SIMBA, HELP!"_

 _"I'm coming!"_

"Well well, it looks like we found our target", Jengo said. "Where are they?"

"According to my calculations, right ahead. Let's greet them, shall we?", Mosi grinned.

"I thought you'd never ask", Jengo answered, leading the way deeper into the fog...

 _ ***Meanwhile***_

"I'm gonna die! Help me!", Timon screamed. Simba ran as fast as he could.

"Yummy yummy, dinnertime!", Shenzi opened her mouth, ready to grab the poor, panicking meerkat when Simba made a jump between them.

"Leave my friend alone!", he revealed his claws, hitting Shenzi straight in the face.

"Wow!", Banzai and Ed stepped back while Shenzi screamed.

"That brat...get them!"

"But what about your face...?!"

"Doesn't matter! Just finish them!", the pissed off female commanded, seeing Simba and Timon running towards another border.

"Women...come on, Ed!", Banzai rolled his eyes and the duo ran after their prey. And they were incredibly fast.

"Thanks for saving me!", Timon ran beside Simba. "That was close!"

"No problem", Simba smiled. He was still a bit confused about his friend's earlier behavior, but now was not the right time to ask about it.

 _And he acts like his normal self. Hmm..._

"How big is this place?! I don't see any exits!", Timon looked around. "Only bones and this ugly mist!"

"Me either, but there must be one! If this is the same graveyard as in The Pridelands", Simba answered quickly back. But there were lots of unanswered questions like how they ended up here from the jungle. Why were those hyenas faster than before? And why couldn't they find a way out?

 _And they ignored my questions about the stampede and Scar...no, this got to be a dream._

"Wait!", Simba suddenly stopped, to Timon's great surprise.

"What?! Come on we can't stop!"

"No, this is no use. Since this must be a dream or something."

"A dream?! Are you insane?!", Timon stared at his friend, then started screaming, jumping behind Simba as Banzai and Ed stopped in front of them and started circling again.

"Well well, did you get tired?"

"No", Simba challenged bravely. "Since this isn't real! You aren't real!"

"HE HE HE!", Ed laughed.

"Not real?! No brat, I can assure you we are more than real. You, on the other hand, can start praying", Banzai drooled. "I can't wait to have a lion-meerkat broiler!"

"Oh please, surely you don't wanna eat us", Timon shook his head. "I'm so skinny and Simba is full of fur that is hard to swallow..."

"Nah, we can manage. Just dragging your skin off first", Banzai said, making both Simba and Timon gasp. "What do you think, Ed?"

"Heheheheh..."

"Thought so. So, say goodbye!", the hyena duo attacked...

"AAAHHH HELPP NOOOOO!", Timon cried. "Mama, Mama! Mama...!"

 _This is it...forgive me, Dad, once again!,_ Simba thought and covered his face with his paws, waiting to get hit. But...

"Simba...Simba!"

"Y-yeah...?"

"Look!", Timon yanked his tail. "They're gone!"

"What...?!", Simba opened his eyes and indeed...hyenas, as well as the elephant graveyard, had disappeared. Instead, they were surrounded by fog again.

"Okay...where did they go?"

"I dunno! They were going to eat us, just like that!", Timon shivered.

"This place is really starting to freak me out. This is not just an ordinary mist", Simba shook his head.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it rises and fades so quickly and it makes us see things and behave strangely. Like our fight..."

"Oh yeah", Timon rubbed his neck. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean what I said."

"Actually...", Simba's ears went droopy. "You are right. Dad is probably too tired and mad and has given up on me. Without me, this whole mess wouldn't have happened..."

"Hey", Timon walked to his friend. "What I told you earlier, kid? Mufasa loves you. He is not gonna give up until finds us. Understood?"

"But..."

"No buts! I'm sorry for my behavior, I honestly don't know what caused it. I would be hyena's food by now if you hadn't saved me. Can we be friends again?"

"Sure", Simba smiled and hugged Timon. "Thanks for being so patient with me."

"Always kid, always", the meerkat smiled back. Then, they heard laughing.

"Hah hah what a sight! Are you two a couple now?"

"Oh no...", the heroes rolled their eyes when spotted Mosi and Jengo in front of them. "What do you want?!"

"Have you forgotten what you did?! Jelani died because of you!", Jengo hissed. "And he will be avenged!"

"Give it up already", Timon crossed his hands. "It wasn't our fault!"

"So you think", Mosi prevented his bro from saying another wise word. "But right now, we have bigger problems to worry about."

"We?", Simba raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"That's right, runt. Do you have any idea where you are?"

"In the middle of something very disturbing", Timon said. "We just witnessed something you can't even..."

"Hallucination", Jengo mocked for the answer. "Surely you know that they are very rare in The Land of Mists."

"A land of what...?", Simba asked in confusion. Timon started laughing.

"The Land of Mists?! Hah, what a joke! That's a pretty good one coming out of your poor mouth!"

"If only he was joking...", Mosi muttered. "But now, he's not. And you idiots are in the middle of it."

"Wait, what are you talking about?", Simba asked again. "Are you saying that all the things we have witnessed, have been dreams or something?"

"Clever hairball. Yes, The Land of Mists causes nasty side effects to animals who end up here."

"So that explains it...but I still don't quite understand the whole picture. Can you explain more?"

"And what are you going to do if we did?", Jengo asked. "Nothing comes for free, you know."

"Well, I...", Simba began but Timon cut him off and turned to his annoying enemies.

"Forget it! You are just lying and trying to manipulate us. Come on Simba, let's go."

"But...", Simba tried. "What if they are right? Do you even know about this place they're talking about?"

"It's just a fairytale! No one believes in it."

"Tsk, too bad", Mosi nodded at Jengo. "Since I happen to know a thing or two...like how to get out of here."

"Really?!", Simba whipped around. "You can?!"

"Didn't he just say so", Jengo yawned. "What an idiot..."

"Well if you do, please tell us! Can you tell me where Dad is if you know that too? Please, I beg you!"

"Simba...", Timon tried, no use. The cub was too desperate as he kept looking at Mosi, who thought...and then opened his mouth.

"Very well then. We might help you to get back to your annoying Daddy...but first, there is something you are gonna do for us."

"See?! I told you they can't be trusted! Don't let them fool you, kiddo", Timon spat. But Simba was too desperate to see Mufasa again and all of his attempts have ended badly. So maybe it was time to give his pride up and ask for help.

 _I need to do this. I can't stand this anymore._

"A-alright...", he nodded. "Just help us to get out of this place and I'm willing to do anything in return."

"Good boy", Mosi grinned. "So, listen carefully. The options are these..."

 _ ***At the same time***_

"What happened?!", Mufasa stepped forward, eyeing the view in front of them. It was completely gray and colorless. The grass, clouds, trees, the river...

"I told you this place has strange powers", Shanira washed her fur. "But you didn't bother to listen."

"But this is insane! Can you see this Pumbaa?"

"Well, I...", the pig muttered unsurely. "I'm not sure..."

Mufasa sighed in frustration. Why wasn't he able to find Simba? His patience was nearly done. But getting angry made things only worse. He could imagine Scar's grin in his mind as he thought how got away with his evil plan. And that satisfaction he was not going to give him.

 _Just wait._

"Very well then", the lion turned around. "Would you help us to get out of here?"

"Me?", Shanira asked. "And why should I?"

"You seem to know a lot about this place. If you help us now, maybe we can do something for you in due time."

"You can't be serious."

"I'm more than serious. Or are you a coward?"

"Hell no", Shanira spat. "Fine then, I hate this place anyway. But you owe me big time!"

"Sure", Mufasa smiled. "Lead the way."

Snorting, Shanira walked first. Rushing next to Mufasa, Pumbaa was confused. He was unable to understand why his friend did this.

"Are you sure about this, Mufasa? What if she tricks us?"

"Don't worry, she won't. I know what I'm doing, trust me."

"Really?", the pig asked.

"Yes. Simba and Timon are found soon, just wait", Mufasa nodded, looking into the mist "Just wait..."

 _"And oh, one more thing. One part of the legend is usually forgotten and it's easy to understand why. To get the key out of this place, you must pay a great price - your souls which wanders into the garden of memories. So, are you ready to take the challenge? If so, there's no coming back..."_

 **TBC...**


	31. Whispers In The Wind

_"Mufasa's death is a terrible tragedy. But to lose Simba, who had barely began to live..."_

 _"For me, it is a deep, personal loss..."_

 _"So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise..."_

It was the darkest day in The Pridelands. Once so peaceful kingdom was now only a shadow of its original appearance. Scar's rule was nothing but a sadistic tyranny and he did not feel mercy towards anyone. Only his ideas and needs mattered.

 _*Deep sigh*_

Rafiki, the close friend of Mufasa sat on top of his tree and looked up at the nightly sky. It was full of stars, the moon shone brightly and the Savannah was quieter than normal. Several animals had left the lands, not wanting to bow to their new king. Mufasa was very loved and respected among other animals, but his brother on the other hand...

"The Great Kings of ancient times...why did this have to happen? Why did you call our beloved king and his son to you so suddenly? This world would have needed them..."

Rafiki had been good friends with the royal family as long as he can remember. Most of the animals knew him as a weird little shaman, who had mystical contacts with the spiritual world. He was the local "voodoo doctor" even though he did not have any weird dolls etc. But since he wanted to have personal space, he used these gossips to hide his hobbies.

Squeezing his stick, the poor mandrill let his tears roll down his cheeks. When he heard about the accident, he traveled to the canyon to pay his final respects to his friend and his son, since Scar didn't allow the pride to leave Pride Rock. Although he did not find Simba and Mufasa's bodies, he calculated several reasons why it was possible. Maybe the scavenges and hyenas ripped the meat off and carried bones away.

"They didn't deserve such a horrible end...especially little Simba! Why just why...?!"

The hardest thing for poor Rafiki was to face Sarabi a couple of days after the accident. The queen was full of grief, unable to express her feelings in the pride. He had to be strong for others but the pain inside her was so bad. Her husband and son were dead and she saw no light on the horizon. And Rafiki had no idea how to comfort her.

* * *

 _"I' don't know how I can move on, Rafiki...my life is destroyed. Just why, why them?!"_

 _"Oh, Sarabi darling...I don't know. Life is a mysterious thing, it has no straight answers."_

 _"I feel like I'm living in an endless nightmare...I can hear their screams in my head every night! They begged for help and every time I'm so close but then..."_

 _"Oh, my dear queen. You have experienced a great loss, something no one in the world understands. Losing your child is the worst thing that could happen to a mother."_

 _"It is...Mufasa was so proud when heard I'm pregnant. At least they don't have to be alone..."_

 _Hugging the sobbing lioness, Rafiki saw Pride Rock bathing in beautiful moonlight. Scar's dark silhouette rose from the shadows as he stood proudly at the cliff, surrounded by his ugly hyenas. That sweet little cub he knew in the past wasn't there anymore._

* * *

"I wonder how the kingdom will cope...Scar is not the easiest lion. He hardly listens to anyone, bosses poor Zazu around day after another. Mufasa, you were always so warm and polite towards others. Why can't your brother be the same?"

The difference between the brothers had always been very clear. Mufasa valued so-called pure qualities like respect, responsibility, hard work, and faith. Scar admired opposite traits like power, cleverness, coolness, and pride. So it wasn't actually a surprise that the bros didn't often share the same viewpoints.

"I wish we could help him, Mufasa...your brother is drowning in his darkness. What can we do? Can you help us?"

The wind blew in the branches, causing leaves to fall from the tree. It made the shaman wonder...was this a sign from his dear friend? But he couldn't understand this message fully. Communicating with the dead ones had their own rules.

"You should have seen Sarabi...she's heartbroken. We all are but she...oh dear I don't know what I can I do to help her. Scar keeps a close eye on her, just to make sure no one tries anything. I can't go near Pride Rock, too many hyenas are snooping around the place. But to tell the truth, I don't even want to go there...it's not the same."

As the wind kept blowing, Rafiki let it dry his tears since he was too tired to do that himself. He knew the pride would face dark and difficult times, no love and care. And it was unclear who will be the future ruler since usually, it must be from the bloodline. That's why Nala was out of options so perhaps Scar will mate with someone. This was one of his greatest fears. The crown should belong to Simba.

"I remember when you were worried about your role as a parent...how light those worries were. You were unsure of how to raise your son properly. And I tried to comfort you, have faith in you...but your journey was cut off too early. And no laughter is left..."

* * *

 _A day after Simba's presentation, Rafiki was cleaning his tree when Zazu visited him._

 _"Rafiki!"_

 _"Well good day, Zazu. What brings you here?"_

 _"Mufasa is here to see you. Got a moment?"_

 _"Well, of course, I have time for our dear king", Rafiki smiled, grabbing his stick. "Where is he?"_

 _"He is waiting on the ground. He seems very...anxious about something."_

 _"Hmm?", the mandrill rubbed his chin, quickly climbing down where Mufasa already was._

 _"Your highness", Rafiki spread his hands. "What gives me the honor to have you under my humble tree?"_

 _"Rafiki", Mufasa smiled, sharing a warm hug with his friend. "I just wanted to thank for the great celebration. Sarabi and I couldn't be happier."_

 _"The pleasure is all mine. And how is the little prince doing?"_

 _"He loves to sleep...when I left, he was having his nap. Loves to sleep more than get to know his parents", Mufasa smiled, then his expression grew serious. "But..."_

 _"Yes, Zazu told me you seemed troubled. Wanna tell me what weight is lying on your shoulders?", Rafiki smiled._

 _"Well...", Mufasa sighed. "I don't know how to express this properly but...now that I'm a father, a whole new world lies ahead. I'm more than happy, full of love, but..."_

 _"But?"_

 _"I...I'm afraid, Rafiki! I'm afraid to enter that world. What if I fail? What if I'm not gonna be a good father?"_

 _"Oh my king, why are you thinking like that?"_

 _"I guess it has something to do with Scar. Usually, I get along with everyone. But the distant relationship with my own brother saddens me. You know how our father tried to help him, but failed..."_

 _"Mufasa, listen to me very carefully. We all have our fears and want to get along with everybody. That's all we can do. I have seen how much you want to help your brother. But if he refuses, you have to accept the fact, even though it hurts. But your family needs you now. Trust me, I know how capricious fresh mothers can be. They will hunt you down like an elephant if you don't live up to their expectations."_

 _Chuckling, Mufasa covered his mouth with his paw. With Rafiki, he was able to let his worries go and step out of the strictness when it comes to ruling. He would never do that in front of the animals, well...at least not often. But in reality, he loved to play. And now he had plenty of different games in mind he wanted to teach his son. He couldn't wait to do it._

 _"Maybe you're right and I worry too much...pardon me."_

 _"Don't worry about it! I would be more concerned if you didn't have any doubts at all. Having kids is always a life-changing moment. Just promise to enjoy it."_

 _"I promise. I want my son to have a great childhood and guide him in life. I wanna be like his grandfather, protective and encouraging. Whenever he needs me, I'm always there for him."_

 _"That sounds wonderful. I'm sure you will be an excellent father. Just believe in yourself."_

 _"I will. Thank you, Rafiki", Mufasa got up. "I must head to my patrol now, but come to visit Pride Rock whenever you want. You are always welcomed there."_

 _"I keep that in mind. Have a good day, Mufasa", Rafiki smiled, climbing back into his tree and following how the king and his majordomo went smaller and smaller until disappeared out of sight. And with the rising sun, he saw a whole new era surrounding the kingdom - an era of hope and love._

* * *

Rafiki was that kind of type who usually never cried. But now, he was full of sorrow. Tears fell endlessly down his old and wise cheeks, the grief inside him was deep.

"The life goes on...but not for everyone. I have asked myself over and over again...why? But I can't find an answer. And without answers, there is no remorse..."

Taking a tighter grip of his stick, Rafiki closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of the Savannah. The full moon was the only light for him and the kingdom - it's like the sun had disappeared since Scar's overtake. Maybe it grieved too or maybe it was too scared to face the tyranny The Pridelands would experience for many years.

"Asante sana, squash banana..."

 _*Sigh*_

"Wewe nugu mimi hapana..."

 _*Deeper sigh*_

As Rafiki whispered his words, the wind blew stronger and stronger around his tree, like mourning too.

"May my prayers be with you up there my king and prince...we all will miss you dearly. Please, watch over everyone until our time comes to walk in from the heavenly gates. Fill the dry land with rain made of your tears, let the wind blow hotness away like the breeze in your fur, let the clouds spare us from the burning sun like you now run on them and let the stars be our light of guidance towards a better future and world."

And so he mourned. He mourned for Mufasa, the great king of The Pridelands, who didn't have time to teach his son until it was his time to go. His dear friend, beloved husband, and father. Maybe he wasn't the perfect brother, but at least he tried.

He mourned for young Simba, whose life was cut off before it even started. What the world had planned for him...he would never rule and have cubs to continue the legacy of the kings. The death of a child was something so unfair that no one can understand it.

He mourned for The Pridelands, for Sarabi, for the rest of the pride, and even for Scar. Life would be uncertain from now on and the days would certainly not be the same. No more laughing, greenery or rainbows after the storm. Wiping Simba's picture away from the trunk was the most painful thing he ever had to do.

"Farewell Simba and Mufasa...until the day we meet again", he grabbed two big leaves, sending them into the wind. The last greeting.

 _Kwa heri. Tuonane tena. Goodbye._

Despite this heartbroken grievance, the saddest part is that Rafiki would never learn the real truth about the accident and how the father and son were actually alive. Or will he? Maybe, maybe not...

 **TBC...**


	32. Don't Stop, Never Give Up

_"Uncle Scar, hey Uncle Scar!"_

 _"Uhh, what is it now, Simba? I'm trying to sleep."_

 _"Oh come on, I wanna tell you something! And it's awesome!_

 _"Can hardly wait...well then, what is it?"_

 _"Well, Dad took me to see the kingdom today. And you can never guess what we found!"_

 _"I guess not. Well...?"_

 _"Oh yeah, you should have seen it! A bare buffalo corpse without flesh! I mean only bones were left!"_

 _"How interesting...and?"_

 _"I have never seen so big one! Zazu said it's one of the biggest ones he has ever come across."_

 _"So that's it? Well, it sounds very fascinating. I'm happy for you."_

 _"It was super cool! You know what I'm gonna do when I become king?"_

 _"I'm not sure if I even wanna know..."_

 _"I'm gonna pay special attention to places that are yet undiscovered! Who knows what else will be found!"_

 _"Well, this is a big kingdom...and not everyone is friendly. Try to avoid problems, dear nephew."_

 _"Blah, you know me! No one harms the prince! Dad makes sure of it."_

 _"We'll see how long it will last..."_

"I'm not trusting them", Timon muttered. "They are planning something."

"I don't trust them that much either, but we need to get out of this place. And as you can see, our own tries have failed over and over again."

"Do you seriously believe their stories about some magical land?! Hah, it's a fairytale! Don't take it too seriously."

Simba didn't answer. It was no use, Timon wasn't going to agree with him. Well, who would in a situation like this anyway?

 _But they will help to find Dad. At least I hope so._

"Are you with us, maggots?", Jengo asked. "Since this train won't wait if you miss it!"

"Be quiet", Mosi commanded. "I'm tired of your rubbish."

"Right back at ya", Jengo mocked back. "Well, I know who to blame if this operation goes wrong."

"It won't. And besides", he eyed Simba and Timon, making sure that they looked away. "I have something in mind..."

"Like what?"

Grabbing Jengo's ear, Mosi whispered something. It made the little brother grin.

"Oh, I see. Well, when do we...?!"

"Quiet! We have to act normally until it's time. In the meantime, keep your mouth shut."

Showing his tongue, Jengo walked past his bossy older brother. He sure missed Jelani, even though he would not admit it out loud. Some meters back, Timon noticed their behavior and it gave him a very weird feeling.

"Hey, kid..."

"Yeah?", Simba asked, looking over his shoulder.

"I think they are scheming something...let's get out of here."

"What do you mean?"

"Trust me, I know. Their behavior hints that. And I've seen their tricks several times. They are never willing to help if don't get something for themselves. This is a trap."

"Well...", the little lion started to feel unsure. What if Timon is right? After all, those brothers never mentioned what they want as a reward. Perhaps they should...

 _*Brightness*_

"Great, here we go again", Mosi said. "Prepare yourselves."

"What now...?!", Timon put his hands tightly around Simba's leg. "Oh Pumbaa, where are you?!"

"Relax Timon", Simba encouraged him. "Remember, these are just illusions."

"I certainly hope so..."

"Wondering what crap we have to witness next", Jengo said, being really bored.

"You'll never know", Mosi answered.

"How come? Can't you seriously guess anything before something appears?", Simba asked.

"Of course not, brat! It's like a lottery, all you can do hope for the miracle. Some of the rounds are good, some of them are bad. Better luck next time!"

"I see...but you don't have to call me a brat you know. I have a real name and it's Simba."

"I don't care", Mosi rolled his eyes at him. "The brat is a brat and that'll do."

"Told you they have no manners", Timon crossed his hands. "And we should listen to them?!"

"Hah! We might be filthy dogs, but you are just one little rat and as if someone would give a damn about you or your fat, useless friend."

Simba was devastated. He was only a child and should not be listening to a language like this. It was disgusting, rude, and insulting.

"Look, we aren't gonna be pals anyway, so why don't we just focus on finding a way out of this place? Then we don't have to see each other ever again."

"Good point, Simba. Now, let's go..aaaaaaahhh!", Timon lost his balance as the ground under him disappeared.

"Timon!", Simba managed to pull him to safety just in time. When the fog faded completely, they noticed that they were surrounded by small floating islands in the air.

"What...what is this?!", Timon looked down. "Where's the ground?!"

"I...I don't know...", the cub shook his head in disbelief. "This gets weirder and weirder."

"I'm dreaming, tell me I'm dreaming...", the meerkat closed his eyes. "This isn't happening...!"

"I'm afraid it is, dork", Jengo looked down. "Hah, so this is what we get now. How typical."

"Hate to confirm the fact bro", Mosi gazed up and down. "We are stuck on one of these islands as well."

"But I can see the clouds", Simba pointed out. "Are we above the ground or something like that?"

"There's no ground in this vision", Jengo mocked. "It's like another world minus one connected area."

"Like a jungle split into many smaller pieces?", Simba wondered.

"Pretty much."

"Okay, so what now? Shouldn't we wait until this vision fades?"

"It does not fade", Mosi said. "At least not that quickly."

"What do you mean?! Earlier illusions were short as well."

"First of all, you need to learn that this place doesn't play by logical rules. You can never know how long the vision lasts or will it disappear at all. The only thing you can do is hope for the best. But I doubt you dummies are wise enough..."

"Cut out your stupid jokes! Just get us out of here!", Timon spat. "I wanna go home!"

"A steep drop", Simba leaned over the edge. "I wouldn't want to be down there..."

"Really? Too bad...since you're going to have a fall of your life!", Jengo pushed the surprised cub with all his might, making him fall.

"AAAH!"

"SIMBA!", Timon yelled, but Mosi tackled him.

"Well I didn't plan for this but oh well. Good job, Jengo!"

"You sick dogs! I knew you were up to something! I just knew it!", Timon hissed.

"Heh, did you really think we would help you? How naive you are..."

"HELP!"

"Huh?!", Jengo looked down. "Man, you've gotta be kidding me!"

"What now?", Mosi dragged Timon to the edge, looking down as well. "Oh..."

"Get me up! Help!", Simba was hanging on the wall with his claws.

"And why should we?"

"Even you can't be this cruel and let me fall! Help, I beg you! Timon!"

"Hold on, kiddo!", Timon tried to get up. "Arrh, let me go!"

"Don't worry. Once he is down, you'll be the next", Jengo started throwing sand on Simba.

"Easy does it", Mosi reminded. "Remember boss."

"We don't have to answer to anybody. If you wanna do that, be my guest. But I'm done with taking orders."

Grunting, Mosi held Timon still and watched how Jengo kept throwing sand. Coughing, Simba closed his eyes. He was sure he was gonna lose his grip soon.

"No, stop, don't...DAAAAADDD!"

 _ ***Meanwhile***_

Shanira led Mufasa and Pumbaa through the mist. This unusual group decided to work together to get out of this place. At least that is what some of them believed...

"Uhh, Mufasa?"

"Yes, Pumbaa?", the lion turned to see him.

"I'm still a bit confused about why you asked for Shanira's help. I hate to say this, but I don't feel safe around her..."

"Don't worry, you have me to cover you. I'm keeping my eyes and ears open, so you can relax."

"If only...The Land of Mists is a very dangerous place to be in. Small pigs like me..."

"Pumbaa", Mufasa tried to sound self-confident. "We are getting out of here. Cala taught me that I have to keep the hope up, no matter what. I was ready to give up until she managed to talk me over. But to make things work, I need you to trust me and stop worrying. Alright?"

"O-okay", the smaller companion nodded. "Pardon me."

"It's fine. But we better keep moving, otherwise, we'll lose her."

"If you keep yapping like that you certainly will", the mocking voiced echoed in front of them. "The cat bus is not going to wait."

"Uhh...", Mufasa rolled his eyes at his friend who could hardly keep the poker face. Shanira was like a female version of Scar, so irritating if she chose to be one.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Move it before the fog rises again", Shanira headed forward. She hated being the guide, but what choices did she have? Getting out of this place wasn't going to be easy and she would show it to Mufasa asap.

 _Maybe then he takes me more seriously..._

"What do you think Timon and Simba have witnessed during our time apart?", Pumbaa asked.

"Hard to say. I feel like it's been forever I last saw him. You can be sure I'm gonna bury him in my mane and never let go once we are reunited!"

"Yuch...", Shanira showed her tongue.

 _Thank god I never made kids._

As the trio was ready to continue walking...the fog started rising again.

"Not again...run!", Mufasa commanded.

"No, we better stay put. Since you can never..."

 _"FLASH!"_

"Aaaahhhh!", Pumbaa jumped up and down. "Cold, cold cold!"

"Uhhh...snow?!", Mufasa shook himself clean. "Where did that come from?!"

"Still wondering that? Well, I guess the next phenomenon teaches you a lesson", Shanira said sarcastically. Before Mufasa could answer, a sandstorm swept over him and Pumbaa.

"Oh god, my wounds!"

"Lesson number one", Shanira yelled. "Always turn your head away from the direction you're going. Saves you from painful side effects."

"And now you bother saying it...", Mufasa muttered, wiping his face. "Pthyi!"

"Lesson number two", Shanira stepped aside, avoiding the flash that hit Pumbaa's tail. "Fast reflexes are always useful."

"Thanks for the information", Mufasa muttered, then covered his head as a hailstorm started. "Ow ow ow!"

"It hurts!", Pumbaa screamed. "What is this?!"

"A simple hailstorm", Shanira covered herself with a huge leaf. "It happens now and then."

"A hailstorm in the jungle?!", the pissed off lion said. "Are you kidding me?!"

"You forget where we are", Shanira said, throwing the leaf away once the fog rose again. "As long as you continue that arrogant attitude, you'll be the one carrying the consequences."

"Funny, very funny...", Mufasa muttered. He was so sick of everything. This place, jungle, Scar, Shanira, those sneaky little brothers, searching, dead ends...

 _What more?! HUH?!_

"Is it...over?", Pumbaa opened his eyes.

"Yep", Shanira answered. "But we aren't out yet if that's you wanna know."

"Of course not", Mufasa answered. "When would we be?"

"Good question. And if you think that your brat is here too, think again. Even if he was, finding him is impossible. Visions change all the time and are different for each animal."

"That might be so, but I refuse to give up. There's always hope if you choose to believe so."

"Whatever, it's your call. I'm only trying to warn you."

"Really? It makes you sound like you actually care."

"Please, cut it out already. I simply wanna get out of here, that's all. So, are you dummies ready?", Shanira turned to leave.

"Coming, coming...", Mufasa sighed. He was under a deep depression but didn't want to show it. He didn't want to be mocked again.

"Uhh...guys?", Pumbaa asked.

"Yes?"

"The fog is rising again."

"Already?!", Mufasa looked around. "I can't take this anymore of this!"

 _Son...please, give me a sign if you're here!_

 _"Stop!"_

"Huh?!", Mufasa's ears pricked up. What was that?

"Are you okay, Mufasa?", Pumbaa asked.

"Y-yes...", the lion answered, listening carefully.

 _"Help me! HELP!"_

 _"No...it can't be...!"_

"Now what?!", Shanira looked over her shoulder. "Come on!"

"I...", Mufasa started circling. Hopefully, he wasn't dreaming...

 _"DAAAAADD!"_

"It is...SIMBA! I'm coming, son!", the former king sprinted into the fog. Shanira and Pumbaa looked at each other in surprise, then ran after him.

"Mufasa, what is it?!", the warthog yelled.

"It's Simba! I heard him! He's here!"

"Really?! How can you know?"

"I just do! Now hurry!"

"This fool is leading us into certain doom. Well at least I'm not the one to blame", Shanira muttered. She would have left, but using these idiots was wiser than trying to figure out something alone.

 _And when we do..._

Mufasa's heart had not raced this fast after he heard about the stampede at the river. His instincts were sharper than ever, his mind was full of spirit and certainty. This couldn't be trick...he just knew it. His son was here and he kept calling out to him. Their connection was unbreakable.

 _After all this...nothing is stopping me anymore! NOTHING!_

"I'm coming...I'm coming! AAAHHH!", Mufasa made one last run before the brightness surrounded him...

 _"FLASH!"_

"Uhh...", Mufasa blinked his eyes. "Everybody still with me?"

"Here I am", he heard Pumbaa answering. A light snort.

 _Great, she's here too. Well, maybe that is not so great after all..._

"Wow, where are we?!", Pumbaa looked at the floating islands around them. "It's like we're floating in the sky!"

"We are, dumbass", Shanira answered. "One of the visions again. How great."

"This...this is stunning!", Mufasa looked around. "I have never seen anything like this."

 _But why did they lead me here...?!_

"Mufasa, Mufasa! Look up there!"

"Huh?", Mufasa shook his head, turning to Pumbaa.

"Up there! You did it, you did it!"

At first, Mufasa didn't understand what his friend meant. But then...

"Hey, stop it! He will fall!"

"Hah, try me!"

"No...!", the shocked king whipped around...and there they were. On a little island right above them, he was able to see Mosi, Timon, Jengo, and Simba.

"Well well well, would you look at that", Shanira said. "Looks like you found them after all."

"Finally...TIMOOON!", Pumbaa yelled, making everyone stop.

"Whatta...Pumbaa, is that you?!", Timon yelled.

"Yeah! Oh, I'm so happy to see you!"

"Me too...oh how much I have missed you, guys! My piggy!"

"Eww...", Jengo showed his tongue. "Where did those fools come?"

"Idk. Great, even Shanira is with them", Mosi answered.

Simba, who was still hanging on the wall, couldn't believe his eyes. His father was here, after all this time. He knew it wasn't a hallucination, there was no way he would imagine a thing like this.

 _He found me...he did!_

"Dad...?!"

Mufasa stared back at this son, as shocked and surprised as he. Finally, those long days of separation were over. His prayers were answered. Thank god.

"Simba...SIMBA! OH, SON! SONNNN!"

"Daad...help me!", the cub sniffed. "Please, I can't hold on much longer!"

"Heh, let's see can Daddy save you now!", Jengo kept throwing sand.

"Hey, stop it!", Mufasa commanded. "Right now!"

"Hah, in your dreams! This is too funny!"

Coughing, Simba tried to climb up, but he was too exhausted.

"He will fall...what can we do?!", Pumbaa gasped.

"Well, isn't this a vision? Soon it will...", Mufasa started, but Shanira cut him off.

"Don't push your luck, kingy. This is your only chance to save your runt. Soon, the vision changes again."

Face turning pale, Mufasa focused on his son. He had to save him, but how?

"Well, we have to act now! I..."

"I...can't...hold...on...!", Simba's struggling stopped everyone. The cub was too tired and when he tried to pull himself up...lost his grip and fell.

"AAAAH, DAAAD!"

"Well, there he goes. Bye-bye, kitty!", Mosi and Jengo laughed while Shanira eyed them, bored.

 _Idiots._

"SIMBA!", Timon and Pumbaa yelled at the same time. Roaring in horror, Mufasa ran and jumped after his cub. They had survived the stampede, this jungle, days of separation, and other different challenges...this would not stop him anymore. This place would not take his son away from him again.

"SON!"

"Dad...!", Simba felt how he started to lose consciousness. "Help me, please..."

"I will hold on!", Mufasa yelled back.

 _Just a little further. I can do this, I can!_

Looking up, Simba was able to smile a little as he saw his father's figure coming closer. His bravery had finally been rewarded.

 _You found me...you did!_

Realizing how the fog started to rise again, Mufasa reached out to his paw towards his son. He was so close...

 _I'm not sure where we end up...maybe it's our time to go. Sarabi, my love...I miss you more than I can ever tell. I know we are gonna see each other again when the time comes. And as long as you believe, we're there. We are together in your dreams and our hearts. I pray for you, stay strong. I promise to take good care of our son._

"I will catch you, son! Don't worry!"

"Yes, I know you will...", Simba smiled, closing his eyes completely. And so, both lions fell into the unknown...

 **TBC...**


	33. In Between

_*Foggy grayishness*_

"Simba! Simba!"

"Uhh...", the cub blinked his eyes, looking up. "Where...?"

"Are you all right?", Mufasa asked worriedly. The cub was stunned as saw his father's face.

"Dad...is that you?!"

"Yes! I found you, oh my god..."

"But then it means I wasn't dreaming!"

"No, you weren't. You have no idea how worried I have been. I thought I will never find you, and..."

Smiling, Simba pushed himself against Mufasa's chest. The father and son shared a warm hug after a long separation. They both sobbed of happiness and relief.

"How did you know where to find me?", the confused lion cub wondered. "Those fennec foxes said that finding us here is impossible. And it sure was that."

"This is a very long story, son. But I also want to hear what has happened after I left you under Pumbaa's care when I went after those little devils. Tell me everything and don't leave anything out!"

"Okay, if that's what you want. It all started..."

And then Simba told everything. How Shanira kidnapped him, how he escaped from her and the fennec brothers, how he saved a flamingo mother and her eggs, adventures with Bebe's herd...

"Your experiences sound interesting but dangerous. You must have been so scared...", Mufasa nearly cried. But Simba shook his head.

"Yes, I was. But I also learned many useful tricks when we were apart. I'm braver than ever!"

"Good to hear", Mufasa ruffled Simba's head. "But surely you missed me, right?"

"Of course! And yes, I was scared too. I cried every night and, and..."

"Hey, hey", Mufasa started licking Simba. "It's okay now. We won't be separated ever again. I promise."

Simba just giggled a little. Usually, he hated baths but now he didn't mind. No one had done that for days and he was pretty dirty.

"My, where have you got yourself so muddy?", Mufasa spat between washing. "Ugh, your fur tufts are so tangled!"

"I bet you hope Mom was here now, don't you?", his son grinned.

"Every day. I can only hope she manages...but I know she will. She's strong."

"I miss her too. Speaking of her, I saw her in one of those visions. Do you know about them?"

"I do, that lovely panther told us. I saw something so horrible you can't even imagine..."

"Like what?"

"Don't worry about it. It's not important", Mufasa smiled. Simba wasn't very convinced of his expression but decided to let it be. Somehow, he didn't want to even know what horrors his father and Pumbaa went through. But although, he was way too curious.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me what adventures you had? Bebe told me some, but I..."

"Simba", Mufasa stopped him. "What I went through doesn't matter. Seeing you is the present I got and it must be enough. Trust me, don't worry yourself with it."

"Okay...if you say so."

"Trust me, it's better. But I'm concerned with this boss they were speaking about. It looks like it wants something from us."

"Like what? Who would that even be?"

"I don't know that either. The sooner we get out of this place, the better."

"Hmm...", Simba stood up, eyeing the view. He was only able to see the mist everywhere. "I can't see a thing. Where are we?"

"I'm not sure. This is a cliff we're standing on, but everything else looks strange. I was able to catch you until the vision changed again", Mufasa nodded at his son.

"But then it means that Timon and Pumbaa are out there somewhere!"

"Pretty much. I'm worried."

"So am I. But oh btw, Timon told me that you have eaten bugs! Wow, I'm proud of you!"

"Well...", Mufasa said, embarrassed. "It wasn't as bad as I thought. Maybe I was too harsh by judging their lifestyle right away. I was so confused back then..."

"Yeah, but I can see this new sparkle inside you! Somehow it's pouring out of your heart and I like it very much", Simba gave a warm smile at his father.

"I'm glad you think so. I had to give up my habits to create new ones. So now you see that even the greatest kings get scared. We all do."

Rubbing his ears, Simba nodded in agreement. Despite their time apart, it felt like they had not been separated that much after all. Maybe it was thanks to their special bond and desire for survival.

 _And there is still so much to share..._

"But now", Mufasa took a step forward, looking down. "We need to find a way out of this place and find those two silly friends of ours."

"Good point. But where should we go?", his son looked around as well. "As I said, I don't see a thing."

"Hmm...", Mufasa frowned his eyes.

 _I hate this place..._

"Dad!"

"Yes?"

"Look, I think the vision is about to change again", Simba pointed forward with his paw. "I see light."

"Oh dear...come here", Mufasa pulled Simba between his paws. "We don't know what we're going to face this time."

"Yeah...", Simba put his paws around his father's leg. "I'm scared, Dad..."

"Don't worry son, I'm here for you. Whatever happens, we're prepared."

"Okay...", the cub said, closing his eyes. And soon the light surrounded them...

 _"FLASH!"_

 _ ***Meanwhile***_

"Do you see them?", Pumbaa asked Timon who looked over the edge.

"No Pumbaa, I don't...", Timon said, stepping backwards. "They're gone."

"Oh no...what do we do now?! We must find them!"

"I know, but we have other problems to solve before doing that", the meerkat pointed over his shoulder. "Those dummies are still here."

"I'm surprised they let you go. Why did Shanira demand it?"

"Who cares! Let's just go before we're captured!"

"How? By jumping down?"

"Maybe. Those islands changed positions after our furry friends disappeared! Wy didn't we get another vision?!"

"Don't you remember what I told you? Shanira said that visions come and go by random. Although this vision seems to be the same, but there's always a difference."

"Great, so even the smallest detail is considered as a different vision! How are we going to find them in the middle of this messed up place?!", Timon facepalmed. Sighing, Pumbaa patted his head.

"We can only hope for the best. But it's good to have you back, bud. I'm so glad you were able to find Simba."

"Yeah, you should have seen him...that poor kid! He had been through so much and those idiots were after him all the time. Oh, dear..."

"Yes, Bebe and Cala told about Simba's adventures. Poor Mufasa was devastated. But thanks to his instincts, we found you!", Pumbaa smiled.

"Too bad that we're back in the beginning. Just when I thought we found each other, those losers did their pathetic tricks again!", Timon crossed his hands. "And I know they are scheming something over there right now!"

"How can you tell?"

"Trust me, pal, I know. Mosi and Jengo did everything to ruin our journey. They blame me and Simba for their bro's death!"

"Yes, I heard about Jelani. What happened then?"

"Well, that is one crazy story. He got smashed...wait a sec, how did you learn about that?!"

"Bebe saw those little devils heading towards The Land of Mists and overheard how they swore revenge on you. Thanks to him, we were able to locate you down...sort of."

"Okay. Well, that slimy steed of ours did a good work. Maybe we can invite him to our bug party celebration when this is over!"

"Ummm...", Pumbaa muttered something, looking away.

"What?", Timon asked.

"Nothing..."

"Don't lie to me! Your face is telling something is wrong. Spit it out!"

"I guess I should tell you, even though I don't really want to. But Bebe's parrot friends checked our home and..."

"And?"

"It's...it's completely destroyed. The oasis is not a paradise anymore. But Mufasa said that we will find a new home!"

Timon stared at his best friend. Sweat fell from his head and his hands trembled. Plus, he panted heavily.

"Timon?", Pumbaa looked worried. "Is everything okay?"

"M-my paradise, g-gone?!"

 _"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

The three villains stood a bit farther from the duo, discussing the situation. And to tell the truth, it didn't go very well.

"Why did you lead them here?!", Jengo spat at Shanira. "We were just about to get rid of those two!"

"Idiot", Shanira answered. "You know very well that boss needs those lions. And now, they're gone!"

"Hah, looks like you suck as much as we", Jengo kept mocking. "The only companion of yours is Dumbaa! You should be proud of yourself!"

"I am", the panther answered proudly. "I have succeeded well, unlike you."

"Like how?", Mosi asked. "That bigger cat is gone!"

"I'm aware of this. Do you really think that I didn't plan for this?!"

"I dare to argue against the fact. Otherwise, why would you be here?"

"I simply followed those fools. That bigger furball wanted to find his kid and of course, I had to see what they were up to."

The brothers looked at each other. Shanira was irritated around them.

"But in any case, I say you two take care of those friends of yours. The vision is about to change soon."

"While you're trying to sneak out? Hah, not going to work! We are on you like a shadow."

"Do whatever you like. Just make sure you're getting rid of those two", Shanira ran out of sight.

"Great, there she goes. We didn't even tell about Jelani!"

"Blah, as if she cares. We don't need her to avenge him! Now, let's just...HEY!", Mosi stopped his sentence as Timon and Pumbaa were already running.

"Hurry Pumbaa, hurry!", Timon pulled his ears. "Run like a wind!"

"Yes, yes!", his friend answered. He hated his ears getting pulled, but there was no time to focus on it. The vision started changing again.

"The fog rises! What do we do?!"

"There's only one thing to do! If Simba and Mufasa went down, so are we! JUMP!"

"Oh, Mama...", Pumbaa closed his eyes, jumping over the cliff as the fog rose fast.

"There they go!", Jengo yelled. "Should we go after them?"

"I'm afraid yes. You first, little bro!", Mosi pushed Jengo down, jumping right after. And only screaming echoed all around...

 _ ***At the same time***_

"AAAH!", Simba screamed. "They're catching us, Dad!"

"No, they won't! Run!", Mufasa commanded.

The panicked father and son fled the running elephant flock that appeared out of nowhere when the mist faded. Just like the wildebeest stampede.

"I can't run for much longer!", Simba hooted. "My legs...!"

Mufasa looked at his son, then quickly at the elephants. Even though this was most likely a vision, but he didn't want to risk anything. He had just found Simba and was not going to lose him again. So he picked the cub in his mouth, changing the direction.

"Phew", Simba sighed...until screamed.

"DAD, LOOK OUT!"

"Hmm?", Mufasa wondered...and almost fell when he lifted his gaze. Now towards them ran a group of zebras.

 _Where did those come from?!_

"Quick, quick quick!", Simba hurried his father who jumped out of the way just in time.

"That was close! Where now?"

Putting Simba down, Mufasa rubbed his mouth. Carrying the cub always tired his jawbone.

"I don't know...we can't know what is coming each time. This is a very dangerous place."

"You don't say", Simba said sarcastically. Suddenly his ears pricked up.

"Hey, I hear something."

"Again?! Uhh..."

"Yes, but it's coming...", Simba looked down. And at the same second, the ground opened.

"Oh my god!", the lions screamed. From the hole flew lots of hot lava.

"Dad, what is this?!", Simba jumped from a spot to another. "The ground collapses!"

"It's an earthquake!", Mufasa yelled back. "Hurry, come here!"

"How?!", the cub ran in circles. "Help, help, help!"

"Alright, here we goooooo...!", Mufasa picked his son up again, jumping against the wall in front of him. Or it was more likely a muddy statue or something.

"Hurry!", he pushed his son towards the top. "Climb!"

"What about you?!"

"Don't worry, I come right after you!", Mufasa said. Revealing his claws, Simba climbed up. Then, he stopped.

"Dad!"

"Yes?"

"I...I'm sorry about this case! Because of me, Timon and Pumbaa are in danger and that fox is dead! I swear I didn't mean it..."

"Oh Simba, of course, you don't! Look, when we get out of..."

 _*Explosion*_

"OAAAH!", the family screamed. The "statue" started sloping towards the lava pond and they had serious difficulties of holding on.

"I'm slipping!", Simba sank his claws deeper into the wall.

"Aaaah...", Mufasa climbed higher, pushing his son's body with his head, trying to protect him from slipping. But it was hard.

 _My body gives up...not now!_

The statue moved dangerously forward. Turning to look down, Mufasa realized that if he didn't come up with something and fast, this will be their doom.

"Son!"

"Yeah?"

"Listen to me very carefully! You have to climb over the top and jump to the ground from the other side! Can you do that?"

"Really...?!", Simba gulped. "But it's so high..."

"I know! But if we don't act soon, we will fall into the lava! Go, I'll cover you!", Mufasa nodded.

"I...I can't!"

"Yes you can! Trust me!"

Simba looked into his father's eyes. Despite the dangerous situation, they were full of determination and faith.

 _Faith in me. If he can do this, why can't I?_

"O-okay. I go", Simba started climbing. He took fast but careful steps, trying to avoid looking down.

"Good, keep going!", Mufasa smiled. He knew this will succeed. The reunion happened too, so there was no way he would give up. If he did, this all has been useless. Horrible nights, hopeless feelings, desperation, darkness, dead ends...the list was endless. Now he understood what Ahadi meant when he told that what hides in the dark, it comes out in the light. The jungle looked like colorful eye candy with its "dream come true" features, but it kept something very hideous inside. Very hideous. And he had already witnessed it way too literally.

 _Although this is still racing against time...and there's something I didn't dare to tell Simba. If we die here, we die in reality! So hopefully we survive this!_

 **TBC...**


	34. Revelations

Simba and Mufasa were in big trouble with the illusion they had to experience. After the emotional reunion, their courage was put to test quite fast. Especially poor Simba was terrified he would end up in danger again.

"Dad, I'm going to fall! I will never make it!", the cub trembled.

"No, you won't!", Mufasa yelled back. "Look, you're almost on the top! Just a few steps and you are safe!"

"I...", Simba closed his eyes, remembering the stampede. The shaking branch, gnus...

"No...I can't! NOO!"

"Son!", Mufasa said calmly. "It's okay to be scared. Remember, kings are too, but they are also brave when they have to be. And now it's time."

"But you aren't the king anymore! And I'm not the prince!"

"Those roles are always part of us, but I'm saying this as a father. Simba, I need your help."

The young lion was confused and surprised. His instincts told him to stay put but his father was here to cover him if something happens.

 _And besides, I once wanted to be like him. Now it's my time to prove I'm not a coward._

"Okay, I go", Simba finally nodded and continued crawling. It felt like forever but finally, he managed to cross the top and jumped to the ground.

"Hah, I did it! See, Dad?! I did it!"

"I see it", Mufasa smiled. Now it was his turn.

"Alright...", the former king began to climb up as well, keeping eye on the boiling lava. He didn't want to have a hot bath and burn his fur.

"You can do it, Dad! Come on!", Simba encouraged.

"Let's hope so", Mufasa muttered. He was afraid that this mud hill won't carry his weight.

 _Don't collapse, don't..._

"Go, Dad! Go, Dad!", Simba jumped up and down. Despite he meant well, but it made Mufasa lose half of his attention.

 _*Rumble*_

"What...what is that?!", Simba stopped jumping, turning around.

"What...?!", Mufasa yelled back. He was almost at the top.

"I think I heard something", his son answered. "The ground, it's...

"No, another explosion! Simba, climb back...!"

 _*Explosion*_

Before the panicking family managed to do something, another earthquake started. Simba screamed, avoiding holes that opened and threw lava and rocks on him.

"DAD, HELP!"

"Aaahhhh, I try...!", Mufasa yelled, searching for a way out. But this chaos was too much, even for him.

"SIMBA!", he yelled, panicked.

"I will die! Help!", his cub screamed back desperately. It was something Mufasa feared and hated the most. His son was so different than he and Sarabi. They weren't as wild and curious as cubs, although they had their adventures. Scar again loved to explore different places and was almost always in trouble because of it. So maybe Simba got some of the traits from his uncle after all.

 _Now I'm not thankful..._

Several rocks hit Mufasa as he continued climbing. But then, he heard cracking.

 _What...?_

Everything happened in seconds. Unable to support his weight, the mudwall collapsed, causing Mufasa to fall off. Simba saw what was happening and he began to scream.

"DAAAD!"

"Aaaaahhhh!", Mufasa tried to roar, but only a little squeak came out of his mouth. Simba couldn't believe this was going to happen again.

 _But it's just a vision...it's not real. But why do I feel the opposite?!_

Sliding straight towards the lava pond, Mufasa tried to stop himself. But he was going down too fast.

"No, no no no...!", he panicked, turning to look at Simba who stared helplessly back on the other side of the field. This damn illusion was going to destroy him. Such bad luck.

"Simba...!"

Circling the edge in panic and desperation, Simba knew very well what Mufasa was trying to say. Maybe this was his last goodbye?

"NO! HELPPP!", the poor little cub screamed, trying to find someone who could help them. But there was no one...

"PLEASE, SOMEBODY!", Simba tried again. Suddenly, he heard something.

"Hey...is anybody there?! Please, help us!", the little lion started running.

"SIMBA!", Mufasa yelled in surprise. "Where are you going?!"

"Hold on! I'm going to get help!"

"Wait...!", Mufasa protested, but his son was already gone. He had no choice but to wait and hope for the best. He trusted Simba, though. Maybe he needed the opportunity to prove himself.

 _I just hope he does that fast..._

Meanwhile, Simba ran as fast as his little paws let him. This was his ultimate chance to save Mufasa and show what he had learned.

"Come on, come on where are you?!", he looked around. It was so hot...

 _No time to complain! I need to find help for Dad._

 _*Running*_

"Hmm?", Simba heard something again. Steps...big ones. And they moved fast.

"Okay, maybe this was a bad idea. I better go back before..."

 _*Snarling*_

"YIKES!", Simba jumped, turning around and starting to run back. He heard fast breathing right behind him and it made him run faster.

"Ohmynonono..."

 _*Snap*_

"Ouch!", Simba fell to the ground. Someone had tackled him and held him still by the tail.

"No, helpppp! DAD!"

"Hello, runt."

"Huh?", Simba stopped screaming, looking over his shoulder. He was surprised to see Shanira grinning at him.

"You again!"

"Yep", the panther let Simba go who retreated far from her.

"What do you want?! Are you going to kidnap me again?! How did you even get here?!"

"Kids. I remember my sister who was an endless bigmouth just like you. Only her stories were meaningful and not boring."

"You have a sister?", Simba asked, surprised.

"You heard what I said", Shanira rubbed her ears. "I'm not repeating it."

"Whatever. But how did you get here?!"

"I have my secrets."

"Ahah...but hey, since you're here, I really need your help! Dad is in trouble!"

"I thought so. Your annoying screaming can be heard far. And when it comes to you, I'm not surprised, though."

Starting to get restless, Simba decided to act. He didn't want to do this, but he had to give up his pride if wanted to save Mufasa.

"Please", he bowed. "I need your help!"

"What?", Shanira asked, irritated.

"My Dad is in danger and I can't help him! But you are strong enough to save him! Please!"

"Not again...", Shanira muttered. She thought about refusing, but Simba's begging expression made her give up. And her plan was nothing without these two...

"If I have to", she got up. "Where is he?"

"I show you. Come on!", Simba rushed. "We don't have much time!"

 _ ***Elsewhere***_

"AAAHHHHH!", Timon and Pumbaa landed through the fog that didn't seem to end.

"Why are we still falling?!", the warthog wiped his eyes.

"I don't know!", Timon yelled back. "We can't find our furry friends this way!"

"Shouldn't something appear soon?!", Pumbaa screamed. "We're doomed!"

"Stop it, Pumbaa! Of course, we aren't!"

"Then what do we do?! Now would be a perfect time to think of something!"

"What?! You are expecting me to do something?!"

"Well, you are the brains of this duo after all..."

"Tsk", Timon grunted. Okay, they were falling straight down. So if they tried to hover instead, their speed should slow down. Maybe.

"Okay Pumbaa, follow my example!", Timon turned onto his back. His plan seemed to work.

"What are you doing?!"

"Just do as I say!"

"Okay, here we go...", Pumbaa did as was told. Reaching out with his hand, Timon grabbed Pumbaa's tail and now they both fell slowly down.

"It worked! Now we can see around!"

"Told ya", the meerkat smiled proudly. "Now, how do we find our friends?"

That was a good question. Pumbaa knew some of The Land of Mists since he had always paid attention to stories and rumors wandering in the jungle. He tried to warn Timon several times, but the smaller one was too stubborn and careless to believe him. If he only had listened, they wouldn't be here now...

"There has to be a way out. Let's hope Mufasa and Simba are in the same place."

"I hope so too. But all I can see is this damn mist! Like..."

 _"FLASH!"_

"Hey!", Pumbaa pointed out. "Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"I saw a light! Must be one of the visions!"

"Huh? I don't see anything."

 _"FLASH!"_

"There, there! Look!"

"Oh, now I get it! Wow, look at that view. So dry and miserable...", Timon said sadly until the "window" disappeared. Soon, this same thing started happening again, faster each time. Timon and Pumbaa saw several different landscapes or worlds appearing and disappearing like someone switched the lights off and on.

"Okay, what's going on here?!", Timon pulled himself behind Pumbaa's back.

"I think that we are in some sort of intermediate state. Here, we can see what different worlds this place keeps inside."

"Okay...well, which one has Mufasa and Simba? Tell me, Mr. Brainiac!"

"I don't know! I guess we have to check these all one by one."

"Seriously?! Options are endless!", Timon protested.

"Well, do you have a better idea?", Pumbaa asked sarcastically. Sometimes, he hated Timon's obnoxiousness.

"Sure! Like...umm..."

"Oh, come on", Pumbaa grabbed his BFF, "swimming" towards the nearest view. Closing his eyes, Timon prayed.

"Please be a good one, please be a good one..."

"Okay, here we go", Pumbaa warned. "One, two, three...!"

 _"FLASH!"_

 _ ***Meanwhile***_

"Thank you for saving me...", Mufasa panted on the ground, Simba sitting worriedly beside him. Rubbing and licking her tail, Shanira murmured angrily.

"Why do you always have to get your fat body into trouble?! I'm tired of saving you."

"I didn't ask for help...", Mufasa gulped, trying to catch a breath.

"No, but you would be roasted meat without me. So I expect big praise."

"Just wait a bit, will you?", Mufasa said angrily, sitting slowly up. He had few burn scars but luckily, they weren't that bad.

"I was really scared. I thought you wouldn't make it", Simba shivered.

Smiling, Mufasa rubbed Simba's forehead.

"But I did and it's all thanks to you. I can see how you've grown. I'm proud of you."

This turned Simba's expression happy. He straightened his position, looking proudly at his father. Mufasa's heart melted.

 _He's so cute..._

"Are you done yet? If so, then I'm off. Bye...", Shanira turned to walk away...

"No, you are not going anywhere!", Mufasa ran in front of her, blocking the way.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, all this is way too odd and I want some answers! How did you find us, again?"

"What are you, some commander in chief? I don't have to answer you. Out of my way!"

"This is exactly what I'm talking about. You happen to find us whenever we're in trouble, you help and then you walk off. What is your true purpose?"

Shanira stared at Mufasa, not answering. Once again, she started feeling uneasy.

"As I said, I don't have to answer. Good day", she tried to move again.

"Don't make me take you down. Your behavior is really suspicious. You sound evil but suddenly, you're not. I know there's something you aren't telling us."

"Oh really? Like what?"

"First of all, you can tell the truth about this place. I can see you know it better than you show. Are these so-called visions really true? Or have you done them?"

"Me? Hah hah hah! As much as I admire your determination, but I'm just one silly panther. I don't have magical powers to create something insane like this. And believe me, my world would be quite different."

"Well...", Mufasa blushed a little. Now that he thought about it, the idea sounded stupid. How could she have done this?

"But Dad is right. I was surprised to see you here so suddenly. Those fennec brothers told me and Timon that you can't choose what this place throws at you", Simba said.

"Clever, furball", Shanira turned to the lion cub. "I sure underestimated you."

"I told you Simba is smart. But, you didn't answer most of my questions. So, I'm asking this again. How did you find us?", Mufasa looked demanding.

"Very well", Shanira finally gave up. "Maybe I should reveal you some of my secrets since you are obviously too stupid to use your brains."

"Go on", Mufasa nodded. "I'm all ears."

"Well, your brat is on the right track. I know something about this place that others don't. Yeah, I knew how to find you all along. But how? I let you think about the truth first."

Simba and Mufasa looked at each other for a second, then they both shook their heads.

"Blah, don't be such dummies! The answer isn't as hard as you think. I know how to navigate here and I know exactly where to go each time."

"But how?", Simba wondered. "This place is so insane!"

"Experience, perhaps? Up to you, since further than this, I won't reveal my secrets."

Shanira's behavior arose Mufasa's suspicions. Why did she play with them? Why was she willing to open up so easily?

 _This gotta be a trap. I can see she's enjoying this._

"Look, this is useless. So why don't we just part ways right now?" Mufasa forced Simba behind his front paw. "I found my son so I don't need your services anymore."

"Is that so? And how are you going to get out of here?"

"We think of something. So, thank you..."

"Not so fast. I have saved you several times and you promised me a reward. And I'm that kind of lady who doesn't want to get fooled", Shanira said demandingly.

"Dad, she's right. We must repay her", Simba began.

"Yes, but she would only want you! And I'm not letting it happen!"

"I don't want your kid. I don't need him."

"Huh?", Mufasa stared. "But earlier..."

"Enough of that! First I thought that luring you to our boss would be a good idea. But when started thinking about it, I realized something even better. And that's...", Shanira's green eyes flashed.

"What...what are you talking about?!", Mufasa covered Simba better. "Who are you?!"

"Not me, but you two", Shanira grinned from ear to ear. "After all, it's not every day you meet the king and prince of The Pridelands."

 **TBC...**


	35. The Legend Of Lakicia

"W...what did you just say?!", Mufasa stared at Shanira, mouth open.

"Like you didn't hear. I know who you are."

"But...but how...?!", Mufasa stepped back, pulling Simba along. "I mean it's...it's impossible!"

"Not quite. I know more than you think. For example, I know that you were forced to leave the kingdom because your brother betrayed you."

"You're...you're wrong! Leave us alone!", Mufasa was ready to escape.

 _How does she know?! Who is she even?!_

"Sure you can run, but I will find you. I'm not as dumb as you think", Shanira said calmly, not seeming to be surprised by Mufasa's reaction at all. It made her even more erratic.

"Well, what do you want then?! How do you know about our past?! I demand answers, right now!"

"Oh boy, the story is much complicated than this. Its roots are far in the past. But if you have time to listen, sure I can tell."

"But why? I thought you hated us", Simba wondered. "Maybe you aren't as evil as you appear."

"I let you decide about that", Shanira said, turning around. Tapping the ground quickly with her paw, the vision turned into a starry night.

"What happened?", Mufasa looked around. "Another vision?"

"Not exactly. If you know how things work here, you can navigate between them. I'm showing you one of my memories."

"Huh? But why?", both lions asked. They didn't understand this weird cat at all.

"Listen and you might understand. I'm gonna tell you a story about my ancestor, a panther called Lakicia. She was one of the first of our species who arrived in The Pridelands during king Mohatu's rule.

"You know my grandfather?", Mufasa asked, surprised.

 _Wow, she does know more than shows._

"I do. I also know his son and your father, king Ahadi. Your mother was from the neighbor pride, Am I correct?"

"Yes, that's right. But I still don't..."

"Shut your big mouth and open your ears", Shanira interrupted angrily. "So, it all started on one fateful day..."

* * *

 _King Mohatu was worried. The Pridelands had been suffering from dryness for a long time and it had not rained for weeks. Soon the animals would be left without food unless he came up with something very soon. But what could it be?_

 _"What should we do, honey?", his wife asked. "Soon we'll starve."_

 _"I don't know. I have spoken with animals, and they are getting restless. They depend on me, so I have to solve this out."_

 _"Dad!", a sudden voice interrupted the king and he turned around. His son, prince Ahadi ran fast towards his parents._

 _"What is it, son?"_

 _"The river! It's dying!"_

 _"What do you mean?!"_

 _"You have to see it for yourself! Everyone is there!"_

 _Looking very confused, Mohatu followed his son to the river. A large group of animals stood at the bend. And they looked really worried._

 _"What's going on here?", the king asked. Animals bowed when they saw the father and son._

 _"Your highness, have you already seen what has happened here?"_

 _"Not exactly. Can you tell me about the situation?", Mohatu asked. "My son said the river is in big trouble."_

 _"Yes, my king. This dryness kills all the water. Soon, we are left thirsty!"_

 _"One of my beaver friends said they had to destroy their dams. It's that serious apparently, Dad", Ahadi told. This worried his father even more._

 _"Hmm...and it's too risky to leave, there can be fire if the grass gets too hot under the sun."_

 _"Indeed. What can we do?", one of the zebras asked._

 _"I don't know yet. I need to have a check around the kingdom before I can decide anything. Ahadi, come with me. This is a good opportunity for you to learn."_

 _"Okay, Dad", Ahadi smiled. This was going to be cool._

* * *

"Hold on, hold on! How come my father never told me any of this? Sure I would know if my kingdom was suffering so badly", Mufasa shook his head, not believing this story.

"Your knowledge is not the main point here. Remember, everyone has secrets. Maybe your old man didn't want you to know everything. And I can clearly see why...", Shanira eyed Mufasa from top to the bottom. This irritated him.

"Excuse me?!"

"Dad, let's listen. This story sounds interesting", Simba said. "I wanna know more."

"You heard the kid. So, where was I? Oh yes. So your dear grandpa and father went to check the borders of the kingdom. But they soon found out that getting fresh water for everyone was more difficult than they first thought. Until..."

* * *

 _"This is not good", Mohatu sat on Pride Rock, sharing his worries with his wife._

 _"You mean you didn't find proper places where to get more water to the river?"_

 _"No. Waterholes, ponds, everything is nearly gone. And if there's no water, animals will die. We need it."_

 _"But how? Are we going to leave our home?!"_

 _"I don't wanna think about it, but if nothing is gonna happen, I'm afraid we must."_

 _"Oh, no...what are we going to tell everyone? Or our son?"_

 _"Don't tell anything yet. I try to fix this problem."_

 _Too bad that Ahadi was right behind one of the rocks and he heard everything. He didn't want to leave his beloved home, so he decided to think of something to help everyone. But first, he needed to explore._

 _"I better tell Uru about this. I need her help."_

 _Later, the two cubs met in their usual hiding place. Since Uru wasn't a Pridelander, she needed to avoid attention. So they never met near Pride Rock._

 _"Did anyone follow you?", she asked the prince who arrived from the bushes._

 _"No, don't worry. I got rid of my babysitters."_

 _"I hope so. My parents will kill me if they know I'm hanging out with the prince."_

 _"Haha", Ahadi snorted. "So, things aren't good with your pride either?"_

 _"No. We have been thinking about asking to join your pride, but some of us are still against it."_

 _"It would be awesome if you joined. Then we don't have to hide anymore."_

 _"Let's hope for the best", Uru smiled. "So, are we going?"_

 _"Yeah, I know a couple of places. Come on!", Ahadi led the way. But the cubs didn't know that they were followed..._

 _"Hmm...", Ahadi looked around. "I can't see anything."_

 _"Yeah...these trees are so big", Uru looked around as well._

 _"Maybe we should try to get out of this forest. We can't find anything useful here. And I must succeed, otherwise..."_

 _Uru was sad. Ahadi was so responsible for his age. He was always ready to help everyone and he loved to spend time with Mohatu and learn new things from him._

 _I think I like him...a lot._

 _"What do you think your father is going to do about this situation? The river is pretty big and if it dries out..."_

 _"I don't know. He spends days walking around the kingdom, trying to find help. He suggested that we might have to leave our home..."_

 _"That's awful! I think The Pridelands is beautiful."_

 _"Yeah, and it's the place where I wanna grow up. So I'm doing everything I can to defend it!"_

 _The cubs kept running, trying to get out of the forest. Ahadi wanted to help his father more than anything. After all, he was the prince._

 _"Ahadi, listen! Do you hear that?", Uru suddenly stopped._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"That rumble. It's coming somewhere here..."_

 _"Hmm...", the prince listened. True, Uru was right. It sounded almost like..._

 _"Hey, I think it's a waterfall!"_

 _"Are you sure? I don't remember nearby being a single one."_

 _"You're right, this is weird. Maybe we wandered too far from the border? Dad has not shown me all of them."_

 _"Perhaps..."_

 _"Well, there's only one way to find out. Come on!", Ahadi led the way through the trees._

 _"Hurry, Uru!"_

 _"I'm coming! Slow down."_

 _"Good! Here we goooooo...!"_

 _*Brightness*_

 _Stopping, both cubs covered their eyes from the light that hit their faces. When they were able to open their eyes, the view stunned them both._

 _"Woah...", Uru gasped. "What is that?!"_

 _"It's the biggest waterfall I've ever seen!", Ahadi answered. "I had no idea something like this even existed in our kingdom!"_

 _"Neither did I. But it's huge! And look at that lake behind it!", Uru pointed out. "Oh, I can see Kilimanjaro from here!"_

 _"Wow, true. How did we wander so far from the kingdom in such a short time?"_

 _"No idea. Maybe we were concentrating too deeply that we didn't notice how time flew."_

 _"U-huh?"_

 _"Well, anyhow. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_

 _"Yeah. There's enough water for everyone!"_

 _"The only problem is how to get it there..."_

 _"Hmm...", Ahadi looked around. "Hey, see that path of rocks over there? I climb to the other side and see if I can find anything."_

 _"Are you sure? It looks dangerous", Uru was worried. "What if you fall?"_

 _"Don't worry, I won't", Ahadi ran to the bend. Suddenly, the cubs heard a voice above them._

 _"And what do you think you're doing?"_

 _"Huh?!", both Ahadi and Uru turned around. A big dark cat sat in a tree above them, hiding in the shadows._

 _"Who's there?!", Ahadi stepped in front of his friend. "Show yourself!"_

 _"This is a very dangerous place to be around, little prince", the cat answered back. Ahadi's expression turned into confusion._

 _"Wait...you know who I am?! But how...?!"_

 _"Sure everyone knows the prince", the cat jumped to the ground. It was a huge panther, blackish fur shining in the sunlight._

 _"Woah! You're a panther", Uru said. "I've never seen one so close."_

 _"Clever", this weird stranger said sarcastically. "And you are a pair of warthogs I believe?"_

 _"If you know who I am, then you must know my father, King Mohatu. Are you living here somewhere, or...", Ahadi started, but he was cut off._

 _"I live here and there. But you aren't where you're supposed to be. This part of the Savannah is filled with dangerous animals."_

 _"Thanks for the advice. But I think we should be going. Come on, Uru", Ahadi said. But the panther blocked their way._

 _"Kid, I'm serious. You'll be eaten alive if you don't get out of here."_

 _"Says who?"_

 _"Me."_

 _"Right...well then, we're going! I have to save the kingdom and that's what I'm gonna do. Hey Uru, watch this!", Ahadi jumped on the first rock._

 _"Ahadi, I don't think that's such a good idea! Come back!"_

 _"What an idiot", the panther rolled her eyes. "This isn't going to end well."_

 _Despite Ahadi was noble, but he was also a bit of a show-off. And when it comes to Uru, he wanted desperately to impress her. So without thinking and listening to others, he took some speed and jumped towards another rock in front of him. Just too bad that he overestimated his ability and strength as a cub._

 _"Oh no no no...!", the prince screamed, falling into the water. Yelling for help, he began to drift fast towards the waterfall._

 _"AHADI!", Uru yelled helplessly._

 _"There the idiot goes. Oh, well..."_

 _"Please, you have to save him! He will drown otherwise!"_

 _"No way. I'm not risking my life for some stubborn brat."_

 _"Please, I know you care for him! I do anything, just help him!", Uru begged. The panther looked back and sighed._

 _"Maybe I must...", she took a fast jump, landing in the water. It surprised Uru how a good swimmer the panther was and the flooding didn't seem to bother her at all._

 _"Hold on, Ahadi!", Uru ran beside the river. The waterfall came closer and closer..._

 _"Help...", the prince gulped...and fell under the water. Stopping in her tracks, Uru gasped._

 _"NO! AHADI!"_

 _Just when the cub thought that this was going to be her friend's doom, something unbelievable happened. That panther came to the surface, holding Ahadi in her mouth. Swimming to the bend, she dropped him down._

 _"Ahadi, thank god! Are you okay?!", Uru asked._

 _"I...", Ahadi babbled, hiding his gaze in shame._

 _"I told you. But of course, you didn't listen. What more do I have to...", the panther said..._

 _"AHADI!"_

 _"Oh no! It's your father", Uru said. "I have to go!", she whipped around, running into the bushes. The panther wasn't as fast, so she didn't have time to sneak away before Ahadi arrived with a couple of lionesses._

 _"Dad!", Ahadi stood up. "What are you doing here?!"_

 _"We've been looking all over for you", the king said seriously. "Some birds saw you in the waterfall and they contacted me. What on earth are you doing so far from Pride Rock?!"_

 _"Well, I..."_

 _"This is a very dangerous area to be around. And who is that?!", Mohatu turned to see the panther. "I don't remember seeing you here before."_

 _"Surprise", the panther answered. "Well, perhaps your son can tell what happened."_

 _"I see...well, Ahadi?", Mohatu looked at him. The cub rubbed his paws against the ground...he didn't know what to say._

 _"I..."_

 _"Son, I asked you a question. You have to answer."_

 _"Well...s-she nearly drowned me in the waterfall!", the prince said in a panic. The panther's face turned surprised, then angry._

 _"What?!"_

 _"Yeah! I was wandering here and stopped to have a drink, then she came and pushed me into the river! It's all her fault, Dad!"_

 _"Is this true?!", Mohatu said angrily to the panther. "How dare you attack my son!"_

 _"Hah, me?! Your little brat did that all by himself! I saved his life!"_

 _"No, she's lying! You need to punish her!"_

 _"Oh you can be sure I will", Mohatu said, but the panther had already climbed up into a tree. Looking down, she eyed murderously the royal family._

 _"Hurting my son is the biggest crime you can commit. I banish you from my kingdom for eternity! And don't dare to come back!"_

 _"You fool...I hope your cursed brat is worthy of it. But I swear that one day, your foolish act will turn against you. You'll see", the panther glared at Ahadi, before fleeing out of sight._

 _"Don't worry son, she won't hurt you anymore. Now, let's go home", Mohatu smiled. Starting to follow his father, Ahadi felt bad about his lie. And he wasn't the only one who saw the episode..._

 _"Ahadi, how could you?!", Uru whispered in her hiding place. "I never thought that deep underneath, beats a cowardly heart."_

* * *

"Wow...what a story", Simba said. "Did Grandpa really do such a terrible thing?"

"I had no idea about this episode at all. So your ancestor knew my parents and grandfather?", Mufasa asked Shanira who turned to him.

"Yes. Thanks to his lovely lie, our whole kin was banished from The Pridelands. "Your so-called grandfather was a fool by believing him."

"I'm terribly sorry. If only I had known..."

"Didn't Grandma Uru and Grandpa Ahadi never speak about this?", Simba wondered.

"No. I swear this all is new to me. And I bet Scar doesn't know about it either."

"How can you be so sure?"

"If there's something I know about him, it would be something like this. But still, I can't understand how my grandfather believed everything so blindly. And why my parents didn't tell us...", Mufasa shook his head.

"I bet they didn't want to trust a dummy like you", Shanira mocked again. "What I've seen, you're not far from your old man."

"Not again...when will you stop?! Alright, I admit my father did wrong and I truly apologize for the wrongs you and your family went through. But your behavior makes me wonder how difficult your species is..."

"Hah, as if you have a right to tell me how to behave. I have kept you alive simply because I have been too lazy to kill you. And to tell the truth, you aren't that useful."

"I disagree. I know you are mad, but I can tell you have a good heart. After all, you saved Simba from the stampede. And now that I heard this story, I owe you. Just name your price", Mufasa smiled, much to Simba and Shanira's surprise.

"Hah, stupid furball", Shanira eventually smiled a little. For the first time, it wasn't full of sarcasm, irony or hatred. Instead, it was...sincere.

"Yeah, I was wrong about you as well. I thought you were trying to hurt me, but now I understand you're just hurt and lost on the inside as we are. So, thanks...", Simba grabbed his paws around Shanira's leg who froze in place. At first, Mufasa was ready to pull him off, but then he just smiled.

 _I was wrong about her...she doesn't want to harm us. I know that now._

"Err, well...", Shanira pushed Simba away. "I think I better show you two the way out of here before this gets too weird."

"So you knew the way out all along", Mufasa said. "Of course..."

"I'm much more than you see. Now, I..."

"Wait, what about Timon and Pumbaa?", Simba interrupted. "We have to find them, Dad!"

"Don't worry runt, you'll see those idiots soon. I can promise that", Shanira said. Simba just stared back.

"I don't know what's happening now...but there's still something I need to ask. How did you know what Scar did to us? Did you know who we are from the beginning? And who is this boss of yours? Will we meet him? And most of all...why have you been so merciful?", Mufasa pulled his son between his paws.

"My dear lardball. You should know by now that my strength is action, not talking", Shanira retreated, hitting her paw against the ground. Soon, brightness surrounded the two lions.

"But remember this, my kitties! Not everyone is going to be nice to you. So think about this as a rare, rare gift. Goodbye...for now."

Before either Simba or Mufasa managed to answer, the light hit too strongly against their faces. It seemed to last an eternity but when they opened their eyes, they found themselves in the jungle.

"What happened? Are we back?", Simba looked around.

"We can find it out only by exploring this place. Maybe that's how we find those two silly friends of ours", Mufasa answered.

"Oh, okay", Simba smiled, walking beside his very quiet father.

"Dad, are you okay?"

"Kinda...this story turned my whole world view upside down. I never thought..."

"It surprised me, too. I couldn't have imagined that Shanira knew us so well."

"This shows how unpredictable life can be. And that even we royal ones make mistakes..."

"I wonder if the legend is really how Shanira told. Grandpa Ahadi did a very bad thing by lying."

"Yes, Simba. And I'm sure my mother was against it. She valued honesty and despised liars. This must have been harassing their relationship for years."

"I'm sorry to hear that. You must feel awful."

"Yes and no. As much as I would want to change this, but it was my father's choice. And you learn that even kings make bad judgment calls. Well, this is one of them."

"Yeah...I also wonder how she knew about Uncle Scar and everything. Do you think we will meet her again? Or her boss?"

"I don't know that either, son. But one thing I can be sure about", Mufasa said, expression turning serious as he looked towards the horizon. "Things aren't gonna be the same ever again. The world we knew...is gone forever."

 **TBC...**


End file.
